<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Stark Winter by Milliadoc_Brandybuck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869164">A Stark Winter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milliadoc_Brandybuck/pseuds/Milliadoc_Brandybuck'>Milliadoc_Brandybuck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Stark Winter (An Avengers Series) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Initiative, Battle of Wakanda (Avengers: Infinity War), Broken Families, Broken Promises, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes in Bucharest, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Alternate Universe, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Conflict, Conversations, Dialogue Heavy, Engagement, Explicit Language, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fist Fights, Flashbacks, Flirtationship, Flirting, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Loss of Parent(s), Mild Language, Original Character(s), Parent Tony Stark, Past Relationship(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Tony Stark, Punching, Sexual Tension, Single Parents, Stark Industries, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Teenage Parents, Thanos snap, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark is a Grandparent, Violence, Wakanda (Marvel), Weddings, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, old fashioned values</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:33:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>147,801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milliadoc_Brandybuck/pseuds/Milliadoc_Brandybuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Tony Stark expected to show up at Stark Industries was the daughter he never knew he had, the daughter he apparently sired with his first love, the one had hadn't thought about since they were both teenagers. Yet here she was, his daughter, now a twenty-five year old adult and just as smart as he is. It's a spanner in the works he never expected.</p><p>He always wanted to be a father, something he hadn't acknowledged until now, but he was also an Avenger. How will Cady's presence complicate his life as a superhero? How will their father-daughter relationship be complicated by her induction into the Avengers and the relationships that come from it. Tony never thought he would have a daughter, let alone have to deal with what happens when he has to watch her fall in love with a man he feels is all wrong for her. </p><p>(To be clear for the relationship tags: Steve Rogers / OFC is chapters 11-23, and Bucky Barnes / OFC is chapter 26 onwards)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Stark Winter (An Avengers Series) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Bombshell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which we are introduced to Arcadia. </p><p>(Canon compliant to, and contains potential spoilers for: Iron Man 2)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>2011, Stark Industries, New York City. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Cozbi.” The voice came from inside the office where the boss was sitting. His tone was curt and instantly gave the air of somebody done with meetings.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady got to her feet in her black suede heels and smoothed her gold and black pencil dress, tossing her long dark hair over her shoulder. She had been summoned to see the boss and did not know why. Her heart was in her chest as she put her pass against the door and it buzzed open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony Stark was the only one in the office, sitting behind his desk with his feet up on it like he owned the place… which he did. He was always a smartly dressed man and here he was in his usual pinstripe suit and trimmed beard. Cady felt sick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You asked to see me, Mr Stark, sir.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Caddy.” Tony shut down the screen on his computer and swung his legs off the desk, entering business mode as he set his elbows on the desk to observe her over his glasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Cady, sir.” Cady corrected with a dry mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.” Tony replied. “How long have you worked for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady swallowed. She hadn’t been offered the vacant seat before her, and she didn’t feel she should just take it. She swallowed her dry mouth and adjusted the clipboard resting in her arms, glancing at it so as to avoid looking at the intense eyes monitoring her cooly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three months, sir. I joined the company on my twenty-fifth birthday, actually. In the mail room.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And in three months you somehow managed to work your way up to personal assistant to my personal assistant?” Tony cocked his well-tweezed eyebrow suspiciously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady gulped. “Yes, Mr Stark, sir.” She forced herself to maintain eye-contact, stare him down. It was the most intimidating thing she had ever done: this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Iron Man </span>
  </em>
  <span>for god's sake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How does someone, a twenty-five year old someone for that matter, achieve that in just three months?” He sat back in his chair and put the end of the pen in his mouth as he observed her. He seemed pissed off that she was showing no fear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, sir, I work hard. Real hard. I listen, and I talk. I found friends in the right places.” Cady was growing bolder with each word. This showdown with Mr Stark, after all, was why she was here. “And my age has nothing to do with it. You were twenty-one, sir, were you not when you took back your company?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you here to take my company? Is that it?” Tony replied. He was equal parts impressed and annoyed by her unbroken attitude. She had done her research, he gave her that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, sir.” Cady replied. Her heart-rate had slowed now. Her eyes briefly scanned the Iron Man newspaper clippings framed behind his head before meeting his observing gaze again. “I know you’re used to looking for supervillains everywhere, but honestly. That’s not me. I swear.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>you here, Miss Cozbi? I did a background check on you,” Tony clicked a button to bring his screen back to life. Cady blinked as her breath caught in her throat. Tony caught her reaction and smirked, “Cady Cozbi didn’t exist until six months ago. No tax, no education, nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There must be some error…” Cady began, but Tony shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Save it, Miss Cozbi. I rang the schools, businesses, employees you listed on your impressive and extensive resume. I’m sure you know, it’s all bullshit. You’re not as smart as you think you are, Miss </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cozbi.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Or whoever you really are.” He lifted a file off his desk and slammed it back down again, making Cady blink as she jumped. “So who are you really? Why go to all this trouble to infiltrate my business and climb up the ranks to be my personal assistant’s personal assistant?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady felt her temperature rise and her palms begin to sweat. She knew now was the time to come clean, to tell him the real reason she was here. He was a good guy, right? He was Iron Man, he had to be a good guy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr Stark,” Cady looked down at the floor, unable to meet his eye as she thought about the words she needed to speak, “You’re right.” She settled on, “I’m not really Cady Cozbi. I…” She swallowed and forced herself to meet his eye, “My real name is Arcadia Arden.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The realisation spread over Tony’s face like wildfire. It all made sense now, he could see it as plain as day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amy.” Tony breathed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady suddenly felt her eyes prick with tears as his entire demeanour changed. He circled his desk to stand in front of her, so lost in her appearance and the memories it brought with it, so amazed that he hadn’t even noticed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady nodded slowly. “She’s my mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow.” Tony breathed, sinking down onto the desk in awe and folding his arms to grip himself. “Why didn’t I see that? See her?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, sir.” Cady thought carefully about her answer. “Perhaps you blocked her out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony felt his mouth grow dry as he thought about the memories he had of Amy Arden. She had been his first love, the younger sister of a friend he had made at MIT when he was there as a teenage genius. She had taken his breath away, been his first anything when they were both still so young. She had moved away before they had had a chance to make anything real. Getting over her was one of the hardest things he had ever had to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H… how is she?” He managed raspily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady frowned a little. “She’s dead, sir.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony’s heart, what was left of it, sank into his stomach. He didn’t know what to say. “When?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Four years ago.” Cady replied heavily. She saw his face fall. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony looked at her properly, searching for every part of her that looked like her mother had. Then, he realised. He saw it in her. He slowly rose to his feet as he let himself see </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>in Miss Cozbi, or Miss Arden. Right down to the sprinkling of freckles on her nose. But not the eyes, the eyes… they were his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re my daughter.” He breathed incredulously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady did not respond, simply looked at him. The minutes passed before she eventually nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony sat back on the desk incredulously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t wanna tell you this way. I found my mom’s diary from when she was pregnant with me, and all she did was talk about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t she tell me?” Tony shook his head. “You’re twenty-five.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She didn’t want to ruin your life, I guess.” Cady held herself. “I’m sorry Mr Stark… I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony could feel his fight or flight growing inside him. He wanted to simultaneously hold her close as his only child, the child he had always wanted but had never admitted to himself that he did, and push her away as a memory of the past he wanted to forget. Amy Arden had been the only light in a dark part of his life. He chose the latter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you joined my company to what? Make a ploy for my money?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Cady’s tone changed from reverent to offended, “Of course not. My mom died. I guess I’m looking for a parental figure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you thought I’d be the one for that?” Tony asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you are my dad.” Cady argued back. “There’s not much denying it, based on my tech scores and GPA. Those parts of my resume weren’t forged. Run them again under Arcadia Arden and you’ll see that. You weren’t the only one to graduate college before the age of 20.” She was forcing herself to keep cool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you aren’t the only one to try and pull a stunt like this. I’m Iron Man for crying out loud.” Tony hated himself but couldn’t stop the ammunition of words falling from his mouth. “I demand a DNA test.” Tony almost sounded sulky as he moved back to behind his desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ask Jarvis.” Cady replied before she could stop herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Tony turned to her sharply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has my DNA on file as a member of staff, right? See if it matches yours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony could hardly deny the fire she was displaying. He had seen it many times in his dad, and in himself. He grunted and pressed a button on his watch. “Jarvis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir.” The AI responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DNA test. Run diagnostics.” Tony barked, not taking his eyes off Cady. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On who, sir?” Jarvis replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony Stark and Cady Cozbi. Run a comparison.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doing it now, sir.” Jarvis replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady hugged herself tighter as the watch bleeped. Tony fought his own emotions. Why was he like this? Why did he insist on pushing everyone away? If this was his daughter, and there was hardly any denying it based on her looks alone, he should be rejoicing. Though, it might be hard to explain to Pepper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Match found, sir.” Jarvis came back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?” Tony leant forward as he waited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“50% accurate match.” Jarvis confirmed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady let out a sigh of relief. She had not noticed that she had stopped breathing during the wait. Tony swallowed and looked her full in the eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“50%.” He repeated. His tone had changed again. There was no denying it now. “My daughter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you.” Cady said cooly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will there be anything else, sir?” Jarvis piped up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Tony said, “Call my lawyer.” Cady’s breath caught again, Tony was still looking at her. “I’m going to need to talk to them about a change in my family line up. I’ve got a daughter to recognise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady couldn’t help but beam as her eyes filled with tears. To his surprise, Tony felt the same happen to him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Smoke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony Stark and Cady start learning what it means to be father and daughter, and learn how Pepper Potts will deal when she finds out they're both lying to her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>2011, Stark Home, Miami</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The following weeks of Cady’s life moved so quickly it was hard to keep things straight in her head. Tony had made it his goal to make sure affairs were in order to secretly recognise Cady as his daughter. It was hard to do when he was keeping so much from Pepper, but for some reason he didn’t want to tell her. There was nothing between them, Pepper and Tony, but still he didn’t want to talk about his first love with her. So, he had, for once, done things himself. Which was made even harder when his chest piece was slowly killing him. Just one more secret to keep, just like Cady. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady was moved into one of the Stark apartments in Miami so that she could be close to Tony. She was still working as Pepper Potts’ personal assistant and her name badge still said Cozbi. She knew why Tony was keeping it secret. For such a transparent man he was very private. That was okay, this was a bombshell for him. She had to move at his pace. She was just so happy to have a father at last. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got occasional time alone to catch up, but not long before Pepper or Happy came on the scene, and nothing in depth ever really came out in that time. It seemed Cady, like Tony, did not like to talk about real things. Still he had learnt some things about his daughter. He knew she had followed in his footsteps and graduated from MIT at the age of only 19, having condensed her four years of study into two and a half and graduating with a Majors in electrical engineering and computer science, just like Tony.  The more he got to know her the more he couldn’t see how he had not seen it before. Even just the charisma that she oozed. They walked through Stark Industries together one time, Cady walking two steps behind as was custom for a PA. Tony listened to everyone greet Cady, how happy they were to see her, and how kind she was in her response. She was a natural Stark, there was no denying it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So then came the question of what to do for the best. If the poison in his blood continued to spread he would have to think fast about his succession. The company would be safe with Pepper Potts. Cady was too gentle to take it on, and he wouldn’t want her to have that stress. She had Stark traits, but she had the gentle traits he remembered of Amy Arden. And she was so young. Sure, Tony had been twenty-one, but he had grown up with the company. Cady was new to the eye of the storm. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t leave her nothing at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jarvis.” Tony said. He was alone in his workshop and fiddling with his chest piece as he thought about all of this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” Jarvis responded from the futuristic screens in front of Tony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Contact my lawyer. I wish to add a name to my will.” Tony spoke absent-mindedly as if it wasn’t a big deal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doing that for you now, sir.” Jarvis replied. There was a pause. “Have you told her?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” Tony replied, though the answer was obvious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cady.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Er, I will.” Tony said. “I’ll wait until it’s official.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you not think you should tell the shareholders?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They don’t have a share in my personal fortune. Just the company.” Tony scowled, “Now stop giving me life advice and focus on checking my levels.” Tony ordered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right away, sir.” Jarvis replied, sounding as put out as an AI could. There was a silent pause and then he spoke. “Things aren’t looking good, sir.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought as much.” Tony said. He grunted as he pulled the smoking device from his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What isn’t looking good?” Came a voice from the doorway. Tony looked up, still holding his smoking heart, to see Cady standing there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cady.” Tony said, forcing himself to sound brighter. “I’d forgotten you were coming round.” He lowered his voice to swear at Jarvis. “A heads up would have been nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry sir, she slipped through when I was talking to you.” Jarvis replied. Tony glared at the device and then grinned at Cady. She did not smile back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing to worry about, doll.” Tony said jovially. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady frowned at him and shut the glass door behind her, her eyes fixed on her father. She stepped down onto the floor and walked towards him slowly, her heels clacking, and set down the clipboard on the nearest surface. Her eyes were now fixed on the smoking device. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is that?” She asked, worry tainting her voice, “Is that…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Er, it’s kind of my heart, or rather what’s powering my heart.” Tony said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady walked around the table and took the smoking chip from inside the ARC reactor and looked at it closely. “It doesn’t look like it’s doing a good job of powering your heart.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched as he put a new chip in the device and went to refit it. He still wasn’t accustomed to it, and he slipped and nearly dropped it. Cady caught it and fit it for him. She looked at the blueing veins and swallowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad,” She said softly. Tony blinked at her, still not used to that. “Are you… are you dying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony had resented the fact he had never seen her grow up as a young child, but the look on her face had all the concern of a toddler asking her father if everything was going to be okay. It was as if he was transported back. He swallowed hard and knew he couldn’t lie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Er, yeah.” He said, “Yeah, love, I am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady felt her heart sink as she stared at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” She said determinedly. “No, you’re not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony couldn’t help but laugh a little at her resolve. He had seen it in himself plenty of times. She, however, was not laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re one of the greatest minds of the 21st century. There has to be some other way.” She looked again at the burnt chip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying, Cady.” Tony said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well. You won’t need to try alone.” Cady replied defiantly, fire in her eyes. “I know now. And two minds are better than one.” She put down the chip. “Correction: Two great Stark minds are better than one.” Her face fell. “I’ve lost one parent, dad. I can’t lose another, especially when I’ve not really had a chance to get to know him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had him there. That was one of his biggest worries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony grinned at her and took her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. “Alright kiddo. We’ll give it a shot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady returned her smile and bowed to kiss him on the cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Potts approaching, sir.” Jarvis said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady sprang to stand up straight, knowing the cover they had planned, but it was too late. The walls were glass, and Pepper had seen. Judging by the look on her face as she stood in the newly opened door, she was not happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pepper.” Tony said, trying to make his voice sound normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll come back. You’re clearly busy.” Pepper said snippily, turning on her heel and beginning to climb the stairs. She had thought things with her and Tony were growing slowly, but clearly not. Clearly he was still his old self.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pepper!” Tony got to his feet, but Cady put a hand on his arm to stay him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go.” Cady said. A look of fear flashed over Tony’s eyes. “Don’t worry,” Cady added, “I won’t tell her about your chest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady gave him a reassuring smile and then hurried after Pepper. She didn’t know what to say to her boss, but she was sure she’d think of something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She caught up with her in the main room of Tony’s house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Potts.” Cady called desperately as Pepper did not turn to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pepper stopped walking and, taking a deep breath, forced herself to turn to her. “How long have you been working for Mr Stark?” Pepper demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady was taken aback. “Er, five months, ma’am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re what, twenty-five?” Pepper rolled her eyes, “I don’t believe this. He can’t stop himself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like that.” Cady urged. “Honestly, Miss Potts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well what is it? Because it certainly looked like ‘that’.” Pepper folded her arms. “Or, forgive me, have I not read the section of the employees handbook that says sleeping with the boss is permissible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Potts, I beg you. Stop!” Cady shook her head, and the fire in her voice caused Pepper to falter. There was a pause as the argument hung heavily in the air. “I’m not … with Mr Stark.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the kiss on the cheek means…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s my dad.” Cady interrupted her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pepper looked like Cady had physically slapped her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m… what?” Pepper stammered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s true.” Tony’s voice came from the doorway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a long pause as they stood in an awkward triangle, Tony and Pepper looking at each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your… dad?” Pepper stammered. “But…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My first love.” Tony said. Pepper frowned before she could stop herself, betraying her own feelings. Tony stepped towards her. “Her name was Amy Arden. We met when we were fifteen. Broke up after a few months when she moved away. I had no idea she was pregnant. She never told me. First I knew was when Cady came looking for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pepper looked between Tony and Cady. She could see it now, the resemblance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is this Amy Arden now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dead.” Cady replied quietly. “That’s why I came looking for my dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pepper rearranged her face. She was relieved, but also sad for Cady. She felt heartless in her approach and offered Cady a small sympathetic smile before turning to Tony again. “And you have confirmed this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DNA and paternity.” Tony confirmed. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I don’t even know why really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pepper met Cady’s eye and got all she needed to know: both of them knew why, and Cady was on her side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pepper cleared her throat and shuffled from one foot to the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So. Not Cady Cozbi?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arcadia Arden.” Cady nodded. “Or, Arcadia Arden Stark, now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pepper looked back at Tony. “You legitimised this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not the only one who can shuffle some paperwork.” Tony shrugged. He felt like a kid who had been rumbled, but maybe this was good. It was out in the open now. That secret at least. He exchanged a look with Cady. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pepper swallowed, staring at the floor as she thought about all of this. At least she wasn’t carrying on with her. That thought disgusted her now, the fact she had even thought that. Cady wasn’t a bad person, either, and Pepper suddenly felt horrible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” She said, suddenly springing out of it and holding a hand out to Cady. “Nice to meet you, Miss Stark.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too, Miss Potts.” Cady shook Pepper’s hand and offered her a wide smile, a new alliance formed. When dealing with Tony Stark it would be useful to have an ally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take it we’re keeping a lid on it,” Pepper turned to Tony, all business again, “until the time is right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are correct, as always.” Tony confirmed. He smiled at Pepper and she smiled back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pepper nodded and looked back at Cady. “And all your credentials? They’re real?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All except the name.” Cady nodded. “I hope you can understand why I was covert.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the advancement from the mailroom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr Stark isn’t the only one who can manipulate technology.” Cady shrugged. “Maybe don’t keep all staff records and promotions on the system?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noted.” Pepper smirked, seeing more of Tony in Cady every second. She suddenly frowned as she realised. “Cozbi.” She said. “I get it now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get what?” Tony frowned between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady simply smirked, grateful someone had finally worked it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pepper shook her head incredulously at Cady’s brilliance.  “It’s a name that means two-identities.” She gave Pepper a knowing smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, really?” Tony looked to Cady, astounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised great minds like you two didn’t work that out.” Cady said, her eyes shining. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like father like daughter.” Pepper shook her head. “I don’t know why I didn’t see it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony offered Cady a smile that told her they were all in this together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s all Cady had ever wanted. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Strategy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cady proposes a new project to Tony, and he has one for her too. Meanwhile, SHIELD and the Avengers Initiative are lurking.</p><p>(Canon compliant to, and contains potential spoilers for: Iron Man 2)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>2011, Stark Industries, NYC</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have an idea.” Cady said cheerily as she entered Tony’s office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in, won’t you.” Tony said sarcastically, but he was smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, dad.” Cady rolled her eyes at him and accepted the kiss on the cheek that came with his inclined head. “How are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m doing good.” Tony nodded, and he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last few months at Stark Industries had been utter turmoil for them both. Pepper had been declared CEO of the company and had started a relationship with Tony. Iron Man had been the target of psychopathic Russian Ivan Vanko, who had built himself an iron suit and declared war on Tony. To combat, Tony had managed to ally himself with James Rhodes, a family friend, who had donned a spare suit and come to Tony’s rescue. He was jokingly being called ‘War Machine’, and Rhodey was beginning to like the name. In order to come to Tony’s aid, scared of losing her father, Cady herself had donned one of the spare suits. It had not been fit to her body and it was faulty in places, but it had done what it needed to do. And it had caused Tony to realise something about his daughter: she was as fearless as he was, and that deserved rewarding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony was standing at a blueprint table in the middle of the room, sketching last minute changes to the mark-up of his newest project. Cady set down the power-juice beside him and he took it up gratefully, sitting back from his creation like the proud parent that he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your idea, kiddo?” Tony asked as he sipped the green liquid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been thinking about the issues we had with your heart.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What issues?” Tony asked, thumping himself in the chest, “I’m never better.” During everything that had gone on the last few months, Tony had also struggled to find a cure for the fact his heart, and the device that it contained, had slowly been killing him. In the end they had settled on the ARC reactor that his father had abandoned, and Cady herself had been important in helping get it to work. Tony enjoyed having someone to bounce ideas off, though he wouldn’t admit that to her. He knew she knew it, though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, maybe.” Cady sounded serious, “But we could have lost you. I don’t think you acknowledge just how close it was, dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You worry too much. Funnily enough your mom was like that.” Tony sipped his drink again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t try and change the subject by talking about mom.” Cady shook her head scoldingly at him. “Hear me out.” She put the device in her arms down on the table and moved her fingers to open her plans. Tony watched her carefully but she didn’t seem to even notice the blueprints. Good, he wasn’t ready to reveal them just yet. “I’ve been thinking about how many people have similar problems.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re slowly being poisoned by the deadly metal in their chest?” Tony cocked a skeptical eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Cady scolded again. She was good at that, Tony hoped it would never get to a point where he had both Cady and Pepper scolding him at the same time, he wouldn’t cope. “But did you know there are 4000 Americans on the heart transplant list as of this week?” She brought up a display that showed her research. Tony frowned, his interest grabbed. “And only 3% of them will actually get what they need before it’s too late?” She moved diagrams around. She had been working hard on it. Tony stood up straight to pay attention, his head cocked in interest. “That’s just heart. We start looking at other organs, other body parts, and this…” She brought up a scary amount of data, “is beyond comprehension.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s sad and all,” Tony said, his words slow as he read the data in front of him, “But maybe they shouldn’t abuse their bodies?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you abuse yours?” Cady asked seriously. Tony scowled. “500,000 veterans and soldiers lose limbs or body parts during active service. That’s not including those who were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time, like you.” Cady poked Tony in the chest where his ARC-reactor-powered heart was. “These stats are insane.” She moved some more figures around on the floating display.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what are you proposing?” Tony folded his arms, his interest well and truly captured. He could see where she was going. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your dad made your fortunes through weaponry. What if you made it through giving back? We have the money, we have the knowledge, we have the resources to make a difference.” She brought up a prototype scan that made Tony’s eyebrows hit his hairline, impressed. “If we pour everything we have at STARK Industries into developing prosthetics and body parts for the everyday person that won’t break the bank but will significantly improve standard of living, you would go down in history </span>
  <em>
    <span>for good.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
"So, we're talking Repomen?" Tony asked. 
</p><p>
  <span> "Except we don't take them back if they can't pay. We make them accessible, affordable. The more affordable they are, the more people will be able to access them, the better it is for all." There was no denying the size of her heart. 

  <span>There was a pause in the air as Tony looked at the designs she had knocked up. There was no denying she was his daughter. The idea had such merit he was surprised he hadn’t thought of it himself. He flicked through the designs on the floating display, each more impressive than the last. </span>
</span></p><p>
  <span>“Impressive.” He admitted, sucking his lips, “You run it by Pepper?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s on board.” Cady brought up a scan of a signed document. Tony nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s one problem.” Tony folded his arms again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady frowned at him. “Oh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Tony said, “I have nothing to do with STARK Industries.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding?” Cady was taken aback, “It’s your name.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yours.” Tony was looking at her as though it was obvious. “I already have a fortune, I already have a name. It’s time you made yours.” Tony leant back against the table and waited for the penny to drop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady smiled as she realised, hardly daring to believe it. “Are you saying, yes, but you want me to run it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is precisely what I’m saying.” Tony was staring her down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, I don’t have the skill set to do that.” Cady scoffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding?” Tony frowned, “You’re kidding, right?” He flicked through her designs. “Is this the work of someone without the skill set? These are.... They’re beautiful, kid. Really great work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well.” Cady blushed, “I learnt from the best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think this idea has merit.” Tony said, slightly bitter that he hadn’t thought about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Cady grinned, closing the designs and picking up her device, hugging it to herself. “Project Steelheart is a-go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to the family.” Tony grinned, hugging her. He had never been more proud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause as he let himself feel proud. Then, he decided now was the time. He clapped his hands together to change the subject and turned to the blueprint. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of,” He said, “I’m working on a little something for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me?” Cady asked, skeptical. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can a father not indulge his daughter? Especially when that father is a billionaire and, well, me.” Tony winked and held up the blueprint. “What do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady, for the first time, took in the blueprint, and her lungs clenched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that…?” She held out her hand to touch the paper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t have you parading around in my old cast offs, can we?” Tony’s eyes glinted devlishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re making me a suit?” Cady breathed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Correction: </span>
  <em>
    <span>we’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>making you a suit.” Tony looked proudly at his design. “You need to know how it’s made so you can maintain it. C’mon. You’ve got my knowledge, my intelligence, and then all that psycho-social crap from your psych minor or something. You’re the whole package, doll. Superheroine in the making.” He couldn’t help but smile proudly at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, I don’t…” Cady shook her head, not used to this kind of praise. “I… do you think I’m ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not the only one who thinks you are.” Tony said, putting down the blueprint and picking up a case file from the table. He held it out to Cady and she frowned as she took it. “You remember Natalie?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Cady was staring at the title, frowning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her real name Is Natasha Romanov. She’s an Agent of SHIELD.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division?” Cady asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The very same.” Tony would never not be surprised by her never ending knowledge. “Turns out Romanov was gathering intelligence for…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The AVENGERS Initiative?” Cady finished, reading the title allowed. She opened the file and her frown intensified as she read the details. “This is…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Intense, huh?” Tony said, “Turns out SHIELD wants not only me, but you as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady stared at him. “What?!” She shook her head. “No. I… no.” Yet she couldn’t help but consider it. This was the kind of thing she had always dreamt of: a real life superheroine, the suit, the SHIELD. It was scary to see herself laid out before her own eyes in black and white: intelligent, stable, strong-willed… She shut the file with a snap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Tony asked, noting her panic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Cady nodded slowly. “Do you know? I really am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Life’s bright, kiddo.” Tony said, waving the blueprint at her, “And it’s just getting started.” </span>
  <span>His watch blipped and Jarvis’ voice filled the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to interrupt, sir, but Director Fury is on the line.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speak of the devil,” Tony grinned at Cady, “I’ll tell him you’re on board.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady nodded as Tony took the call. He was right, her life was only just getting started. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Cady couldn’t wait. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Invitation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cady has a visit from an old acquaintance that will change her life forever.</p><p>(Canon compliant to, and contains potential spoilers for: Avengers Assemble)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>May 2012, Stark Tower, NYC</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady loved her new office. Tony had presented it to her upon completion of Stark Tower, now a shining beacon of hope in the centre of NYC. Stark was out of weapons and firmly into other outlets, Pepper was in charge and Tony oversaw it all from his penthouse apartment at the top of the tower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady’s office was on the fifth floor, an entire section of the building dedicated to Project Steelheart and her research. It was also where she lived, in a small apartment complex that also housed her own small collection of Iron suits, custom made by her and her father. She hadn’t yet had a chance to show them off, but they were there if she wanted them: three suits perfectly fitted to her body and coloured in her recognisable black and gold. Besides the original fitting, she hadn’t even worn them. Part of her was too scared. Tony himself hadn’t donned his Iron suit for more than domestic chores, such as rewiring the electricity to Stark Tower. Neither of them were really sure what they were waiting for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been almost an entire year since Tony had been rejected as an Avenger and the initiative had been dropped. Tony now existed as an advisor to SHIELD on how to deal with alien threats, and Cady had heard nothing since that meeting she had held with Nick Fury. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick Fury was not a man to be crossed. She worked that out within seconds of meeting the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Fury had met with Tony he had scheduled a meeting with Cady. He had read her Natasha Romanoff’s report on her, the report Cady had not known was happening until after the fact. It outlined that she was a kind-hearted individual but was ‘likely to follow in her fathers sociopathic footsteps if she wasn’t careful’. Cady knew there and then that she did not want to work with SHIELD if they were going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>judgemental. She had, then, turned Fury down when he had tried to pin the future hopes of the Avengers Initiative on her. At that point her suits were still blueprints and it scared her that Fury saw something in her future that she did not. She had turned him down and told him to come and find her if things changed. He had then told her that she needed to evaluate her loyalties if she were going to survive the big wide world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady loved her new office. She loved it even more when she was not sitting in it confronted with the very man who had questioned her survival and her loyalty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“”Mr Fury.” Cady said cooly as she looked the man up and down. He was dark and forboding with his eye-patch and black leather coat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Arden.” Fury replied, matching her tone. He was standing in front of her but his one good eye flicked to the seat on the opposite side of her desk as though asking if he could sit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Arden-Stark, actually, at least amongst my friends.” Cady sat up in her chair and folded her arms, not taking her eyes off of Fury. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like to think we are friends, Miss Arden-Stark.” Fury said. “May I sit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Depends how long you’re staying.” Cady replied, making a mental note to fire the assistant who had let Fury up so easily. “If you’re here for my father, the last I heard he was on a business trip with Miss Potts.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m here for you.” Fury took the seat anyway, sinking himself into it with all the power he could muster. She blinked at him, concerned, but he simply folded his hands in front of him and looked around at the decor. “You’ve come quite a way since last we spoke, Miss Arden-Stark.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I do for you, sir?” Cady asked, cutting out the inevitable small talk that was brewing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll cut to the chase.” Fury said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.” Cady knew how much like her father she sounded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fury raised his one visible eyebrow, clearly seeing the resemblance too. “The earth is in danger. We’re getting a team together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you just say ‘the earth is in danger’ as casually as if you were saying ‘it’s raining’?” Cady questioned incredulously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did.” Fury said seriously. “It is a fact as casual as that, Miss Arden-Stark.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady swallowed hard, her smirk fading. She cleared her throat. “And this team… you wouldn’t be talking about the Avengers Initiative, would you?” Cady asked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would.” Fury nodded solemnly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wasn’t that scrapped?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop beating around the bush, Miss Arden-Stark. We need you, as we originally promised.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady frowned. “Why me? I’m just a project leader who manufactures prosthetics and has low-level medical knowledge. I’m not a superhero.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When we last spoke, Miss Arden-Stark, I told you that you had a much greater heart than you realised. It’s that heart that I need. The team so far is full of dangerous men with egos the size of Jupiter and one woman who, though brilliant, doesn’t always think straight. We need someone to keep them in line, keep them focused. A project leader.” Fury spoke calmly, his one eye burning into her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone who has sociopathic tendencies?” Cady cocked an eyebrow. Fury was talking a good game but she didn’t buy it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said ‘could have’.” Fury corrected. “We’ve been watching you, Miss Arden-Stark. The original offer still stands.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady swallowed. Did Fury know about the suit? Or did he really just want her for her heart? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re against the clock here, Miss Arden-Stark. What do you say?” Fury urged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady sucked her teeth and thought hard about the offer. On the one hand it would give her a chance to really help people, to be part of the greater good. Manufacturing body parts was one thing, but actually saving lives? On the other hand, however, it would take her away from what she knew and where she was comfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew Fury was waiting and that, if his tapping thumb was anything to go by, his patience wore thin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” She said, her mouth talking before she could stop it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fury frowned. “No?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re probably not used to hearing that, Director Fury, but my answer is no. I’m not joining the Avengers unless my dad is also invited. And seeing as you declined him…” Cady shrugged. “He may be a sociopath, sir, but you need him as much as you need me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To her surprise Fury smirked and folded his arms. “In that case, welcome to the team Miss Arden-Stark. At this very moment my colleague Agent Coulson is talking to your father. With any luck we might be able to get you both on the same plane out of here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve got the plane covered, don’t you worry.” Cady frowned, then smiled. “Well played, sir.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t my first rodeo.” Fury unfolded his arms triumphantly and held out a hand for her to shake. “Friends?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady shook her head at him through her grin and took his hand. “Friends.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to the Avengers.” Fury spoke calmly, his eye sparkling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady figured she should probably test her suit, just in case. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Announcement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cady has an announcement for the world press.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>May 2012, Stark Tower, NYC</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd was beyond anything Cady had ever experienced. She knew it was going to be a chore, but she hadn’t quite expected this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The word had been spread far and wide amongst the city press and worldwide media: Tony Stark was going to make an announcement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Tony and Cady had decided it was for the best for the announcement to be made before they travelled to SHIELD owned territory to enact the Avengers Initiative. After the publicity that was inevitably coming, Tony thought, it was best to do this now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady watched nervously as Tony took the microphone at the podium. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, thank you for all being here on such short notice.” Tony said to mutters from the press. “Last time I stood up here to make an announcement it was that I was Iron Man.” The muttering turned excited. “As you all know there have been many changes over here at Stark Industries. Miss Pepper Potts is now CEO, we’ve built this brand new tower,” More excited mutterings, “And things are looking up. We have moved, as a company, away from weapon manufacturing and we will be instead launching Project Steelheart, fronted by this young lady right here.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady felt her heart in her stomach as she looked out over them and they turned their cameras on her. She gave a nervous wave and a small smile and wished she still had Tony’s confidence, but it had abandoned her. She wasn’t a public speaker, she never had been. She was a geek and that was the way she preferred it. She prayed Tony would do most of the talking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This young lady has worked for Stark Industries for little over a year, after graduating top of her class at MIT at just nineteen. Sound familiar?” He turned to the cameras and smiled. Cady felt sick. Here it came. “Some of you may recognise that turn of events as they so greatly echo the achievements of me, your very own Tony Stark. And there is a very good reason for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The media held their breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This young lady, Arcadia Arden, is my daughter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The media erupted, cameras snapping so frequently Cady blinked as Tony took her head and led her up to the podium, her ears ringing with the shouts from the press. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, Tony Stark,” Tony spoke into the microphone as he put an arm around his daughter, “hereby recognise in the public eye, Arcadia as a Stark.” He winked at Cady and muttered, “Over to you, kiddo.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony stepped back and gave Cady a small push in the small of the back. Cady took a deep breath, remembering everything she had ever learnt about confidence. She was the project leader of a big Stark project, she could handle the media. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, settle,” She said before she knew where it was coming from. She felt confidence filling her very veins as she caught Tony out the corner of her eye giving her a thumbs up. “Thank you for being here for this announcement. Mr Stark, dad, and I felt the best way to do it was to rip off the bandaid. At this moment I will not be taking questions but I will give you all the answers you need to write your articles, tweet your tweets and generally spread the word.” Cady swallowed, remembering what she and Tony had gone over in briefing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Arcadia Arden-Stark. I am twenty-six, I was born in mid-west America to Amy Arden. She died five years ago, and she has not seen my father my whole life. He didn’t know I existed until a year ago, before rumours spread. I graduated MIT at the age of nineteen as an engineer major and psychology minor, I have worked for Stark Industries little over a year, and I will be the face and project leader of Project Steelheart, a division of Stark Industries that will exist to develop prosthetic body parts and replacement organs to be distributed at an affordable price.”  She smiled and held up a more confident hand in a wave. “Thank you for your time. That should be enough to go on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that she stepped down from the podium, an officially recognised Stark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no turning back now. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Allegiance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cady makes allies within the Avengers.</p><p>(Canon compliant to, and contains potential spoilers for: Avengers Assemble)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>June 2012, Helicarrier, Somewhere in the Sky</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The last week had been a blur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There could never be any questioning the power of the media. Everywhere she went she had been recognised as Tony Stark’s daughter. Everybody knew her name, people she had never even met. The power of the press was insurmountable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now here was having just reprimanded a </span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span> without even using her suit (she flew the jet to pick Iron Man up afterwards and blasted his ‘anthem’ over the speakers, they weren’t ready to debut her suit yet). She now stood on the SHIELD Helicarrier, surrounded by the Earth’s greatest heroes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Supposedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hadn’t even been this awestruck when she had first met Tony, before he knew who she was. At least seeing Natasha was a known face, if not entirely friendly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” She was the first to approach Cady and extend a hand, “No hard feelings?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For lying to my face and running intelligence on me behind my back?” Cady replied as she took Natasha’s hand to shake, “None at all.” The grip was a little tight but at least now they both knew where they stood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t do a very thorough job of it, did I? If I missed this one important detail?” Natasha gestured to the signet ring now pride of place on Cady’s finger, displaying the S of Stark Industries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know how to cover my tracks, Agent Romanoff.” Cady cocked her eyebrow, “This isn’t my first rodeo.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Natasha.” Natasha corrected as they both released each other’s hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cady.” Cady replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to see you two ladies getting along,” Tony said as he entered the conference room, swanning, as he always did, like he owned the place. He was followed by director Fury and the person Cady recognised as Dr Banner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not all women exist to hate each other, dad.” Cady scolded as she walked around the table to Dr Banner and held out her hand. “Dr Banner? My name is Cady Arden-Stark and I’m a massive fan of yours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce shook her hand a little bewilderedly, blinking like a rabbit in headlights. “Of mine?” He asked with a frown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir. Your academic work basically got me through my major.” Cady replied eagerly, releasing his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Bruce seemed relieved that she meant him and not the other guy. “Well, thank you. Cady Arden-Stark did you say?” He glanced to where Tony sat with his feet up on the table. “I didn’t know Tony had a daughter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not many people did. He didn’t even know that until a few months ago.” Cady admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re looking good for a few months old.” Bruce teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady giggled. “I would really love to pick your brains sometime. I’m heading a new project at Stark Industries and I’d love your expertise…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d be happy to.” Bruce replied with a small smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you have time.” Fury warned, “There are more pressing matters at hand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Cady said apologetically. “Thank you Doctor.” She shot Bruce another smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce took a seat beside Natasha at the table and Cady made to sit beside her dad. She had no sooner pulled the chair out when the final members of the party entered with Agent Coulson. Thor was much larger than life as he pulled out a chair and sat down impatiently, ignoring them all and fixing his eyes on Fury. Cady would catch him later, she was sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, Cady felt her breath physically catch in her throat in a very embarrassing manner as her eyes focused on the final member. She had never seen anyone so impossibly handsome, the perfect specimen of her grandfather’s work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Captain Rogers looked around at them all, and then approached her with his hand outstretched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe I’ve had a chance to introduce myself yet, ma’am.” He said. “Captain Steve…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Rogers.” Cady replied eagerly. “I’ve heard all about you, of course, Captain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve read the case files on Project Rebirth. You’re one in a billion, sir.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t I know it.” Dr Banner mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cady,” Tony warned, “You’re drooling.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Cady jabbed. “It’s an honour to make your acquaintance Captain Rogers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Likewise, Miss Arden-Stark.” Steve replied coolly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady blinked at him. He knew her name? Perhaps she wasn’t the only one who had done their homework.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we?” Fury said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apologies.” Steve said. He pulled Cady’s chair out for her to sit and then sat beside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony casually leant towards her under the guise of a yawn and muttered, “Needless to say I do not approve.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady simply shot him a look of disdain. He may be her father, but she was an adult. She would make her own choices. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next time she had a chance to speak with Captain Rogers was hours later after the </span>
  <em>
    <span>long </span>
  </em>
  <span>briefing conducted by Fury. The group had then splintered to undergo their tasks. Cady, the underrated party, had not been given any particular task at all. It was clear to her that they all underestimated her, and saw her only as Tony’s daughter, and therefore Tony’s sidekick. It was already pissing her off, and so she headed for the gym to blow off steam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a half hour of being alone and beating the crap out of a punch-bag she heard the door close. Turning around, her skin glistening with sweat and her dark hair tumbling from it’s plait, she saw Steve putting down his duffle bag and folding his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want a sparring partner?” He asked. There was no hint of a patronising tone in his voice for which Cady was grateful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t think I’m too weak?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On the contrary.” Steve replied, “I’ve been watching you for a few moments. You’ve got some strength.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That makes the score of people who think me capable… one.” Cady punched the bag again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Steve asked as he strapped up his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” Cady shrugged as they squared up to one another. “Just, all I ever wanted was a dad. Now I have one…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stark?” He threw a punch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” She ducked and jabbed his side. “But that’s now all I am. Stark’s sidekick.” She darted from his retaliation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so.” He replied as he threw another punch. She was much quicker than him. “I’m sure they’ll see it too.” He collided with her and, as he stopped to check she was alright, she hit out at him. “Otherwise Fury wouldn’t have recruited you, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose.” Cady shrugged. “I’m so much more than my name, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just wait ‘till the time is right and show them?” Steve offered. She didn’t duck in time and he collided with her again. The resulting punch-up ended in her laying on top of him on the mat. She could feel his muscles through her hands and felt herself blush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” She said, making to get up. He flipped her over and pinned her to the mat, both of them panting. “Captain Rogers,” She breathed, “That wasn’t very gentlemanly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get competitive, what can I say?” Steve grinned down at her beneath him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So do I.” She jabbed him in the ribs so he was forced to back off and pushed herself to a sitting position. “Thanks for this, Captain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve.” Steve corrected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cady.” She added, feeling this was to be the beginning of a very strong friendship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see why Fury wanted you.” He panted, offering her a tissue for her bleeding nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t seen my party trick yet.” She replied, taking the tissue with a grateful smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve raised his eyebrows, intrigued. “Oh? What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can wait and see, Steve, just like everybody else.” Cady winked and hauled herself to her feet, holding out a hand to pull him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tease.” He replied, looking down at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you know it, sir.” Her eyes sparkled. She already felt miles better. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Proof</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When the SHIELD Helicarrier is attacked, Cady is given chance to prove her right to a place in the Avengers and in the eyes of her father.</p><p>(Canon compliant to, and contains potential spoilers for: Avengers Assemble)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>June 2012, Helicarrier, Somewhere in the Sky</b>
</p><p>“Dr Banner?” Cady appeared in the doorway to the makeshift lab where Dr Banner was running diagnostics on the sceptre. </p><p>He turned as she entered and removed his glasses in greeting. “Miss Arden-Stark.”</p><p>“Cady, please. I hate formalities.” Cady rolled her eyes and folded her arms. “Can’t stand titles. All I’ve had at Stark Industries is ‘Miss this’ and ‘Miss that’.” </p><p>“Don’t let Cap hear you.” Banner chuckled. “He’s all about the formalities.”</p><p>“Steve’s not so bad.” Cady giggled. </p><p>Banner frowned at her being on first name basis with Captain America, but didn’t push it. “In that case… Bruce.” He held out his hand. “In this form anyway. For the record, the other guy also hates formalities. Hates everything, really.”</p><p>Cady smiled. “Bruce.” She shook his hand. </p><p>“How can I help, Cady?”</p><p>“It’s more how I can help you, actually. My dad is caught up talking to Fury and I figured I might be able to step in and lend a hand?” Cady shrugged, “I may be small but I’m mighty” She caught herself. “Maybe not Thor level… but I try.” She chuckled and Banner joined in. </p><p>“Well, I’ll put that to the test.” He slid his glasses back onto his nose and turned back to the sceptre.</p><p>Cady stepped towards him, pulling her own glasses from her pocket and sliding them on to look closely at the sceptre. “You worked out what it is yet?”</p><p>“Pretty much. Here’s what I have….” He pushed his notes towards her and she read through them with a frown. “I haven’t got to how he managed to control Barton though.” </p><p>“Here’s a dumb thought,” Cady mused allowed as she flicked through the pages, “But… have you asked him?”</p><p>“Asked… asked Loki?” Banner spluttered. “Nah, there is no way me and Big Green are going anywhere near him.”</p><p>“Understandable.” Cady sucked her teeth in thought. “You could send someone else?”</p><p>“Like who?” Banner frowned. “You volunteering?”</p><p>“No. My overly possessive father would not let me within six feet of the ‘God of Mischief’.” Cady frowned. “What about Natasha?” She suggested. Banner’s eyebrows lifted. “I mean, she’s a good manipulator. She got my dad good. She might be able to get through to Loki.”</p><p>“I’ll suggest it.” Banner frowned at Cady. For the first time he realised she was much more than just Stark’s daughter. He had underestimated her, and for that he was sorry. “So, you read my papers, huh?”</p><p>“You kidding?” Cady removed her glasses again. “You basically got me my diploma.” </p><p>“Are we interrupting?” Tony appeared in the doorway with Thor, Steve and Natasha. </p><p>“Just fangirling.” Cady replied. “Picking Dr Banner’s brains.”</p><p>“Don’t pick too deep or you’ll release the beast.” Tony joked as he took Banner’s notes off Cady. “Where’ve we got to?”</p><p>Cady shot Banner an apologetic smile before getting to work again. </p><p> </p><p>Hours later saw the aftermath of many moments where Tony poked Banner with something sharp and Captain America had scolded him, Natasha getting Loki’s plan from him and now the group concocting a plan in the lab, if concocting meant arguing. Cady found herself in the difficult position of wanting to side with her dad, but also seeing the point in everyone else’s claims. Hostility was the order of the day as words were flung around like stones. Loki meant to release the Hulk, and that could not happen. Then Fury and Steve began to gang up on Stark and Cady knew she couldn’t just stand by. </p><p>“This is not getting anything done!” She shouted as Steve and Tony went at it. The room descended into chaos, only ended by Banner shouting and, in his anger, picking up the sceptre. </p><p>“Dr Banner,” Steve said as Romanoff and Fury reached for their guns, “Put down the sceptre.”</p><p>Cady met Banner’s eyes with a saddened expression as he did as he was told. Yet Stark and Steve were still at it. Cady rolled her eyes and leant against the table, exhausted. That was when the camera caught her eye. </p><p>“Er, guys.” Cady said. Her voice was drowned out by the testosterone in the room. “Dad?” She raised her voice: still nothing. Panic rose in her chest and she fingered the steel bangle around her wrist. “Guys?!” She shouted. Banner was the only one to pay attention. He looked to what she was looking at and fear flooded his space. </p><p>“I’m not afraid to hit an old man,” Tony snarled.</p><p>“Dad?!” Cady tried again. Nothing.</p><p>“Put on the suit!” Steve ordered Tony, their noses inches apart and his voice loud. </p><p>“Oh my god.” Bruce muttered as he saw what Cady was looking at. </p><p>“Fellas!” Cady screamed, throwing an eraser at Tony, but by the time they looked at her it was too late. The engine was blown and the Helicarrier tilted. They were thrown everywhere, Cady falling down and sliding to where Tony and Steve had been blasted. She was prevented falling further as both Tony and Steve grabbed one of her wrists and hauled her back up to relative safety. </p><p>“You good?” Tony checked. </p><p>Cady nodded, her shaking hand to her bleeding forehead. </p><p>“Put on the suit.” Steve told Tony. </p><p>“Yep.” Tony nodded. He then looked to Cady. “You too, kiddo.” Tony rolled away as Cady made to get to her feet. </p><p>Steve was still holding her wrist and got her attention. “What did he mean, you too?”</p><p>“I told you, Steve. You haven’t seen my party trick yet.” She hauled herself to her feet as Steve did the same and pressed a button on the bangle around her wrist. Steve watched in awe as tendrils of metal spread from the bangles around her wrists and the rings on her fingers, wrapping themselves around her flesh until she was almost entirely covered head-to-toe with a black and gold version of Tony’s Iron Man suit. Only, Cap could tell, this one was interwoven with another fabric. One Cap recognised: Vibranium. As the helmet closed over her face from her earrings she grinned at him. “What?”She asked through the helmet, “You think dad’s the only one who can have fun with metal?”</p><p>Steve shook his head disbelievingly. “Welcome to the team.” He said in awe. </p><p>“Are we just going to stand here all day, Cap?” She asked, “Or are we gonna go have some fun?”  </p><p>The light in one of her eyes flashed as she winked at him, and then they both ran out of the lab.</p><p>“Hello Miss Arden-Stark.” The AI in her helmet spoke. </p><p>“Reggie,” Cady rolled her eyes as she followed Steve down the corridor, “How many times: drop the formalities.” </p><p>“Apologies.” Reginald replied. </p><p>Agents were running left, right and centre as Steve and Cady broke into the control room. She pressed a button behind her ears to retract her helmet as nobody even batted an eyelid. </p><p>“Hill, status report.” She cried before Steve could. </p><p>“Engine Three is down.” Hill replied, before doing a double-take at Cady’s suit. </p><p>Cady brought her helmet back up. “You get that, dad?” </p><p>“On it.” Tony replied. </p><p>“Not alone you don’t.” Cady replied. She addressed Hill and the other agents. “We’re on it.” </p><p>And with that she took off using the thrusters in her feet to join her dad, leaving Steve and the agents to watch in awe as she soared away. </p><p>Cady loved this feeling. She had only tested the suit in the lab and no-one but Tony knew it existed, or what it was capable of. Now was the time to show off. </p><p>She reached Tony in no time and together they assessed the damage. They called on Captain America to lend them a hand as they attempted to kickstart the engine, one of them keeping it running whilst the other fiddled with the engineering. They were the father-daughter dream team, all Cady had ever wanted. When Steve failed to identify the electricity needed Cady rolled her eyes and flew over to help, pushing the great Captain America out of the way. She would tease him about it later. She relayed what she saw to Tony… just as Engine One crashed. </p><p>“Shit!” Tony shouted, “I can’t manage both.”</p><p>“I’m on it!” Cady shouted back through the helmet. </p><p>“No!” Tony cried, but Cady had made her mind up. </p><p>“Steve,” She sent back her helmet to address him, “Stay here. Keep him alive, will you?”</p><p>“I’ll do my best.” Steve promised. “Do you need backup?”</p><p>“Why would I?” Cady flicked her helmet back, “Everyone knows one woman is worth two headstrong men.” She launched to Engine One. She knew she was being cocky, that it was a Stark trait, but she needed it to fuel her at the moment. </p><p>Engine One was in a state. No matter how much she wanted to handle it alone, Cady knew she couldn’t. </p><p>“Anyone reading me?” She said over comm. </p><p>“Loud and clear Arden-Stark.” Fury replied. </p><p>“Engine One is a state. I can keep it powered with thrusters until my dad gets Three back online but I can’t do it alone.” Cady replied. Admitting defeat was hard, even before she knew she was a Stark. </p><p>“Cady, you read me?” It was Natasha. “I’m on my way.”</p><p>“Received.” Cady replied, thrusting out to the Engine. “Alright Reggie, baby,” She said as she shouldered the falling engine debris, “Time to see what we’re capable of.”</p><p>“Received and understood.” Reginald replied, thrusting Cady’s boots into maximum. “All power to thrusters: sustained.”</p><p>“You know,” Cady said, her voice strained as she tried to keep the ship level, “I’m never going to dismiss another comic book in my life.” She panted, sweat standing out on her brow. “How’s Engine Three looking boys?” She asked over comm. </p><p>“Seen… better… days....” Steve replied over comm. It was clear he was fighting. </p><p>“Dad?” Cady asked worriedly. </p><p>“Never better kiddo.” Tony sounded strained. “Cap, the lever!”</p><p>The comm went fuzzy.</p><p>“Lever, now!” Tony’s voice came in again. </p><p>“Dad?” Cady sounded panicked, “What’s happening?”</p><p>The comm was crackling. </p><p>“Steve?” Cady tried, “Please tell me you got this? He may be a dick sometimes but I kind of prefer my dad in one piece?”</p><p>“Trying.” Steve replied, strained, followed by the sound of a punch landing. </p><p>The weight was lifted a little off Cady’s shoulders as Engine Three kicked into gear. </p><p>“Yes!” She cried, “Alright!” There was no reply. “Dad? You good?”</p><p>For a heartstopping moment there was no reply… then, “Remind me never to try and live my life as a fan blade again.” Tony swore. </p><p>“Are you alright?” Cady asked as she took advantage of the relief to fly to the wiring. </p><p>“Whatever you do, don't go inside the engine, not unless...” Tony warned, before his comm cut out again. </p><p>“Hello?” Cady asked. “Reggie, I’ve lost contact.”</p><p>“It seems Mr Stark’s suit is malfunctioning.” Reginald replied. </p><p>“Shit.” Cady growled. “Romanoff, what’s your six?”</p><p>“Bit… held… up…” Natasha replied between punches. “Sorry Cady, you’re gonna have to go it alone.”</p><p>Cady let out a breath as she looked at the damage ahead of her. “Been on my own since I was sixteen.” She said quietly, “This is nothing.”</p><p>She flew into the damage, trying to muster every scrap of engineering knowledge she possessed. If there was ever going to be a time to prove herself to her father: it was now.</p><p>"Reggie." She said, determined. "Play 'Girls got Rhythm by AC/DC."</p><p>"Playing it now, ma'am."</p><p>With her jam blasting in her ears, Cady gritted her teeth and set to work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cady comes clean about part of her past to Steve whilst questioning what is right and what is wrong.</p><p>(Canon compliant to, and contains potential spoilers for: Avengers Assemble)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>June 2012, Helicarrier, Somewhere in the Sky</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was, er…” Tony ran a hand along the back of his neck, clearly struggling, “Quite something, kiddo.” He smiled awkwardly as Cady raised her eyebrows and folded her arms. “Well done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” She nodded incredulously, “Did you just admit that I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can </span>
  </em>
  <span>actually do things?” She feigned shock. They were sitting at the end of the table quietly discussing as they waited for Fury. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, would I have made you the suit if I didn’t believe in you?” Tony frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who made the suit?” Cady reminded him, “Who’s design was it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s money paid for it?” Tony replied sulkily. Cady grinned and shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks dad,” She said sincerely, “It means a lot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you two have finished playing Happy Families?” Fury scowled with his one good eye, “We have an Agent to mourn.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Many, I’m sure.” Cady replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for your efforts,” Fury told her and Tony, “We are indebted to you. But that doesn’t change the facts.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady settled back and folded her arms as she listened to Fury try and convince the remaining Avengers that the cause was a good one. He had been found out for using the Tesseract to make weapons, and that did not sit well with Captain America. If Cady was honest with herself she wasn’t sure how it sat with her. The more she thought about it all: the attack, the loss of the Hulk, the escape of Loki, she wasn’t sure whether it so easily aligned itself anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s an old fashioned notion.” Tony said sulkily, rising from his chair and leaving in response to what Fury had said. There was a heavy pause in the air before Fury looked to Steve and Cady, the only two remaining.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What we need are some good old fashioned heroes.” Fury finished, flinging bloodstained cards across to Steve. Cady watched them land and frowned as Steve picked one up. Cady waited whilst he discussed the cards with Fury. Then, with a glance at Cady, Fury, too, left the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve looked up to where Cady was still sitting, waiting, with her arms folded and her legs crossed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did well today.” Steve said, awkwardly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fury’s wrong.” Cady said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve frowned. “Oh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are no such things as heroes. Not anymore.” Cady swallowed, leaning forward so she could rest her elbows on the table and her head in her hands. Steve swallowed heavily and then pulled up the chair beside her, watching her until she was ready to continue. When she did not speak, he cleared his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. What we did today was pretty heroic. You were great. I could never do anything that level...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it?” Cady asked. “A good man died. Countless good men and women died. All because we weren’t vigilant enough. Surely lack of attention is  flaw, and flaws are attributed to villains.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you saying we’re villains?” Steve asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I’m saying… maybe it’s not so black and white?” Cady frowned, unsure where she was going with this. “It just opened my eyes, today, that’s all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Steve replied. “The best soldier is one with open eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I?” Cady turned to him in her chair. “A soldier?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We all are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady wasn’t convinced. Steve could tell from her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think this runs deeper.” He said cautiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just…” She swallowed. “I don’t think we should be celebrating survival. The bad guy, if that’s indeed what Loki is, got away. Isn’t our remit to stop that happening?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think it is.” Steve said. “We’re called the Avengers, not the Preventers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s less catchy.” Cady giggled, deflecting. Her smile faded quickly. “I just thought I knew what I was getting into, you know?” She frowned. “I thought... “ She scoffed. “I don’t know. You know, part of me though Loki might not be as bad as everyone thought. Thor spoke so highly of him...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does your dad know you’re thinking all this?” Steve asked, lowering his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady scoffed again. “No. He doesn’t know a lot about me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve swallowed. “On comm…” He said, “I thought I heard… you said you’d been on your own since you were 16.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady met his eye, her face serious. “That’s how I know that hero and villain isn’t so black and white.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve waited. He knew there was a story here. Sure enough, after a heavy sigh, Cady sat back and folded her arms. With a quick fiddle with her wrist device, the cameras in the room powered down. Steve found himself wishing he knew this much about technology. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is stuff about my mom that my dad doesn’t know.” She started. She didn’t know why, but she knew she could trust Steve. And something about nearly dying in an engine fan had made her want to clear her conscience. “Things I don’t want him to know because in his eyes she is, and always has been, a saint. You know? She could do no wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Mom.” Steve said cautiously, “She’s…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dead. Yeah. As far as I know.” Cady ran a hand down her face and decided the best way was just to let it all out. “They were kids, her and my dad. They were in love and I  don’t want to take that away from him. Sure, he’s a big boy and he’s got Pepper now and it shouldn’t affect him, but I can’t risk it. But… she was a bad person. I guess you could say she was a bad guy. A villain.” Cady sighed. “I could so easily have become one too. Just like Loki.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you didn’t.” Steve offered quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady scoffed once again. “Because I found my mom’s diary, and I found Tony Stark. But... “ She stopped herself, forcing herself to return to the story. “There were days, weeks, where she would leave me alone. I wa sa kid, and I didn’t know any better. She was all I had. I kept myself occupied. Read her old diaries, knew who she was working for, knew about my dad. And decided to choose a new path for myself. That’s how I learnt everything I know about technology, just to fill the void that she left. And then one day…” Cady found herself close to tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinked them back angry and continued. “One day she just didn’t come home. I knew she was dead.” Steve frowned at Cady’s simple shrug. “But I wasn’t sad about it. I knew that she had got her comeuppance, even at that age. I was much younger than I told my dad.” She appealed to Steve to keep her secret. “He thinks I was 19, 20, when my mom died. That was a lie. I was 15. The night before my 16th birthday, actually. I celebrated by hacking my admittance to MIT so that I could escape child services.” Steve was fixed on her. “I lied my way in, and I lied my way through my degree. Not the exams, I passed those, but the age, and the paperwork. I just… I guess I just needed to get to a point where I wasn’t relying on anybody, just like I hadn’t relied on anyone in my whole life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady sucked her teeth as Steve waited patiently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I graduated, got a job in prosthetics, and I was happy. But something inside me just… I knew that I needed more, I guess. I felt like I needed a parent. I don’t know. Something was missing. Mom was a proficient liar, and so I never believed that about Stark. But then I reread them. I realised that part wasn’t a lie. She did love my dad, she wasn’t always the bad guy. I suppose part of me wanted Tony to remind me of that. The good parts of my mom.” Cady nibbled her thumbnail. “I needed to know about the person my mom was, but instead,” She smiled a little, “I learnt about the person my dad is. And now it’s like the last twenty-five years of my life don’t exist.” Her eyes lit up. “Having him as a dad… something inside me is now complete. But it scares me how close I came.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve couldn’t help but smile at her expression. For the first time since Peggy he felt close to a woman. It was a nice feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really care anymore,” She continued, “what my mom did or didn’t do. Because I have Tony, my dad…” Her expression faded, “But if he knew the stuff about my mom, it would kill him. So I keep it inside and I don’t talk about it, and I guess somebody needs to know in case it becomes relevant someday. If I suddenly turn dark side.” Cady wiped the tear from her eye and shrugged. “So there you have it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve was speechless, knowing how vulnerable she was, processing all she had admitted. It seemed even the strongest people had a past.  “Are you sure she was as bad as you thought?” Was what he eventually settled on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Cady frowned, “she was a spy, and not on the good side, or, our side.” She rolled her eyes. “She would feed secrets about American intelligence to anybody who would buy them: Russians, French, Germans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve sat up straight, his attention peaked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady noticed. “I only found out after she died, otherwise I would have tried to stop it. Even as a kid I knew what was right and what was wrong.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you ever find out about any organisations? Or what happened to her?” Steve’s heart was pounding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have theories.” Cady nodded. “I saw a logo once. I don’t know who it was.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you draw it?” Steve asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Erm,” Cady pulled a pad and a pen towards her, “Sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve watched in horror as she drew the HYDRA logo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Cady asked, knowing he recognised it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HYDRA.” Steve breathed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s Hydra?” Cady gasped. Steve nodded. "I had no idea." Cady vowed to learn all she could about what her mom's involvement might have been once all this was over. “I told you.” She added. “My mom was a bad guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t mean you will be.” Steve said, crumpling the paper into a ball. “We’ll make sure of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady smiled gratefully at him. “Thanks for listening, Steve.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve nodded and gently touched her hand. “Thank you for letting me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a word to my dad, right?” Cady asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise.” Steve got to his feet, his mind swimming. He forced himself to focus. “He thinks highly of you, Cady. Surely you know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Cady nodded, looking up at him. “I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve smiled and left her alone with her thoughts. It felt good to get it all out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had always believed that everybody had capabilities for good. She had to, or she would have gone down her mom’s way of life. She had fought it and come out on the side of the angels. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Avenging </span>
  </em>
  <span>angels. Now she could focus on the task at hand: being an Avenger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>guy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or else. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Heart of Steel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(Canon compliant to, and contains potential spoilers for: Avengers Assemble)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>June 2012, Helicarrier, Somewhere above New York </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsewhere on the Helicarrier everyone was preparing for battle, Cady knew it. She could feel it. Yet she couldn’t bring herself to prepare, because preparing meant accepting that war was coming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They knew where Loki was going to be. Cap had ordered “suit up”, but Cady couldn’t do it. Before the fight on the carrier she had been so excited. No she dreaded it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead she stood alone in the gym, her hair tied up in a messy headscarf and bandages around her fists as she punched the crap out of the bag. With one kick she sent it careening into the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quite the temper, kiddo.” Tony’s voice came from the door, and a muffled clap. Cady brushed her hair from her face and looked over to where he was clapping his hand against his helmet. “You auditioning for the Hulk slot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t aware it was vacant.” Cady replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he is AWOL.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should probably be more worried about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll come home when he’s hungry.” Tony shrugged, and Cady marvelled at his ability to see the best in the situation. Either that or worried that he was pushing it all too far down. “I need you to look over this wiring.” Tony said, approaching her and holding out the helmet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me?” Cady took it from him, frowning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are the only one I trust.” Tony folded his arms, his eyes burning into her. Cady smiled thankfully at him before turning her attention to his wiring. He watched her carefully as she tweaked a wire minutely. “It’ll get easier, kid.” He said softly. She looked up at him, questioningly. “All of this. Superhero shit. It gets easier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno. It was pretty hard.” Cady swallowed, handing him the helmet back. “What makes you, Fury, Cap, all of you, think I’m cut out for it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re here aren’t you? In one piece.” Tony took back his helmet and looked at her seriously. Cady frowned at him. “You did a pretty good job of that engine. That’s the instincts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Instincts?” Cady scoffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Instincts.” Tony had his serious voice equipped. “And, after all, you’re my daughter. It’s in the DNA.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady giggled. “Are you ever not full of yourself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mr Stark?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony pretended to think for a moment before shaking his head. “I’m gonna say no.” He punched her lightly on the arm. “You’ve got this, Cady. I believe in you and that heart of yours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My heart?” Cady questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. That’s a heart of steel if ever I saw one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady’s eyes widened as it clicked. It was all coming together. “Steelheart.” She said, glancing to her freestanding suit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I just name your supersuit?” Tony asked in mock amazement, turning on his heel. “Wow, I’m a genius.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Cady giggled as she watched him walk away. "You know it's not steel, right? It's Titanium."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Titanium <em>Steel." </em>Tony replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady shook her head at his back. “I’ll see you out there, Iron Man.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m counting on it, Steelheart.” Tony turned to wink at her before leaving the room. Cady drew herself up, taking a deep breath, before approaching her suit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s do it, Reggie.” She said, determined. Loki wouldn’t know what had hit him. She wasn’t Arcadia Arden anymore. She wasn’t even Cady Stark. She was an Avenger, and this was her time. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Steelheart.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Bring it on. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cady makes a decision to do with her surname.</p><p>(Canon compliant to, and contains potential spoilers for: Avengers Assemble)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>July 2012, Stark Tower, New York City</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The fight had passed in a blur, yet Cady could feel it all happening as though it had been slow-motion. She stared at her own suit-clad figure on the cover of the newspaper in her hand beneath the headline AVENGERS ASSEMBLE, one of the many left scattered by the workmen coming and going from STARK tower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it wasn’t Stark Tower, not anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was to be the new Avengers HQ, and Cady had been left in charge of designing the laboratories that they may need. It was a big ask, but Tony felt she was ready. She had helped defeat the chitauri, after all, and send Loki back to where he belonged. Everything now felt… bland.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of this felt real. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And herself on the cover of the newspaper… even that wasn’t enough to cement it. She was up there with the Earth’s greatest heroes, but she didn’t deserve such a title. She was just a young girl from…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. She was a Stark, and an Avenger. She had been outed, there was no running. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>AVENGERS ASSEMBLE: Captain America, Steve Rogers; Tony Stark, Iron Man; The Hulk; Hawkeye; Black Widow; Thor; Arcadia Stark, Steelheart. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe the typo was for the best. She had been considering changing her name for a while now. She had known Tony for a year and already he felt more like a parent than her mother ever had. Steve had kept her secret, the one she had confessed to him, and that was all that was stopping Cady from changing her surname right there. She didn’t know how Tony would take it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if he did know after all? Maybe finally she could put the whole affair to bed. Or, should she and Steve investigate behind Tony’s back. That felt wrong, but to protect him… Cady had never had a family member worth protecting before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But if she didn’t tell him and then changed her name… he wasn’t an idiot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had bigger concerns now, like the relocation of Stark Enterprises to Tony’s facility in Miami. She threw down the paper and proceeded to continue packing up her office. It was all so surreal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything I can help you with, Miss?” Happy appeared in the doorway, making Cady jump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up and shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Happy. I think I’ve got it. Thank you.” She smiled at him. Happy nodded his head and made to leave, but a sudden thought occured to Cady and caused her to call his name. “Wait, Happy.” Happy turned back to her. “Congratulations.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ma’am?” Happy frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard through the grapevine that you’re up for head of security?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Happy couldn’t help but smile. “I didn’t think that was common knowledge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not. But Tony </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>my dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, of course.” Happy was grinning, “It feels silly being head of security for two of the Avengers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Every superhero needs a sidekick?” Cady suggested with a small shrug. Happy seemed to like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing is official yet,” He said, “But I’ll let you know as soon as I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See to it.” Cady grinned. She had grown fond of Happy. There was a small pause as Happy watched her pack up plans into a tube. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations to yourself, ma’am.” Happy said. “I heard SHIELD are sponsoring a whole branch of Project Steelheart?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not gonna be called that anymore.” Cady said. She had almost entirely forgotten Fury’s offer to adapt Project Steelheart and refine it using SHIELD technologies. “It’s now Project Thrive. Rather than building parts we’re gonna help parts build themselves whilst working with the host tissue. It’s still a proto, and limbs will still be metal, but it’s a start.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Happy said, “Whatever it’s called, if I need a new limb I’ll come to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Happy.” Cady smiled, “Hopefully it won’t come to that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so too.” He paused. “I hope you don’t mind me saying, but I’m so proud of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady met his eyes, her expression soft and unexpecting. Happy very rarely showed emotion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m grateful.” He added quickly as though he was overstaying his welcome. “Since you came here Mr Stark has been a better man.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady smiled at him, taken aback. “Well. Thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem.” Happy shifted awkwardly. “Will that be all, Miss Arden-Stark.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady nodded. “Yeah, thanks Hap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Happy nodded his head and then turned to leave, but once again Cady stopped him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy,” Cady stopped the aide in his tracks, “Actually,” She hesitated, her eyes on the paper. “It’s just Stark, now. Arden-Stark is a mouthful, and who has the time?” She giggled and nodded, knowing it was the right thing. It was the least she could do to thank the man who had loved her unconditionally, the one thing her mother never had. “Arcadia Stark.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get the paperwork changed.” Happy smiled knowingly at her before leaving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady breathed out, feeling content. She was in a good place. They all were. Nothing could change it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was… until the bomb. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Aim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A cute scene between Cady and Steve where their friendship deepens, and Tony gives Cady the 'dad' talk.</p><p>(Canon compliant to, and contains potential spoilers for: Iron Man 3)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>December 2012, Avengers Tower </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knock, knock.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady looked up from where she was soldering two pieces of metal together to see Steve standing in the doorway, his knuckles against the glass and his hand over his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Safe to enter?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, Cap, come on in.” She smiled at him, switched off the lazer and removed her safety glasses. Steve lowered his hand and smiled at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m off duty, it’s Steve.” Steve gestured at himself in his day clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, sorry.” Cady nodded and wheeled her tall stool back from the lab table and gesturing for him to sit at her desk at the far end of the room.. “How can I help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just finishing up with some drills, thought I’d stop in when I saw your light still on.” He easily crossed the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it that late already?” Cady looked at her watch. She had been working so hard on trying to get this particular prototype done before she clocked out for the holidays that she hadn’t noticed the time. She set down her tools, folded her plans into her briefcase and removed her coat, finally switching off the light at the prototype end of the room and crossing to the other side, shutting the glass shutters between the two areas..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What time is Happy stopping by?” Steve sank into the chair at Cady’s desk. She had reached the liquor cabinet and pulled out her best liquor in a decanter. Steve nodded as she held it up in silent question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not Happy anymore,” Cady explained as she poured two small glasses of scotch to celebrate the holidays. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Steve asked as he accepted the glass. Cady sat opposite him on the other side of the desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s been promoted.” Cady grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, really?” Steve asked, “To head of security?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. He totally deserves it, and he’s on cloud 9.” Cady giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a good man.” Steve nodded, holding up the glass. “To Happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To Happy.” Cady replied, clinking her glass against his. She sipped hers and giggled at Steve as he winced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never was much of a drinker.” He said through his wrinkled nose. “That was always Buck’s thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Buck?” Cady asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky.” Steve corrected himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady nodded, recognising the name from the old Stark files she had read. “Barnes. Your army buddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Steve nodded. “He was always the bad boy. Even for the forties.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He sounds intriguing.” Cady giggled, her eyes bright. “I always did like a bad boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and Bucky would have,” Steve whistled, “Lets just say I wouldn’t have gotten a look in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady giggled. “I wouldn’t be so sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment passed as they held eye-contact before he sighed heavily and looked down. Cady frowned at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve,” She said before she could stop herself. His eyes met hers, “Have I ever said how proud I am of you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of me?” He raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. A man out of time. You’ve done so well adapting. I don’t think I could.” Cady smiled at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve smiled back, his eyes dark. “You adapted too. Going from not being a Stark to…” He gestured at the nameplate on desk: ARCADIA STARK.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Going from small town engineer to daughter of Tony Stark isn’t the same as going from 1940s, American wholesome to 2010s technology age.” Cady shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s been… interesting.” He looked over to where he could see Cady’s limb prototypes through the glass. “Music streaming has been the hardest.” He frowned and pulled out his cell. “How thousands of records fit on this device...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll get there.” Cady smiled. He was quite cute when he was confused. “To be honest most people born into this don’t understand it. They just take it for granted. Like the suits, or the limbs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are they going?” Steve pocketed his cell again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Cady nodded. “Fury let me use some of the technology salvaged from New York and adapt it. I think I’m nearly there. Metal that repairs itself… if I can make a breakthrough,” Cady scoffed, “I could help so many people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why you’re gonna do it.” Steve said admiringly. “Because you’re doing it for the right reasons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so.” Cady said. She opened her draw and pulled out a finger prototype, setting it down in front of Steve on the desk between them. He asked her silent permission before picking it up and admiring it. “That started as an inch square.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cady…” Steve’s voice was a rasp of awe, “You’re a genius.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah.” Cady shook her head humbly. “It’s in the technology.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it was in the technology, Cay, someone else would have done it already, surely.” Steve set the finger down again. Cady frowned at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not so sure they haven’t.” Her voice was hollow suddenly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve frowned at her. “Oh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady sighed and pressed a series of buttons on her wrist device, bringing up the hologram and a series of reports on the same thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a man called Aldrich Killian. He, er, runs a project called AIM… Advanced Idea Mechanics.” Cady sighed and changed the screen with a swipe of her finger in the air. Steve raised an eyebrow at the tech but didn’t comment. “He claims that their company can develop tissue regrowth. That they can do what I do, or what Thrive is trying to do, but with flesh not metal.” Cady sighed. “Something about the brain instead of relying on the metal growing itself.” She shut the screen with a sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve frowned. “And this has just surfaced?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The last year or so, yeah. According to my dad anyway.” Cady sat back and sipped her drink with a sigh. “They’re government funded, not private, so people are paying more attention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah.” was all Steve could say. “I... “ He sighed. “He’s got nothing on you, Cay. If his stuff is as good as he says, why don’t we all know his name?” He was thinking quickly. He could see how bad this was for Cady’s project, and how much it was getting her down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do people know </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>name?” Cady asked with a grin. “My actual name? Not… just Stark, or Steelheart.” She glanced at the suit in the corner of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They do.” Steve nodded. “And they will.” He pushed, “For a long time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled reassuringly at her. She couldn’t help but smile back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see.” She said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AIM got nothing on you, doll.” Steve pushed. “You’re Arcadia Stark.” He held up his glass. “Here’s to you.” Cady rolled her eyes at him but obliged in clinking her glass against his. He forced himself to finish his scotch as she did the same. For a moment their eyes met in a way they hadn’t before, in a way that promised more than friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This looks cosy.” came Tony’s voice from the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady looked up, startled, and her face broke into a grin. Tony was standing in the doorway in his pinstrip suit and Cady got to her feet to greet him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad,” She said as she met him and kissed his cheek, “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t a father pick his daughter up for Christmas?” Tony asked with a glance to where Steve was getting to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were sending a car, I didn’t know you were coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I had business uptown. Brought the jet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect.” Cady grinned. “I’m just about done. Let me just grab the last of it.” She kissed his cheek again and, with a smile to Steve, set about packing up her loose papers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony put his hands in his pockets and nodded to Steve. “Captain.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr Stark.” Steve replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Tony tried to keep his voice light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m an Avenger. This is Avenger HQ.” Steve folded his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With my daughter. In her lab.” Tony added, acting as though he hadn’t finished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cady is my friend, Tony. I was sharing a drink with my friend before Christmas.” Steve held up his empty glass. “She was showing me a prototype. She’s a genius.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is?” Cady came back into the room from the side room and Tony wrapped an arm around her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are, kiddo.” Tony replied. “You good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just about.” Cady slung her satchel on her shoulder and crossed to her desk to gather up her computer. “Sorry to cut our drink short, Steve.” She stopped in front of him with her arms full. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I carry anything for you?” Steve asked, looking down at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have arms too.” Tony called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got it.” Cady replied with a roll of her eyes. She clicked a button on her wrist and her Steelheart suit lit up. “Reggie, see she makes it to the jet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right away Miss Stark.” Reginald replied from inside the helmet, and the suit began to walk out the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go with it, dad? Make sure it doesn’t crash?” Cady asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did your last servant do to get fired?” Tony grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Dad, love you.” Cady replied sarcastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy holidays, Stark.” Steve said as Tony left the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too, Cap.” Tony shouted back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you gonna be alright alone over Christmas?” Cady looked up at Steve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’ll be alright.” Steve replied. “Gonna go to mass, spend some time being thankful, visit some church groups.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gosh, sometimes I think you’re too good.” Cady replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment between them before Steve leant down and kissed her cheek. He lingered a little long, his hand on her arm, before pulling back again. Cady’s heart pounded in her chest as she forced herself to smile at her closest friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas Cady.” Steve said softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too, Steve.” Cady swallowed and broke the intense moment between them. “If it gets too lonely you will call me, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Steve smiled, “Don’t worry about me.” They began walking towards the door, the lights flickering off behind them. “You sure I can’t carry anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got this.” Cady scolded. “I’m a strong independent woman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t I know it.” Steve grinned at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten minutes later saw Steve waving off the jet as Tony sailed them up and into the clouds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two seem pretty close.” Tony said icily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad,” Cady shook her head at him, “You are aware I’m an adult, right?” She giggled at his scowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to me. You’re my daughter. It comes with the territory. I’m allowed to vet the guys you get close to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady giggled again. “Are you seriously giving me the ‘dad’ talk right now? I’m not a kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you didn’t get it when you were so you’re getting it now.” Tony grumbled, “I don’t want you dating Steve Rogers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady put a fist over her mouth to stop herself laughing more. “I could do much worse than Steve Rogers.” She argued, amused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like Bruce Banner? You’re pretty close to him, too.” Tony was staring straight ahead at the stars but his brow was furrowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad” Cady frowned too, “Have you been spying on me? Reading my messages?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just… I want you to be safe.” Tony was avoiding looking at her now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Cady scoffed, “I’m an avenger. I can take care of myself.” It wasn’t so funny anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not with big green.” Tony scowled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Cap?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s…” Tony seemed to be struggling. “I just… I want you to be…” He was really struggling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad.” Cady smiled at how much he was struggling. It was endearing. “I have a lot of male friends, okay? It comes with the job. And I’ll always have time for my old dad regardless of who I date.” She leant over and kissed his cheek. Tony didn’t answer straight away, thinking about her words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Less of the old.” Tony said eventually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. My definitely not old dad.” Cady giggled. There was a pause as she watched him. “If it makes you feel better Steve and I are not dating, and we won’t. He’s too good for me. Like, so good. I feel like I’d taint him or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Tony seemed satisfied. “Keep it that way. No good guys, no one I work with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I work with them too.” Cady reminded him. “But okay, dad. I promise. No good guys, no one I work with.” She looked down at her cell and the grandpa text Cap had just sent her and smiled.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, kid," Tony asked, changing the subject, "Hows work? Tell me about Thrive?"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Trauma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cady heads to Tony and Pepper's for Christmas... only to be attacked.</p><p>(Canon compliant to, and contains potential spoilers for: Iron Man 3)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Is there any particular reason there’s a ginormous dog outside your house?” Cady asked as Tony’s car pulled up to the house. They had left the jet at the office and made the rest of the journey in Tony’s top-of-the-range, only the best for his little girl. Cady had left all thoughts of her office and Steve far behind in New York, ready for the holidays in Miami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That,” Tony looked up at the monstrosity, “Is Pepper’s Christmas present. She wasn’t as flawed as I wanted her to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady stared at him over the top of the car, her eyebrow cocked. “How bad did you mess up?” She asked seriously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony feigned surprised shock and put a hand to his chest. “Me, mess up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad.” Cady giggled and shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I may have used a remote controlled suit for date night.” Tony mumbled as he clicked the car locked and headed for the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did what?” Cady scoffed and hurried after him, her heels clacking on the newly laid slabs as she slung her satchel over her shoulder. “And you give</span>
  <em>
    <span> me </span>
  </em>
  <span>dating advice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I gave you rules.” Tony argued as he opened the door with the eye-scan, “That’s different.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure it is.” Cady rolled her eyes and giggled. “What was wrong with just getting a necklace? Or, I don’t know, take her away for a weekend and not use your suits to date your girlfriend?” She followed him into the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you just going to nag me all week?” Tony had already reached the bar and knocked back a large scotch. He was momentarily distracted by an alert on his phone for MANDARIN, the current threat, but he forced himself to ignore it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On the rocks please,” Cady giggled, “And no. I come in peace.” She was grinning as she sat on the sunken couch. She frowned at Tony looking down at his phone again. She sucked her teeth and sighed. “What are we going to do about this Mandarin threat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Tony looked up. “How do you know about that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was on the news, Dad. Hard to miss. Is it a big problem? Like… Avengers big?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t think so. I’ll sort it in no time. Iron Man is on the case..”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to see Pepper’s face when you tell her that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell her what?” Pepper’s voice came from the doorway, followed by, “That dog is still outside?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what are we going to do about your competition problem?” Tony asked, shutting his phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady knew he was deflecting and decided to help him out. She got to her feet and turned to greet Pepper as she entered, hugging her tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You get more gorgeous everytime I see you.” Pepper said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look who’s talking.” Cady replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, I get more haggard the longer I have to deal with your dad.” Pepper rolled her eyes and accepted the drink Tony handed her, suddenly appearing beside them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you mean.” Tony’s eyes glinted as he kissed Pepper on the cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm.” Pepper wasn’t buying it. “Don’t think just because Cady is here I’m going to go easy on you.” She walked past and sat down on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Tony simpered, following her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Christmas with my parents.” Cady whispered to herself, sipping her drink for strength. “What could be better…?” She knew Pepper wasn’t married to Tony, and as things were going probably never would be, but she was the closest thing she had to a mom, and ever had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which was why, days later when the house was attacked by men working for the Mandarin terrorist, getting Pepper out was Cady’s first priority. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smoke was thick as she donned her suit in record time and deposited Pepper and the woman who had showed up to visit Tony outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help your dad!” Pepper coughed as the smoke surrounded them from the guns fired by helicopters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.” Cady replied through her helmet, flying into the air and shooting out one of the helicopters, sending it into the bay. She dived down and smashed through one of the sky windows still in tact. “Reggie,” She ordered thickly, “Scan for life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr Stark is by the deck.” Reginald replied in her ear. Cady shot through the smoke to where her dad was being placed in his Iron Man suit piece by piece. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” He shouted as his helmet shut. “Where is Pepper?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Safe.” Cady replied. “You’re the priority now. Who are these guys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t let you do that…” Tony began but Cady interrupted him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Screw that.” She said, “I’m an Avenger, dad, not a kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Tony said, “Pincer movement?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s do it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the pincer movement only ended with the house and her father disappearing beneath the waves. Cady’s suit had taken on substantial damage, too much to go after him. He was lost to the waves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony Stark was believed dead. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cady gets a secret call from her father out in Tennessee.</p><p>(Canon compliant to, and contains potential spoilers for: Iron Man 3)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>December 2012, Stark Safehouse, Miami, Florida</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell happened, Pepper?” Cady asked from the safety of the Stark apartment she had flown Pepper and a bewildered Maya Hansen to. Maya had found the strength to take a shower and Cady and Pepper had limited time alone. They were talking in hushed whispers. “Where’s Happy, really? Dad said he was taking a holiday but I know Happy. He would be here now if he were. Tony’s… my dad. I deserve to know what’s really going on, Pepper.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pepper sighed. She had been crying on and off all evening and was finally coherent enough. “You’re right.” Pepper nodded. “It’s not like we were keeping it from you on purpose.” Pepper covered herself and Cady cocked an eyebrow. “Or at least I wasn’t. I thought your dad had told you everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Told me what?” Cady blinked back tears. The last thing she wanted to think of her dearly departed father was that he had lied to her in the moments until his untimely death… Cady felt her heart pound. She hadn’t been able to save him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony threatened the Mandarin.” Pepper swallowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! Is he actually insane?” Cady forgot to whisper for a moment and ducked as she glanced to the bathroom. “He threatened a terrorist? I always knew he was cocky but this is next level… does he have heat with the Mandarin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was the Mandarin… or on behalf of the Mandarin… that Happy was attacked.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy was attacked?” Cady felt betrayed as she tried to process this. “Is that why Dad picked me up? I thought it was supposed to be Happy.” She kicked herself for not questioning sooner. “Is Happy okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s going to be okay.” Pepper nodded. “Better than Tony anyway.” Pepper let out a sob. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold it together, Pepper, just for a little longer.” Cady racked her brains as she reached out for Pepper’s hand. “So the people who attacked the house? On behalf of the Mandarin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pepper nodded and squeezed her fingers. They heard the shower switch off and Cady glanced nervously at the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pepper. Everything. Now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pepper nodded and, somehow, managed to condense a paragraph into the next few seconds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since New York Tony hasn’t been the same. He wasn’t sleeping, he was panicking, having nightmares. He spent all the time making those ridiculous suits… and it drove us apart. Then the Mandarin threats happened, Happy was injured, Aldrich Killian came back on the scene…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aldrich Killian?” Cady interrupted. “What’s he got to do with it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wanted me to buy shares in his Extremis project.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know him?” She could hear Maya about to step back through the door and spoke quickly in a whisper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We go back…” Pepper frowned at her, “How do you know him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s my biggest rival. Extremis and Thrive… it’s the same idea, Pepper.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit,” Pepper sniffled, “I didn’t realise. I knew about Thrive but … not much, Tony hasn’t told me a lot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There isn’t a lot to tell. It’s classified SHIELD property, but Pepper… what does Killian want with Stark Industries?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Influence?” Pepper shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their time was up as the bathroom door opened and Maya returned. She offered them a small smile and put a hand on Pepper’s shoulder. “How are you holding up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady took advantage of the moment to get to her feet.  “I’m just going to check in with SHIELD.” She said by way of explanation, gave Pepper a sympathetic look, and left the room. Maya knew Cady was Tony’s daughter and Cady was counting on her blaming grief for her actions. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>grieving. But at the same time… he didn’t feel dead. Tony was too clever to die. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady pressed a button on her earring and waited as her Steelheart helmet formed around her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Miss Stark.” Reginald said in her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reggie.” Cady said, “Mute outside projection.” She didn’t want anyone outside the helmet hearing her conversation with her AI.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Muted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Show me everything and anything on the MANDARIN, especially where the words STARK and EXTREMIS are involved. Then bring up everything you have on ALDRICH KILLIAN.” Cady ordered. “Rapid download.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right you are, ma’am.” Reginald replied. Within seconds Cady had read everything the news had ever said on the trigger words she gave using the chip implanted in her brain, a Banner prototype she had opted for after the battle of New York. Tony didn’t even know about it. Cady had opted for it so that nothing could ever sneak up on them again… or so she thought. When she saw Banner she would be having words, but for now it was enough to read this much information quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One passage stood out. In an interview with Aldrich Killian, he stated, “After a billionaire playboy left me on the roof back in the 90s, I knew I had to turn my life around. Show them who’s boss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We all know who that billionaire playboy is.” Cady said heavily. “Jesus, Stark. You sure know how to create a supervillain.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Incoming transmission.” Reginald suddenly stated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From who?” Cady voiced, but Reginald answered with CCTV footage of Tony at a payphone. Cady felt tears squeeze her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cady. If anyone is going to get this, it’s you kiddo. I need your help. And don’t tell Pepper. I’ve left her a Stark network blast explaining, but I don’t want her involved. I’m in deep shit, kid. The kind only my daughter can get me out of. I survived the attack, clearly, but my suit didn’t. It stranded me in someplace called Rose Hill, Tennessee, and then the damn thing broke. I need you, Cady. The lab was destroyed but… maybe if the two of us work together, we can...I don’t know. I don’t even know if you’re getting this. Anyway. There’s a lot you don’t know…” Cady watched as Tony smacked himself in the forehead. “Alright. I can’t keep waffling. Maybe see you soon, maybe not. Reginald should be able to track the MK42 suit. If he can’t... I love you kiddo.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feed faded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady was floored. Her dad never said those words, ever. They had faced several dangers together and still he had never told her he loved her. He needed her, possibly more than Pepper did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady pressed the buttons on her bracelets so that the rest of her Steelheart suit spread around her body as she hastily scribbled a note on the counter for Pepper. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not safe. Killian villain. Get out. Back soon. C x”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reggie.” She ordered as the suit completed itself and she wrenched open the front door, “Rose Hill, Tennessee. Location: MK42. Punch it.”  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Are you guys enjoying this? It's got quite a lot of hits which warms my Arc reactor heart &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Panic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cady arrives in Tennessee to help her dad and finds him in a sorry state.</p><p>(Canon compliant to, and contains potential spoilers for: Iron Man 3)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>December 2012, Rose Hill, Tennessee</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa!” Harley flew to the window and looked out at the night sky, “Tony, did you see that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Tony joined him at the glass. The sparks were fading but Tony knew what they meant. He smirked. “Hey, kid.” He said, “You know I mentioned my daughter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna meet her?” Tony pulled open the door and Harley followed him out into the snow to where the glow came from the treeline. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who knew it snowed in Tennessee.” Cady said as her Steelheart suit faded and folded away around her. She had stuck the landing, if she said so herself, and the suit had managed the journey without breaking apart. She just wished she had thought to bring a sweatshirt as she now stood in just her jeans and t-shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cady.” Tony’s voice actually broke as he wrapped his arms around his daughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad.” Cady replied, holding him tightly and fighting the urge to cry into his shoulder. This was the most emotional display that they had ever engaged in. It felt like the beginning of a new chapter in their father-daughter relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My god I’m glad to see you.” Tony kissed her cheek and pulled off his sweatshirt and draped it around her. “How’s Pepper?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s good. Safe.” Cady smiled at him reassuringly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t have pulled you away.” Tony shook his head. “She needs you more than I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pepper can handle herself, dad. Right now you’re the damsel in distress. What is it that you hate to admit? You’re nothing without your suit?” Cady grinned at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would chastise you if I wasn’t so damn happy to see you.” Tony smiled back. Cady’s eyes fell on Harley as he stared at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a kid?” Cady asked in a lowered tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah. Harley. This is Harley. Harley, this is my daughter Cady.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steelheart.” Harley hurried up and hugged Cady around the waist, taking her by welcome surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Er, hi.” Cady hugged him back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harley has been kind of helpful. He’s not so good at making sandwiches though.” Tony shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Harley.” Cady smiled down at him as he removed himself from her waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re my favourite.” Harley smiled up at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, thanks. You’re my favourite too.” Cady ruffled his hair. She wasn’t really sure if she liked kids, she’d never really had a chance. Harley seemed sweet though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s cold.” Tony said, somewhat sulkily, “And we need to come up with a plan.” He started walking towards the little shed ahead of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait…” Cady followed him, “Dad, Pepper told me everything… And what she didn’t tell me Reginald filled in.” She caught up with him and spoke in a whisper, “I can’t believe you lied to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t lie,” Tony whispered back as Harley brought up the rear, “I just…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say bent the truth I swear to God Dad.” Cady warned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony looked at her and then away as he entered the shed. “It was need to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we’re going to work well together, dad, then I need to know. I thought I made that clear with Vanko?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, right, I know, I’m sorry.” Tony folded his arms. “So you know everything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.” Her eyes burned into his, telling him that she really did… right down to the rooftop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, well, that saves time. Harley, show Cady what we’ve been working on.” Tony ordered. Harley obliged with a look between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose Hill wasn’t a large town, and Cady recognised it from the diagnostics Reginald had downloaded about the Mandarin. There had been an attack here not so long ago, and they visited the site of the blast. It was like nothing they had ever seen. As they stood looking at it, Harley a little way away, Cady folded her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s with the kid?” She asked in a hushed whisper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony glanced over his shoulder at Harley and then looked back at Cady. “He found me, and he’s not bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he seems a good kid.” Cady nodded. “Needs a dad though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got that just from meeting him? Daddy issues that obvious?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what they’re like, don’t I?” Cady raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cady, I didn’t know about you.” Tony stammered, “If I had…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know dad.” Cady nodded. “It would have been a very different story.” She smiled at him, remembering what he had admitted in the message to her. There was a pause. “He told me.” Cady admitted. “Back in the shed. His dad left and never came back.” She sighed, “Be sure you’re not giving him false hope?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What false hope?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Making him think…” Cady sighed. “Where’s his mom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She works in town.” Tony nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much money are you going to send them?” Cady smiled knowingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I … I don’t know what you mean.” Tony frowned at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you, dad. You’re a good guy. One of the best.” She put a hand on his arm and squeezed it gently. “I also know you’re looking for what you didn’t get in me. I’m your kid, but I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>a kid. And it’s good. Be a dad to him whilst we’re here.” She squeezed his arm again and then dug her hands into her pockets. “Hey, Harley, come tell us about these shadows?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley approached. “You guys finished having a moment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We weren’t… that’s not a moment.” Tony argued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, kid.” Cady smiled at him and ruffled his hair again. “You’ll learn that Tony likes to brood.” Her eyes sparkled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony glared at her. “Six people died, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady listened as Harley explained what had happened, as Tony questioned that there were only five shadows. She felt her cell vibrate as she was listening to the way Tony dealt with the kid, pulling it out of her pocket: 44 missed calls, hundreds of messages. She realised the blast must have been on the news. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened the newest message: CALL ME. SR.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady swore under her breath and dialled Steve’s number, walking a little way away from Tony and Harley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cady! Thank God!” Steve answered after the first dial. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve, I’m so sorry.” Cady replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay? What happened? Where are you? Where’s Tony?” Steve gabbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, hit the brakes there Bogart, we’re fine. As we can be.” Cady turned her back on Harley and Tony and looked out over the street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw on the news that Stark mansion was blown up. What did Tony do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady narrowed her eyes at a black car parked on the other side of the street. There was somebody sitting in it, and every instinct she possessed was telling her it was bad news. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, Steve, I can’t tell you too much at the moment.” She surveyed the area for any bugs or men in black. “Just know I’m okay, dad’sokay, we’re dealing with it.” She couldn’t risk telling him more. “We’re going to have to go under the radar, don’t worry about me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I worry about Tony more than you.” Steve sounded dark, “Do you need me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always.” Cady smiled at the phone. She was talking in a low whisper, “But there’s nothing much you can help us with here. Just trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.” Steve said heavily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to have to go dark. Tell Fury we’re alive, yeah? Half my missed calls were from him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He worries.” Steve admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re still on for New Years, right?” Cady whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t miss it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you need me before then… remember Pattaya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pattaya.” Steve repeated, meaning he had received and understood the message. Steve paused, “Stay alive, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do my best.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And keep Stark alive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s significantly harder.” Cady managed a small giggle as she narrowed her eyes at the car over the street. “Bye Steve.” She hung up and, with a glance at the cell in her hand, dropped it on the floor and stamped on it, breaking it in two. She picked up one half and threw it as far as she could/ She couldn’t risk them being tracked. Her suit was bad enough, but the tracking for that was only available to those with the intel: like in Pattaya City when she had lost contact with Steve. He had managed to track her through her suit on a mission they took together. Cady looked out at the parked car for one last, suspicious mark, her eyes narrowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cady!” Harley shouted from behind her. She turned to see Tony sitting on the steps, his head in his hands and struggling to breathe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” She asked, running over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were just talking and I mentioned aliens in New York…” Harley gabbled. Tony groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pepper mentioned you’d been having some anxiety, dad.” Cady sat beside him. “She didn’t say it was this bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m… not.” Tony gasped between hyperventilation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, and my real name is Howard.” Cady said sarcastically. “Breathe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think I’m doing?” Tony snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to…” Harley said worriedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s okay kid. You’re okay.” Cady reassured him, “He’ll be okay in a minute. Dad, think about where you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Homeless, suitless, lost.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not lost so long as someone has you found.” Cady said. Tony groaned and Cady decided to change tact. “Alright, pull yourself together. You’re embarrassing yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gee, thanks.” It worked. Tony threw a handful of snow at Harley. “Don’t do that again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t the kids fault, dad. You need to get treated for PTSD. What if this happens in the middle of the next mission?” Cady tried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What I need…” Tony got to his feet, suddenly all business again, “Is to get to the bottom and take down the Mandarin. Where’s Davis’ mom, Harley?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Er,” Harley stammered, bewildered, “Where she always is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go.” Tony said, walking away before they could stop him. Cady glanced at Harley, reaching out and ruffling his hair before following Tony across the street. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The parked car was now empty, and all Cady felt was a sense of uneasiness.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Extremis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath of Extremis sees Tony making a few revelations to do with his daughter.</p><p>(Canon compliant to, and contains potential spoilers for: Iron Man 3)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>December 2012, Stark Industries, New York City</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s Pepper?” Cady asked as Tony entered the dark office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’ll survive.” Tony sighed heavily and sank into the armchair, exhausted. Cady got up from her seat silently, poured him a large scotch and handed him it, perching on the edge of the chair and putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so proud of you, dad.” She said after a long silence in which the only sound was Tony drinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me?” Tony looked up at her. “Do I deserve that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Pride?” Cady frowned, “Dad, of course you do. I got a message from Harley before, he got everything you sent him and his mom. He’s a good kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All that death and destruction. For what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, we saved more lives than were lost. That barrel of monkeys idea… genius. And you saved the President. That’s got to count for something?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pepper got hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pepper kicked ass.” Cady reminded him immediately. “Dad… she knew what she was signing up for. And she held her own like the badass bitch she is. You chose well in your female companion.” She smiled at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like to surround myself with strong women.” He said, punching her lightly on the arm. “Couldn’t have done it without you, kiddo.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we did it. We defeated Extremis, wiped out Killian and the so-called Mandarin. All without the Avengers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stark squared.” Tony bumped his fist against hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good.” Cady grinned. Her new cell chirped and she opened it to a message from Steve. She sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should go. That’s the third time he’s messaged you.” Tony glanced at the phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Family comes first.” Cady locked her cell again. “He’ll understand. We need to come up with a plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You.” Cady poked him, “Getting you treatment. You need to get this anxiety under control, dad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m handling it.” Tony sipped his scotch again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure.” Cady took the glass off him, her face serious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had best give me that back if you know what’s good for you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what’s good for you? You have an Arc reactor for a heart. You’re a walking bomb, dad. You need to do something or sooner or later you’re going to explode like all of your suits.” Cady frowned, “Thanks for keeping Steelheart out of that protocol, by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steelheart is yours. I can’t control what you do with it.” Tony took his glass back. “And it’s good for me. Who needs Iron Man. I proved that I can cope without him. I am not just the suit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about when the Avengers call?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then… I’ll be the guy in the chair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, you’ve never been the guy in the chair. You’re so much more than that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t risk losing Pepper.” Tony sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And she can’t risk losing you.” Cady said seriously. “You weren’t there dad. You didn’t see her when we thought... She’s nothing without you. I mean, sure, she’d cope. But you have a way of worming your way into people’s lives. You need to take care of yourself, for her sake.” Cady tapped the arc reactor in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about your sake?” Tony asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady shrugged halfheartedly, avoiding his eye. “I mean… I lived twenty-five years without a dad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cady…” Tony said softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady met his eye. “I don’t want to lose you, either, dad. For what it’s worth, I love you too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s that then.” Tony nodded, putting a hand under her chin. “For the girls in my life, I’ll fix myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, daddy.” Cady blinked back tears and leant down to hug him. For a moment they sat there, Tony stroking Cady’s hair. He had always wanted a little girl. Through it all, all the scientific achievements and technical advancements, there had always been a hole where a child should have fit. He had taken Cady for granted for far too long. He kissed the top of her head and decided to stop mourning the little girl he wished he had known and to look after the grown-up daughter he had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady’s cell chirped again. She sniffled and sat up again on the arm, checking her cell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s quite persistent.” Tony pursed his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady nodded. “I’m supposed to be meeting him tonight. New Years and all that.” She checked her watch. “It’s too late now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s never too late.” Tony shook his head. He dug in his pocket and pulled out his keys. “Take the Veyron.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, what?” Cady shook her head, “Dad…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Every princess needs a carriage.” He swallowed, “Take it, before I change my mind. Pepper’s not going anywhere, neither am I. It’s not like I’m getting the surgery tonight. Take it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know it’s to meet Steve, right?” Cady took the key cautiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m aware.” Tony clenched his jaw. “He’s, er, not that bad…” Tony swallowed, “As guys go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad…” Cady giggled nervously, “Are you retracting literally everything you said a week ago?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m still not happy that you’re dating anyone, you are my little girl,” Cady raised her eyebrows, touched, “And there should be a rule about dating colleagues... Fury should look into that, but it could be worse.” Tony was gabbling and Cady knew he was nervous. Being a dad had been hard for him, and he hated admitting he wasn’t always right. “And sure, Steve’s possibly too tall, and too blonde, and his ass is probably too perfect, and he’s old enough to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>grandpa… and he can’t use a cell, and he’ll probably take you to a jazz club, and it’ll make missions uncomfortable, and he and I will have to have the talk...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady giggled and kissed him on the cheek. “See you next year, dad.” She got to her feet, the key in her hand, and hastily text Steve: ON MY WAY. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony got to his feet. “Make sure he treats you right…!” He called after her desperately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Steve, dad.” She had reached the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He could have a dark side.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy new year.” She blew him a kiss and let herself out of the office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy new year.” Tony said as the door closed behind her. He sighed and looked at his empty glass. If his daughter was going to date Steve Rogers he would need this to be full at all times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady smiled to herself as she let herself into Tony’s Bugatti and started the engine. She hadn’t had the heart to tell him that she wasn’t the least bit interested in dating Steve. Just the fact Tony had admitted that she was allowed had been victory enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The engine purred into life and she sped off into the darkness of New Years Eve. Everything, for once, was good. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Captain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cady finds herself on an unsuspecting date with a close friend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>April 2013, Thrive Lab, New York City</b>
</p><p>
  <span>It warmed Cady’s heart to see that Steve had swapped his beaten up old 1940s Chevrolet for a more up to date version. She smiled as he swung by the pick up point and leant over to open the door for her to climb into the passenger seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pleased to see you’ve got the hang of the new stick.” She said with a smile as she clicked her belt on and Steve pulled away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a flirtation, Miss Stark?” Steve grinned with a glance sideways at her. She had dressed up a little for the occasion, swapping her usual tight trousers and blouse combination for a black pencil dress with a gold clasp, in keeping with her personal colour scheme. Her hair was long and flowing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know it, Cap.” Cady checked her lipstick in the mirror. “Where are we going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I thought we should celebrate.” Steve was watching the road but he couldn’t help but think about how pretty she was. She really was stunning. He cleared his throat and concentrated on the darkening road. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady cocked her eyebrow in amusement at his side-glance. “What are we celebrating?” She asked coyly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You. I heard about the shortlist.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you did?” Cady blinked at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy was too excited to keep it a secret.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy.” Cady rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a big thing, Cady.” Steve reassured her, “Even when I was young. Happy’s proud of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying not to make a big thing out of it.” Cady shrugged. “Dad’s not got a chance of ever getting one and I don’t want to rub it in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you saying Tony isn’t proud of you?” Steve frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, of course he is. A Nobel prize nomination is a big deal. He’s just… I think he secretly wanted one.” Cady shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now he can celebrate his daughter getting one.” Steve nudged her with his elbow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t help but smile. “There’s still months to go. I’ll be in the Middle East for most of it, starting tomorrow, actually...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got clearance?” Steve swallowed a little harder than intended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Testing Thrive on real life soldiers. I’m kinda terrified.” Cady said nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Steve scoffed, “Arcadia Stark… terrified? Surely not. This is the woman who single-handedly took down an alien whale, who survived a home explosion, who took on a terrorist.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Cady shoved him. “That wasn’t me, that was Steelheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From where I’m sitting,” Steve said softly, “You are worth more when you’re just you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He met her eye for a moment before turning back to the road. The look in his eyes was enough. Their conversation dissolved as Steve drove out of town. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady cleared her throat after a long silence. “Where are we going anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A great little spot I know in Brooklyn.” Steve turned onto the bridge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In Brooklyn? You’re taking this car into Brooklyn?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve shrugged. “Is anyone really going to take on Captain America, let’s be honest?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And they say my dad is the most egotistical Avenger.” Cady scoffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon.” Steve grinned, “We all know that’s Barton.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady giggled as they pulled up outside the restaurant. She had butterflies in her stomach and she didn’t know why. She hung out with Steve more often than her own dad, they were good friends… just something about tonight felt different. Was it that she was leaving for a few months? Or was it something else?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>April 2013, Brooklyn, New York City</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tell you, when I made the leap I was resigned to the fact I was going to die. When I came out of it alive, I have never been so shocked.” Steve wiped his mouth with the napkin. “Before then I couldn’t even jump over this little stream out by the wreck yard. Bucky always used to call me little legs, I would always just wade through it. His face when I broke through the smoke...” Steve laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady grinned at him, her head resting on her clasped hands beneath her chin, watching him and his story intently. Her eyes were burning with the candlelight as she watched him. They were hidden in a back corner surrounded by socialites and billionaires looking for a little break in the last place anyone would expect of them, but they were so lost in their own conversation that they didn’t even look around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve stopped talking and sipped his water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you miss it?” Cady asked softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Steve asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The 1940s. Your old life. Before Rebirth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve pursed his lips. “Sometimes.” He nodded. “I miss swing… real swing. I’ve got a couple of records I found, but it’s not the same.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never really listened.” Cady admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you get back you should come round sometime. I think you’d like it.” His eyes sparkled. Cady smiled back. “I miss sneaking into pictures on a child’s ticket.” He grinned. “I don’t miss not being able to reach the top of shelves or having to let Bucky win my fights.” Steve laughed and Cady mirrored him. “I don’t really miss much else. I’m still the person I was, just taller. Stronger. Better at jumping and throwing things.” Steve smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s why they chose you.” Cady nodded. “I’ve read my grandfathers files. Howard wrote that Erskine had a couple of subjects in mind, but ultimately it was your heart that made them choose you. They knew you had the strength for it.” Cady helped herself to a breadstick from the middle of the table. “Wherever Erskine is watching you from, he knows his choice was right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve smiled gratefully at her. “You read the files?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have.” Cady nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You probably know more about my old life than I do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really.” Cady shrugged. “Just the basics. Most of what I know about you, you’ve told me.” Her eyes shone as she smiled. She had only known him just over a year and already she counted him as someone she needed in her life… forever. “I know your parents died before the war. I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve sighed. “I loved my parents but I never really knew them. I wasn’t exactly the son they wanted.” He swirled his glass around thoughtfully. “I knew they preferred Bucky. Honestly, I did too.” Steve frowned and Cady reached out to take his hand across the table top. He looked at her fingers and responded by slowly entwining his own around hers. “I do really miss him. Probably more than anything from my old life. More than Peggy, even.” His fingers tightened on Cady’s as though he were forcing himself to keep his hand there. “My heart aches for her and what we could have been, sure, but I miss Bucky every day.” Steve’s sparkle faded as he met her eyes. “He was my brother… ever since we were kids. He was there for me, in every fight, with every woman… and when it mattered I wasn’t there for him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve… you can’t blame yourself for that.” Cady squeezed his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything they did to make me stronger, quicker, better… and I couldn’t take his hand when he needed me to.” Steve retracted his hand suddenly, intensely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady blinked at him, waiting. He was struggling with whatever thoughts were in his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually Steve sighed and picked up his glass again. “Sometimes I dream about him. Nothing much, just his face. It’s all I can do to stop myself looking for his remains… whatever’s left of him now.” He finished his glass in one gulp, setting it down and shrugging his melancholy off. “We’re not dwelling on the past. We’re looking forward to the future. Celebrating you and your achievements.” He forced a smile at her. “Bucky would have really liked you, you know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Was all Cady could manage as she sipped her own wine, having lost herself in Steve’s breakdown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. He liked strong women. Probably a bit too much. And they liked him...” Steve chuckled. “You and he would have had dangerous chemistry.” Steve motioned for the check.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s just as well then.” Cady smirked, “If my dad doesn’t approve of you he definitely wouldn't approve of Sergeant Barnes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your dad doesn’t approve of me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dad doesn’t approve of any man I hang out with.” Cady giggled. She went to put her half on the tray but Steve shook his head. “I did a month with Banner at his lab and he lost his shit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve pursed his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Cady giggled, “he lost his cool.” She put her money away again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m getting better at losing my 1940s values.” Steve shrugged. “They just sometimes slip out. It’s all I knew for twenty-five years, you know?” He put the money down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand,” Cady smiled, looking at where he had put the money. They both got to their feet. “Would you have been on a date with a woman like this in the 1940s?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a date?” Steve’s eyes sparkled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going away for six months, Rogers. Give me this.” She picked up her coat but he took it from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going away to a camp filled with attractive soldiers. However will you cope?” He slipped her coat onto her shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve Rogers gets sarcasm,” Cady smirked. She turned to face him, standing very close to his rock-hard muscled-chest. She forced herself to look him in the eye, her purse clutched in front of her. She could feel his breath on the flyaway hairs in her face. “Not one of them will hold a candle to you, Cap.” Cady admitted quietly. It took a moment for them both to remember that they were in public. “Thank you for dinner.” She said, blinking and turning her back on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My pleasure.” They exited the restaurant and Steve clicked the car open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of these days you’ll have to let me pay.” She teased as Steve opened the car door for her. “I am a Stark, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a chance, call me old fashioned but...” Steve waited until she was sat down before finishing his sentence, “I never let a woman pay on a date.” He shut the door with a smirk on his lips. Cady frowned as she watched him walk around the car to climb into the driver’s seat, her heart hammering. So it was a date. And she was about to leave for six months…  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve climbed into the driver’s seat and shut the door. He put the key in the ignition, but before he could start the engine Cady had put a hand on his cheek. He looked towards her, his eyes bright. He swallowed, knowing what was coming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if this </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>a date…” Cady whispered, leaning closer to him. He smiled a little as their lips touched. Her kiss was tender, gentle. It felt good to be kissed after so long. When she pulled away she was smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kissing on the first date.” Steve whispered back, “Not very 1940s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shame on you.” Cady smiled, her face still close to his. “My plane doesn't leave until noon, maybe you can play me some of those records tonight? Show me how a 1940s date should go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alas, I wouldn't know." </span>
  <span>Steve’s soft eyes smiled as he turned the key in the ignition. "Show me how to date in the 21st century?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You got it." Cady smiled at him as sat back in her seat and lightly touched her lips, smiling to herself in the dim light of the dash. Maybe this relationship wouldn’t go anywhere, maybe both of them just needed companionship before they were separated. Really that’s what Steve was, a companion, and one Cady was pleased to have. Whatever happened tonight it would only make them stronger. And, for a man who hadn’t kissed a woman in 67 years, he was still very good at it. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Development</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cady has been away for a year on various tours and winning the Nobel Prize. As soon as she returns it's full speed ahead as she finds herself helping Steve with something much bigger than themselves. </p><p>(Canon compliant to, and contains potential spoilers for: Captain America: The Winter Soldier)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>March 2014, Stark Airbase, New York City</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, let me get this straight…” Tony hitched his glasses further up his nose and crossed his arms to mimic Steve’s stance, “... the night before my daughter flew out to Afghanistan, did you or did you not sleep with her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony, I’m not about to tell you. Just like I haven’t been about to tell you for the last year. She didn’t tell you when you went out to Stockholm, nor on all of the video calls you’ve held whilst she was in the Middle East, nor in the last few months she has been doing her press tour. Just because he’s back in America… I am not going to tell you if she hasn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just the thought of you two…” Tony shuddered. They were standing by the car where Happy was holding a sign saying STARK, regardless of the fact they were the only ones on the private airbase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why it’s bothering you so much.” Steve smirked, “We both decided we’re better off as friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but what </span>
  <em>
    <span>led </span>
  </em>
  <span>you to that decision.” Tony ran his hands over his beard. “If I’m about to leave for a few months I want to know you and her aren’t going to rekindle whatever it is you had.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not talking about it, Tony.” Steve shook his head as the plane came into view above them. “What or who your daughter decides to date or not is not your business.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he drilling you again?” Pepper asked, coming into earshot from where she had been speaking with the crew and leaning against Tony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The only one drilling, or not, is Cap.” Tony sulked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cady could have done a lot worse than Captain America, Tony.” Pepper scolded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony narrowed his eyes at her. “Do you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I don’t.” Pepper lied point blank to Tony’s face. She gave Cap a small smirk and Steve returned it with a twitch of his eyebrow. “Now can you welcome back your very clever and successful daughter and put to bed any thought of who she may or may not have had relations with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said it that way on purpose.” Tony sulked as the plane touched down and the doors were cleared to open. His face broke into a smile as Cady came into view, removing her shades and opening her arms. “Is that my daughter, the Nobel Laureate!” Tony cried, hurrying forward to hug her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad,” Cady shook her head at him, “You were there three months ago when I got the prize.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but it’s just so fun to say.” He kissed her on the cheek and released her to hug Pepper and Happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome home.” Pepper smiled at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Pepper, thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Stark.” Happy grinned, “Always knew you would do it. Never doubted you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Happy.” Cady hugged him tightly. She turned her attention, somewhat awkwardly, to Steve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome home.” He said, pulling her into a hug. Tony was watching carefully for any indication of their relationship. Cap had been right, they had decided to remain as friends over a very awkward video call that took much longer than needed whilst Cap learnt to use it. “I’m so proud of you.” He kissed her on the cheek and she smiled at him in thanks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to see you, Cap.” Her eyes sparkled before she turned back to her Dad. “My god, I’m starving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s your first stop?” Pepper asked, hurrying forward and linking Cady’s arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boston, tomorrow.” Cady replied as they allowed Happy to open the car door for them. “Who knew this tour of colleges would take so long. It’s more exhausting than being an avenger, I tell you. I actually miss wearing the suit, it’s been almost a year.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sound like your dad.” Pepper teased as they ducked into the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s that going…” Cady asked. Happy shut the door before Tony and Steve could hear anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They squared up to each other before Tony opened the door for himself in the front next to Happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain.” He said, giving Steve his cue to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr Stark.” Steve raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good talk.” Tony shut himself into the car as Happy started the engine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could pull off Cady wound down the window. “Hey, Bogart. Thanks for coming to meet me. I’m really jetlagged, but how about we catch up before I leave for LA?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good.” Steve smiled at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got a ride?” Cady frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Steve gestured to his motorcycle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you around, Rogers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too, Stark.” Steve’s eyes sparkled a little as Cady wound up the window again and Happy drove off. They had agreed to be just friends, and that was enough. He would always have that night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>April 2014, University of Alberta, Canada</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five minutes, Miss Stark.” The aide opened the door to say, and then closed it again without letting Cady respond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Cady” Cady sighed to herself in the mirror. “How hard is it?” She asked her reflection, plastered with make-up for the cameras as it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For four months now she had been on this non-stop worldwide tour of science specific colleges and universities to educate kids on Project Thrive and the importance of the advancements she had made. In a way it was nice and she was enjoying being herself and not just Steelheart. In another she missed the mask of the Avengers where she could let the suit be everything. Being herself was exhausting, and violating. She didn’t know how her dad had coped for so long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tabloids were obsessed with commenting on every little thing she did or didn’t do, who she was or wasn’t dating, how close she may or may not have gotten to Elon Musk at a charity drive. It was exhausting. She missed just being herself with the small circle of Steve, Tony, Pepper, Nat and Bruce on occasion, and kicking ass in her titanium suit. She hadn’t seen them in months. They had been tackling the world's threats without her, it seemed. It had even been preferable last year when she had been out in Afghanistan with Rhodes and the various soldiers she was helping.  She had barely had coffee with Steve before being whisked away. She missed him. He made her feel at ease. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady did a double take as her phone started ringing. She stared at it as Steve’s name flashed up. Snatching up the phone, hearing the call to stage behind her, she answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, not a good time.” She said. That’s all she ever said, she felt bad for it…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cady, I don’t know who else to call. I don’t trust anyone else.” Steve sounded hollow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve?” Cady dropped all fear of the upcoming broadcast and focused in on his voice, “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SHIELD is compromised. I can’t talk, Cay, but I need you.” Steve was talking in a hushed whisper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean compromised?” Cady spoke just as hastily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t talk for long.I think it’s Hydra. They’ve got this supersoldier…  Fury’s dead, Cady.” There was noise behind Steve that sounded like shouting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fury’s dead?” Cady repeated, shock in her voice as she fought for breath. “Steve, I’m in Alberta....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I’m sorry. I need you.” The shouting behind him got louder. “I can’t trust anyone else, not even Nat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you?” Cady replied as the door opened and the aide put her head round to tell Cady to get a move on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Washington. SHIELD HQ.” Steve sounded out of breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you soon.” Cady said hastily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roger that.” Steve said, hanging up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady stared at her phone for a moment as the aide tried and failed to get her to pay attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry.” Cady interrupted her, stepping away from the dressing table and standing firm. “I have to go.” She hurried past the aide and in the direction of where she thought the exit was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go!” The aide followed, “Go where!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something came up.” Cady wasn’t thinking straight. She took a left, and stepped out straight onto the auditorium stage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arcadia Stark!” The announcer cried to cheers from the thousands of university students and press packed into the hall. Cady was a rabbit in headlights for a split second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry,” She shouted, her voice magnified by the border mics, “Something came up and I’m going to have to go.” She pressed the buttons on her bracelets. Immediately her suit started growing around her as the crowd muttered, “It’s Avengers business.” She said, heading for the fire exit as her suit literally formed to her body. It felt good to wear it again. Just before her mask covered her face, she turned to the crowd and, following in her Dad’s footsteps, she shouted, “Stay in school, kids,” before her mask closed. She busted through the fire exit and took to the skies, the cheers heard from the clouds as she thrust out of there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reginald,” She said as she hit level. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ma’am.” Reginald replied smoothly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My God, I missed you.” Cady smiled at her AI. “Take me to the Triskelion, Washington DC. I’m feeling like changing some history.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sped through the clouds above Canada on her way to Washington. It was going to take her damn near all night, but she would make it if she had to go twice the speed. Thank God the clouds didn’t have speed cameras. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SHIELD Headquarters, Washington DC</b>
</p><p>
  <span>This wasn’t the only fist-fight Steve had ever been in, it wasn’t even the worst odds, but it was the tightest space. Punch-up in the elevator? If someone had asked him last week if this was what he’d be spending his day doing he would have told them to get lost. Politely, of course. Yet here he was, eight to one, and he was… winning? It was hard to tell when they kept electrocuting him. As he was punched down to the ground he couldn’t help but think this would be a great time for Cady to show up…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which was when he heard the sound of glass shattering. From his position on the floor of the elevator he looked up to see Steelheart on the other side of the glass, cutting a ring in the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shoot it down!” Rumlow shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the outside of the glass Steelheart watched as the assailants all turned their guns on her and, in a rain of fire, shot out the window she had been patiently cutting with her repulsors. As the bullets hit her suit she simply spread her arms cockily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, gee, fellas.” She said through her helmet, “You did my job for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good timing, Stark.” Steve said between punches. “Had to make an entrance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know me, Cap.” She said. “Duck?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve dropped to the floor as, with the glass now gone, Cady shot down all she could see with the beams from her repulsors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boy am I glad to see you,” Steve got to his feet, surrounded by bodies, as Cady landed beside him in the elevator. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I can’t leave you alone for five minutes.” Her helmet slid back as she smiled at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to get out of here.” Steve said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any ideas?” Cady asked as she slid her helmet back into place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Steve slid open the door, only to be received by a group of mercenaries and slam it shut again. “Hold on.” He used his shield to cut the elevator brakes, freefalling them until the safety kicked in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Battery low.” Reginald spoke from inside her helmet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” She muttered to herself as the elevator picked up speed. “Steve,” She raised her voice, “Any idea of where we can go?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to get back to the hospital. I left something important there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you did.” Cady raised an eyebrow at him as the elevator came to a stop. The doors opened to a corridor full of more soldiers. “What the hell did I come back to.” She said as Steve forced the doors closed again. He turned to the smashed window as Cady watched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Recharge immediately.” Reginald helpfully reminded Cady. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon Star Spangled man with a plan,” Cady breathed, ignoring the now beeping in her ear, “How are we getting out of this? You got me in. Now get me out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Set to stun, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meet me on the bridge.” Steve said, stepping back to take a running jump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re mad.” Cady said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’ve missed me.” Steve winked at her and ran at the glass, crashing through it and down to the glass below, using his shield. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could have given you a ride!” Cady shouted after him as she took flight, praying her suit would hold power until they made it out. She sped to the bridge as instructed. It was like flying an old clunker, sputtering and starting. She couldn’t continue like this. “Reggie,” She said, “Put all remaining power to the thrusters. Repulsors will have to wait. I’ll punch my way out if needed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Power at 5%.” Reginald said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve told me that.” Cady spat as the bridge came into sight. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a jet take flight. Below her, a speeding bike came into view, Steve riding it. “Looking good, Rogers!” She shouted as she lowered herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain Rogers. Miss Stark. Give in immediately.” The jet ordered as it circled in front of them, blocking the bridge. Twelve hours ago she was a Nobel genius. Now she was a fugitive. What the hell was going on? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You with me, Stark?” Steve’s voice filled her helmet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always.” Cady replied.  She watched as Steve threw his shield at the jet, lodging in one of the engines, and she landed beside the next, punching it out of rhythm, then punching through the glass and pulling the co-pilot out. “So sorry.” she said, as she launched him into the bay. “Brace your knees!” She shouted after him as Steve appeared by her side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Within seconds they had rendered the jet unusable, crashing it on the bridge, and Steve was back on his bike. With one last thrust she landed behind Steve on the bike, throwing back her helmet and holding his waist tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cady?” He turned to ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you could drive for a change.” She said in his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What now?” He asked as he sped away and towards the hospital. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I charge my batteries.” She replied, pushing the buttons on her wrist to release the suit. She had forgotten the fancy get-up she was wearing underneath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have time for you to nap, Stark.” Steve called to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I literally have to charge my batteries.” She gestured at the blinking lights on the repulsors on her hands before they closed into her wrists. “I’ve been flying all night, Steve. She’s dead. I’m without the suit for the next six hours at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess we’ll have to see what you’re really made of. You remember everything I taught you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady couldn’t see his face but she knew his eyes were glinting. Seeing what she was without her suit was what scared her the most. She gripped him tightly as they sped through the city, leaving behind the devastation of what had once been. She had missed this, but maybe not this much. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Falcon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cady runs into another old acquaintance whilst she, Steve and Natasha are on the run. </p><p>(Canon compliant and contains potential spoilers to: Captain America: The Winter Soldier)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>April 2014, Somewhere between New Jersey and Washington DC</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Being on the run had always seemed much more glamorous. It had been two days and already Cady craved the warmth of hotel rooms, the safety of walls and the feeling of security. Being a fugitive was not all it cracked up to be. She thought she would have gotten used to it being in Tennessee with her dad way back when, but this was different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had travelled all the way to New Jersey to follow the tip Fury had left them, only to be attacked by a STRIKE missile. She had shielded them from the blast with her suit and it was beginning to look worse for wear. As she laid horizontally in the back of the car on the way back to Washington she mourned access to her laboratory silently as Steve and Natasha talked in the front seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nat had joined them at the hospital and had been invaluable since. Cady, however, was starting to feel like a third wheel. Cady loved Nat to pieces but she also knew Nat had a way of winning over every man she met. Not that she herself wanted Steve. They were better as friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was all starting to feel very real. She had no way of contacting her dad, had no idea if her dad even knew where she was. She guessed the tabloids would be slandering her by now for skipping out on the rest of the tour. To be honest, part of her was glad. They would see when it was all right again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She missed Fury. She had never seen eye-to-patch with the Director, but he had been a warm and friendly presence nonetheless. Without him the world all seemed a little darker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You alright?” Steve’s voice cut through Cady’s thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady sat up and stuck her head through the gap between the front seats. “How did I go from billionaire-Nobel-laureate-genius to fugitive?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your unshakeable allegiance to all things moral and good?” Natasha suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, that must be it.” Cady nodded. “Where are we going now, anyway?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a friend in DC. He might be able to help us. And if he does… he’ll have space for you to fix the suit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He hot?” Cady asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You get more like your father every day.” Steve shook his head at her but managed a small smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Complaining?” Cady asked flirtatiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never.” His eyes glinted in a way that Natasha noticed. “You should sit back and put your belt on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, dad.” Cady rolled her eyes and obliged. “I didn’t think belts were compulsory in the 40s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They weren’t. So I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady sat back, stuck her tongue out at him in the mirror and closed her eyes. She was exhausted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you and Cady…” She heard Nat whisper after a little while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just friends.” Steve whispered back. Cady smirked in her sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>April 2014, Washington DC</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, this friend of yours?” Cady asked as they walked up the path to the house Steve indicated. “Can we trust him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so.” Steve replied. “What option do we have?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still no word from your dad on the Stark-interweb?” Natasha asked as they approached the front door of the ordinary suburban house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. But I think it’s busted.” Cady tapped her blinking wrist device mournfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be fixed soon with any luck.” Steve said as he knocked on the door. “Here goes nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man who appeared in the doorway caused her to double-take. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really sorry,” Steve started, but Cady gently pushed past him and approached the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sergeant Wilson?” She said incredulously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Stark?” Sam replied with a wide, bewildered smile. “How’ve you been, ma’am?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Steve sounded bewildered, “You two know each other?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, Sam,” Cady was still smiling at Sam in a way that made Steve’s blood boil with an ugly jealousy, “We need somewhere to lie low.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, of course,” Sam opened the door and ushered them inside. As soon as Steve and Nat had entered and Sam had shut the door again Cady hugged him. “It’s so good to see you. You’re looking well.” He looked her up and down at arms length. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m looking like I need a shower.” Cady grinned, “And literally any tool and scrap metal you own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An hour later saw Natasha and Steve in a backroom having a heart to heart and Cady with her suit laid out on the table. They had explained the situation to Sam and, though reluctant, he seemed happy to help. He was watching her from the kitchen as she tinkered with her helmet, her wet hair tied up in a messy bun and a series of screws held between her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want coffee?” Sam asked, realising he was probably being creepy as he watched her. She looked up and nodded, her mouth occupied. “Cream and one sugar, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady spat the screws out and smiled at him. “You remembered?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I remembered your weird ass order.” Sam said as he set down the mug in front of her. He pulled up a chair as she finished the part she was working on and picked up the mug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’ve you been, Sam?” She asked, sitting down. “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam shrugged. “You know. Can’t complain. I’ve got my life, my limbs. Life is good.” He cleared his throat. “So, er, congratulations. I heard about the Nobel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, that seems so long ago.” Cady shook her head. “Another world.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A world of high-society and not running from the law?” Sam’s eyes glinted. Cady giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not the law.” She corrected him, “Just, people I trusted.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Captain Rogers worth it? Giving up everything?” Sam asked with narrowed eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t do it for him.” Cady frowned at him, realising that she might have done. “I did it for what’s right.” She swallowed as Sam’s eyes bore into her. “The people who have infiltrated SHIELD are the people my mom worked for. I feel like it’s the universe telling me that I can’t run forever. I’ve been lying to my dad about my mom, hiding things. Maybe this way it’s better.” She smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HYDRA?” Sam asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady blinked at him. “I forgot I told you about all of that.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You told me a lot of things,” Sam grinned, “funny what a crate of contraband liquor can do in the middle of the desert. Or have you forgotten?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I remember.” Cady rolled her eyes. “Very well.” She avoided his eye as he nudged her with his foot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So do I.” His eyes shone. He cleared his throat. “So, you seeing anyone?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady cleared her throat and began tinkering with the nearest sleeve of the suit. “I’m in the middle of the worst time of my life and you’re asking me out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One drink.” Sam urged, “When it’s all done and ‘avenged’.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady giggled. “Alright, Wilson. One drink.” She smiled at him as Steve and Natasha came into view down the hall. The interaction between Sam and Cady hadn’t gone unnoticed by either of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That looked cosy.” Steve whispered into her ear as soon as he got Cady alone, half an hour later when he was helping her solder a wire as Natasha went over the plan with Sam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did?” Cady asked innocently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think I didn’t see it.” Steve was smiling. “How do you know Wilson?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We got to know each other when I was out in Afghanistan.” Cady whispered back. “That’s all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got to know each other, how? Like… like you and I got to know each other?” He was fighting to keep his voice mutual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you jealous?” She smiled at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Steve replied a little too quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was one night, Steve.” Cady whispered, meeting his eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you never wish it was more?” Steve whispered back before he could stop himself. Their faces were close. She had, after all, come when he had called. Maybe they </span>
  <em>
    <span>were </span>
  </em>
  <span>more than friends? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady frowned at him minutely. “I mean with Sam.” She corrected herself. Steve blushed. “It was one night with Sam. With you, I…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was interrupted by Natasha entering the room, saved from complicating things further. It was already complicated enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know what STRIKE are after.” Natasha said, oblivious to Steve and Cady’s ‘moment’, and we’re going to hit them where it hurts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” Steve asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam has something up his sleeve, apparently.” Natasha shrugged. “Something from his days as a pararescue.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady caught Sam’s eye from where he now stood in the doorway. She knew what that something was. It was, after all, STARK tech. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan.” Steve said, back to business. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady could always count on him to do the right thing at the right time, that was sure. She hoped this was as complicated as it was going to get. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when were things ever that simple?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As they get closer to taking down STRIKE, the group is attacked by the winter soldier. </p><p>(Canon compliant and contains major spoilers for: Captain America: The Winter Soldier)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>April 2014, Washington DC</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone clear on the plan?” Steve spoke in Cady’s ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roger.” Cady replied into the earpiece. She wasn’t used to being exposed without her suit, but as it stood it was still charging back at Sam’s. She was to make do with her portable repulsors and nothing by way of protection. She was sure she was going to die. She also felt weird not being the eye-in-the-sky and relying on Sam as air support. She did not feel safe on the ground. Tony had been right, one taste of flight and that was it. She fingered the repulsors up her sleeve and looked around her stationed viewpoint. It was cold without her titanium hug, even in the sweatshirt she had borrowed from Sam in order to finally ditch her clothes from Alberta. “God I feel naked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s something I’d like to see.” Sam purred through the comm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady rolled her eyes behind her HUD sunglasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep flirting out of the channel, guys.” Steve barked. If Cady hadn’t known better she would have said he was jealous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t sign off on that, Rogers.” Natasha chimed in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Focus.” Steve ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Cap.” They said in unison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we get this guy up to the roof, and Falcon takes it from there.” Cady said a little bitterly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like that.” Sam replied. “Oh, here we go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten minutes later they were on the roof and Sitwell had told them everything, how the algorithm Zolo had created was planning to wipe out millions of people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve, what do we do?” Cady asked with a look to their fearless leader. She could see the fear in his face as he tried to calculate their best plan of action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We take it SHIELD.” He said eventually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Nat and Cady spoke together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve, you are aware we’re fugitives? You, Nat, and no doubt me. Steelheart isn’t exactly conspicuous. If I had a phone on me no doubt my dad would have something to say.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, I know.” Steve met her eye apologetically. “But I don’t know what else we can do. The earth needs us, whether we’re in favour or not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First time operating outside the law?” Nat asked Cady, folding her arms righteously, a hint of amusement in her voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since I’ve been a Stark? Yeah. I risked everything to be here.” She looked back at Steve. “Are you sure you know what you’re getting us in for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve nodded. “It’s the best way. We take Sitwell,” He grabbed Sitwell to prove his point, “and we go straight to the top.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Cady shrugged her shoulders in defeat. “Whatever you say, Cap. I’m with you. Always.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve smiled gratefully at her and began pushing Sitwell back to the parking lot, Cady at his side. Nat raised an eyebrow behind them and Sam stood to her side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long has that been going on?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re just friends.” Natasha replied with a knowing look to Sam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Friends my ass.” Sam muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like father like daughter.” Nat said knowingly. “Don’t get tangled with a Stark if you value your heart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m learning that.” Sam replied as they both followed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A Highway outside Washington DC</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyone else finding it weird the Winter Soldier hasn’t made an appearance?” Natasha mused mostly to herself as she watched the cars speed passed out of the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just as well.” Cady muttered back. “I don’t really want to deal with that after the revelation I had in that bunker.” She was squashed in the backseat between Nat and Sitwell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry about your Mom.” Natasha whispered. “Being involved with the Winter Soldier and all…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew she was a villain, and in bed with HYDRA. It wasn’t really a shock. I’m just sorry to whatever poor soul she brainwashed.” Cady’s chest felt tight as she stared at the screen in front of her determinedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does your dad…?” Natasha started but Cady shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think the knowledge would kill him.” Cady’s fingers flew across the keyboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s safe with me.” Natasha whispered with a gentle nudge to Cady’s arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stark, how’s those algorithms coming?” Steve asked from the shotgun seat, looking backwards at Cady in the mirror as she hastily typed on Sitwell’s laptop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you only call me Stark when you’re being authoritative?” Cady asked without looking away from the screen, “It’s not like breaking a locker, Steve. It’s complex. Especially when certain dickwads,” She looked at Sitwell, “Won’t give you the damn codes.” Natasha sighed and pulled out her gun and pointed it at Sitwell, who hastily whispered in Cady’s ear. “Thank you.” Cady said as she gained access. “Jesus. Sixteen hours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s enough time.” Natasha concluded as she put her gun away again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only thing standing in our way is…” Cady scoffed, “A hell of a lot of DNA coding. Shit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s DNA?” Steve overlooked her language. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, top level SHIELD agents. None of us have clearance anymore.” Cady explained, then looked to Sitwell. Steve watched her revelation in the mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we use Sitwell’s DNA to bypass the…” Steve started, but was interrupted by a thud on the roof. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The hell…” Sam started, before a figure in black and silver appeared at the side of the moving vehicle. Sam slammed the brakes but the door was already off the hinges and Sitwell had been launched into oncoming traffic and killed. “Shit!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The car came to an abrupt stop before Cady could even charge up her repulsors. Nat flung herself into the front seat to avoid the gunfire that rained from the roof and Cady curled up in the footwell, slamming the laptop shut and holding it to her chest as the figure was launched from the top of the car and onto the road in front of them. They all stared in horror as it got to its feet unharmed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s him.” Steve said darkly. “The Winter Soldier.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to get him away from civilians.” Cady said. Nat had only just pulled out her gun, perched as she was on Steve’s lap, when the car was shunted from behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cay, you alright?” Steve said as they adjusted to what had happened. Nat retrieved her gun and shot at the figure now back on the roof, but it had managed to take the steering wheel from Sam and launched itself onto the car behind, smashing the back-window and spraying Cady’s face with broken glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will be.” Cady replied as she shot a repulsor through the back window. She took out one of the men in the truck as the winter soldier dodged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on!” Sam shouted as the car careened out of control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It all happened in a blur. The only one in the backseat and thus without the impact of other bodies, Cady was launched from the vehicle through the missing door and into the walls of the highway. It hurt a damn sight more than it would have done in her suit. The laptop she had been holding smashed into pieces on the road and she hit her head on the concrete. She blinked back the stars that erupted in her eyes as she watched the car containing her companions smash against the side and Steve use his shield to get the three of them from the vehicle. The pursuing car didn’t slow as they were forced to dodge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, now it’s personal.” Cady muttered as she ignored the pain in her skull and forced herself to her feet. She stepped into the oncoming traffic to stop a driver and banged on the hood of the car that had emergency stopped to avoid her. “Keep the traffic stopped!” She shouted, before turning on her heel and running full speed towards where the action was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The driver blinked at her before following her actions, standing on the roof and shouting, “Arcadia Stark said to stop!” to anyone who would listen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The devastation had spread half a mile up the road and by the time she reached them the trio had split up to avoid being shot by the winter soldier’s enormous gun. Cady herself dove behind an abandoned car to avoid the bullets and, when she sensed a break in fire, shot her repulsor blindly over the hood. It hit another of the supporting men and gave Nat time to get out of the way. Steve took the next fire to his shield and was launched over the walls. The air was filled with Nat’s bullets and Cady’s repulsor charges being shot at the advancing soldiers whilst Sam hid behind a car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cars exploded under fire everywhere as Cady lost sight of Nat over the side of the bridge. She sat back against her own cover as the winter soldier and assailants focused their attention on Nat below. Her head was screaming at her as she put her bracelet to her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reggie, now would be a really good time for my suit to be charged. Status report.” She said through deep breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Power at 99%.” Reginald replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful.” Cady said with a sigh of relief, “Ship the package.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On it’s way, ma’am.” Reginald replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have I ever told you how much I love you.” Cady told the AI. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring the pounding in her head she took a deep breath and got to her feet. She could see the winter soldier a little way ahead shooting down to where she assumed Nat was shooting back. She skirted over the hood of the car and headed towards the group, taking out three of his men with her repulsors in order to get his attention. It worked. He turned to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was much taller than she had expected, and without her suit she felt vulnerable as all hell, but this was for her friends. It wasn’t the time for fear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So nobody told you the Padalecki hair was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>last decade?” She called as he advanced on her, all bulking form and rage. He raised his gun but she shot it from his hand, leaving him with nothing but his fists. His eye mask had been shot from his face by Nat and Cady could see nothing in his eyes but anger. This was her mother’s doing, and she felt partly responsible. She raised her repulsors, though she could feel them charging. “Do you hear me?” She asked as he continued to advance relentlessly to where she stood alone in the road, “Hable usted ingles?” No response, just advancement, she was stalling: thank God for her worldwide tour. “Vorbesti engleza?” Nothing. “Sprichst du Englisch?” Nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ty govorish na anliyskom?” That got a response. He growled with anger, and he was within range. “Ah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Russian.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She concluded in a Russian accent as she aimed a punch at his face. He blocked it with his flesh arm as she jabbed with her knee. They engaged in a furious fist fight that landed blows on both sides. She was too quick for him though, fighting like a viper. She was silently grateful for all the training sessions with Cap or Happy, even if she was a little out of shape. She was matching him at least. Blow after blow landed on both of them, his growls of frustration getting more and more. She was still buying time… how long would it take her suit to get here! She had even left Sam’s window open for this reason. These portable repulsors were nowhere near as strong, they were still not vibrating with charge for the next shot. She mentally made a note to fix that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She misjudged one of his blows. He managed to wrap his metal fingers around her throat and lift her into the air, his strength unrivalled. She closed her fingers around the metal and realised it was titanium, the same as her suit. Shit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let this fool you,” She choked. She had given up any attempt to speak Russian as she fought for breath and flailed in his one hand. “I’ve got you right where I want you.” He simply stared at her with his unseeing eyes. They were very pretty eyes, blue as the sky. The things they had seen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Cady saw something out the corner of her eye. She looked at it, then his eyes and smirked. What was more, her hand was vibrating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No really,” She said. “I do.” She thrust her repulsor directly in the centre of his hard chest and activated it. He was blasted ten foot backwards into an abandoned car, crushing the roof and dropping Cady. She was winded, spluttering for breath on the ground, as she heard the telltale sound of thrusters. She forced herself to her feet and spread her arms as her suit arrived, slamming onto the respective body parts and instantly revitalising her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The winter soldier was already on his feet and angrier than she had seen him, advancing on her at a run as the parts assembled around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dasvidaniya.” She said as she put her wrists together and activated both of her repulsors at once and full power, sending him over the side of the bridge to the road below in an arc of light. She hoped Nat was ready to receive as she let herself catch her breath. Every part of her hurt, but now wasn’t the time to stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you aware that you have a concussion, ma’am?” Reginald said in her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No shit, Sherlock.” Cady replied to him, collapsing against the wall as she fought for breath. She closed her eyes for a second, but the sound of gunfire brought her out of it. “Do me a favour, Reggie.” She said as she forced herself to her feet, “if I start falling asleep… taze me or something.” She engaged her thrusters to take her over the bridge. This was far from over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fight had moved off the bridge and was now in the streets of the capital. The collateral was far too heavy and Cady, from her aerial viewpoint, glad to once again be the eye-in-the-sky, was well aware of it. Whilst the winter soldier fought Nat and Steve and Sam took out the lackeys, Cady set about clearing the area. It was the least she could do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nat’s been shot.” Steve’s voice came over her helmet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Cady replied, stopping her attempt to build a barricade of abandoned cars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you here.” He shouted over the sound of a gunshot. It sounded like the winter soldier had found another gun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m coming.” Cady replied, launching into the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> When she arrived Steve was in hand-to-hand combat with the winter soldier and a knife, his shield lodged in the side of a van. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reggie,” Cady said, “What else can I throw at this bastard?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can try to electrocute him?” Reginald suggested, “Take out his arm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gimme that.” Cady ordered. The gun built into her right arm opened and raised from the armour. She aimed it using her heads-up and shouted, “Steve, duck!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve rolled out of the way as Cady shot the gun, but the winter soldier seized the lodged shield and launched it at Cady. It was far too quick for her to react and it brought her crashing down, damaging the thruster in her right boot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother…” was all she managed before she hit the pavement and rolled, pieces of armour trailed across the road. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She threw back her helmet and watched from the ground, winded and wounded, as Steve took on the winter soldier again, bringing the fight close to where Cady was lying. Steve managed to rip off the assailant's face covering as he rolled away, and as he stood and faced him Cady was witness to the fear crossing Steve’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky?” Steve stammered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The winter soldier simply stared at him, his eyes dead. “Who the hell is Bucky?” He replied, before Falcon and Nat arrived on the scene and the winter soldier, or Bucky, blew up the car behind Steve. Steve threw himself on top of Cady and used his shield to cover them both from the blast. When the smoke cleared, the winter soldier was gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve.” Cady whispered, her face close to his as he lay on top of her, his face full of fear and confusion, “Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was him.” Steve confirmed, meeting her eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked back at him in horror as the sound of sirens filled the air. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Strike</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cady is side-swiped by an intense meeting with the last person she expected to ever connect with. </p><p>(Canon compliant and contains major spoilers for: Captain America: The Winter Soldier)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>April 2014, Triskellon, Washington DC</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Much had changed in the last sixteen hours, and now there was much more at stake. After being captured by ‘strike’ they had then been liberated by Agent Hill and taken to a secret underground facility where it turned out Fury was alive after all. As they stood atop the Triskellon and prepared to enact the final phase of their plan to save millions of people, Cady found herself remembering the conversation she had held with Steve. He was shaken up to say the least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had been sitting in the bunker preparing for the task ahead...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were right.” Cady had said quietly to Steve as he sat silently beside her, brooding as she once again fixed her suit. The poor thing had gone through the works today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About what?” Steve asked numbly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky and I would have got on. He’s exactly my type. Tall, broad, silent, knows his way around a fist-fight…” She looked sideways at him, lifting her glasses to her head and taking the screwdriver out of her mouth. “Exactly what I’ve been looking for.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, absolutely, I can see the wedding now.” Steve said darkly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady smiled at him and replaced the screwdriver, “He’s just the ticket to piss off my dad even more. The cherry on top.” She paused and then turned to him fully, setting down her equipment and taking his hand in hers. “How are you, really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peachy.” Steve shook his head at her. “I don’t know what’s real anymore, who I can trust.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can trust me.” Cady said, 100% serious. “That’s never gonna change.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Cay.” Steve said with a small smile that quickly faded. “I just… how is this possible? Does the Winter Soldier project prolong life?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not from what I read.” Cady frowned, “But maybe… maybe they froze him? If he was injected with a similar serum to you…” She fingered the veins on his wrist gently. “It would explain the strength, the resilience, the ability to jump from ridiculous height without injury.” She smirked at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I imagine it?” Steve frowned at her. “He didn’t know who ‘Bucky’ was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you do.” Cady said seriously. “You know exactly who he was. And, thanks to what you’ve told me over the years, so do I.” She shrugged and lowered her voice, “Once we finish this mission, you and I… we’ll get him back. Bucky. There has to be a way. He has to be in there somewhere.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a killer, Cady.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not by choice.” Cady said seriously. “The Bucky you knew is in there. We’ll make him our next mission.” She lightly touched his face and he leaned into her touch, nodding in silent agreement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s three of them.” Sam brought Cady back from her thoughts as they looked out over the rising Helicarriers. “And three of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well observed, wing-man.” Cady smirked at him as she closed her helmet, pushing the conversation from her mind. Things had not gone to plan and now they had to get physical. She had a feeling her suit was about to get trashed for the third time this week. If Tony didn’t already know he sure would when he got the bill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take one.” Steve said, adjusting his shield. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got two.” Sam said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess that leaves me three.” Cady replied. “Love how these things just work out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure you can handle it?” Sam smirked back at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you when I’m saving your ass.” Cady replied confidently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you two have finished flirting.” Steve said sourly. “Don’t do anything reckless.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reckless is my middle name.” Cady winked at him and thrust herself into the air. “See you after the party boys. Last one to bring their carrier down buys drinks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re on.” Sam began to run forward as Cady took to the sky and Steve shook his head, matching Sam’s pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chosen flight path would have been much easier if there hadn’t been two helicopters in the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reggie, you know what to do.” Cady said as she pulled herself to a stop in the air and sized up the helicopters aimed directly at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Repulsors at 150%, ma’am.” Reginald replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Attaboy.” Cady raised her hands. “Light ‘em up. I feel like some fireworks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air was filled with broken helicopter parts as Cady flew through the debris, hearing the splashes of the falling agents hitting the water below. She sang </span>
  <em>
    <span>Firework </span>
  </em>
  <span>by Katy Perry to herself as she flew towards helicarrier three.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of these days your luck is going to run out, Stark.” Steve said in her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as my dad isn’t around on that day, I’m fine.” Cady replied. She had to quickly barrel roll out of the way of a missile launched towards her. “Hey, guys.” She shouted, “Not cool!” She shot back at the surprise jet firing at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any of you two able to give me a ride? One’s down.” Steve came over comm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Cap, bit busy playing Starfox. Always was my favourite game.” Cady replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Steve sounded out of breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Add it to the list.” Cady rolled her eyes as she shot again. She took out the first gunman but rolled out the way of shots fired from the second. “Any sign of the soldier?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet..” Sam began, but the resulting punching sound caused him to add, “Strike that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need backup?” Cady brought herself to a stop in the sky as she scanned for signs of where they might be, lazily shooting at the jet to take out the second gunman. His aim was nowhere near as good as the first. When she saw one of Sam’s wings flying through the sky she answered her own question. “Sam, where are you?!” She shouted into the comm as she took out the entire jet in one final blast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grounded.” Sam replied. “I’m okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cady,” Steve chimed in, his voice raised, “I’m on three, but it might take me a while. You close?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady thrust forwards and stopped next to where Cap was, hovering. “You need a ride?” She shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead.” Steve shouted to her. “I’ll be right in. I’ve lost sight of the winter soldier. Don’t be a hero, Stark, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again with the Stark.” Cady thrust away from him, “I can’t hear you, Rogers, you’re breaking up.” She watched as Steve started jogging along the deck behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean it. Don’t be a hero!” Steve begged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought that’s what we were? That’s what it said in my write-up in the NYTimes. They wouldn’t lie, surely.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cady…” Steve tried, but Cady was out of sight and no longer listening as she landed inside the helicarrier to take out the flight system. She removed her helmet and began to walk forwards along the platform, but her path was blocked by the winter soldier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady held up her hands, throwing back the repulsors to show she wasn’t about the attack, the bare skin of her hands on display. There was a good six feet between them, and ten feet between her and the engine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey you.” She said, her chest tight. If there was one thing she had learnt from her dad it was how to use her vocabulary to stall. She swallowed hard and figured it was worth a shot .“Can we just talk? I know you can speak English now, you understand me. I can’t be bothered remembering my Russian.” She offered him a small smile, one that he did not return, only a small twitch in his eye as he stared intensely at her with those icy eyes. “Look, I feel like we got off on the wrong foot, me shooting you in the chest and all. I’d love to make it up to you.” He didn’t react, but at least he didn’t attack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady took a tentative step forward. He recoiled slightly backwards, but he was still engaged in listening to her. She was breathing heavily as she tried to think of what to say next. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Cady.” She settled on, ever the businesswoman. “Arcadia Stark. I’m 28, I’m a Libra and I like long walks on the beach…” She swallowed dryly as he continued to stare intensely at her. “I know your name is Bucky, even if you’ve forgotten that. Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes.” His eye twitched. “You were born 10th March 1917 in Indiana… at least according to records.” She took another step. His hand flew to the gun on his belt but he did not draw it as Cady held up her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your best friend is Steve Rogers. You grew up together, you used to smuggle him alcohol and try to get him laid… it never worked, not until…” She blushed and swallowed hard. “He… Steve… he’s my best friend too.” She gestured to herself and he flinched at her movement, but he was still listening intensely, his eyes burning into hers, unblinking. “We both really care about you, Bucky.” His eye twitched again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We want to help you remember who you used to be, the man who wouldn’t let millions of innocent people die.” She took another step forward, closing the gap. She was point blank range now and her heart was pounding. “To remember Bucky Barnes.” He had freckles on his nose, Steve hadn’t mentioned those. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky Barnes…” He said slowly as though trying the words in his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady’s face lit up. “Yes. Bucky Barnes.” She confirmed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky Barnes…” He said again, his eyes still burning, “Bucky Barnes is dead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His metal arm punched her so hard in her chest that she felt her ribs crack and she was launched backwards. Her head collided with the metal ribbing of the wall and she slid down to the glass below. She could see him advancing on her through the fog that was her vision. She watched as Steve stepped between them, heard him try to talk to him, heard the ring of his shield as they fought. Her vision faded in and out as they fought, the warmth from the blood on her head trickling into the suit. She was fading in and out of consciousness as she succumbed to it, her suit bleeping as her vitals faded. The last thing she remembered was Steve suddenly knelt in front of her, replacing her helmet and saying something, though she couldn’t make out what. Then she blacked out in a stupor so deep it felt like she was flying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>April 2014, A Hospital in Washington DC </b>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing Cady thought of when she woke up was the pain in her chest. She gasped with it, feeling her cracked ribs spread fire to her lungs. She blinked groggily as the room swam into view, bright white and clinical. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, she’s not dead after all.” said a very familiar voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad?” Cady blinked as Tony’s face came into view above her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey kiddo.” His hand was on her cheek. “Welcome back to the land of the living.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” She squinted at him as her vision became slightly clearer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You died for a good two minutes.” Tony told her, “Gave us all quite the scare. Turns out whatever hit you in the chest and cracked your ribs also did dodgy things to your vitals. Plus the bump on your head that probably killed whatever Nobel prize winning cells you had left.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I died?” Cady repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re back!” Tony said, “Champagne all round.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad.” She said, in a tone that begged him to be serious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face reflected her tone and he removed his glasses to look at her seriously. “What the hell were you thinking, Cady?” Tony shook his head at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything came flooding back to her: Alberta, Steve, Sam, Bucky… the helicarrier, the fight…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve…?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s also alive. Though he won’t be when I get my hands on him.” Tony pursed his lips. “He had no right to drag you into whatever his shit was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve saved my life. I’m not a child.” Cady argued automatically. “Whatever I may or may not be dragged into is my choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You. died.” Tony repeated slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So did you.” Cady shook her head at him, her strength returned. “Dad, I love you, but you can’t keep trying to protect me or treat me like a kid.” She pushed herself up as much as her ribs would allow. “I’m sorry that I’m an adult. I’m sorry you never got to do the concerned parent thing. But this is so much bigger than me and you.” She closed her eyes as dizziness overwhelmed her. “And it can’t drive a wedge between you and Steve. We’re a team, dad. All of us. Otherwise we have no chance.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony frowned at her for a long time before sucking his teeth and sighing. “He did save your life. Who knew he knew how to tell Reginald to route your suit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve did that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Helicarrier went down, but not until he’d sent your suit flying with your unconscious body.” Tony folded his arms. “That erases at least one strike.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady frowned. “How did he get out?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No idea. He just showed up at the side of the river. Just as well, I might have killed him myself.” Tony shrugged. “You hungry?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady lay back on her pillows and nodded. Tony got to his feet, mumbled something about a sandwich, and kissed her forehead before leaving. Cady closed her eyes as she tried to process everything that had happened. It all felt like a fog… but those eyes. They were burned into her soul. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she opened her eyes again it was to Steve standing by her bed. Cady tried to push herself up again but he shook his head and laid her down again. He looked as beaten up as she felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey. I just saw your dad, he said you were awake.” Steve said softly. His fingers were on hers. “Also said I should watch my back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re alive?” She squeezed his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it would seem.” He squeezed back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You routed my suit.” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I pay attention.” He shrugged modestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dad’s not happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Sam?” Her thoughts spilled out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vending machine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Nat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With Fury. He’s back in charge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Bucky?” She couldn’t stop herself. Those eyes…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gone.” Steve shrugged. “He remembered me though. Before the carrier fell. I’m sure of it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He pulled you from the river.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve frowned. “I guess so. It wasn’t Sam, and you were unconscious.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He remembers.” Cady smiled slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you said to him seemed to trigger something.” Steve said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There may be hope for him yet.” Cady blinked at Steve, her expression serious and all pain fading. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt it. I don’t even know where he is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we’ll find him.” Cady swallowed hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cay…” Steve went to shake his head but Cady gripped his hand appealingly. He looked at their fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like we said. Our next mission.” She looked at him seriously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve nodded slowly, bent by her intense expression. “Our next mission.” They looked at each other for a moment before he bent and kissed her cheek, lingering a little too long and placing the kiss a little close to her lips. “Get some rest first.” He whispered. She closed her eyes as she felt him leave her side, butterflies in her stomach and the pain returning. She did love Steve, she was sure of that, but at the same time… those eyes. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The Hunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cady and Sam have a flirtatious conversation whilst on a secret mission together. (Contains sexual references)</p><p>(Canon compliant, set between Captain America: Winter Soldier and Age of Ultron)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Early 2015, An Abandoned Warehouse, Somewhere in Europe</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’s the deal with you and Steve?” Sam asked over the top of his mouthful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no deal with me and Steve.” Cady smirked into the chinese food in her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and I’m a sixteen year old girl.” Sam rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re kind of acting like it.” Cady chuckled. Her smile faded and she set down the remains of her chow mein, folding her arms and picking at a whole in her sweater. “It’s .... complicated.” Her eyes met Sam’s for a brief moment before she looked up at the rain-soaked windows. The fire in the can that was supposed to be providing them light and keeping them warm, whilst making them feel like homeless people, was dying down. Cady watched Sam stoke it and wished her dad hadn’t demanded access to all her hotel bookings after a series of cryptic charges. She couldn’t tell him what they were really doing, he’d never understand. Thankfully, Sam was used to slumming it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Complicated like… friends who are in love, or complicated like slept together and now pretending that it never happened.” Cady met his eye on the second statement and he smirked. “You and Captain Bible-belt? Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call him that.” Cady giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just surprised. I didn’t have him down as a one night stand guy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More like a casual ‘friends with benefits’ guy.” Cady blushed in the firelight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No kidding?” Sam looked genuinely shocked. Cady nodded. “Damn, Cap.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, like you can talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what you and I had in Afghanistan was special.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Specially fuelled by liquor.” Cady laughed and hit out at him with her sleeve. “Look, you can’t tell Steve you know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t.” Sam held up three fingers, “Scouts honour. I just… I always thought he’d be dating-marriage-kids. I’m kinda surprised. Didn’t think you were that kinda girl.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, pump the brakes there Falcon, I’m not. No marriage, no kids, thanks.” Cady held up her hands, “Just… there’s a few things about Cap that would surprise you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a long pause as Sam thought about it. “You know that serum he got given, did it affect…” He gestured and Cady hit him with her sleeve again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it! I’m not talking about this.” Cady shook her head whilst laughing at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take it your dear papa doesn’t know any of this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not. As far as my dad is concerned I’m … virtuous.” Her eyes sparkled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I can maybe buy Cap being a secret sex god, but you being a virgin? That’s the line. We found it.” Sam laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam!” Cady cried, “Just because you’re jealous.” She rolled her eyes at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another pause. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it like being in bed with an old man?” He asked, clearly still thinking about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, I’m done talking about this.” Cady sat up straight. “As far as you’re concerned Cap and I are just friends. Colleagues.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and I are just friends and colleagues. I don’t think it’s the same thing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are jealous!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many more ‘friends and colleagues’ do you have? You and Banner seemed pretty close. Or Thor, maybe? Or Nat...” He ducked as Cady threw her empty carton at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you stop! We have a job to do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what you’d rather be doing…” Sam licked his chopstick coyly, his eyes fixed on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna strangle you. No-one would know. Just.. ex pararescue shows up dead in Bulgaria… no explanation. Just a pair of chopsticks lodged somewhere unexplainable...” She distracted herself by pulling the maps towards her. She could feel Sam watching her as she concentrated on the paper and resisted the urge to glare at him. There was another pause. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So like… how many times are we talking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam!” Cady shouted. “Stop!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’m done.” Sam laughed and sat up, pulling the laptop towards himself on the small table between their chairs. “What we got?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just tips. Friends of Nat’s who think they’ve spotted someone resembling Bucky…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean tall, dark haired, blue eyed and literally resembling every man in this drizzly part of nowhere?” Sam pouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a fan of Europe?” Cady asked. “The metal arm is kind of a giveaway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not exactly warm. No wonder they’re always miserable.” Sam shivered. “If he was smart he’d cover the arm. I would.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re miserable because they’re oppressed. Just like Bucky, alright. Focus on the mission. If he covers his arm it just means we have to look harder.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that where you and Steve started being ‘friends’? Long cold nights in Europe focusing on the ‘mission’?” He smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not answering that.” Cady turned over the map. “I think we should start North West tomorrow, head towards Romania.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another cold and wet country.” Sam sighed. “Do you ever long for the deserts and long nights of Afghanistan?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes.” Cady caught his eye flirtatiously. He smirked at her and cleared his throat. Another pause. “Hey, did I ever get that sweatshirt back to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t think so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s back at my place. I’ll give it to you when we get back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, keep it.” Sam smiled. “Quite like imagining you in my clothes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You imagine that a lot?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not as often as you’d think, I have a life.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to get you laid.” Cady rolled her eyes yet again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You offering?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been there, remember.” Cady’s eyes sparkled. “Long nights of Afghanistan.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How the hell does your dad still think you’re ‘virtuous’.” Sam shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He chooses to think that.” Cady said matter-of-factly. “He’s getting… more protective. It’s like, I don’t know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s scared of losing you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s it.” Cady swallowed, suddenly serious. “Since I died he… he’s scared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He loves you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady nodded. “All my life I wanted a dad like that. It felt like the lottery when I got him. Almost every birthday wish for twenty-five years come true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, some of them were for my mom to stop working for HYDRA. They didn’t happen. I guess I didn’t want them as much as a dad.” Cady scoffed. “That explains why I have such a bad rep with men.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy issues?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady twitched her eyebrows in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You told your dad about your mom and HYDRA yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady scoffed again. “Have I hell.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Bucky? You gonna tell him when you find him that your mom made him the level of crazy he is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be decided.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really think we’re going to find him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m determined to.” Cady said defiantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m determined you’re going to come clean to your dad. About everything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady met Sam’s eye and for a moment they stared at each other in defiance, only interrupted by Cady’s phone buzzing on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speak of the devil.” She said, answering it. “Hey Dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey kiddo. Why am I getting a European roaming charge warning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Er, had a meeting in Europe. What’s up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, cut your meeting short. They’ve found Loki’s staff.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Cady replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going in the day after tomorrow. Meeting tomorrow for planning, you need to be there. Also, Steve’s been asking for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady blushed. “Of course, dad. I’ll be there.” She hung up and stared at her phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Sam said playfully, “How’s daddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We gotta go.” Cady replied, resignedly. “The Avengers need me.” She started gathering belongings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just you?” Sam asked as he helped Cady pick up papers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll talk to Steve.” Cady promised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you will.” Sam cocked an eyebrow. “So I, what, start Monday?” Cady hit him on the arm with a glare. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The Friction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cady faces relationship drama. </p><p>(Canon compliant and may contain spoilers for: Avengers: Age of Ultron)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Early 2015, the Air above New York</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Dropping someone off with a private plane was something Cady still hadn’t gotten used to, but the fact Sam had found it so amusing was worth it. Cady was now on her way from Washington to New York for the Avengers meeting. She had spent most of the flight napping and it was only as Reginald piped up to tell her they were almost making their descent that she fully woke herself up. After all the travelling she had done in the last few years she thought jetlag was something she would be more used to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Twenty minutes to descent, ma’am.” The AI’s voice rang out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady sat up in her chair with a start and rubbed her eyes, cursing and checking her reflection. “Thanks Reggie.” She replied as she fixed her make-up. She didn’t look too jet lagged which was a bonus. Even though she had told Tony she was in Europe for work she didn’t want questions if she could help it. What she was doing was between Steve, Sam and herself. It felt dishonest, because it was, but her dad would never understand why they were putting so much on the line for a fugitive. He would think she was doing it for Steve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She faltered. Was she just doing it for Steve? It was true that they had grown close over the last year, another thing that greatly amused Sam, but not close enough that she would risk everything with her dad. This was something entirely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t get those damn, cold eyes out of her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ma’am.” Reginald spoke up again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reginald.” Cady replied. She had definitely got used to addressing her AI butler like a human. Aside from Steve, Reginald probably was the being who knew most about her. He was currently speaking from her Stark issued cell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just thought you would like to know that I have detected an infiltration in my system.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady frowned at the device, all thoughts of her make-up gone from her mind. “An infiltration?” She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am. I have identified it as ‘just a rather very intelligent system’.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady repeated the words Reginald had spoken with a frown. </span>
  <em>
    <span>JARVIS. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Reginald said. “I have contained the threat. Shall I delete?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was the threat looking at?” Cady asked. Surely her father couldn’t be behind this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Flight information, mostly.” Reginald replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady’s eyes widened. “Dad was using JARVIS to spy on me?” She scoffed and shook her head incredulously. “Unbelievable.” Panic washed over her. “Anything else? Messages, conversations, audio software?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No ma’am. I caught it before it found your messages and isolated audio to only me.” Reginald replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would I do without you Reggie.” She was in a state of shock. “Origin of breach?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Los Angeles, ma’am.” Reginald replied. “Shall I delete?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Cady glowered. “And block JARVIS from all servers. Suit included.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Consider it done, ma’am.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Early 2015, Avengers HQ, New York</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady was grateful that she didn’t run into anyone of note on the way to her dad’s lab. She was too angry to be civil with anyone until she had it out with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell?!” She burst into the lab where Tony was inputting data from mirror screens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at her over the top of his glasses and quietly closed the screens. “Well hello daughter of mine, lovely to see you, how was your trip, I’m fine thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been spying on me?” She brandished the phone in her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony sighed and closed the screens. “Did you leave me a choice? You wouldn’t give me a straight answer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe because, I don’t know, I’m an adult and you don’t control me?!” Cady shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony cautiously eyed the agents in the corridor who reacted to her volume through the glass. “You’re overreacting.” He said in a tone that told her to quieten down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m overreacting?” Cady replied. “Are you kidding? You hacked my phone. Who </span>
  <em>
    <span>does </span>
  </em>
  <span>that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just had JARVIS check that you were safe. It’s no big deal, I do it to Pepper all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does she know?!” Cady replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony’s face was answer enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had reason, Cady. Why the hell do you keep heading off to here, there and everywhere?” Tony’s own voice was raised now, defensive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you, dad. Work.” Cady folded her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Work that I do outside of Stark Industries or the Avengers, or SHIELD. I have my own company, if you remember, fitting THRIVE for soldiers and amputees.” She was staring at him, determined not to break. “That doesn’t give you the right to hack my cell.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t hack it.” Tony said truthfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady frowned at him for a moment before realisation dawned on her. He had given her the cell three months ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“JARVIS was already in there.” She looked down at the cell as though it had betrayed her. She fought with her thoughts for a moment, wondering exactly what JARVIS had heard before Reginald had caught him, and then made a decision. She dropped the cell on the floor and stamped on it. Tony made a noise of protest as he watched her heeled boot connect with the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was expensive.” He said feebly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How expensive is my loyalty to you, dad? Because it just tripled in price.” Cady shook her head at him. “I can’t believe you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s in Bulgaria?” Tony shot at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady swallowed. “Work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No it isn’t.” Tony’s eyes burned into her. “Loyalty is a two way street, you ask for it yet you don’t give it. Arcadia. What are you hiding from me? Why do I think it has something to do with Rogers and Wilson?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a long pause as they just stared at each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sleeping with them both.” Cady relented. It wasn’t a complete lie, or a lie at all, so Tony wouldn’t see past her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would just get mad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re what?!” He exploded so that more agents in the corridor looked in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yhup. I took Sam to Bulgaria to keep it from Steve.” Cady shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony’s face was a picture. “And you lied about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many women are in your black book, dad?” Cady turned it on him. “By my age, how many women?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony faltered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. So drop your double-standards, stop bugging my tech and let me do my own thing.” She raised her eyebrow and brushed off her anger. “We have a staff to steal. Best not keep Fury waiting.” Cady turned on her heel and left the lab, the glass door slamming behind her as Tony still stood in shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The agents in the corridor scattered sheepishly as she made her way down to the meeting room, her heart in her mouth. It hadn’t been a lie, and that was the worst part. When they had found Loki’s sceptre, she had to review her choices. She had lost sight of the big picture and that wasn’t good enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet the sight of Steve made her forget every principle she had just tried to lock down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Stark.” Steve said with a sparkle in his eye as he approached her down the corridor. “It’s been a while.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A couple of months.” Cady smiled at him despite herself, but her smile faded quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you alright?” Steve asked with a frown. He was standing directly in front of her and his voice was low. “You see your dad?” They were surrounded by glass walls and Cady could already see Banner, Romanoff and Barton talking in the conference room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told him about us.” Cady muttered, barely moving her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did what?” Steve replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was drilling me about Bulgaria, what I was doing over there, wouldn’t relent so I told him I was sleeping with you.” Cady had an apologetic expression as she met his steady eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I was here the whole time?” Steve frowned. “I wasn’t even in Bulgaria? You were with…” Realisation dawned on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Sam.” Cady said by way of admission. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Sam… you said you were sleeping with Sam?” Steve faltered, folding his arms and trying to control the complex emotions in his mind. “Are you, are you sleeping with Sam?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think twice really warrants that description, but yes.” Cady looked at him, her eyes full of apology. “Once in Afghanistan, once in Bulgaria. I’m sorry Steve.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had to tell him something I suppose.” Steve offered her a fake smile that didn’t meet his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady didn’t buy it. “No, I mean I’m sorry for Sam.” Her eyes burned into his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause as Steve processed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? We’re never said we were exclusive.” He said eventually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady smirked in spite of the situation. “Look at you knowing the lingo.” There was a pause. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re okay, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Steve smiled genuinely. “Just, your dad…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been a year, Steve, I’m not sure we could have hidden it much longer.” Cady shrugged.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he going to be civil?” Steve raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if conjured by Steve’s question, Tony came around the corner, chiding “Capulet, Montague” in their direction as he walked past and into the conference room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably shouldn’t have asked.” Steve replied with a sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll get over it.” Cady replied. “And at least he doesn’t know the real reason for my frequent European trips.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we getting any closer?” Steve asked in a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so.” Cady replied with a hopeful tone to her voice. “Once we have the staff we can come up with a reason to head back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and me, we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Yes.” Cady replied defiantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see what your dad has to say about that.” Steve smirked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grandpa, metal-girl.” Thor came around the corner and passed them to the conference room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to stop letting Thor hang out with my dad. It’s rubbing off.” Cady sighed. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The Afterparty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A bit of a long chapter in which Cady rights wrongs with some of her closest friends, and finds out she's worthy of at least something. </p><p>(Canon compliant and may contain spoilers for: Avengers: Age of Ultron)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>May 2015, Avengers HQ, New York City</b>
</p><p>“You fought well today.”</p><p>Cady looked up from her martini at the bar to where Tony was leaning beside her. </p><p>“It makes me so proud to look out over the battlefield and see you taking out enemies just like your old man. You’re a natural in that suit, kiddo.” </p><p>“Thanks, dad.” Cady smiled gratefully at him. </p><p>“Look, kid.” Tony swallowed awkwardly. “I’m sorry.” Cady turned to look at him fully. “I’m sorry I hacked your phone, I’m sorry I spied on you, I’m sorry I have opinions on who you decide to hook up with. I suppose it could be worse than Captain America and…” He looked over to where Cap and Sam were playing pool. “I’ll be honest, I don’t know Sam well enough... but he seems a good guy.”</p><p>“He is.” Cady admitted, watching as Steve clapped Sam on the shoulder. “But that’s over.” </p><p>“Oh?” Tony looked back at her, his eyebrow raised. “And Steve?”</p><p>“It will be.” Cady sighed. “I can’t keep drawing it out.” </p><p>“I did wonder why you were sitting alone with a martini.”</p><p>“For what it’s worth, dad, I’m sorry too.” She dragged the olive around her glass thoughtfully. “There are just… there are things going on that aren’t really dad-daughter type conversations, you know?” </p><p>“I don’t need to know. I just want to protect you, and I’m sorry if sometimes I don’t really know how to do that.”</p><p>“I know, dad.” Cady smiled at him. “I know since Washington things have been different. But, it’s really okay. I’m okay. Trust me.”</p><p>“I do.” </p><p>There was a pause as Tony refilled his drink.</p><p>“You know, dad. I don’t know why it offends you so much about who I choose to date.” She glanced over her shoulder to where Nat and Bruce were talking. “You and Banner seem to be spending a lot of time together lately. Are you sure you’re not...” She made a face that indicated explicit content and then laughed. Tony shook his head at her and leant over to kiss her forehead. </p><p>“I do love you, kiddo.” </p><p>“I love you too, daddy.” Cady replied. </p><p>“Alright. I’m going to go challenge Thor to a drinking competition.” Tony slapped a hand on the bar and began to walk away. </p><p>“You know he’s a god, right?”</p><p>“Irrelevant.” </p><p>“And you’re not twenty-one anymore?” She called after him. </p><p>“Just watch your old man work.” Tony shouted back. </p><p>“Such a role model!” Cady laughed and shook her head at him. She sipped her drink and observed the various conversations in the room. She felt part of something and isolated all at once. </p><p>Their trip to Sokovia to retrieve the sceptre had yielded results in that her father had apologised, but also it had given Cady space to think about what she was doing. As she and Captain America had worked together to clear the bunker outside the fortress she had not been able to get any thought of him out of her head. It was becoming overwhelming, just like her dad said it would. She had to do something about it. </p><p>She scanned the room for where Steve and Sam had moved to after losing at pool. They were up on the balcony overseeing the rest of the party, far enough away to talk unheard. She wondered if they were talking about the Bucky mission… or her. </p><p>She finished her drink and set off up the steps, deciding it was now or never. </p><p>“I can’t afford a place in Brooklyn.” Steve told Sam as Cady approached them. </p><p>“Well, home is home, you know. Gotta stick to what’s comfortable.” His eyes fell on Cady. “Speaking of… here comes trouble.” He raised his voice so Cady could hear. “Hey beautiful. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear a dress.”</p><p>Cady looked down at her gold vintage and smoothed the skirt. “Don’t get used to it.” She smiled at him. </p><p>“Shame.” Sam gave Steve a look over his drink. </p><p>“Can I borrow Rogers?” Cady asked. </p><p>“That’s up to Rogers.” Sam said. Steve narrowed his eyes at him. “I’m going to, er, tell Fury I forgive him for losing my application.” Sam smiled at Cady and headed away down the stairs. </p><p>“Whats up?” Steve asked as Cady led him even further away from the party.</p><p>“I think we need to talk.” Cady replied. </p><p>“Oh, that’s never good.” Steve laughed. </p><p>“You need to stop watching the wrong movies.” Cady smiled at him as she stopped them in a secluded alcove. It was cosy and she tried hard not to get distracted by how close together they were required to stand by the space.</p><p>“You do look beautiful.” Steve said, looking her up and down. </p><p>“Thank you.” Cady said. She bit her lipsticked lip nervously. “Steve…”</p><p>“We should stop this.” Steve finished for her. </p><p>“You feel it too?” </p><p>“I do.” Steve gently stroked her bare arm with the back of his fingers. “Have for a while.”</p><p>“It’s getting in the way of the mission and…”</p><p>"It's getting hard." Steve finished for her.</p><p>“I think so much higher of you than just… this.” She gave him a look to back up what she meant. They seemed on the same wavelength which was good, but it was still hard getting out the words. “For god's sake, Steve, you’re Captain America. You’re the pinnacle of all virtuous and righteous thoughts in America. You shouldn’t be engaging in casual sex with <em> anyone, </em> least of all the man-eating, lying daughter of an ex-weapons manufacturer and full-time dick. I’m possibly the least righteous, least deserving, least worthy...” Cady’s voice cracked and she looked away from Steve. “Sorry.” It was partly for the language, mostly for the breakdown.</p><p>He gripped both of her arms. “Cady. I’ve never met anyone <em> more </em> righteous, <em> more </em> deserving, <em> more </em> worthy. I have always been in awe of your strength and fight. You’ve made so many sacrifices and choices for the good of the cause. You’re <em> Steelheart. </em>Do you know how many little girls all over the world look up to you?” Cady looked at him, a frown in her eyes. “It’s true, Cay. I’ll take you out in New York sometime. Remind you how important you are.”</p><p><em> “ </em>Even so. You’re still… you.” </p><p>“What do you mean ‘me’? Captain America?” Steve asked. Cady nodded. “So what? American values of righteousness need a good kick up the ass.” Cady couldn’t help but giggle at his language. “Besides, Cay, you and me… this was my idea.”</p><p>Cady blinked at him. She had forgotten that part, way back after she came home from the hospital after literally dying in Washington, and he had kissed her in that way. She lost herself for a moment, remembering all of their encounters… and remembering everything they talked about, and who seemed to always be on his mind when they were together. She swallowed and shrugged.</p><p>“And it’s my idea to end it.” She said sourly. She was getting in too deep and it was dangerous for all of them. She forced herself to look him in the eye, unblinking, unfaltering. “I love you, Steve. I always will. But we can’t keep doing this, and you know that. It’s not going to end well for either of us.”</p><p>He looked at her for a long time before sighing and folding his arms, taking his hands off of her skin. “You’re right.” </p><p>“I’m always right.” Cady said with a half-smile. “I’m a Stark. ‘Right’ is our only setting.”</p><p>“For the record,” Steve shrugged. “I’ve had fun. I’ve had my eyes opened…” He smirked at her. “And for what it’s worth, I love you too. In our own way.”</p><p>Cady looked at him deeply. She remembered all the conversations. “But not like you still love her, right?” Steve blinked at her. He opened his mouth to argue but Cady put a finger on his lips. “Am I wrong?” </p><p>“No.” Steve lowered his gaze. </p><p>“Look,” She lowered her finger, took his hand and held it in the space between them, clutching it. “What you and I have is a kind of love that will endure, but what you felt for Carter was real. I’ve read her reports about you, Steve. And I don’t hold it against you that you could never truly commit to anyone else. That’s why you suggested this in the first place, right?” </p><p>“She’s not here, Cay.” Steve met her eye. </p><p>“No. But maybe the best way to leave her behind is... you need to find someone who feels the same, and can give you the same thing. I can’t replace that, and I don’t want to.” She put a hand on his cheek. “I’ll be godmother to your kids and you’ll be Uncle Steve to mine.”</p><p>“You have to settle down first.” Steve managed a smile. “What kind of guy do you want, Cady?” </p><p>“I’m not sure. Definitely someone like you. But not quite as perfect…” She stroked his collar, her mind filling with <em> those eyes </em> again. “I’ll find someone. And, when you find <em> her </em>, we’ll have double dates and be each other’s wedding party…” She met his eye, “Just not each others wedding.” </p><p>Steve nodded slowly, his eyes fixed on hers. Kind eyes, strong eyes. Not like the ones she had been dreaming about for months. “Damn you Starks.” He said softly, leaning down to kiss her for a last time, his hand on her cheek. </p><p>“Whoa, this isn’t the cloakroom.” Tony’s voice broke them apart. Cady rolled her eyes and pushed away from Steve. </p><p>“Tony.” Steve said curtly. “Perfect timing as always.”</p><p>“Simmer down kids.” Tony slurred. </p><p>“It’s over, dad.” Cady walked past him, her voice soft. “I’m going to party.”</p><p>“Party?” Tony asked. </p><p>“Yeah. Dance, drink, fight… who knows. I wonder if Thor has anymore of that Asgardian liquor.” </p><p>Tony frowned at her as she walked away and then turned to where Steve was standing with his arms folded. “Rogers.” Tony said awkwardly.</p><p>“Stark.” Steve replied. “I’m going to get a drink.”  He walked past Tony. </p><p> </p><p>Three hours later and most of the guests had left, with only the honour guard remaining. Sam had left after speaking with Steve, feeling his presence wasn’t helpful to Cady right now. Steve, after giving advice to Banner, had spent much of the night brooding over Peggy and what Bucky being back might mean for who he was. Maybe Cady was trying so hard to find Bucky so that Steve wouldn't rely on her so much. Cady herself had been avoiding them all, dancing on the table with Natasha, although significantly more drunk than Nat. Nat had given up several songs ago and was now drinking coffee.</p><p>“I think that’s enough.” Thor laughed as he gripped Cady firmly around the waist and hoisted her down from the table-top as easily as he lifted his hammer. She lolled drunkenly against him as he deposited her on the couch and Clint handed her a triple espresso. </p><p>“Man, you keep me young.” Clint laughed as Cady necked it under his watchful gaze. “What I’d give to be able to dance all night.”</p><p>“Nothing stopping you, old man.” Cady giggled as she instantly felt more sober. She sat back on the couch and closed her eyes, waiting for the room to stop spinning. </p><p>“What’s the square root of 4096?” Tony’s voice filtered through her ears as she felt the couch depress beside her.</p><p>“64.” She replied groggily, opening her eyes. “I’m fine, dad.”</p><p>“Are you?” He held out a Stark phone to her. “Here.”</p><p>Cady sat up, feeling much less drunk than before. Clint was perched on the couch opposite her and Thor was sitting at the end, both talking and ignoring Tony and Cady. “You bugged this one, too?” Cady asked sourly as she took the phone. </p><p>“No. Scouts honour. Nothing in it but Reginald.” </p><p>“Good evening, ma’am.” Reginald chimed in. “I can confirm Mr Stark’s statement is correct.” </p><p>“I didn’t want you without a cell.” Tony said quietly. “And, I’m really sorry for not trusting you before. Whatever you are doing in Europe with Rogers, or Wilson, or anyone... it's not my business."</p><p>Cady swallowed and smiled gratefully at him. “I’m sorry for doing untrustworthy things.” She leaned against him and he kissed her forehead, neither of them talking but both knowing what was meant. </p><p>“I forgot what letting off steam felt like.” Maria said as she approached the group. One by one the remaining guests filtered over to the sitting area until  they sat around. For a long time they shared laughter and stories of the night and of Avenger missions. Cady gave up her seat beside Tony for Rhodey and instead sat beside Thor on the couch, comparing weapons as his hammer lay on the table in front of them. She had tried and failed and given up on telling him about how her repulsors worked.</p><p>“So it’s like, infused with star magic or something?” Cady asked. </p><p>“Something like that.” Thor said proudly.</p><p>“I don’t believe it.” Cady shook her head. “It must be technology based. Asgard is so far advanced in many ways, I refuse to believe you all rely on magic from some dark star.”</p><p>“I agree.” Clint called from opposite them as Steve sat tentatively in the only free seat beside Cady. He offered her a sheepish smile which she returned, both of them determined to be okay with the situation. “It’s a trick.” </p><p>“Yes!” Cady agreed excitedly, “It’s a trick.”</p><p>“It’s much more than that.” Thor argued calmly.</p><p>“It’s totally a trick.” Clint fist-bumped Cady across the table, drawing everyone's attention. “Whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power!” Clint mocked.</p><p>“Note how that says he, and not she.” Cady pointed out, to mumblings of agreement from Maria and Nat. </p><p>“It’s a trick.” Clint replied.</p><p>“A sexist trick.” Cady added. “Are women on Asgard not worthy?”</p><p>“On the contrary. Women on Asgard are more worthy.” Thor said seriously. </p><p>“I don’t buy it.” Cady shook her head, feeling Steve’s laugh beside her.</p><p>“Well, please,” Thor smirked, “be my guest. Either of you.”</p><p>“How ‘bout it, Barty?” Cady’s eyes glinted as Clint got to his feet. “Show the sexist hammer who’s boss?”</p><p>What followed was Clint being humiliated by being unable to lift the hammer, and Tony chiding him for it. Tony, in turn, tried his hand at lifting the hammer to no avail. Tony even went to fetch his Iron gauntlet, and had Rhodey help. Neither of them could lift it. </p><p>“Looks like you’ve been thunderstruck.” Cady chided to laughter. </p><p>“Shut up, you're not too old for a grounding.” Tony shot at her sourly. </p><p>Banner gave it a go, nothing. </p><p>“You or me, Stark?” Steve said from beside Cady. </p><p>“Age before beauty.” Cady replied gracefully, gesturing for Steve to try. Steve smirked at her as he got to his feet and wrapped his hands around the hammer. It seemed everyone except Thor and Cady missed the fact that the hammer budged as he pulled. “Knew it.” Cady whispered to herself. She met Steve’s eye as he released the handle and sat beside her again. He knew she had seen. </p><p>“Widow?” Banner asked Nat. </p><p>“Oh, no. That’s not a question I need answered.” Natasha replied.</p><p>“What about you, Cady,” Clint chipped in, “Representing the ladies. See if Thor’s right about Asgardian women?”</p><p>Cady glanced nervously at Steve, remembering their conversation from earlier that night. He gave her an encouraging nod and she got to her feet, sighing as she did. “Alright. Let’s see what this piece of Uru junk is made of.” She winked at Thor and slipped out of her heels, handing them to him as she passed. All eyes were on her as she wrapped her hands around the handle. </p><p>Instantly she felt the power from it surge through her arms. She knew what that meant, and she hardly dared believe it. Thor had been right... The confusion and shock on her face must have been obvious and she tried hard to cover it as she pretended to pull. Thor was her friend, and she didn’t want to embarrass him. He knew though, his eyes fixed on her as she released the handle again. </p><p>“Nothing.” She said, taking her heels back from him. “Sorry big fella, I’m not Asgardian material.” He looked at her and let out a false chuckle, hiding his real emotion. She knew that he knew.</p><p>“Well,” He cleared his throat and got to his feet. “I guess that’s that.”</p><p>“It’s rigged.” Tony argued. “It’s imprinted, right? Like a security code?” </p><p>Thor’s amused expression met Cady’s eyes knowingly before turning to Stark. “Interesting theory, Stark, but I have a simpler one.” He lifted the hammer and flipped it in the air. “You’re all not worthy.”</p><p>A sudden high-pitched technical screech filled the room and caused them all to squirm and cover their ears. </p><p>“What the hell?!” Cady cried as the sound began to fade. “What was that?”</p><p>“No idea.” Steve said from beside her. </p><p>The question was answered when one of Stark’s Iron Legion suits walked into sight, drawing all their attention. It seemed drowsy. </p><p>“Dad?” </p><p>“Stark?” Steve said in unison. </p><p>“JARVIS?” Stark asked as the suit began to speak. Cady reached into the pocket of her dress and slipped a ring on each of her middle fingers, all the while not taking her eye from the suit. The others were addressing the suit, but it was as Banner said ‘Ultron’ that the penny dropped in Cady’s brain. </p><p>“Dad!” She cried, but she was prevented from further questioning about her dad’s failed project when the rest of the Iron Legion burst through the wall and shot towards them. Quick as a flash and working in unison, Steve kicked the coffee table into the air and Cady, using the repulsors that had spread from the rings on her fingers, shot it towards the robots.  There was no denying Steve and Cady were a good team, but it didn’t stop the robot shooting them backwards and over the couch. </p><p>“Cady!” Steve cried, reaching out to her, “You good?”</p><p>“I’m pissed off.” Cady replied, spinning onto her feet and shooting at one of the Iron Legionnaires that aimed for her.  Over to her right Thor was on his back, his hammer metres away on the couch. The majority of the group scattered and fighting their own battles, Cady, Steve and Thor were alone in the area. As Steve leapt onto the back of one of the robots Cady ran, in heels, to get a better shot at the front, teamwork in motion again. Steve spun it around so that she could shoot it in the chest but as she did it kicked out at her and she fell backwards onto the couch. </p><p>“My hammer!” Thor bellowed, now on his feet. Without even thinking about it Cady wrapped her hand around the handle and hurled it to Thor, the hammer reacting easily to her touch. It was as light as the helmet of her own suit. For a half-second she stared at Thor, bewildered, as he caught the hammer and stared back at her. </p><p>“I knew it.” He said, distracted.</p><p>Cady shrugged as though it was nothing. “You were right about women on Asgard.”</p><p>“I told you so.” Thor shouted delightedly. </p><p>“Let’s not tell my dad.” Cady said, “He’ll never recover his ego.”</p><p>“Guys, I’m glad Cady had a revelation of her worthiness, but can we focus?” Steve cried from where he was still riding the robot in mid-air. </p><p>“Right.” Thor said, and hurled the hammer at the robot, indenting it and allowing Cady to shoot it down. </p><p>If nothing else had come from this night, Cady knew she was worthy of at least something.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. The Safety</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cady is brainwashed by Scarlet Witch and the Avengers retreat to the safehouse where she struggles with whether she should tell Steve and Tony what Wanda made her see. </p><p>(Canon compliant and contains spoilers for: Avengers: Age of Ultron)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>May 2015, A Ship off the Coast of Johannesburg</b>
</p><p>Things moved quickly over the next few days. Ranks were divided as Tony and Cap were at each other’s throats about the morality of creating a ‘murder robot’, the result of the Ultron programme Tony had been creating from Loki’s scepter, the one that had attacked them at the afterparty. Banner had been helping him, but Banner had no idea the scale of it and now felt responsible. Things were still tense between Cady and Steve, something they both hated. Ultron had killed JARVIS, rendering Reginald their only functioning AI. He was all they had in tracking Ultron and Cady couldn’t help but feel protective. </p><p>Reginald tracked Ultron to a ship off the coast of Johannesburg and the Avengers had been sent in. They had engaged in a battle with Ultron, who had chosen the ship due to the high level of smuggled vibranium, and the battle had rendered them all battered and bruised. Ultron had the two enhanced kids whom they had encountered in Sokovia on his side, and one of them was apt at mind-control. They were outnumbered and divided.</p><p>Cady cornered one of the enhanced after she worked her magic on Steve, who was now laid in some kind of stupor. She was only a young girl, about seventeen, and looked terrified. Cady held up her hands, reminded instantly of her confrontation with Bucky. Her job now seemed to be dealing with ‘enhanced and brainwashed’.</p><p>“Hi. I know you’ve been fed loads of bad stuff about us, but please know you have another choice and we’re not here to hurt you or your brother.” Cady eyed the kinetic energy circling the girls hands nervously. This was beyond anything they had dealt with before. </p><p>“Why don’t I believe you?” The girl said in a thick Russian accent. </p><p>“Okay, sure, I can see why that wouldn’t work.” Cady backtracked. </p><p>“Cady,” Tony said in her ear, “Take her down. Stop having a conversation.” </p><p>The girl reacted to Tony’s words by holding up her hands. </p><p>“I’m not going to do that.” Cady assured her, remembering what Steve had said about Cady’s importance to young girls. Now was her chance to prove it. “But whatever Ultron has told you is a lie.”</p><p>“No it isn’t.” The girl argued, “He’s right in saying the Avengers are bad for the world.”</p><p>“And you think he’s <em> good </em>? He’s brainwashed you kid.” Cady heard her own father in her voice and was caught off by it. She sighed and lowered her helmet. “I want to help you and your brother. I can’t speak for my team, only myself.”</p><p>“I can see in your head.” The girl said darkly, “I know you are a Stark. I know you would die for them. I know you have.” </p><p>Cady blinked at her, losing her defence entirely. That was all the girl needed. In one movement she jabbed her hand against Cady’s exposed forehead and knocked her down, visions filling her head as the girl ran away. </p><p>“Guys.” Cady said weakly into her earpiece, “I lost her.”</p><p>“Cady…? You alright...” Steve said, but his voice faded as the world around Cady faded away and was replaced with something else.</p><p>She was on a battlefield, alone as far as the eye could see but surrounded by smoke and the smell of destruction. She was wearing her black and gold Steelheart suit but it was battered and torn and her helmet was down. In front of her was the red and gold helmet of her dad’s suit, smashed in the eyes and lifeless. Tony was nowhere to be seen as she bent to pick it up. A little further ways in front of her was Cap’s shield, smashed and cracked in two and embedded in the destroyed grass of the ground. She walked towards it and bent to touch it. As she did, a voice that she didn’t recognise spoke from behind her. </p><p>“There was nothing you could do to keep them from tearing each other apart.” </p><p>Cady got to her feet and spun around, her dad’s helmet still in her hand, to see a tall and bulky figure standing where she had been before. She couldn’t see him very well through the smoke, but he had long dark hair that was blowing into his face and covering his mouth. She squinted through the smoke and began walking slowly towards him. </p><p>“What do you mean?” She asked the figure. Something about him was becoming more and more recognisable. There was a glint of silver shining through his dark shirt. </p><p>He simply looked at the helmet in her hand. She looked down at it too, her heart hammering, and then back at him. </p><p>“Is my dad dead?” She asked. </p><p>“You couldn’t save him.” The figure replied. </p><p>Suddenly, as the wind blew his hair from his face, Cady recognised him. She would know those eyes everywhere, those cold, dark, blue eyes that had filled and haunted her dreams for over a year. </p><p>“Bucky?!” She said. </p><p>“Cady!” Clint’s voice broke through her vision and reality swam back into focus. “We gotta get out of here, kid.” He hooked his arm under her shoulders and pulled her to her feet. </p><p>“Clint?” Cady said weakly as she let him lead her out onto the deck of the ship where the jet was waiting. Nat, Steve and Thor were already onboard as he helped her up. </p><p>“Yeah, it’s me.” Clint said, “Good old uncle Hawkeye.” </p><p>Steve held out his hand to help pull Cady onto the ship. </p><p>“Are you alright?” He asked, gently touching the cut on her cheek. Clint passed them to prepare to take off.  </p><p>“Yeah.” Cady replied, not wanting to tell him about her vision. She removed her suit into the bracelets around her wrists and looked around. “Where’s my dad?”</p><p>“We’re going to pick him up.” Clint replied as he shut the doors. “He had a big green pest problem to deal with.”</p><p>“What now?” Nat asked as they took off. Steve sat Cady down beside him and she belted up. The look on his face told her he’d had a difficult vision too.</p><p>“We get to safety, I guess.” Clint replied, his voice serious. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>May 2015, The Barton Farm</b>
</p><p>It felt nice to be in a family home, and Clint’s family were amongst the most American dream-y Cady had experienced in her whole life. Growing up with her mom she had lived in a shitty little apartment and her mom had left her to fend for herself. Seeing kids being raised right warmed her heart. Laura Barton was a friendly woman who welcomed them all with open arms, feeding them, patching them up and setting them up for the night without question. It was cosy and safe. So why did Cady feel on edge? </p><p>Her vision had shaken her. Not just the fact her dad had been dead and she was pretty sure Steve had too, or the destruction, but also because it had been Bucky who had spoken to her. What right did he have to be in her dream at all?</p><p>Laura had required them to double-up with their sleeping to save space. The kids had been squashed into one room and Banner and Tony were bunking in the now empty kids room. Thor and Steve had been given the living room, and Nat and Cady were in the guest room, sharing a bed like kids at a sleepover. Nat was sleeping soundly in the bed beside Cady, but Cady had watched time tick by and not closed her eyes once. </p><p>By the time 4am hit, Cady knew she had to get some air. She hadn’t undressed and was still wearing her combat trousers and vest as she slipped her boots back on and sneaked from the room, leaving Nat alone and tiptoeing downstairs and through the living room where Thor was snoring loudly. </p><p>She was surprised to find Steve outside on the steps doing the same thing, staring up at the stars with a bemused expression on his face.</p><p>“I just can’t stop running into you, Rogers.” Cady said as she sat down beside him. </p><p>“Can’t sleep?” Steve asked without looking at her. </p><p>“Nah, I’m just sleepwalking.” Cady replied with an amusement in her voice. She sighed. “That little witch messed with my mind. Filled it with a vision...”</p><p>“Me too.” Steve sighed too. “Agent Carter was in my vision. I was… home.” Steve said dryly. Cady glanced at him and then looked away. “What about yours?”</p><p>“No-one.” Cady lied. “Just … destruction.”</p><p>“What are we going to do?” Steve asked. </p><p>“About the visions?” Cady deflected. </p><p>“About all of it. Ultron, your dad…”</p><p>“My dad?” Cady asked worriedly, looking sideways at Steve, remembering her vision vividly. </p><p>“Look, Cady, I know he’s your dad. But.. this is all kind of his fault.” Steve said. </p><p>Cady bristled. She had to convince him to forgive her dad lest her vision come true… “Not all of it. He didn’t make those kids enhanced. He didn’t make Klaue steal vibranium. He didn’t make Loki create a staff of space-supernova.” </p><p>“He did make Ultron.” Steve said quietly. </p><p>“And Ultron is just another enemy that we will defeat.” Cady said defiantly. Steve frowned at her. </p><p>“Can you not see where your dad went wrong?” He asked incredulously. </p><p>Cady swallowed. She could see both sides. “I just… I don’t think he solely deserves the blame. We’ve all made mistakes that led up to this point. It’s on all of us.” </p><p>“I suppose.” Steve said quietly. “I’m sorry.” </p><p>“You don’t need to be.” They both looked up at the stars. </p><p>“No, you’re right.” Steve said. “And honestly it’s all I think about.”</p><p>“What?” Cady asked softly.</p><p>“My mistakes.”</p><p>“Captain America makes mistakes?” Cady scoffed.</p><p>“Many.” Steve said heavily. “I made the mistake of agreeing to Project Rebirth. I made the mistake of falling for Peggy. I made the mistake of letting Bucky fall.”</p><p>Cady’s heart panged uncomfortably and not in a way she enjoyed. “Bucky’s alive.” She reminded him in a quiet voice. </p><p>“But he’s not the same.” Steve looked out over the endless dark fields. “I don’t think he ever will be the same.” </p><p>“You don’t know that, Steve. I’ve worked with my share of soldiers and…”</p><p>“His mind isn’t a limb you can just replace, Cady.” Steve looked to her, his expression dark.</p><p>“I can damn well try.” She replied defiantly.</p><p>Steve shook his head at her. “I’ve been thinking about it, Cay. I don’t know why I’m so desperate to find him. He’s not the same person he was. I think part of me wants to find him so that I can hold onto my past. But that’s not me anymore, and it’s not him. He’s killed people, what if I’m making a mistake by trying to find him? What if I don’t find him and I regret it for the rest of my life.”</p><p>Cady swallowed hard. “You will find him.” She said. </p><p>Steve looked sideways at her. “Will I?”</p><p>Cady met his eye. “I know it. I can feel it. We’re so close, Steve.” </p><p>“Why are you so desperate to find him?” Steve frowned. “He’s nothing to you. He killed <em> you </em>.” </p><p>“For thirty seconds.” Cady reminded him. “I don’t know, I just… I don’t think a man should be condemned because of something beyond his control.”</p><p>“Are you talking about Bucky,” Steve said heavily, “Or Stark?”</p><p>Cady swallowed and looked back at the sky. They were silent for a long time before she said quietly, “You’re going to be okay, right? You and my dad.” Her voice broke uncontrollably and she squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn’t banish the thought of the shield and helmet in the battlefield. She could feel Steve staring at her .</p><p>“Cay…” He said, “What was in your vision?”</p><p>Cady met his eye in the darkness. “We’re only as strong as we are divided.” She said darky. “Without you and my dad and all of us on the same page, we have no chance.” </p><p>Steve swallowed as he looked back at her, his eyes glinting in the moonlight. Cady took a deep breath and got to her feet, deciding to leave him with that thought. </p><p>“Goodnight, Cap.” She said. “Try and get some sleep. We need you at full strength.” </p><p>She squeezed his shoulder as she climbed the steps past him and went back inside, her heart heavy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've had so many hits in the last few days and I love it! I'm really just telling Cady's story through her view of the Avengers and I love that you're all so involved. Thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. The Intelligence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cady is enlisted to help Banner and Tony bring the AI to life. She also finds herself at loggerheads with Steve, and lying to him, something she never thought she would do. All the while her head is filled with one vision only...</p><p>(Canon compliant and may contain spoilers for: Avengers: Age of Ultron)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>May 2015, Avengers HQ, New York City</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Helen Cho had proved most helpful in discovering Ultron’s master plan, but the execution of the retrieval had not gone to plan. In their attempt to get the cradle, containing Ultron’s intended new form, the group had been divided. Now back at Avengers HQ, minus Natasha, there was great friction between them. It seemed to stem, to Cady’s dismay, from Steve and Tony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t help matters that, in this instance, Cady was inclined to side with her dad. She hadn’t spoken to Steve since they had returned. She was glad he had survived, and that he had managed to get the enhanced twins on side, but it wasn’t enough. Cady knew in her gut that Stark was right: they could use the new body to somehow get to Ultron. She could see him now up in the lab trying to convince Banner. She watched him put a hand to his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh protege of mine?” Tony spoke in her own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up, dad?” Cady asked as Steve looked up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I borrow you a moment. I need your Nobel-prize winning opinion.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On my way.” Cady got to her feet and felt Steve’s hand close on her arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Going to talk to my dad.” Cady told him, “Is that alright with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve swallowed and relinquished the grip on her arm, his lips pursed distrustingly. He watched her ascend the stairs and enter the lab, she could feel his eyes on the back of her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?” She said as she opened and shut the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you make Banner hear me out?” Tony was standing by the computer and gestured to an arm-folded Banner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With what?” Cady asked as she looked between them. Her voice was flat and she felt defeated by it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your dad wants to put JARVIS in this thing.” Banner gestured at the cradle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady’s eyes widened as she looked between them again. “JARVIS? Ultron killed him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wrong.” Tony said, bringing up a mass of orange sparks in the centre of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening, Miss Stark.” Jarvis spoke from the sparks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady gasped. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t have done it without Reginald.” Jarvis replied. “That silent protocol your dad invented to infiltrate Reginald’s mainframe served to allow me to infiltrate Ultron.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady’s mouth dropped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long story short, daughter of mine, my spying on you helped Jarvis go underground and spy on Ultron.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jarvis…” Cady shook her head incredulously, “You son of a bitch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Language.” Jarvis replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady giggled, but her smile soon faded. “So wait,” She looked at Tony. “you want to put Jarvis in this body?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no want about it.” Tony replied. “I’m doing it. That’s where you come in. You and Banner have knowledge of how bodies work. You need to make it so this new body kicks Ultron’s robot ass.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we’d have, what, our own synthetic, living robot?” Cady’s eyes lit up. “Run by Jarvis?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Run by whatever the hell was in that scepter.” Tony brought up a scan of the cradle. “The body is made from the same thing you won your Nobel for. I need you to make sure it survives the upload.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we think Jarvis can beat Ultron?” Banner asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He already has.” Cady concluded from the data in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is exactly where it went wrong before. This is a time loop.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what everyones going to say, but this is what mad scientists do, buddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady stepped towards Banner. “Dr Banner, you’re the lead in biomechanics. I can only do so much. It needs all three of us for this to work.” She looked at him appealingly. “You know it’s the right thing to do. It’s what we have to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Banner unfolded his arms. “Alright.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady grinned and hurried to her dad’s side. “Lets Frankenstein the bitch.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a loop,” Tony shot to Banner. “It’s the end of the line.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady faltered in her frantic inputting of data. She had heard those words before, she just didn’t know where.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thirty minutes later and the frantic science party was crashed by Steve, coming to see what the hell was going on, and the Maximoff twins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to say this one. Shut it down.” Steve ordered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not gonna happen.” Tony replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve, I’m sorry.” Cady caught his eye. “But this is bigger than you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know what you’re doing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither do you.” Cady replied, stopping her inputting to make her point to Steve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cady.” Tony warned. “We haven’t got time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t going to work.” Steve replied, his eyes set on Cady’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No offence, Cap,” Cady said saltily, “but you don’t know the first thing about technology.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re siding with Stark about this?” Steve gestured angrily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not now, kids.” Tony said between data inputting. “Save the lovers quarrel for later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Banner managed before Cady cut across them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’m siding with him.” Cady glared at Steve. “He’s my dad. And it just so happens right now he’s the only one who knows what he’s talking about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a suicide mission!” Steve shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Cady replied forcefully, her own voice raised. “This is progress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sound like him!” Steve shouted. “I thought you were better than that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Tony cried, getting involved and stepping away from the computer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve, you don’t know..” Cady argued slowly, but she was interrupted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re scared.” Wanda chimed in, staring intently at Cady. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Cady looked to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see in your head. You’re terrified.” Wanda seemed confused by what she was saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn right.” Cady replied. “And get the hell out of my…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But not about this. You’re worried what they will think when they know. When Steve knows.” Wanda cocked her head, seemingly unaware how much information she was imparting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In one movement Cady spread her repulsor and held up her hand. “Shut up.” She said. “Not one more word or…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next thing Cady knew she was on the floor, having been knocked down by Pietro. She got to her feet angrily, brushing off Tony’s attempt to help her up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does she mean, Cady?” Steve frowned at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not now.” She replied curtly. “We’re doing this, Steve. I’m sorry.” She turned back to the computer screen as Banner and Steve argued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t a game!” Steve cried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a blur Pietro unplugged all of the equipment, and suddenly found himself crashing through the floor as Barton shot a pistol from below. The room descended into fighting and argument as Tony fought Steve, Banner fought Wanda and Cady tried desperately to get the equipment up and running.  Steve found his way to her after sending Tony through a glass wall and grabbed her arm, turning her forcefully to look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think you would be so naive.” Steve shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think you would be so shortsighted.” Cady shouted back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was wrong about you.” Steve snarled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady’s eyebrows knit as she fought the urge to cry. “The feeling is mutual.” She replied quietly, keeping his eyes on her as, in the same move she pulled on the Winter Soldier, she shot her repulsor point blank into where she knew Steve wore armour. He was blasted backwards and she hit enter on the programme. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cady!” Tony shouted as he jabbed at Steve. “Punch it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t!” Cady shouted over the fight, “We don’t have enough power!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, Thor shot into the room and sent a bolt of lightning through the cradle, blasting him and Cady to the floor. She landed next to Steve and, with a glare from them both, they got to their feet and watched as the figure rose from the cradle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s... alive.” She managed to choke as the figure looked around at them all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The following conversation helped to conclude that Jarvis, or the Vision as Thor called it, was to be on their side, or rather, on the side of humanity. He promised to help them in bringing down Ultron, and Steve ordered them to prepare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>May 2015, Sokovia</b>
</p><p>
  <span>What awaited them in Sokovia was chaos. The battle was long and hard as they tried and failed to get to Ultron’s core. He had the city filled with robots and the main mission was to evacuate. As Cady followed Steve’s orders she found herself wondering where her loyalties lay. Looking around herself she couldn’t understand the level of devastation. This wasn’t avenging. This was devastation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is anyone free?” Steve came over comm. “I need back-up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Busy.” Clint replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Occupied.” Stark chimed in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One by one the others denied Steve back-up until all that was left to reply was Cady. She sighed, squeezing her eyes shut, and swallowed her pride. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On my way, Cap.” She replied, taking to the sky. She took out three robots on her way and dropped beside him to punch another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Steve said curtly. They both instantly engaged in battle in silence, lost in their offence, until Steve couldn’t hold it in anymore. “I’m sorry, Cady, for what I said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which part?!” Cady replied just as curtly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calling you naive.” Steve admitted. “It was out of line. You’re the furthest from naive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re the furthest from short-sighted.” Cady replied, “Duck!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve ducked and rolled as Cady spun in a circle with her repulsors locked in, decapitating the oncoming robots. There was a moment as Steve got to his feet, breathing for a moment. Cady dropped her helmet and met his eye, both of them unsure what to say next. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cay…” Steve started, but Cady interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it.” Cady replied with a genuine smile. “Let’s just defeat the bad guy, do our jobs.” She replaced her helmet and took to the sky again as Steve saluted her in agreement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>May 2015, Avengers HQ, New York City</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The aftermath of the battle was not easy. Although thousands of lives had been saved many had been lost, including Pietro. The fact weighed heavy on all of their minds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady sat alone in her office, her bags packed and ready to go, a file in her hand, staring at her suit as though seeing it for the first time. Her mind was filled with ‘but’. Their gamble had paid off with Vision, but it didn’t make it all okay. She had managed to stop her dad and Steve tearing each other apart, but for how long? Where did she go now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t notice Steve until he was already in her office, despite the glass walls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Cay.” He said sheepishly, his hands in his front pockets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady blinked away her thoughts and looked up at him from where she was perched on her desk. She set down the file coyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Rogers.” She replied. There was a moment where they just looked at each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll speak first.” Steve said. “I hate that there’s friction between us. I hate that what we had a week ago is gone. I miss you, Cady.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve not gone anywhere.” Cady replied with a small smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not physically.” Steve said darkly, “But your mind is elsewhere. You don’t tell me things anymore.” There was a pause as Steve battled with the elephant in the room. “What did Wanda mean? What is in your head that you don’t want me to know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady swallowed hard. She had never lied to Steve before, she wasn’t sure she could… “It was just a vision.” She said with a dismissive shrug, “It’s not going to come true, and to be honest I can’t really remember it.” Apparently lying to Steve came as easy as lying to her dad. “We’re okay, Steve.“ She smiled. “I promise. Sokovia just shook me, that’s all. I’ll be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Steve asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I am.” She replied. She put a hand on his chest and stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek, like she always had done. “I’m a Stark.” She grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve frowned at her but decided to drop it. She seemed like her old self already. “Well,” Steve shrugged, “I actually came to ask if you’re sticking around for a bit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Cady asked. “You gonna miss me too much?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always.” Steve smirked. “I could use your help training our new recruits.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me?” Cady asked. “What could I train them with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the most intelligent woman I know, and the most worthy.” Steve replied, his eyes sparkling. “You’ll think of something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady smiled gratefully at him. “Alas, work calls.” She swallowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Already?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“”No rest for the wicked.” Cady replied, picking up her carry-on bag and remote controlling her suit back into her bracelets. “I’m in demand, remember.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could I forget.” Steve grinned at her. “Where to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somewhere in Europe, I forget. Thank heavens Reggie has control.” Her eyes sparkled. “I’ll see you when I get back, Rogers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Travel safely.” Steve replied. It was weird to think the last time they had parted they had been… well. So much had changed. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, literally anything?” Cady winked at him and blew him a kiss, exiting through the door. She had lied not once, but twice, to his face. This was a new low even for her. She hated this path she was on, especially when she was going to Europe for one reason, and one reason only… and if anyone should know, it was Steve. But Cady felt this was something she had to do alone. She had to make sense of her vision, and to do that she had to find </span>
  <em>
    <span>him. </span>
  </em>
  <span> Those eyes...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve smiled to himself, alone in the office. He got the feeling Cady wasn’t telling him everything, but maybe that was the new normal. They weren’t whatever they were anymore, after all. Steve’s eyes fell on the file that she had been looking at and was now left on the desk. He was drawn to it for some unknown reason. He reached out and pulled back the cover, frowning as a photo of Bucky stared back at him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. The Soldier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cady succeeds in tracking down the Winter Soldier, but he is the furthest from what she expected. </p><p>(Canon compliant, set between Age of Ultron and Civil War)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>September 2015, Bucharest, Romania</b>
</p><p>
  <span>After two months in Romania, Cady was really starting to enjoy the city. She had sent a drone with her DNA profile on a four month backpacking trail through Switzerland, Italy and France that would keep anyone checking satisfied that she was simply discovering herself following the events of Ultron. She had set her cell to align with the drone’s coordinates so when Tony or Steve called in to check there was nothing untoward. When she had left the US in June she had turned her own transponder off and headed for Bulgaria and where the trail had led before the Ultron distraction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over the following months she had headed North through the Bulgaria/Romania borders and, after a false lead to Constanta, she had then followed leads to Bucharest, the capital, where she had been stationed for the last three weeks. She had been travelling using a beat up old car with no trackable ability and the false name Maria Arden, honouring her mother and grandmother whilst throwing off her own identity. She was determined to finish the mission without Avengers interference. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had even rented a small room in a one-star hotel and used it as her base of operations, keeping surveillance and hacking all of the CCTV in Bucharest using undetectable tech. There had been reports of a man with an unusual metal arm and scraggly black hair towards one side of the city and she was determined to be the first to find him. It had not gone unacknowledged by Cady that if her path had been even slightly different she would have made a very good supervillain, it seemed the apple didn’t fall far from the tree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other thing Cady had a lot of time to do, especially whilst staying in her room and watching cameras day after day, was think. She realised just how badly she had handled the whole Steve Rogers situation and thought of many ways to fix it. He didn’t deserve to be used like she had, and although he had used her too Cady knew they had to move past it. She had told him so when he called in and he had agreed. They were back to being friends… friends who apparently lied to each other. Cady didn’t know why she was keeping her real location from Steve. She wondered for most of her waking hours why she was hiding it from him, especially as it concerned his best friend. What Steve had said at the Barton farm really weighed on her mind. Bucky wasn’t the same person Steve had known and she supposed part of her was guarding him from that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed in Cady’s absence, too, Tony had thrown himself into developing a new technology for Stark Industries. He seemed to be reverting to his old, self-centred self, shutting Pepper out and spending all his time with his projects. He also seemed to be distancing himself from Cady little-by-little. She didn’t know how she felt about it. She wasn’t a child anymore, that much was true, her 30th birthday was coming up in January, but she couldn’t help but feel she needed her dad. It hadn’t gone unchecked in her mind that she still hadn’t told him the truth about her mom: how she had been bordering on villain. Maybe by finding Bucky Cady hoped to apologise and make it up in some way for her mother's part in the Winter Soldier programme. As Cady had learnt from New Jersey, Amy Arden had been a key player, maybe not in creating the winter soldier, but definitely in the pain he had suffered in the last few decades. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat alone in her hotel room living off locally grown fruit and staring at her many assembled screens for hours on end, looking for the slightest glimpse of a metal arm. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack. Some of the time she ran the business from her cell, chartering trade deals with Wakanda, selling plans in exchange for Vibranium, but mostly she concentrated on the mission. Day after day she practiced this routine, setting up the screens to record, going out on the streets to look for herself, returning to the room to watch the recorded material whilst simultaneously observing the current feed. Day after day… nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so when Reginald spoke up on the sixteenth day in Bucharest Cady didn’t believe a word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suspected target sighting.” Reginald said, causing Cady to sit up straight on the rickety bed and stare at the screen with wide eyes, emerging from the papers strewn everywhere from her own reports and Bucky’s SHIELD files. She had spent time learning everything she could about him in case it was ever going to be needed. “Market.” Cady followed Reggie’s indication to where Reginald had paused the feed on a long haired man in a black sweatshirt, paying for his fruit with a metal hand. It was the tiniest of pixels, but there was a flash of silver at his wrist and fingertips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this recorded or current?” Cady asked, hardly daring to believe it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Current, ma’am. Three blocks from here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reggie, have I ever told you I love you?” Cady was already pulling on her shoes and sweatshirt, securing her long hair in an updo and grabbing her rucksack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should hope so, ma’am.” Reginald replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ocupado protocol.” Cady said, and Reginald turned on the television and began playing the recording of what sounded like a couple in the room. “Record footage.” Cady ordered as she left the room, “Call me if anything changes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was out of the room as Reginald replied, “Good luck, ma’am.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reginald sent the pinpoint location to Cady’s wrist device and she followed it to the exact spot. As she rounded the corner onto the busy market street it took her a few moments to find the right stall through the crowd. But, as her eyes fell on it, there was no mistaking it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There he was, tall, broad shouldered, long-haired, exactly as he had been when they had first met, and in her dreams since. Bucky Barnes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady’s breath caught in her throat as she temporarily forgot herself. For almost two years she had looked for this man and now here he was. She swallowed and slid her sunglasses onto her eyes to record everything she was seeing. She kept him in her eyesight, grateful for all of her training on surveillance, and busied herself observing the nearest stall. She watched as Bucky finished at his stall and began to walk away. She followed discreetly as he led her down the market straight and rounded a corner to a residential area. It looked like a rough area, and Cady was sure to keep her distance as she followed him through it and down a few more streets until eventually he came to an apartment block. She stayed behind a corner as he  typed the access code into the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reggie.” She whispered, “Zoom in on that code.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Code archived.” Reginald replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe it’s him.” Cady whispered to nobody in particular as Bucky let himself into the building. As soon as the door closed Cady hurried to it. Reginald fed her the code and she let herself into the building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was dingy and dark and the door led pretty much straight onto the stairwell. She could hear footsteps up above and began to climb the stairs at a hastened pace. “Reggie.” She whispered. “Heat signatures.” She looked up so Reginald could scan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three flights.” He said in her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady began to climb the stairs cautiously. It occurred to her that she had spent so long trying to find Bucky that she didn’t know what to do when she found him. Was he any different? He seemed to be functioning like his protocol wasn’t just kill or die. That was progress, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five flights.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady picked up the pace, keeping her eyes trained up so Reginald could scan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Top floor.” Reggie confirmed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many apartments?” Cady asked as she reached the third flight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two.” Reggie replied. “One is leased to a George Lehigh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady stopped walking halfway up the stairwell, a small smile on her lips. “That’s him.” She said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you be sure?” Reginald replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did my research.” Cady said softly. “Thank you, Reggie. We’ve found him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady turned and started descending the stairs again, her mind made up. Just knowing where he was was enough. She would simply observe from afar and assess his danger level before deciding her next move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand.” Reginald questioned. “I thought the mission was to find him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’ve done that.” Cady said. “I haven’t had a drink in two months. Where’s the nearest bar?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cady had succeeded in her mission, yet she still couldn’t let it go. As she sat alone in the bar surrounded by Romanian’s watching soccer on the televisions she felt a sense of… loss? She had been in this mission so long that she hadn’t been prepared for completing it. That thought had never even really crossed her mind. She had never thought she would manage it alone, which was ridiculous. She knew how good she was, had even been validated by a Godly hammer, but some self-doubt was always there. As she sat alone in the bar she fingered her cell and considered calling Steve. He would be so happy to learn where Bucky was... Or would he? She felt conflicted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was broken from her thoughts by a man’s voice asking something in Romanian. She looked up from her wine to meet his eye. He was burly, had a lazy eye and looked to be bad news. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scuze, nu vorbesc Romana.” Cady replied cautiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“American?” The man asked, “You’re pretty.” He added in a thick accent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady sighed and finished her drink. “Thank you, but I’m not in the mood.” Cady got to her feet and made to walk past him. He caught hold of her arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just one drink.” He insisted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Cady replied, trying to pull her arm from his grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on pretty lady.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady sighed heavily and, in one swift movement, punched him clean across the face, sending blood and teeth across the bar. He released her arm and she moved to the door, ignoring all the eyes, “Am spus nu!” She shouted, letting herself out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her head was spinning, not from fear but something else. She had not experienced behaviour like that since college, and now she thought about it it was probably because everybody stateside knew who she was. It had been a rush. In her heightened state, her fist ringing, Cady took a wrong turning on the way back to the hotel. It was dark and her glasses were in her pocket. It was only as she reached a fire hydrant that she realised she had no idea where she was. She sighed, annoyed, and pulled her glasses out of her pocket to put them on and turned on her heel… coming face to face with a group of four or five guys, one of which was still bleeding from her punch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” Cady whispered to herself. She automatically put her thumb to her fingers to trigger her repulsors… only, she had left them in the hotel room. She sighed. “Guess we’re going old school.” She slid her glasses back into her pocket and raised her fists. “Bring it on, fellas.” She said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of them gave an order in Romanian and they all approached her. She kicked out, catching one in the nads, and punched another in the jaw. The one she had punched in the bar was hanging back, scared or amused, she wasn’t sure. She gave it her best shot but she was out of practice and suitless. She felt a punch connect to her jaw and another to her stomach, bringing her down. Two of them grabbed her wrists and ankles, too strong for her, and held her down whilst another kicked her. She bit down on one as he went to take her face but she was clearly overwhelmed. She felt her already fragile ribs crack under the force, knocking the wind out of her. Then a sharp pain penetrated her leg… had they stabbed her? An Avenger, and this was how it was going to end? Pathetic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The one from the bar hauled her up and pinned her to the wall by her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re even uglier now.” She choked as he slammed her head into the brick. Stars erupted in front of her eyes as he got disgustingly close. She could smell the alcohol on his bloodied breath. He said something menacing in Romanian and looked at her with a hungry expression… and then blood erupted over her face as his skull cracked from an enormous force and flash of silver. He released her and Cady crumpled to the cold stone of the ground, bloodied and bruised. She watched as a dark figure took out the assailants with simply his fists as she faded from consciousness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had a small glimpse of dark hair as she felt herself carried from the scene, the stars shining above them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She vaguely recognised the ceiling of the stairwell she was being carried up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her nostrils were filled with the smell of coffee as she blinked her eyes awake. With a start and a stabbing pain in her chest and leg she pulled herself to a sitting position and looked around. The room she was in was small and contained the bed upon which she lay, a battered couch, makeshift shelves of cinder blocks and a small kitchen area. There was a door that led to what she assumed was the bathroom and another that was mostly window and led out onto the rooftop. This door was open. She was alone in the room, but there was a coffee pot on the stove. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wrapped her arm around herself and moaned as she tried to swing her legs out of bed. The noise attracted attention and the door-window was shadowed by a man who gestured for her to stop, raising his silver arm to stop her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sergeant Barnes.” She said weakly as she stopped trying to move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky lowered his arm and stared at her, a frown in his eyes. Those blue eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know me?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>know you?” Cady asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know me?” Bucky frowned at her. “Do I know you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady opened her mouth to tell him but the motion brought pain and she coughed hard, the taste of blood in her mouth. In one movement he had crossed the room and used his considerable strength to lay her back against the wall. She was too weak to fight it. Just as quickly he stepped away again to turn off the stove. Cady watched as he poured the strong black liquid into two cups and handed her one. She took it with the arm that she could move, the other pinned to her chest and protecting her rib, and gave him a brief and grateful smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a little while there was silence as he stood against the surface watching her. Cady sipped the coffee with great difficulty, her hand shaking. It was stronger than anything she had ever tasted, but it was good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stark.” He said eventually, his eyes burning into her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady looked up at him, her eyes wide. “Yes.” She said. “Do you remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arcadia.” He said thickly, as though it was difficult. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Cady’s eyes brightened. “You do remember!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I killed you.” Bucky frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Cady shook her head. “Well, yes, but only for thirty seconds.” His expression turned to anguish. “But I’m here. I survived. I’m a fighter, I guess. Just like you.” She smiled at him. “You told me Bucky Barnes was dead, remember? You’re still here.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky considered her words and then nodded. “I remember.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What else do you remember, Bucky?” Cady asked, setting down the empty cup and wincing in pain. He moved to lay her back down but she brushed him off with a raised hand. She had to be up and appealing to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need rest.” He said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady frowned at him as pieces of last night came back to her. She looked down at herself and noted the binding around her chest where her rib had cracked. It was expertly wrapped. She lifted the covers, remembering the pain in her leg. Her legs were bare and her thigh was also bandaged, a tiny circle of red on the wrappings. “What happened?” She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five men attacked you.” Bucky explained. “You were outnumbered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You saved me?” She asked disbelievingly. Any worries she had had about his mental state was fading fast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I brought you back here and treated you. I didn’t think you’d want to go to the hospital given you’re undercover.” He bit into a plum as he watched her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know that?” Cady asked, staring at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’ve been trying to find me.” Bucky said with a glance at the shelves. There was a laptop open with a feed of Cady’s hotel. “I picked up your AI a week ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady smirked and shook her head incredulously. “You knew I was looking for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to know why, so I let your AI pick me up on camera.” Bucky said, his eyes filled with an expression Cady would have said was amusement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady blinked at him. She didn’t know what to say. All this time she thought she had been careful, but he had been playing her the whole time. He smirked at her confused expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get the feeling you don’t get outplayed much, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really, no.” Cady said quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s smirk turned into a smile and Cady’s heart flipped uncomfortably. His smile was as enticing as his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you hungry?” He asked, offering her a plum, his smile fading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady nodded slowly, accepting it with a tentative hand. Her fingers brushed the metal of his as he handed it to her. There was a moment as she took it where their eyes met. They weren’t as cold as they had been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was silence for a few moments as they both ate, Cady’s mind racing. He had known this whole time and he had been playing her, but she wasn’t mad. She was relieved. If he had known but hadn’t done anything it meant that he wasn’t the person he had been two years ago, the person who had tried to kill her, the person who had succeeded, the person who she had shot point blank…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your chest?” She said, speaking out loud before she could stop herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean where you shot me?” He asked. Cady nodded. “Barely a scratch.” He unzipped his sweatshirt a little and Cady temporarily forgot how to breathe as he revealed the muscles beneath. She forced herself to concentrate on the red mark where her repulsor had made the connection. “It took a little while to heal. Whatever those things are made of, they pack a punch.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s kind of the point.” Cady smirked. “They’re concentrated electricity, I shot you point blank, and you got off with a first-degree burn?” Her eyebrow twitched, impressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wouldn’t be the worst I’ve ever received.” He said heavily. He rezipped and shrugged. “You survived a full-speed punch with a titanium arm.” He reminded her, circling his metal wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, no.” Cady reminded him as she watched, “I didn’t. I survived the defib that restarted my heart after you knocked it out of rhythm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My point is, it should have gone straight through your chest.” Bucky said. His expression was heavy as he looked at her for a moment, his eyes filled with remorse. He blinked and his expression changed, but she had seen it. “That suit of yours is impressive.” His tone was admiring as he sat on the edge of the couch opposite where she was in the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Cady felt herself blushing for some unknown reason. There was another pause as she thought about the remorse she had seen. “How long have you been hiding out here?” She looked around, pulling herself from her thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty much two years.” Bucky replied heavily. “Nobody knows who I am here. I feel safe … for the first time in almost a century.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady raised her eyebrows. She hadn’t factored in the fact he was the same age as Steve in every way. “I’m sorry I ruined that.” She said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t.” He shook his head at her. “If anything you are a reminder that I can’t hide forever. It’s all I’ve ever known, you know? That I can remember, anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady let out a small breath of sympathy as she felt the pain in his voice. He seemed to notice and shook his head. “What else do you remember?” Cady asked softly. “Of the real you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He met her eye with a frown. “The real me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James Barnes.” She said cautiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at her, his expression unreadable. She waited with baited breath, keeping his eye-contact, as she waited for him to answer. For a long time he didn’t speak. Then slowly, as though second-guessing every step, he rose from the couch, crossed to the shelves and picked up a back book. He handed it to her hesitantly and she took it. It was heavy, packed with clippings and photos and cut-outs. She looked at him for silent permission before opening the cover. In a hasty scrawled writing on every page was note after note of random thoughts and disjointed phrases or words. It looked like he had written down anything and everything that had come into his head. Her heart panged for him. It seemed so loud, so busy. He stood by the bed, his arms folded and his eyes on the floor, waiting as she reverently turned pages and read passages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a programme from the American Hero exhibition at the Smithsonian outlining the mission he had undergone with their specialised team. There was a photograph of Steve, and another of Steve and Bucky together. They both looked so young, far before all of this had happened. Cady turned the page and was surprised to see a newspaper clipping with her face on it, accepting her Nobel. She frowned at it and then looked up at him, realising he had been stalking her almost as much as she had been stalking him. She felt weird suddenly, like they had a connection much stronger than she had thought. She shut the book and handed it back to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve made so much progress.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all still a blur.” Bucky said heavily, putting the book back and sitting on the couch again. “Sometimes I’m not sure what’s real and what’s been put in my head. It’s so loud.” He put his hand to his forehead to demonstrate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” She swallowed, speaking before she could stop herself, “I’m not going anywhere anytime soon. Maybe I can help you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky stared at her, a frown in his eyes. “Why would you do that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because,” She said, “it’s what I want to do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He surveyed her carefully. “Who else knows you’re here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody.” Cady said truthfully. “As far as they’re concerned I’m somewhere in Italy.” She realised disclosing this could easily compromise her and put her in danger, especially with who she was talking to, but something told her that was all behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not even Steve Rogers?” Bucky asked, saying Steve’s name as though it was a curse word. Cady swallowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not even Steve Rogers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Bucky asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would have been too complicated.” Cady replied truthfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky considered this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She offered him a small smile. “Let me help you, like you helped me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s eyes met hers and held them intensely as he thought over her proposition. “How long can you stay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can stay as long as you want me to.” She promised. “As long as you need me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s eyes slid from hers as he mulled it over in his busy mind. For the first time in a long time he felt completely clear in this decision. He couldn’t explain it, it was just right. He nodded slowly. “Thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady smiled at him. “I’m with you.” She replied softly. For the first time in a long time he felt completely clear in this decision. She couldn’t explain it, it was just right. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. The Fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cady finds herself feeling something she never thought she would feel. </p><p>(Canon compliant and set before Civil War)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>September 2015, Bucharest, Romania</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“What am I eating, anyway?” Cady asked as she looked into the dish in her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sarmale.” Bucky replied. “Stuffed cabbage. But, you said you don’t eat meat so I think yours has soy or something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady raised her eyebrows but swallowed gratefully. She tried not to dwell on the fact he had remembered that she was vegetarian when he had gone out to get them food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had been staying in his apartment now for just under a week as her ribs recovered. He had, on her instructions, gone to her hotel room, retrieved her equipment and checked her out with her credit card. It had been a big decision considering how easily he could have made off with her belongings and identity, especially now he had been found, but over the last week they had connected and he returned to her. The surprising thing was she had not even been surprised. It was clear to her that Steve had been right about the person Bucky was and just how much his ordeal had damaged him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since he had brought back her equipment it had simply sat in a pile in the corner of the room, untouched, as she focused on him. She was surprised as to just how easily they had been able to talk. It was difficult, sure, and most of the time he didn’t feel like talking, but just being in companionable silence felt natural. They had mostly avoided talking about anything ‘real’ and had instead focused on mundane, little things. As a scientist, she had been subtly testing his mind in ways learnt from years of undergoing therapy herself, in order to assess his cognitive ability. He seemed to learn quickly especially, she found, if it was about her. He showed a genuine interest in her as a person. It was refreshing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This can go on the red list.” She said as she finished her ‘sarmale’ with a face that said it all. Bucky chuckled as he took the container from her and tipped it into the garbage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a fan of it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could say that.” Cady wrinkled her nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s an acquired taste.” Bucky grinned at her as he bit into his own. “It’s better with bacon.” He suddenly frowned at the floor. “Freds.” He said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Freds?” Cady asked, pulling a small notebook towards herself with her good arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a diner on 1154.” Bucky blinked as he lost himself in the memory. “They used to do bacon rashers. 75c.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady couldn’t help but smile as she wrote down his words. He frowned at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” She shook her head, still smiling. “Just...Freds is still there.” She said. “It’s one of Steve’s favourite places.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky smiled at his own memory. “It always was. The waitress adored him. I tried to get him to ask her out but…” Bucky suddenly frowned and looked at her. “Where did that come from?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady grinned. “I don’t know, but it’s good.” She finished scribbling notes and set down the notebook. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It happens a lot.” Bucky said, setting his food aside. “Just flashes of memories. I never know if they’re real.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady paused, taking a deep breath before asking her question. It was either going to go one way or the other. “Do you remember them? Your missions?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a long, heavy silence before Bucky nodded slowly. “All of them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady watched him with a heavy heart as he frowned at the floor. She wanted to help him, to take away the pain he was feeling, to fix him. She was glad she hadn’t called Steve. He wouldn’t have coped with this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady shifted forward on the bed and got cautiously to her feet. Her leg was stronger, but she was determined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Bucky asked, half on his own feet and ready to make her sit down again. She brushed him off with her good hand, the other firmly clamped to her ribs, and made her slow way across the room at a limp to her suitcase. He watched as she dug in the front pocket and pulled out two packets and then turned back to him, determined not to wince. His eyebrow twitched as she held up one of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peppermint Patties.” She said with a smile. “Introduced into America in…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“1940.” He interrupted, his eyes bright. “They still make them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They do.” She held one out to him. “They’ve been my favourite since I was a little girl. Steve had the same reaction you did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky took it from her reverently and observed every inch of the packet. Cady sat back onto the bed with a hidden wince and watched him turn it over in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t imagine how hard it’s been for you both, adjusting to a modern world.” Cady mused aloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and Steve.” Bucky said thoughtfully. “You’re close?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you didn’t tell him you were here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We spent the last year looking for you together. Then something happened and, well, it caused friction.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokovia.” Bucky said slowly. Cady nodded again. “But you kept looking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did.” She said. “I know what it’s like to have nothing. I couldn’t let that happen to you.” She contemplated telling him the truth about her mother but thought better of it. Now wasn’t the right time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even though I’m dangerous?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not dangerous.” Cady said determinedly. “What they did to you… that’s not you. That’s not who you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky looked her in the eye, realising for the first time that she was the first person to fully understand. He offered her the briefest of half-smiles before frowning again. “So you found me alone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How? I was so careful. Nobody even knows my real name out here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, they know you as George Lehigh.” Cady smirked. “And they don’t have access to your file and so don’t know your fathers name or the place you grew up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky raised his eyebrows, impressed. “You did do your research.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did.” Cady shrugged. “I’m one of the greatest young minds in America.” She said with an eye roll, “At least according to Forbes.” There was a pause as she met his eyes. “I’m glad I found you.” She said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky didn’t answer but the sudden glint that appeared in his eye told her all she needed. He looked away, embarrassed, and cleared his throat. “You should change your dressing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached out to pick up the replacement bandage and winced, his hand flying to his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should let me look at that.” Cady said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing wrong.” Bucky deflected, picking up the bandage and handing it to her. She took it but set it down immediately afterwards, pushing herself to her feet and limping towards him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit.” She said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky looked up at her from where he sat on the couch, his face pained. “No.” He argued feebly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not? I know what I’m doing. Prosthetic metal limbs are kind of my thing.” She looked at him seriously, her eyes appealing. “I can help.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to hurt you.” He said quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t.” Cady said defiantly. She was directly in front of him, waiting for him to make his mind up, her eyes fixed on his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sigh and heavy expression he removed his shirt, revealing his torso properly for the first time. Cady felt her breath catch in her throat as she scanned his skin, taking in every scar and bruise and burn. Tears hit her eyes as she thought about everything he had been through, the torture he must have endured. She swallowed hard and focused in on where the prosthetic met his flesh. He turned away from her as she stepped right up to him in order to get a better look. She could feel his shaking breath on her skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” She said softly, “It’s okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky simply closed his eyes in anguish as she put her hand on his shoulder and the other on the cold metal of his bicep. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. It was as if the metal was living, just like her creations, but this was something else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s bionic.” She whispered to herself, running her fingers over the metal and the skin where it was attached. “They’ve wired it to your nervous system.” She gasped in realisation and ran her fingertips down the arm, watching his face for reaction. “You can feel that?” Bucky nodded, his eyes squeezed shut. Cady knew what that meant and she hated it. It meant he had felt every kill he had made. Muscle memory. “I’m so sorry.” She whispered, looking at him carefully. He didn’t reply but a single tear rolled out from under his eyelid. Cady bit her lip and returned her attention to the arm, gently lifting it so she could stretch it out. “Bucky…” She said reverently, “this is… this is unlike anything I’ve ever seen. Is it skeletal?” She wished her glasses hadn’t been smashed in her attack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky nodded, his eyes sliding open as he looked up at her, her fingers in his hand. “It feels like flesh.” He mused, “If I close my eyes it feels like I have two arms. They fused it to my skeleton, my nerves, my muscles. If anything hits the arm I feel it as though it were flesh.” He wiggled his fingers in her hand and then squeezed it. She let out a small involuntary gasp. “When I fell from the train…” The pain in his voice made her meet his eye. “...they modified my body so that it would support the arm. That’s why it hurts so. It’s as much a part of me as my heart.” He looked down at his chest. “I don’t know what’s real and what’s metal anymore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a hesitant pause as Cady looked over him. Then, slowly, gently, she put her fingers on the flesh of his rock-hard chest. She could feel the metal move beneath his skin, but at the same time his heartbeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The only difference being it does things I cannot control. My brain controls most of the movement, but some of it is beyond my command. And that’s what scares me.” They were still holding eye-contact, her fingers still in his. “I could hurt you and it wouldn’t even be my thought. Not consciously. And,” The fingers from his flesh hand closed around hers on his chest, holding her there gently, “that’s the last thing I want to do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady swallowed as she held his gaze. For a moment they simply looked at each other as she considered everything he had said. His breath was gently blowing tendrils of hair from her face as she looked back at him, keeping her breathing steady. This was the most intense moment she had ever experienced. More intense than anything Steve and she had ever shared. It was the moment of lowered boundaries, of trust and of pain and vulnerability. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, as quickly as the moment started, it ended and Bucky lowered both of his arms. “Which is why, as soon as you are recovered, you have to leave.” He dropped her gaze and stared ahead, unseeing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady let out her breath and folded her arms, blinking to recover her composure, before limping back to the bed to replace her own bandage. Bucky got to his feet and turned his back on her, pulling his shirt on and winding his arm back into a comfortable position. The pain on his face made her heart pang. She wanted to argue, tell him she was staying, but she couldn’t find the words. She wanted to help him, but it wasn't out of pity. It was out of something else entirely. She had never felt this way, not really. Not this deeply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was terrified, but not of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of how she felt for him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. The Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cady's birthday party brings a secret to the surface once and for all. </p><p>(Canon compliant and set just before Captain America: Civil War)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>January 2016, Avengers HQ</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Being unable to tell Bucky the truth about her own mother’s involvement weighed heavily on Cady’s mind as she returned to the USA and adjusted to life back in New York after her ‘soul-searching’ in Europe. She had found something alright, it just wasn’t clarity. Bucky in general weighed on her mind more than she cared to admit. The pain in his eyes, the way he talked in his sleep as he tossed and turned on the couch, the intense way he had held her gaze. The thirteen days they spent together in his apartment had been the greatest and most intense of her whole life. She knew now, more than ever, that he was worth saving. Which put her in such a difficult position back home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had managed to deflect Steve’s questions and they seemed to be back on track with their friendship. Thankfully Tony had been away when she had returned to the States in October, but he was going to be back in town for her birthday. The last few months had been spent considering all of her options for coming clean to him and Steve about the various secrets he was keeping. It was tearing her apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her birthday was going to be lowkey, despite the big number that came with it. Just a few close people and takeaway in the rec room at Avengers HQ. That was all she wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What she got was an extravagant surprise party thrown by Tony without her knowledge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had been standing alone in her office with all of the handwritten notes that she had from her childhood investigations of her mother, and those following their trip to the HYDRA facility in New Jersey that had told her all she needed to know about the person Amy Arden had really been. She knew she had to tell her dad the truth. Her eyes fell on the photo of her and her dad on the desk as Pepper’s voice came over the comm on the desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Cady, are you free?” Pepper said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady frowned and opened the line. “Hey Pepper, what’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your dad’s here and he wants to see you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds serious.” Cady giggled, “I’ll be right there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Main bar.” Pepper replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On my way.” She closed the file and sealed it with her fingerprint, tucked it into a drawer and picked up her cell. She was rarely without it these days, not wanting it to fall into the wrong hands with the information contained within it. She paused at the glass to fix her appearance, dust off her dress, and then head to the elevator. It wasn’t her birthday until tomorrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was so lost in her thoughts of seeing her dad after so long that she didn’t notice the amount of people crammed into the bar until they shouted “Surprise!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face must have been a picture as she clutched her phone and stared around, completely in shock and fighting the urge to shoot them. Tony pushed his way through the front of the crowd, Pepper on his heels, as they all cheered and went back to chattering, and the music started up. He kissed her on the cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey sweetpea,” He said, “Happy birthday.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad,” Cady smiled at him, still in shock, “What happened to a few friends for drinks and poker?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured you deserved something bigger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, it’s a lot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing is too much for my little girl.” He eyed her carefully, “Why, do you not like it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just…” Cady was regaining her senses a little, “I don’t like surprises much, after Ultron and…” She saw his face fall, “No, it’s, its perfect, thank you.” She looked to Pepper who mouthed ‘sorry’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve appeared at the side of the little group with a pair of martinis. He held one out to Cady, seeing how shaken she was. “Drink?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.” She took it gratefully and sipped it with a smile to Steve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony,” Pepper could see the fact Cady was overwhelmed, “Cady probably just needs to take it all in right now. Rhodey said he wanted to pick your mind about something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course he does.” Tony rolled his eyes and squeezed Cady’s shoulder, “I’ll catch up with you in a bit, kiddo?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, dad.” Cady smiled at him in a simpering manner, “Thank you so much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pepper put an arm around Tony to lead him away, engaging him in conversation as Cady turned to Steve, her head spinning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you know about all of this?” She looked around at the people in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony said he had something planned to help you reconnect.” Steve grimaced, “I had no idea it was this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s Tony Stark, I suppose.” Cady sipped her drink again, feeling slightly less jangly. “Go big or go home. “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It should say that on his tombstone.” Steve leant over to kiss her cheek. “How are you? I’ve hardly had a chance to speak with you since you went AWOL.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay.” Cady smiled at him. “Really. I will be when I get over this party.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you find much when you were looking for yourself?” Steve asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found… something.” Cady said, avoiding his eye contact and looking down at her drink, stirring it with the umbrella. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you.” Steve said. “I’m man enough to admit it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man enough?” Cady asked, a sparkle in her eye, “You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>man, Rogers.” Her eyes flickered to the gaggle of girls ogling at him and felt guilt wrench her stomach. “Hey, how’s that search for the perfect woman going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not.” Steve shrugged with a chuckle. “It seems she doesn’t exist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hang in there, soldier.” Her eyes fell on Sharon. “Sharon seems to have a thing for you?” They began to walk over to the seating area and Cady broke off simply to thank anyone who wished her happy birthday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s nice and all, but…” Steve met Cady’s eyes and his voice faded out. “How about you? You managed to tame anyone? Find yourself a man in Europe?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady felt that guilt again. She clutched her cell tighter. “No. Nothing like that.” It wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>a lie, was it? “I’m just, I’m going to concentrate on me for a bit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wise. He’s out there, though, I’m sure.” Steve squeezed her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady didn’t know what was wrong with her. This would be the perfect time to tell Steve the truth about where she had been, who she had found, what it meant. The amount of secrets she was keeping was killing her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about here? What’s been happening? How’s Sam and Wanda settling in?” They had made their way into the middle of the room and sat on the couch, surrounded by people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanda is doing well, responding to training. Sam had his ass kicked by what he refers to as an ‘antman’.” Steve chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way? Another enhanced?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems so. Tried to steal from HQ.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn.” Cady giggled. “I’m sorry I missed that.” She sipped her drink and looked around. “Any sign of Banner? Or Thor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both still AWOL.” Steve said heavily. “And with Barton in retirement, I’m starting to think it’s becoming a trend to lose people I care about.” Another guilty pang. “It’s partly why I’m so glad you’re back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve smiled at her. She returned his smile as Sam flopped down on the couch beside her. He wrapped his fingers around hers and squeezed them briefly before letting go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday pipsqueak.” Sam said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Sam.” Cady grinned at him. “I’ve missed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you sweet.” Sam smiled back. “It’s not been the same without you around.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I heard. Heard you got your ass kicked by an ant.” She sipped her drink and surveyed him over the top of it as Steve laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You tell everyone about that?” Sam shot at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s hilarious.” Steve shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, haha, lets bully the new guy.” Sam kicked Steve in the shin. “Hilarious.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Sam,” Cady taunted, “We wouldn’t bully you so much if you didn’t do stupid shit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Cady, happy birthday, I heard about that trade with Wakanda, you go girl, that’s not easy.” Nat came over and put a hand on Steve’s shoulder, “Hey, Rogers, can I borrow you? It won’t take a minute.” She said apologetically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady held up her hand to indicate it was okay and watched as Nat led Steve over to a group of girls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see Nat’s still on a one-woman mission to get Steve laid.” Cady laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take it she doesn’t know just how much he was getting.” Sam nudged her and she slapped his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know that’s over.” She chided him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed and mimed being hurt. “So Wakanda, huh? Nat’s right, that’s not easy. Is that where you went, really?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean really?” Cady asked with a frown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, no offence Cady but out of everyone I know you are possibly the least likely to go ‘soul searching’. I would have said your dad would do it before you.” Sam shook his head at her. “So I figured you were either secretly in Wakanda, or…” He looked at her knowingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady met his eye, her own widening a little before she could help it. She cleared her throat and finished her drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you find him?” Sam sat forward and lowered his voice. Cady looked around the room at the people surrounding them, trying to think what to do. If she told Sam he would make her tell Steve, and she wasn’t ready for that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” She lied, defiantly meeting his eye. She was getting very good at it now. “Trail went cold somewhere on the Bulgarian border, not far from where we were.” She swallowed. “Don’t tell Steve, I don’t want him to…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Sam nodded, a frown in his eyes. “I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” Cady swallowed. “I’m going to get another drink. It was good to see you, Sam. For the record, I’ve missed you too.” She put a hand on his cheek briefly before walking away through the crowd, thanking yet more people saying ‘happy birthday’. It was all getting overwhelming again after so long on her own. She didn’t have to make difficult decisions when she had been alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She managed three more hours of mingling with people before needing to be alone with her thoughts again. She had a favourite, secluded spot at the bar and thankfully it was empty as she approached it. She poured herself a double and sipped it as she scrolled through her phone. She had a craving for the two weeks she had spent getting to know Bucky where the only decisions they had needed to make were based on what to eat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s George Lehigh?” Steve’s voice appeared beside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly Rogers,” Cady deflected as she locked her phone, “sometimes I think you’re stalking me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I just glanced at it. I wasn’t snooping.” Steve poured himself a scotch and clinked his glass against hers. “I thought you said you hadn’t met anyone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t. He’s just a friend I made in Europe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A friend?” Steve asked, “Or a friend friend.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A friend.” Cady urged. “How did it go with Nat’s ‘friends’?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of them are my type.” Steve shook his head. “Nat tries but she doesn’t get it like you do.” Steve looked at his glass. “George Lehigh, huh? Funny. Lehigh is where Bucky and I trained. And actually,” Steve frowned, “His dad was called George.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panic rose in Cady’s chest as she neglected to look him in the eye, clutching her cell. “Funny how these things work out. Weird.” She deflected. She cleared her throat as Steve shrugged it off. “Speaking of,” Cady tested the waters, “How do you feel about not finding him? The last we spoke you were happy with your decision.” Cady’s mouth was dry, and it wasn’t from the alcohol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually alright.” Steve shrugged again, though his voice was heavy. “I figured if he wanted to be found, he would make it known.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady considered his words as he got back to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forgot to get Nat a drink.” He said. “I’ll be right back.” He picked up a beer and left Cady alone again with her guilty thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She buried her head in her hands and closed her eyes, fighting what was the right thing to do. It was as she was mulling over her options that her phone began buzzing. She glanced at it and her stomach flipped: GEORGE LEHIGH. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady slid off the stool and hurried to a quiet corner in the dark behind the bar. She turned her back on the party and hesitated, looking at the screen. She took a deep breath and clicked ‘answer’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you’re not supposed to call me.” She said in a whisper. “Calls can be…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Traced, I know.” Bucky replied. “I‘ve temporarily blocked any signals from this block. I just thought I should tell you that I’m still in Bucharest, checking in as we agreed. I also wanted to wish you a happy birthday. It’s midnight there, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady glanced at her watch as the hour slid to 00:00. She smiled incredulously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You remembered my birthday?” She whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I remember everything about you.” Bucky replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Cady laughed softly, “You’re seven hours ahead of me. Did you get up just to…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To call you? Yes.” Bucky replied just as softly. “I’ve never met anyone like you, Cady.” There was a pause. “I’ve missed your voice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘I’ve missed yours.” Cady shook her head in disbelief. “But you have to go before someone…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Bucky said. “Happy birthday, Cady.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The line clicked off. Cady closed her eyes and smiled uncontrollably as she put the phone to her lips, her heart pounding. She found herself wanting to be with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that smile.” A voice broke her from her thoughts and her eyes fluttered open to her dad standing in front of her. “Who’s the guy?” Tony frowned. “It’s not Rogers, is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No dad,” Cady shook her head, “you know that’s over, has been for a year now. And he’s right over there.” She giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then who’s the guy?” Tony folded his arms casually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No guy. Just a friend.” Cady pocketed her cell. “George. He called to wish me a happy birthday.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right at midnight?” Tony glanced at his watch. “He stole my bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Dad,” Cady put an arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder, “Shall we turn back time so you can be the first one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If Tony Stark masters time-travel then the universe stands no chance.” Tony wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead, “Happy birthday, pumpkin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetpea? Pumpkin?” Cady looked up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about it?” Tony asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” Cady shook her head, smiling. “I just, I sometimes forget that you haven’t always been my dad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure I’ve always been your dad. That’s kind of how it…” He gestured, “works.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what I mean.” Cady giggled, hugging him tighter, “It feels like you’ve always been there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s because I have, kiddo.” Tony kissed her forehead again, “You just didn’t know it. Your mom did a great job of raising you without me, though. I sometimes wish she was still around just so I could thank her. Bit counterproductive given why you came to find me but I like to think there would have been a way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady could feel the urge to tell him the truth-growing. It seemed the right time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you ever wonder how it could have been different?” Tony asked. He was waffling like he was nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She probably wouldn’t have gone down the route she did.” There it was, before she could stop it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony held her at arm’s length. “What do you mean?” He frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady swallowed hard and shook her head, taking his hand. “Not here.” She led him up to the alcove where she had given Steve the bad news a year ago. “Dad, there’s something about Mom that you don’t know. I never wanted to tell you because I didn’t want to break your heart, but the more I keep it to myself the more it eats me up.” Cady’s eyes suddenly filled with uncontrollable tears and she sniffled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony frowned and took her arms in his hands. She never cried and so he knew it was serious. “Hey, what is it? You can tell me anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I didn’t want to take her away from you. She was your first love and I didn’t want to taint her memory.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cady.” Tony shook his head. “That was a long time ago and far away. Honestly, I don’t even remember most of it. The only memory I want of her… is you.” He lowered his voice. “Tell me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady took a deep breath and, after closing her eyes briefly to compose her thoughts, she came out with it: “Mom worked for HYDRA. She helped develop the winter soldier. She was a villain, dad. Mom was a bad-guy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony’s eyes grew wide as everything he had ever known about his first girlfriend shattered around him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. The Mutiny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cady defies her dad to do what's right. </p><p>(Canon compliant and may contain spoilers for: Captain America: Civil War)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>June 2016, Avengers HQ</b>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt good to have her secret out in the open, at least one of them, and it meant it was much easier to hide her double-life. She felt like one of the team again, although frictions between her dad and Steve was making it difficult to maintain. After the operation in Lagos went dramatically wrong and the state tried to get them to sign a document limiting their involvement, however, Cady began to seriously question her loyalties. Her dad was all for signing and for allowing the government to control the Avengers. Cady, however, did not agree. Steve had to depart for the UK and a funeral and so it was left to Cady to argue their reason for not signing. She tried to keep the peace by speaking at the UN conference. Natasha was attending to speak on Tony’s behalf, for the signing of the accords, but Cady knew she had to speak for the opposite. Frictions were high. Seeing Prince T’Challa of Wakanda, a contact of hers whom she had met twice now through their trade deal, did not help matters. He wanted her to sign but she told him she was refusing. So the fact she saved his life when a bomb went off at the UN conference in Vienna caused further friction. He believed she should not have saved him if she did not agree with him. She didn't know what to do or say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only made worse when news footage played to them by the government shook her further. She stood behind Tony’s chair and stared numbly at the screen as the footage played out and zoomed in on the suspect’s face. She knew those eyes better than anyones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James Buchanan Barnes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” She breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony looked at her, the only one to hear, and then back at the screen. Cady found herself unable to look away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s Cap’s friend, isn’t it? The one that caused so much trouble before? The one that </span>
  <em>
    <span>killed you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He said, loud enough for everyone to hear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wouldn’t do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course he would.” Tony argued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you don’t understand. He wouldn’t do that.” Cady looked around at the eyes trained on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a super soldier, brainwashed to follow orders.” Tony argued, folding his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not anymore.” Cady felt her heart was about to pound out of her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You say that like you know.” Tony frowned at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve, er, done studies. On brainwashing.” Cady felt tears prick her eyes uncontrollably.. “I have to make a phone call.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She left the room before anymore questions were fired at her and made her way down to the ground floor in the lift, her phone to her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up. Goddamnit.” She muttered as she headed out to the front of the building. “Bucky…” She whispered, “Where the hell are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dialled Steve’s number, her hands shaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you seen the news?” She said before Steve could even speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not him Steve.” She spoke quickly, tears still in her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sure looks like him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not. Trust me. It’s not.” She was struggling to breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cady..” Steve said cautiously. Then… Cady could hear the penny drop all the way from England. “You found him, didn’t you?” Cady closed her eyes exasperatedly, trying and failing to control her breathing. “In Europe?” An anguished pause. “God, I’m so stupid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve….” Cady begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You lied to me about it for eight months!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I didn’t lie, I just didn’t tell you the whole truth…” She was almost begging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You knew where he was and you didn’t tell me.” Cady knew he was pacing agitatedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know where he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She tried to make him see. “He didn’t do this, Steve.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you hide it? He’s my best friend, Cady.” Steve’s voice suddenly broke as though he was crying. “I deserved to know..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady felt like he had punched her. She screwed up her face to hide her own tears. “And you’re mine.” She said softly. There was a pause. “I was protecting you. You said you didn’t want to find him, you couldn’t deal with it.” Her voice broke again. “So I went and found him for you. And he’s… Steve, he’s…” She swallowed her tears. “It’s like he was never brainwashed. He’s functioning and cognitive and remorseful…” She sniffled and strengthened her voice. “He didn’t do this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was the longest pause of the conversation yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is he, Cady?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady faltered, still unable to tell him. It was only as he spoke again and she heard the anguish in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goddamnit, Cady, I’ve lost Peggy. I can’t lose Bucky too.” Steve sobbed. “Everything I’ve ever known… everyone…” There was another pause. “Cady. They think it’s him. They’re going to find him whether you tell me or not. Would you rather they found him, or we did?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady’s eyes snapped open, her perspective shifting. He was right. “Bucharest.” Cady whispered. “He’s in Bucharest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard Steve sniff. “You didn’t go backpacking in Europe, did you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady made up her mind. She couldn’t do anything from here, feuding with her dad about some document. This was much bigger and much more important. “No. I went looking for him, and I found him. He saved me, actually, from being assaulted. Nursed me back to health. That’s how I know...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady could almost hear Steve frowning.  “You got to know him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t do this, Steve. He couldn’t.” Cady urged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to find him.” Steve sounded, at last, as though he believed her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll meet you in Bucharest.” Cady hung up and stepped down from the front of the building to her car. As she opened the drivers door she heard her dad shout from the steps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that stunt you pulled in the conference room, Cady?” He called. “You can’t honestly think Rogers is right in all of this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to go dad.” Cady said dismissively. Now wasn’t the time for this. E was still funny with her for hiding the truth about her dad. Things were tough, and they were about to get tougher. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look,” He started walking towards her, “I don’t know if it’s you acting out or rebelling or…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t talk now dad. I have to be somewhere.” She slipped into the car and started the engine. He was metres away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is more important than this?” He cried, almost at the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I can’t.”  She slammed the door and sped away, her mind filled with confliction and doubt. She was risking everything to save one man. Was that really the right thing to do?</span>
</p><p>Yes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. The Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cady, Steve and Sam go to Bucharest to recover Bucky. Things don't exactly go to plan. </p><p>(Canon compliant and contains spoilers for: Captain America: Civil War)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>July 2016, Bucharest, Romania</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The flight in Cady’s private Quinjet took most of the night, yet due to the time difference it was still daylight when she arrived. She was jetlagged, exhausted, and in a state of panic at the fact Bucky hadn’t replied to any of the messages she had sent or picked up his phone. She wasn’t emotionally or physically ready for what was to come. It was the one proviso they had agreed when Cady had left Bucharest: check in frequently. He hadn’t done that for a week now. That was plenty of time to become triggered, go to Vienna and commit this crime. Who knew if he was actually still in Bucharest? Cady felt sick thinking about it as she found somewhere discreet to land her plane and headed to the rendez-vous point by the fountain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was at least relieved that Steve had kept his word to wait for her. Steve’s silhouette was obvious from miles away, as was Sam’s with his wing pack already installed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could be a little more inconspicuous.” She whispered as she approached. Steve’s expression told her that he wasn’t in the mood for humour. Cady felt sick as she approached them, knowing she had lied to them both. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve.” She said, as she reached them, “I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is he?” Steve replied. His tone neither confirmed nor denied that he had forgiven her. It was neutral, and his eyes cold. He was all business, and Sam had nothing to say to aid her understanding of his tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to do when you find him?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cady, we don’t have time to debate.” Steve said curtly. “The soldiers deployed to bring him in are already here.” He looked her up and down. “Did you bring a suit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did.” She swallowed, indicating her bracelet, “But I’m not putting it on until you tell me the plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We get him before they do.” Steve replied. “That’s the plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By force, or…” She was holding fast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cady, we don’t have time.” Steve said with a sigh and a look around the perimeter. He looked back at her, resigned. “I’m just going to talk to him. Get him somewhere safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think he did it?” Cady asked carefully, her eyes fixed on his. Steve was forced to look at her and, with a heavy sigh, he shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not if there’s any of the old Bucky left.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is.” Cady promised. “I’m so sorry, Steve. I should have told you, but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not now.” Steve replied, a little more warmth in his tone, “We need to get him out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady nodded in agreement. “Follow me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She led the way through the surrounding blocks and down the back-alleys to Bucky’s apartment block. The whole while she begged to every God she could think of that he was going to be there and that she was right about him. Eventually she stopped and gestured at the red building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s that one.” She said. “Top left.” She felt like she was betraying him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve swallowed, fear radiating from him, and turned to Sam. “Take the roof, Sam. Keep an eye out. They’re already here somewhere.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about me?” Cady asked, poised to deploy her suit but something was staying her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ground.” Steve said. “I’ll go in and talk to him.” He looked up at the building and made to approach as Cady grabbed his arm. He frowned down at her grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I should go in first.” She said, her eyes fixed on his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s my friend.” Steve frowned at her defensively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady swallowed hard and looked up at the building. “The old Bucky, maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you don’t think he’s changed.” There was hurt in Steve’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve, he’ll respond better to me.” Cady felt sick defying Steve and hurting him like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know him like I do.” Steve argued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know him well enough, Steve.” Cady snarled back. Steve was still frowning at Cady. “Let me talk to him first.” She begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve looked between her eyes, seeing something in them that he recognised all too well. Realisation dawned. “Did you sleep with him?” He asked darkly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady let go of his arm suddenly, as though burned. “No!” She was offended. “Jesus, Steve, is that all you think of me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have time for this.” Sam said as he looked between them and then took to the sky. “Sort out your shit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve looked up at Sam, then at the apartment block, and shook his head, fighting his own demons. “Alright.” He said sharply. “Five minutes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Cady said, and broke off for the apartment block at a run. She entered the code and hurled herself up the stairs two at a time, leaving the door open for Steve to follow. She prayed he would give her the allotted time, that there would be something in Bucky’s apartment to fill it. She didn’t reach the apartment before relief washed over her. He was standing on the landing, his key in his hand, as she reached the final stairwell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slowed as she saw him, her heart pounding but not from the run. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky?” She said tentatively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Cady.” Bucky replied flatly. “I thought that was you. I saw you outside arguing.” He turned to her slowly. “Who were your friends?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady slowly ascended the stairs towards him, walking cautiously as though this was a hostage situation. “Where have you been?” She asked quietly, her eyes fixed on his as she reached his level. She had forgotten how much he took her breath away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been right here the whole time.” He promised in that flat voice of his. “I don’t know who it was in Vienna, but it wasn’t me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t answer your phone. I’ve been calling you all night.” She replied, her voice still heavy as she tried to determine whether she was speaking to the Bucky she had come to know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I broke it.” Bucky said apologetically, “A week ago. You encrypted your number so I couldn’t call and tell you.” He held up a plum from the bag in his arms. “I bought plums… I know how much you like them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady shut her eyes for a second as waves of relief washed over her, touched by his gesture. When she opened them Bucky was still looking at her with the plum in his gloved hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve missed you.” He said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re in danger.” She said in the same breath as he. She faltered as his words hit her, wanted to tell him she had missed him too, but she had to focus. “That man I brought with me? That’s Steve Rogers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You told him?” Bucky put the plum back in the bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to get you out of here. The people coming for you Buck, they’re bad news. They won’t listen to you like I did, like Steve will.” She held out her hand to him tentatively. He looked down at her outstretched fingers with a slight frown.  “Do you trust me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky looked from her fingers to her eyes as she held her breath, waiting for him to answer. He seemed to be thinking it through in depth. Then, resignedly, he nodded once. “Let me get my things.” He succeeded in unlocking his apartment and stepped inside as Cady glanced around nervously. There was no sign of the oncoming storm but she couldn’t be too careful. She followed him inside, and faltered as the door closed as her eyes fell on Steve’s back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cap.” She said, glancing out the window to where Falcon’s shadow was fading away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Cady.” Steve said, “I gave you five minutes.” He looked to Bucky, the black book in his hands. “Do you know me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re Steve.” Bucky glanced over his shoulder to where Cady stepped closer to him, her eyes trained on Steve as she tried to work out his game. “I read about you in a museum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And… do you know her?” Steve glanced at Cady. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky looked at her properly, a softness coming over his face for a second as their eyes met. “Arcadia Stark. I saved her life.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady smiled at him in spite of herself. He turned back to Steve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re nervous.” Steve said, seeing the connection between Bucky and Cady. “You have reason to be, but you’re lying…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t in Vienna.” Bucky argued. “I don’t do that anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam came over Cady’s earpiece to tell them the soldiers had entered the building. Cady’s fingertips found the trigger on her bracelets, ready. Steve was explaining about the enemy to Bucky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They don’t plan on taking you alive.” Steve said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s smart. Good strategy.” Bucky admitted. He set down his grocery bag and pulled off the glove on his left hand, letting his fingers glint in the light.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This doesn’t have to end in a fight.” Steve said. He gave Cady a look that told her they were on the same page, asking her to appeal to Bucky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It always ends in a fight.” Bucky said heavily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Bucky rolled up the sleeve on his metal arm, Cady put a hand on it, making him meet her eye. She knew he could feel her through it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t this time. We can get you out of here, like I said. You trust me, remember? Trust him too. You know some part of you wants to.” Her eyes were big as she begged him. Bucky looked to Steve and then back to Cady. “You said it yourself. You don’t do this anymore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just because I don’t do it doesn’t mean people don’t do it to me.” Tears glinted in Bucky’s eyes as he looked back at Cady, begging her as much as she begged him, appealing to her to get him out. She gasped at his emotional response, sharing this moment with him, just as a grenade crashed through the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cady!” Steve shouted as Bucky used Cady’s grip on his arm to sweep her behind him, kicking the grenade to Steve so that he could smother it. As it went off Cady donned her suit, more than slightly aware Bucky had just saved her life again. She was going to have to get better at repaying the favour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The following seconds were a blur of well-choreographed fighting, the three of them working in unison to block all entrances and take out the cops who breached the apartment. The fight spilled out onto the stairwell as Cady hovered in the space between the steps and stopped more soldiers coming up, allowing Bucky and Cap to punch their way down. She kept level with them in her Steelheart suit, firing to stun and clearing their way. Bucky was just as good a fighter as he had been on the bridge and her heart panged to remember he had saved her life. So, when he was flung over the side of the balcony and freefell three storeys, she was there to grab hold of his metal hand to stop him falling further. It took her a few thrusts to stop the momentum bringing her down with him, and he looked at her gratefully as she swung him onto the nearest landing. He nodded to her in thanks and continued descending as Cady helped Steve catch up. She blast out one of the cops as Steve shouted to her, “Keep on Bucky, I’ve got this!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady didn’t need telling twice as she zoomed down the stairwell to where Bucky had disappeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam,” She said frantically, “I’ve lost him! Do you have a visual?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Southwest rooftop!” Sam shouted back, “But he’s not alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What!?” Cady asked as she burst out into the sunlight. It took her a moment to get her bearings as she saw Bucky engaged in the fight with a man in a black suit. “What the hell?!” She made to follow but was interrupted by a frantic Reginald. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Incoming bogey, ma’am!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady barely had time to barrel-roll out of the way of the missile that had been launched at her from the wreck of Bucky’s apartment. She shot back to the source but by the time the smoke cleared she had lost visual on Bucky and the panther. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit!” She shouted. “Sam!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Headed west!” Sam shouted in her ear, “Cap’s on him, but they’ve got unwanted air support!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cay, any chance you feel like dropping a helicopter?” Steve chipped in. “I’d forgive you everything for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should forgive me everything anyway.” Cady replied sourly as she shot over to the sound of gunfire. She brought down the helicopter with as little damage as possible to the city below and followed the chase to the underground bypass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cady, you don’t have flight space in there!” Sam shouted, but Cady ignored him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You underestimate me, Wilson.” She replied, “And I’m faster than Cap! I’m not leaving him alone!” She shot through the underground, bouncing off of cars in an attempt to avoid the low roof, blasting out supports before they smacked her in the face. She was gaining on the fight, could see Bucky up ahead running for his life. She lowered her helmet so that he would hear her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky! Need a lift?!”” She shouted. He turned  just as she reached him, holding out his arms and letting her scoop him up. He automatically wrapped his legs around her as though skydiving and held on as she sped through the tunnel. “I think this makes us even.” She said, replacing her helmet so that her Heads Up would navigate the mass of traffic. They had lost the black panther on the car Steve had commandeered and she could see light up ahead… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which was just as the beam came from nowhere and she flew headlong into it, dropping Bucky and rolling them both at full-speed into the opposite flow of traffic. It took her a moment to get her bearings as her helmet flew back and pieces of armour surrounded her, then Bucky took her hand and hauled her to her feet and out of the way of oncoming traffic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were saying?!” He cried as they both began to run. She pressed a button to remove what remained of her armour as Bucky took a motorcycle from a bewildered rider. He flipped it round and pulled her on behind him, her arms around his waist as they sped away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry about this!” She shouted as she tucked her head into his shoulder and out of the wind. They were on the right side of the road now and going twice the speed limit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You take out your guns?!” He shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady clicked her repulsor until the light stopped flickering and became solid. “No!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, we got incoming.” Bucky glanced in the mirror to where the panther had hitched a ride on Falcon and was incoming fast. Cady turned on the motorcycle and balanced herself at a standing position on the backseat, shooting at the panther’s feet and wondering who the hell this guy was and what his part to play meant. Her repulsors missed and, as Bucky blew up a beam to deter the chase, she lost her footing on the bike and rolled away from it at full speed, slamming into a wall. For a second the panther turned his attention to her, his claws raised, but something stayed him. He ran on, leaving her in shattered glass, rubble and blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of screeching told her Bucky had lost control of the bike and as she turned from her position on the floor, pain surging through her but miraculously still alive and only cut up, she saw them engage in a fist fight.Sam had landed next to her and helped her up, lifting her into the air so that they reached the fight faster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cap had abandoned his car and pulled the panther off of Bucky, now standing in front of him as a protector. Sam dropped Cady beside them and she raised her hand, her repulsor charged. Police were quickly surrounding them. They were outnumbered and she was out of breath. She looked to Steve, silently asking him what they should do, and then to Bucky with her eyes full of apology. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He simply reached out with his metal hand and took her fingers, his eyes accepting her apology. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tear rolled down her cheek as they looked back to where the panther was standing and War Machine appeared from the sky. His helmet slid back so as to assess the situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cady.” He said darkly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Uncle Jimmy.” She said with a heavy voice. Bucky was still holding her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations Cap,” He said, “You and your </span>
  <em>
    <span>team </span>
  </em>
  <span>are criminals now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The police ran forward on Rhodey’s order and dropped Bucky to his knees, his fingers sliding from hers as she protested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it! Don’t hurt him!” She begged as Steve pulled her away. She sobbed openly as she watched them subdue him, both of them raising trembling hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes met Bucky’s again as he mouthed, “I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cady, it’s over.” Steve whispered as the police pulled them apart. Cady swallowed hard, trying to stop the tears, as the panther lowered his helmet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saved your life.” She snarled as Prince T’Challa’s eyes met hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I saved yours.” T’Challa replied darkly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our trade deal is finished.” She spat as a policeman tore her repulsors from her hands and the bracelets from her wrists, fixing cuffs around them instead. The bracelets were handed directly to Rhodey, who pocketted them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t trade with criminals.” T’Challa snarled, turning away from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those are not SHIELD property, Rhodey.” Cady turned to War Machine. “They’re mine. You see them labelled correctly. I’d hate to have to take SHIELD to court.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is no denying you’re Tony’s kid.” Rhodey shook his head, “He too has no idea when to shut up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodey turned his back on her too. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. The Connection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cady is prepared to go to war over Bucky's validation and Steve helps her realise something important. </p><p>(Canon compliant and contains spoilers for: Captain America: Civil War)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>July 2016, Berlin </b>
</p><p>
  <span>The room was filled with those trying to clean up the mess left by Burcharest. Steve, Cady and Sam stood alone at one end of the room. Cady had not spoken a word since they had returned. Tony had given her both barrels and they had all been stripped of their equipment. Now they stood in the conference room waiting to see what would happen left. Which was when they brought up a screen that depicted Bucky bound and tied up in a specially made cell of glass. Cady, for the first time in hours, found her voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They can’t do this to him!” Cady shouted over the noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cady.” Steve said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Steve. I won’t stand by and let this happen. You call that psych assessment? He’s in a box!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Tony was in her face, his finger pointed at her so that she recoiled. “You do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>get to talk. The adults are talking now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad,” Cady’s eyes were wide and appealing. “don’t let them do this to him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are lucky you're not down there with him. Do you know who sides with criminals, Cady? Criminals.” Tony shook his head at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good!” Cady shouted, her eyes fixed on Tony. “Send me down there. If you think I’m also psychologically damaged, then that’s where I wanna be.” Angry tears spurted from her eyes. “With him. Away from you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You lied to me!” Tony shouted. “You lied to all of us! You knew he was a wanted man and you hid him from us! You think you were protecting him, or whatever, but you were selfish and rebellious and you acted like a child. Now people are dead. You can’t keep a brain-damaged snake as a pet and not expect it to bite sooner or later.” Tony shook his head, disappointment radiating. “I thought I raised you better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t raise me at all!” All conversation had finished and all focus was on Cady and Tony. She felt Steve take hold of her arm gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cady.” Steve tried again. “Don’t say anything you’ll regret.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Steve. He has to hear it.”  She shrugged him off. “You didn’t raise me, dad. You never knew me as a child. I was raised by a villain, and since I told you that you’ve treated me differently. Like anything good I ever did was erased. Now all you see is that… a bad guy. So, congratulations.” Cady shook her head. “You didn’t raise me, so I guess I turned out to be the bad guy. If siding with an innocent man makes me that. You can call me it if it makes you comfortable.. But don’t for one second think you’re better than him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady stormed from the room, slamming the glass door so hard it was any wonder it didn’t smash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I missing something here?” Tony asked Steve. “Did I blink and my daughter decided to sign up to the league of evil?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She and Bucky... “ Steve swallowed. “They have a bond.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So do you and ‘Bucky’.” Tony pointed out, “You’re not PMSing all over the place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll talk to her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I trust that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just…” Steve held his hands up. “Let me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony relented with a sigh and Steve left the room. He found Cady in her office watching the feed of Bucky’s interrogation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you told him.” Steve said softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, everybody knows now.” Cady looked from the screen, her cheeks wet. “I’m the daughter of a criminal, so why shouldn’t I act like one?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you love him?” Steve said cautiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dad? I thought I did. I guess I do.” Cady shrugged. “We fight a lot but this feels different. He blames me for…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not Tony.” Steve interrupted heavily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady met this eye. She didn’t speak. Steve entered the room and sat opposite her at the desk, his eyes fixed on hers the whole time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve sighed. “I can see it in your eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know him.” Cady whispered apologetically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know him enough.” Steve replied. “And that’s what’s dangerous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Cady’s voice cracked and tears stung her eyes. She had shed more tears for Bucky than anyone else in her life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s sick, Cady. Very sick.” Steve reached out and took her hand on the desktop. “I know you pride yourself on fixing sick soldiers, Cay. But this is different. You can't just replace his mind. You can’t fix him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady sobbed and looked back at the screen. “I’ve never felt like this.” She breathed, reaching out to touch the spot of the screen where Bucky’s face was pixelated. “Like…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seeing him makes everything brighter? Like being without him will crush you? Like you’re torn between duty and love and you don’t know what to do for the best?” Steve said softly. Cady looked at him, tears staining her cheeks and her breathing heavy. “Yeah. I know.” Steve smiled at her. “That’s how I feel everyday without Peggy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, Steve.” She looked back at the screen. “I wouldn’t wish this on my worst enemy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t fix him.” Steve replied, his thumb stroking her hand gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can try.” Cady replied slowly. She stroked the image on the screen and sniffled. “Can I be alone, please?” She gave Steve a sad smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Steve kissed the back of her hand. “You know where I am when you need me. I’m always there for you, Cady. I’m always on your side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” She whispered as Steve got to his feet and left her office. Cady blinked back the tears. It felt good to finally admit it. She looked back to the screen and her hand slid down the glass to click the sound on. She hated seeing Bucky like this. Steve was right, she wanted to fix him. She had to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me, Bucky.” The psychologist was saying. Cady didn’t recognise him and he spoke with an accent. She frowned. “You’ve seen a great deal, haven’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to talk about it.” Bucky replied. He looked so uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You fear that if you open your mouth, the horrors might never stop.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't want to talk about it.” Bucky repeated. His eyes looked to the camera. Emotion shot over Cady again like a wave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” the man said. “We’ll talk about something else. What about your friendship with Arcadia Stark? Bit of an unlikely pairing, is it not, given your history with that family?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady sat forward, her frown deepening. What history?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky fought angrily against his bonds. “Shut up.” He snarled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does she know?” The man said. The fear and anger in Bucky’s face was enough for Cady. She didn’t need to know what he hadn’t told her, what history they may have. She had heard enough. She opened her drawer and pulled out a pistol. It wasn’t a repulsor but it would have to do. Something wasn’t right here, and she was going to investigate. She slid her glasses onto her nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reginald, locate James Barnes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sub-level 5, east wing.” Reginald told her. Cady left her office and headed down to where he had indicated. It got darker the lower she got. Her breath was in her throat as she tried to keep calm. Something wasn’t right, she could feel it. Then, as she reached sub-level 4,  the elevator shut down altogether. “Shit!” She cursed. She pocketed her gun and dug her nails into the door, using all of her strength to open it  enough to squeeze out. She took a second to gather bearings, ordering Reginald to give her a schematic map, and then followed his instructions to the stairwell. She hurled herself down them, barely using the railings to steady herself, and shoulder-barged the door open to the east wing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shouting was enough to tell her where to go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop!” Bucky shrieked from the room at the end as the lights flickered around Cady. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady held her tongue, knowing better than to shout his name as she so desired. She pulled out the gun and cocked it as she hurried towards the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had been right about the doctor. He wasn’t who had said he was. He was standing by Bucky’s cage and reading words in Russian from a book in his hand. She knew without being told that he was triggering him. She raised the pistol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, asshole.” She shouted. “He’s mine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cady!” Bucky shouted as he fought against his instincts. He had already ripped free of his restraints. “Run!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady faltered as she looked at him, wanting to take away the pain. Then, in a second, she saw Bucky drain from his eyes and the winter soldier return as the doctor said the final word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady didn’t hesitate, shooting a bullet clean through his calf, but it was too late. As the doctor dropped, Bucky burst out of the cage and hurled the doctor against the wall. Cady barely had time to brace herself as Bucky approached her, punching the gun from her hand and clenching his hand around her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky…” She rasped as he slammed her against the wall. For a second he held her there, nothing but hatred in his eyes. She felt herself losing consciousness under his vice-like grip. Then, without a word, he released her and ran away and out of the door. Cady staggered forward and fought for breath. She had seen it. There was still Bucky in there, he had recognized her. She made a step to follow him before something smashed her against the wall and she crumpled as everything went black. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cady!” Sam shook her awake. Her eyes snapped open and she fought for breath as she tried to remember what had happened. “We gotta go. Cap needs us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam scooped her up under her arms and helped her stagger out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” She asked as her eyes scanned the empty room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quinjet.” Sam said. “Steve needs an escape.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Cady breathed as they entered the lift. “Where’s Bucky?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Currently beating the shit out of your dad and his royal pain-in-my-ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not Bucky.” Cady said weakly as she gripped the wall and tried to stay conscious as the lift shot up. “It’s the winter soldier. Whatever that doctor…” She gasped. “The doctor? Where is he?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Medical centre.” Sam said. "Bucky shot him." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Cady cried. “I shot him." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You did what?" Sam demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He triggered Bucky, he used the words.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not making sense." Sam sighed. "We’ll get to the Quinjet, you can unlock it, and then rest while we find Cap..” Sam put his arm under her shoulders as they reached the outside level. He began to lead her out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Cady argued. “The russian words to trigger the winter soldier. He knew them. He used them. Then…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then your pal Bucky knocked you out.” Sam said as they reached the jet and he put Cady’s hand on the unlocking mechanism. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Cady said a third time. “He didn’t. He was going to but then.. I dunno he recognised me. It was the doctor who knocked me out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam helped Cady up and onto the jet, buckling her into the co-pilot seat.. “So you’re saying… this doctor guy planned all this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He had to. The power outage, at least.” Cady said. She put her hands on Sam’s shoulders. “Please Sam. You’re all I have right now. You have to believe me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam sucked his teeth, struggling. There was a long moment before he replied. “A’ight.” He said heavily as he sat in the pilot seat. “I don’t like it, but I believe you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Cady put her hand to her head. None of it made sense, but she knew one thing. Bucky was still in there. She was going to get him out. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. The Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cady comes clean about her mom to Bucky as she, Sam and Steve come up with a plan. </p><p>(Canon compliant, and contains spoilers for: Captain America: Civil War)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>July 2016, An Empty Warehouse</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you doing?” Steve asked softly, holding out a solo cup and another ice-pack. Cady looked up at him and took them, replacing the ice on the back of her head and sipping the drink. Steve sat down beside her in companionable silence until she was ready to talk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been better.” She said eventually. “You’d think I’d have gotten used to being hit in the head by now.” She winced at the cold of the ice as she shifted it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve gently moved her head to look at the damage. “You were pretty lucky.” He said. “It could have been worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could it?” Cady asked weakly, glancing to the next room where Bucky was unconscious and trapped in a vice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said he didn’t do this.” Steve said quietly. “At least that’s something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady nodded in agreement and set down the cup. “Thanks Steve. So, we’re fugitives again, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems that way. You and I should probably find a better way to find excitement in our lives.” Steve laughed. Cady hardly smiled in response. “Have you heard from your dad?” He asked, his tone one of avoiding the overall subject. Cady swallowed and pulled out her cell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“36 messages. 12 missed calls.” Cady concluded. “I have Reginald emitting a dampener so he can’t track me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should talk to him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And tell him what?” Cady shook her head at Steve incredulously. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry, Dad, but I betrayed you and the Avengers because I’m pretty sure I’m in love with a brainwashed sleeper agent</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Cady scoffed. “I’m sure that’ll go down splendidly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you are in love with him.” Steve said quietly. Cady raised an eyebrow at him, telling him in one gesture that now wasn’t the time. Steve cleared his throat and returned to the subject at hand. “Tony’s your dad, Cady. He’s hotheaded, and so are you, doll. You’ve been through this kind of thing before, you’ll get through it now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not this huge.” Cady sighed. “This is make or break. He’s been off since I told him about mom. I’ve never seen him look so disappointed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You told him months ago, he’ll be back to himself soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is that? Who is the real Tony Stark? Maybe this is it.” Cady sighed. “It doesn’t matter. He knows how to hold a grudge, and I’m a different person to him now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because of who your Mom was?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because of who I’m becoming.” Her voice was heavy as she turned appealingly to Steve. “The choices I’ve made… it’s like I couldn’t stop them.” She put her head in her hand, wincing in pain. “I hate who I’ve become. I was so happy two years ago, just doing my work, having my dad...” She wasn’t being entirely truthful, even to herself. There had always been something missing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before all this?” Steve looked over to where Bucky was still unconscious. “I’m sorry for my part.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What part was that?” Cady frowned at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should never have asked you to look for Bucky.” Steve shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t just about him.” Cady met Steve’s eye. “It’s everything. The decisions my dad has made that have driven a rift through our relationship. Sokovia, Ultron, Lagos, the accords… everything. I was so happy because I knew who I was when I knew who he was. He was Tony Stark: billionaire, engineer, good guy… my dad. Now he’s Tony Stark: billionaire, engineer… I don’t know anymore.” Cady blinked back tears. “I always had this secret dream, Steve, of my dad and Pepper happy and retired, and I’d go round for dinner with my kid, a boy, and my husband and we’d be a proper family.” She dropped her voice. “That’s all I ever wanted. But now…” She sniffled. “that dream is non-existent. I can’t see it anymore.” She screwed her eyes up exasperatedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence for a moment as Steve considered her words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve slid his hand into hers and squeezed it gently. “I understand that entirely. You and me are alike, Cady. We both grew up with next to nothing, but I lost my parents. You found yours. Don’t let that dream go so easily.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady squeezed his fingers back. “And I hate that it’s torn you and my dad apart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was nothing to do with you.” Steve shook his head, trying to make her see. “My decisions were my own. The accords saw to that, I do not and will not agree to being unable to act when I’m needed. It’s the reason I was made, Cady. And as for me and your dad,” Steve sighed, “it’ll work out or it won’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or you’ll finish each other off.” Cady said quietly. Steve frowned at her. It was time to come clean. “Last year… when Wanda got into our heads that time in Johannesburg. I had a vision.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said it was a devastated battlefield.” Steve’s eyes scanned hers. “Empty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad’s helmet was there. And your shield. They were both broken and… and it looked like you had torn each other apart.” Cady’s mouth was dry. “I lied, Steve. I was trying to protect you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve sucked his teeth, thinking. “Well, we’ll have to make sure that doesn’t happen.” He said defiantly. “I would never kill your dad, Cady. Even if he went full supervillain. I have too much respect for you to do that.” He kissed her fingers softly. She managed a small smile of thanks. “Is that all you saw?” He was watching her carefully, reading her eyes. “Or was there something else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky.” Cady said. It felt good to speak for the first time about it. “He was there. That’s why I left, Steve. I knew I had to find him. I just… I just knew.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He needs you.” Steve said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady shrugged slightly. “Maybe? I didn’t know then, and I don’t really know now. I just… I knew I couldn’t give up on him. I can’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve offered her a small smile of acceptance and defeat. “Well, then… neither will I.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Steve. I know he’s your friend.” Cady clutched his fingers as he tried to pull away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. And that’s why I’m happy for you. It’s going to be hard, Cady. He’s not the man he was. But, I’ll admit it, he’s possibly the only man I would ever approve of you ending up with.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady couldn’t help but smile. “Approve?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I couldn’t have you ending up with just anyone. I love you too much to let you do that.” He kissed her forehead softly, savouring the moment where he released any remaining feelings he had for her. Actually, if he had to admit it, it felt good to finally let her go in this way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve.” Sam’s voice came from the side room. They both looked around to where Sam was standing. “He’s awake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve got to his feet and helped Cady up. “Are you okay with this?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to talk to him.” Cady said. “There’s so much I have to say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on then.” Steve said softly, leading them both through to where Bucky was looking around, bewildered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His metal arm was trapped in a vice and his eyes looked dazed. “Steve.” He said, looking up at where Steve was standing with his arms folded. His eyes slid to Cady  beside him. “Cady.” His expression softened as he addressed her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She offered him a small smile, mimicking Steve’s posture. “Hey, Buck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which Bucky are we talking to?” Steve asked, narrowing his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mom’s name was Sarah.” Bucky said, his voice clipped like his mouth was dry. Steve seemed skeptical. “You used to wear newspapers in your shoes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s eyes brightened and he glanced at Cady, who frowned back. “You can’t read that in a museum.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Newspapers?” Cady asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Warmth.” Steve replied. “I told you, I didn’t have a lot as a kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had me.” Bucky said weakly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So just like that we’re supposed to be cool?” Sam piped up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve was still frowning, but mostly at how much he wanted to be fine with Bucky. Cady seemed to sense this and stepped towards him. He met her eye as she silently asked permission to touch him, granting it with a blink. She swallowed and gently placed her thumb on his eyebrow, widening his eye to check his pupil's response. He looked back at her intently as she did the same to the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He seems responsive.” She concluded, her breath catching as his eyes stayed fixed on hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did I do?” Bucky asked. Cady blinked and stepped away to get him a drink from the bag Sam had smuggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough.” Steve replied as Cady unscrewed the bottle and handed it to Bucky. He took it, his skin brushing hers, and nodded gratefully at her. They watched as he drank almost the entire bottle and handed it back to her, all in silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” He said, mostly to her. She simply blinked in response. Bucky turned back to Steve. “I knew this would happen. Everything HYDRA put inside me is still there.” Cady shut her eyes when nobody could see, her back to the group as she listened to Bucky explain the trigger words and argued with Steve about how much he knew. Her mind was filled with thoughts of her mom and her part in making Bucky what he was. She knew she had to tell him the truth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not the only winter soldier.” He said as Cady turned back to the group. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Steve replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit.” Sam spat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s true.” Cady said, her eyes falling on Bucky’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You knew?” Sam asked, but Steve simply looked at Cady. He knew this was something she had to explain. She was still looking at Bucky as he surveyed her with a frown of betrayal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mom was part of the team who kept the winter soldiers trained, gave them missions, kept them sharp.” Cady folded her arms, holding herself together as she looked around at Steve and Sam. “I didn’t know until two years ago. I knew she wasn’t a good guy. She would disappear for long periods of time and leave me alone, and would always come back a little bit less herself. I guess that’s what happens when torture is your high calling.” She looked back at Bucky, her eyes apologetic. “I’m so sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t your fault.” He replied. Her eyebrows knitted together in amazement at how softly he was looking back at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many were there, Bucky?” Steve asked. “Where are they? Could the doctor and his… team…” He glanced at Cady, “control them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough.” Bucky looked back at Steve to explain what the winter soldiers could do. “You’d never see them coming.” He concluded darkly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you could.” Cady said. Her heart flipped as he looked back at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. I could have done. But not now.” He shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve.” Sam gestured for Steve to take a sidebar with him away from Bucky. Bucky sighed and looked to where his arm was trapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry.” Cady said, gently reaching out to touch the end of his metal fingers. “I know you can feel that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s for the best.” Bucky replied. “Did I hurt you?” He reached out with his right hand and gently touched the bruising on her neck. She swallowed and shook her head. “I remember seeing you there.” He slowly slid his hand away again, his fingers finding her hair and twirling it softly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady smiled at him and ran her hand up his right arm, clutching his wrist as though she never wanted to let him go. “I knew you did.” She whispered. “You wouldn’t hurt me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t.” Bucky replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to get you free from this Bucky. All of it. We’ll get you proper help. You’ll survive this.” She ran her thumb up the inside of his wrist softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to live,” Bucky said quietly, those intense eyes fixed on hers again, “not just survive.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady blinked and nodded in understanding. “I’ll see what I can do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment they just looked at each other intensely. She could feel his heartbeat through his wrist, wanted to tell him how she felt about him. She opened her mouth to tell him, but something stopped her. She couldn’t tell him now, not here. Instead she lightly pressed his hand against her cheek and kissed the palm of his hand before releasing his arm and stepping away. He watched her walk away to join Sam and Steve with a sigh. He knew, he felt it too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, we’re really going to war over Bucky?” Sam asked as Cady reached them. Steve’s eyes fell on Cady knowingly and he nodded slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All’s fair in love and war.” Steve said defiantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who said anything about love?” Sam asked, but one look at Cady’s tearstained cheeks answered his question. Sam sighed. “Alright. I’ll make a call.” He shook his head at her. “Couldn’t have just downloaded Match like the rest of us, huh?” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. The Airport</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bit of a long chapter, but there was no other way to do the best scene in the MCU such justice!! This is the battle of the airport from Cady's perspective, and she makes a decision that will shatter her relationship with her dad forever. She also makes a friend in Scott Lang. V. angsty.</p><p>(Canon compliant and contains MAJOR spoilers for: Captain America: Civil War)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>July 2016, Germany</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully they still had friends on the inside. Sharon Carter had arranged a getaway car and had smuggled out Falcon’s wings and Cap’s shield and uniform and now stood in an underpass with Steve, handing them over. Sam had called shotgun and was sitting in the front as they waited and Cady couldn’t help but think he had done it on purpose. Cady didn’t mind being squashed up in the backseat of the tiny car beside Bucky. He didn’t scare her anymore and she knew he needed her close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Sam said as he caught Cady glance at Bucky with a small smile, “are you two like… a thing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady swallowed and blushed as she met Sam’s eye in the mirror. He raised an eyebrow at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be a thing we have to survive.” Cady said seriously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All the more reason to.” Bucky reached across the back seat and took her hand with his metal fingers. She forgot how warm they were as she smiled at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me whilst I throw up.” Sam said, rolling his eyes. Bucky squeezed Cady’s fingers and offered her a smile in return. They looked out the front window to where Steve was kissing Sharon. “Oh, c’mon!” Sam exclaimed, “I did not sign up to be a damn fifth wheel!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be happy for him.” Cady sat forward a little, incidently getting closer to Bucky as she did, to look out the front window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I the only one focused on this mission?” Sam asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just jealous.” Cady teased as Steve broke apart from Sharon and he looked over to the car. All three of them offered him a smile and Cady shot him a thumbs up. Steve cleared his throat and bid Sharon goodbye, heading to the car to put the equipment in the trunk. Sharon drove off and they waited for Steve to get into the car before questioning him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You focused?” Sam asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I am.” Steve replied, starting the engine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sharon’s a good choice, Steve.” Cady squeezed his shoulder. “I’m proud of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve gave her a look of agreement in the mirror before clearing his throat and focusing on the mission. “You alright, Buck?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just want to get it done.” Bucky replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want my babies back.” Sam said. “If they hurt them, I swear…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They look fine.” Steve replied. “All present and correct except,” He met Cady’s eye as she sat back again, “Sharon couldn’t find any evidence of any of your suits.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a reason for that.” Cady replied, her eyes glinting as they all looked at her. She released Bucky’s hand and lifted her hands, clearing her throat and indicating a pair of scars on the sides of her wrists. “Picotechnology.” She shrugged as though it was obvious. “I did tell them Steelheart belonged to me. It’s not my fault they didn’t listen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, wait,” Sam asked as Steve laughed incredulously and pulled away. “You injected yourself with your suit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty much.” Cady shrugged. “I’ve had my suit smashed off me for the last time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re amazing.” Bucky whispered so only Cady would hear. She blushed and smiled at him as they hit the highway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>July 2016, Leipzig/Halle Airport, Germany</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arcadia Stark!” Scott shook her hand enthusiastically, “I’ve read all about you, you’re a big hero of my daughter Cassie. She’s a big fan. Seeing you doing your thing… she wants to be just like you when she grows up. We both are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a big fan of how you kicked Sam’s ass.” Cady replied as she pulled her hand from his grip. “You able to do that to a bunch of super soldiers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see why not.” Scott replied. “It would be my honour.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then tell Cassie if she ever wants to hang out I’m always down for meeting the superheroines of tomorrow.” Scott beamed at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there a man alive who doesn’t buy your charm?” Sam teased as Cady retreated to the car and Steve briefed Scott. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“TBD.” Cady replied with a small smile to Bucky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Steve turned to them, “everybody clear on the plan?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you would like to know, ma’am, but Stark has entered the perimeter.” Reginald spoke suddenly in Cady’s ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” She cried. Steve stared at her. “Steve,” She said, “It’s my dad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here?” Steve asked. Cady nodded and clicked a button. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reggie, status report.” She said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s true, Captain Rogers. Stark and Colonel Rhodes have entered the perimeter to the north.” Reginald confirmed. They all looked out of the parking lot to the north where two dots were visible on the horizon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” Steve said before he could stop himself. “Change of plan.” He thought quickly. “Cady, Sam, take Bucky and get to the jet. Lang, Barton, Maximoff and I will head them off.” Sam nodded and made to leave but Cady shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to talk to him, Steve.” She looked at him darkly. Steve relented with a small nod and Cady turned to Bucky, putting her hands on his chest before she could stop herself. “Go with Sam.” She said. “I’ll be there as soon as I can.” She gave him a small nod, telling him silently that it was okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Beautiful Mind.” Sam said, pulling Bucky away and setting off at a jog. Cady watched as they headed away for a moment, composing herself. She had to see her dad. Had to. She turned back to Steve and activated her suit, transforming it around her as Steve briefed the team. Barton and Maximoff headed in the other direction, Hawkeye giving Cady a knowing smile of understanding from his generation, and Cady approached Steve as he picked up his shield, Lang in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready for this?” Steve asked, “What you’re about to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what that is yet.” Cady said truthfully, but she nodded. “I made my choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’ll stand by you.” Steve smiled at her. “Come on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had barely reached the middle of the backlot runway when Tony burst from the sky in front of them , War Machine by his side. All helmets slid back in unison as they squared off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daughter.” Tony said shortly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father.” Cady replied, just as curtly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so weird how you run into people at the airport. Don’t you think that’s weird, Rhodey?” Tony asked, his malicious eyes fixed on Cady. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Especially ungrateful offspring who think they know better.” Tony’s eye twitched in annoyance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ungrateful?” Cady asked her voice breaking incredulously, “Not once have I ever been ungrateful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, maybe not, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>twice </span>
  </em>
  <span>now you’ve been a fugitive.” Tony glared at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Maybe if you were a better father I wouldn’t have turned to a life of crime.” Cady spat back at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know the Romeo and Juliet, run away to be with your lover narrative may have seemed cool when you were a teenager, Cady, but this is the real world.” Tony scolded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m sure the overlord father who thinks he knows best must have seemed cool, oh… never.” Cady shot back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought better of you, Cap.” Tony shot at Steve. “I thought we had a deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never made any deal.” Steve said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, unspoken bond. Bro code. You don’t date my daughter, end of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got it all wrong, Tony.” Steve shook his head. “That’s not what this is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what, Cady is your cover for your relationship with Barnes?” Tony turned to Rhodey to chuckle about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady felt herself grow hot under the collar. She glanced at Steve and then looked back at her dad. “It’s not Steve, dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s something.” Tony turned back to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. It’s not Steve that chose to go after Bucky. I did.” Her mouth was dry as she eyed him up. “A year ago. I found him, and we’ve been together since.” That part was a white lie, but it wasn’t entirely untrue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cady…” Steve said carefully, warning her, but the damage was done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… and Barnes?” Tony shook his head. “It all makes sense now.” There was hatred in his eyes. “You chose a murderer over your own family. Your mom really did screw you up, and here I was thinking it was daddy issues.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady shot at Tony before she could stop herself. Steve grabbed her arm to stop her doing it again and raised his shield as Tony made to retaliate. Rhodey grabbed Tony’s arm to stop him doing something he’d regret. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony.” Steve brought the conversation back. It’s the psychiatrist behind all of this. Not Bucky.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony wasn’t listening. He was still glaring at his daughter, and she back at him. It was only as Black Panther came into sight on one side of them that Cady broke eye-contact.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever. We have 12 hours to bring you in. I suggest you come quietly, and hand over Barnes.” Tony glared at Cady. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not going to happen.” Cady replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wrong answer.” Tony snarled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re after the wrong guy.” Steve said, his hand still on Cady’s arm and his shield still raised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your old war buddy killed innocent people yesterday. Or are you going to deny he didn’t attack our own agents?” Tony looked at Cady. “Got an excuse for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was triggered.” Cady replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a snowflake.” Tony replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are five more like him, Tony. We have to find them before the doctor does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From somewhere behind them Natasha threw in her pennies worth. She met Cady’s eye and gave her a sad look of understanding. Cady glared back at her. She didn’t want her pity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last chance, Cady.” Tony said. “Stop being a child and do the grown up thing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, dad.” Cady said. “All I ever wanted was a dad who would support me and love me no matter what. I thought that was you.” Her nostrils flared. “I guess I was wrong.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All I wanted was a daughter who wouldn’t decide a psychotic monster of a man was more important than her flesh and blood, but here we are.” Tony shrugged. “I’ve had enough of this. Underoos!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Cady or Steve could react something had swung from above and taken Cap’s shield from his hands, swinging on top of a truck and stopping. It was a kid in a spider suit and Cady and Steve were both temporarily stunned, Steve’s hands bound by a sticky substance that looked like web. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luckily, there are plenty of dadless kids in the world.” Tony said triumphantly. “Nice job, kid.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Spider-Man said, “Hi, Cap… I’m a big fan. I’m Spider-Man. Cady… I have a poster of you on my wall…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Overshare, kid.” Tony said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Spider-Man said. “Shutting up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another illegitimate kid, dad?” Cady turned to Tony, “You sure work fast.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully this one won’t be a disappointment.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony, that’s enough.” Steve said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Tony shouted, “No it isn’t! I’m trying to keep you both from making a mistake. I’m trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did that when you signed.” Steve replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of daughter would I be if I wasn’t a disappointment at some point?” Cady replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not like this.” Tony shook his head. You’re supposed to get arrested drunk in Florida or have a pregnancy scare with a biker boyfriend… not choose this.” The disappointment in his voice covered his anger. “We could have got through those things. But not this, kid.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s where you went wrong, dad. You wanted a kid.” Cady felt tears stinging her eyes. “Dad. I’m not a kid. I never have been.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Tony said. “We’re done. You’re gonna turn Barnes over, you’re both going to come with us, and you’re going to answer for what you’ve done.” Tony glared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Found it.” Sam came over both of their earpieces. “Hanger five, north runway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been good catching up, Tony.” Steve said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re done.” Cady told her dad, meaning more than one thing. She meant it, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve raised his hands and everything happened in a blur. Lang took back Steve’s shield and landed beside him, Tony shot at them but Cady deflected. Tony then shot off with a glare to take down Wanda and Barton, leaving Rhodes to deal with Captain America and Steelheart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady shut her helmet as Rhodey announced, “Got two in the terminal. Wilson and Barnes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Barnes is mine!” Black Panther announced, heading off at a run. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think again, Simba.” Cady launched herself into the air and barrelled into Black Panther mid-leap. They fought furiously, his claws barely denting her newly titanium infused skin, her punches barely breaking his vibranium suit. “You know, I really thought we could have been friends.” She said between punches. He managed to overpower her pin her down, dragging his claws down her titanium chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So did I.” He replied, launching off her and making a run for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve!” She shouted. The shield came from nowhere as Steve knocked Black Panther down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go!” He shouted, “Get to Bucky!” He followed T’Challa in pursuit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady blast herself to her feet and made to follow, only to find herself webbed up around the ankles and falling down again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry!” Spider-Man shouted, “oh man,” he webbed her up again as she blasted it off, “I really am! Apart from Mr Stark you’re my favourite, you know!” She growled and blasted off the web again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, great kid.” She replied, “It’s always great to meet a fan.” She blasted off the web a third time and shot in his direction as he swung above her. “I’d like you far more if you stopped Shelobbing me!” Cady cried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, sorry. I’m just trying to impress Mr Stark, you know? He’s a really good mentor to have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I thought too, but don’t get attached.” Cady shot a blaster through the web holding him up, sending him into a shipping container. “He’ll break your heart kid.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cady, you free, could really use gun cover?” Sam came over the earpiece. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m on my way, was just dealing with the arachnid problem.” Cady replied, blasting off and crashing through the glass of the terminal ahead. She tucked and rolled, landing at Sam’s feet. Bucky wrapped his metal fingers around hers and dragged her to her feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” He asked as her helmet slid back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get your smooch on later.” Sam said, “We gotta go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Cady replied, joining them as they continued to run. She took into the air and flew above them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is that?” Bucky looked up at the glass ceiling. Cady looked up and growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who knew Germany had such a problem with spiders.” She said, shooting out the glass in an attempt to deter him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a Spider-Man?” Sam asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bingo.” Cady shot again as Spider-Man blasted through the shattered glass, kicking Sam away and webbing Cady to bring her to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again, Cady, I’m so sorry.” Spider-Man said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So am I.” Cady shot at him again, bringing him to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know him?” Bucky asked as he engaged in a fist-fight with the kid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s my biggest fan.” Cady blasted through the wedding as Spider-Man remarked on Bucky’s arm. She sent Spider-Man flying backwards into a magazine stand and she and Bucky continued to run. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ever thought of vetting your fan club?” Bucky teased as they ran. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Cady laughed at him. They had made progress, only to be deterred again when Sam was thrown in front of them. They stopped running and turned to where Spider-Man was perching on the top of a kiosk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That kid has a kick!” Sam swore as he got to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to impress my dad, kid?” Cady asked. “Buy him a mug with his face on it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s gonna take a bit more than that, Miss Stark.” Spider-Man said apologetically. “I’ve just got one shot, you know?” He shot web to block the blasts she was sending at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have more than that now he doesn’t have a daughter.” Cady replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spider-Man disappeared from sight as Bucky threw something at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey buddy, I think you lost this!” Bucky was taken out by the same thing. Sam had taken to the air and for a moment they were lost in aerial combat as Cady helped Bucky up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does your dad just attract chatterboxes!” Sam shouted from where Spider-Man had webbed him to the balcony. “The kid’s worse than you are!” Cady blasted Sam free and shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know anymore.” Cady replied. Spider-Man webbed Falcon’s feet and brought him crashing down towards where Cady and Bucky were standing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cady!” Bucky pushed her out of the way and they fell through the glass to ground below, Sam landing next to Cady. In three blasts of web Spider-Man had pinned them to the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve really got to impress Mr Stark. He’s gonna get me into college.” Spider-Man said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re probably gonna manage that without his help, kid.” Cady said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but I can’t take that chance.” Spider-Man said. “I’m really sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not as sorry as you will be.” Sam muttered as he activated redwing and the drone carried Spider-Man through the glass and into the sky outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky, Sam and Cady let out a collective sigh of relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t have done that earlier?” Bucky said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what, Barnes…” Sam said, “I’m going to hold off hating you just this once out of respect for my girl Cady. She loves you, so I’mma let this slide.” Sam screwed up his face as he realised what he’d said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky turned his head to look at Cady, who was staring at him to watch his reaction of Sam’s words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that true?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Cady stammered, then half shrugged. “Kinda.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” Bucky replied. “I’ve never met anyone like you, Cady.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is cute and all,” Sam interrupted, “but we’re in the middle of a battle. Cady, any chance you can work your magic?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Cady smiled at Bucky knowingly and then blasted through her web, spun to her feet and freed Sam and Bucky. She reached down to haul Bucky to his feet, sharing a moment as he smiled at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do I suddenly know how the talking animal sidekick feels in every Disney movie ever.” Sam grumbled as he pushed through Bucky and Cady, breaking them apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady smiled back at Bucky and both of them followed Sam out of the terminal to where they were set to rendez-vous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going to like what’s waiting for you.” Reginald said in Cady’s ear as they saw daylight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess,” Cady replied, “Snow Stark and his seven angry men?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Precisely.” Reginald said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great.” Cady rolled her eyes and took to the sky again as they reached the outside. They met up with Steve, Clint, Wanda and Scott as discussed and the hangar was in sight…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as she heard a repulsor and pushed Bucky out of the way before it hit him. She shot back at her dad, and then a golden beam from Vision, suddenly appearing in the sky, brought both groups to a stop as the teams squared up to each other. Whilst they were still distracted Scott shrank down and climbed to Cady’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be alarmed.” He said in her ear as Vision addressed Steve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lang.” She whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What part of your dad’s suit can I pull apart without hurting him? Assuming you don’t want that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady’s eyes widened in her helmet. “Er,” She whispered, “weapons systems. Take them out. He’ll still be able to fly but won’t be able to shoot. You’ll want to get inside that thing on his back and pull out the…” She explained how the suit worked in detail as Steve and Tony had a face off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it.” Scott replied. “Any chance you can get me close?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure that can be arranged.” Cady said as she glanced sideways at Steve and Bucky on either side of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do we do, Cap?” Sam said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We fight.” Steve said. “Cady, get Bucky to the jet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady nodded. “Roger that, Cap. But I’m going through my dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do anything stupid.” Steve warned. They had broken into a run towards the other group. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I do that?” Cady asked. “Lang, you ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I’ll ever be.” Lang gripped onto the space in the armour between Cady’s hand and arm. Cady took to the air just as her dad did the same right in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two groups collided. To Cady’s left Bucky was wiped backwards by Black Panther, to her right Steve took on Vision’s golden rays with his shield. Cady found herself in a mid-air fist-fight with her dad, punches landing left right and centre but neither landing hard enough to damage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re here again, princess.” Tony said through his helmet as they fought. “You’re gonna choose a guy over your own dad? What happened to those ambitions of following in my footsteps.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was when I thought my dad was a hero.” She rolled out of the way of his punch. “Not a coward.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A coward?” Tony scoffed. “Would a coward do this?” He shot a blaster at her foot but she dodged and sent one back. It barely dented his leg but it made contact at least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s exactly what a coward would do!” Cady cried. Lang had gone from her wrist so she hoped he had found his mark and hadn’t been squashed in the process. “Why can’t you see past your own ego? I told you it would tear apart, dad, and it has!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Tony shouted, “You did this! You and a ridiculous schoolgirl crush!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You started a war because of who I choose to date!?” They had both landed so that they could shout at each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I started a war because you chose wrong!” Tony shouted back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you didn’t. You started a war because I chose something you hadn’t planned.” Cady shook her head pityingly sliding back her helmet. “The truth is dad, you don’t know what you’re doing, and that terrifies you. You’re lost. Before you start a war, you’d better know what you’re fighting for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you do that.” Tony’s own helmet slid back. “Don’t you dare pity me. You did this!” He pointed at her, “You!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause as the fight continued around them. Tony sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is it, kid. This is the crossroads. Me or him. Decide now. If you see sense and come home I’ll forgive you and we’ll go on as normal. If you choose him…” Tony took a deep breath, malice in his eyes, “stay away for good. I never want to see you again.” There was a pain in his voice Cady had never heard. Her heart panged. She wanted to drop everything, to run over and hug him, go home and watch movies like they had done years ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it would never be the same again, and she knew it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad.” Cady’s voice broke as tears stung her eyes. “I don’t want the last thing we say to each other to be words of hate.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony clenched his jaw, her answer enough for him to know where he stood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should have thought of that before you chose the bad guy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not the bad guy!” Cady shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess it’s only fair.” Tony shrugged, his eyes dark, “It seems to run in the family.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have issues dad. Maybe it’s you who needs the psych assessment, not Bucky.” A tear tracked down Cady’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you leave with them we’re through. You renounce your claim to Stark anything. You return the suit, the jet, the technology. You drop my name.” Tony warned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady swallowed, her throat tight and every movement painful. The hardest part was seeing the fight in Tony’s eyes. He didn’t want to be saying the things he was saying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, dad.” Cady took to a hover. “The suit is mine. The jet is mine. The technology is mine.” She took one last look at her dad before shutting her helmet again. “You can keep your name. I want nothing to do with it. Maybe I’ll take his.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony made to shoot at her but nothing happened. Inside her helmet Cady grinned through her tears. “Friday?” He said frantically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have weapons systems offline.” Friday replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady nodded triumphantly. “Thanks Lang.” She began to fly away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go!” Tony turned to her, anguish on his face. “Choose the murderer. Follow your heart!” He growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least I know what that feels like.” Cady replied, flying over to where Black Panther was fighting Bucky, leaving Tony with his broken suit. Her heart was heavy but she knew it was what was needed. There was no coming back from this for Cady and her dad. She knew it, as did he. His pride had torn them apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t kill your father!” Bucky argued with Black Panther as Cady approached. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why did you run?!” Black Panther snarled back, bending Bucky’s arm the wrong way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe because you tried to kill him!” Cady shouted, blasting Black Panther off of Bucky and sending Bucky backwards. He picked himself up as she landed beside her. “Are you okay?” Her helmet slid backwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you?” He asked, gently touching the cut on her forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll survive.” She smiled back at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” Bucky replied. Steve crashed down beside them. “Steve, we gotta go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cady, can you cover us?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Sam came over comm. “Some of us aren’t getting out of here. You three go, we’ll keep them busy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam…” Cady tried to argue, but she was shot down as Sam told them Scott’s plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t sustain it.” Scott said, “But I can try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Scott.” Cady said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything for Steelheart and friends.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell Cassie her dad is a hero.” Cady replied, her heart heavy. “A little girl deserves a good dad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve frowned at the expression on Cady’s face, knowing exactly what it meant. She shook her head at Steve minutely, enough to tell him that it was too late, what was done was done. Her relationship with her dad was broken beyond repair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had better be worth it. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. The Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cady and Bucky grow closer on their way to Siberia. </p><p>(Canon compliant and contains MAJOR spoilers for: Captain America: Civil War)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>July  2016, the Air, En Route to Siberia</b>
</p><p>
  <span>They had been silent for much of the flight. Things did not need to be said aloud, it would make them too real, and so Cady had said very little. Steve was worried about her, but he knew her well enough not to ask until the mission was done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady’s mind was filled with her dad and the decision she had made. Had she chosen Bucky over him? No. That’s not what it felt like. She had chosen freedom over his pride, fight over fear. That’s what had happened. Losing her bond with her dad was collateral damage of doing what was right. Bucky was simply a bonus, a reward for taking the high road. Some of the bridges could be mended, she was sure. As long as she had him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky himself had hardly spoken a word. The airport had hammered home to him just how many people hated him. It was a very hostile air in the jet, and so none of them spoke for most of the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only as Cap’s eyelids started drooping that Cady spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Cady put a hand on Cap’s shoulder. He started and looked up at her as she touched him. “You should sleep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re nearly there.” Steve argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.” Cady offered him a small smile. “You don’t know what’s waiting for us. We need Captain America on full thrusters.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s going to fly?” Steve yawned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who do you think built the jet?” Cady scoffed a little at him and he smiled, nodding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. 30 minutes.” He glanced to where Bucky was dozing in the chair behind him and then looked back to Cady.  “Are you gonna be alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With Barnes? I’ll be fine. I can handle myself, Rogers.” Cady scolded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not what I meant.” He said. “It’s been a rough few days, Cay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got it.” Cady said with a smile. “Don’t worry about me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s all I do.” Steve shook his head at her but got to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Cady said softly, “don’t.” She slid into his seat as he made his way to the benches at the back of the craft, lying himself down. It took him a few minutes to close his eyes as he watched her get comfortable in the chair and stretch out her neck. She seemed of sound mind, despite her situation. His eyes flickered closed. Cady had barely even settled herself in with the switches when she heard him begin to snore. She grinned to herself, shaking her head and marvelling at Steve’s stubbornness. Anything to stop her thinking about her fathers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you and Steve…” A soft whisper came from behind her. Cady looked around to watch Bucky rise to his feet and then sink in the chair beside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were asleep.” Cady replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah. I don’t really sleep.” He shook his head, his eyelids heavy as he met her eye. She frowned at him, reading the dark circles under his eyes. “You should know that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nightmares?” She asked softly. Bucky nodded. “I’m sorry.” She meant it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two an item?” Bucky looked over to where Steve was sleeping and then back at Cady. His eyes sparkled with something that could have been read as amusement. “I don’t want to get in the way of anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve and I?” Cady scoffed and shook her head. “No. I think he wanted to be once, but....” She glanced back at him and then looked back to Bucky. “He’s not my type.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tall, handsome and with a God-made ass?” Bucky raised an eyebrow. “He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>type.” For the first time Cady caught a glance of the Bucky Steve often reminisced about. She giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s too perfect for me. Too....” She shrugged a little. “I like broken.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s smile faded as his icy eyes met hers. “Nobody should like broken.” He said darkly. “Do you really feel the way Sam thinks?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady swallowed hard and put the jet into autopilot, knowing the conversation coming wasn’t going to be one she could half-ass. She turned fully to Bucky in her seat, glancing once again at Steve to make sure he was sleeping. She took a deep breath before meeting Bucky’s eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t trust anyone without flaws. And broken just means the flaws are apparent. I’m an engineer, which means I know the best part is…” She shrugged her bare shoulders in her vest top minutely, “broken can always be fixed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not everything that gets broken can be fixed.” Bucky corrected her. He found himself unable to look away from her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never failed at fixing anything.” Her voice was a whisper. There was something intimate about it. Something Bucky hadn’t experienced in a long time, if ever. It scared him. He didn’t want to hurt her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned, swallowing painfully and forcing himself to look away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you do all this?” He asked the meshing of the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do what?” Cady gulped and followed his gaze to the floor. She had felt the power between them, the change in energy. It scared her too. It was different to before. There was more at stake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forsake your life. Your friends, your </span>
  <em>
    <span>dad… </span>
  </em>
  <span>for me?” He met her eye for the briefest of seconds before looking away again, ashamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady did a double-take. “What makes you think I did it for you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky raised an eyebrow at her. “Didn’t you?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady knew he was right. As much as she talked a good game for other reasons… this was the fundamental, the only one she cared about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scoffed and looked over to where Steve was snoring. “I believe in Rogers.” She deflected, “I believe in his heart. I believe what he sees in people is true, and good.” She was looking at Bucky now. “I trust him. More than I trust my dad. But it’s more than that. I didn’t just do it for him, or for you.” Bucky met her eyes again. This was more open with anyone than they had ever talked.  “I did it for me.” Cady admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky hadn’t felt this close to anyone in as long as he could remember. Something about her…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed heavily. “My dad… he’s a good person. He is. But.. sometimes he fails to see the big picture. He’s very much like his own dad in that regard.” Bucky jerked minutely, too small for Cady to notice. “Me,” Cady continued, staring at a spot somewhere around Bucky’s shins. “I try to see the good in people. That’s something Steve and I have in common. I see it in him, in Steve. I see it in you.” She met his eye. “You didn’t do the things you did. Not really. It may have been your body, but it wasn’t you in control.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then who was it?” His voice was a hollow rasp, so lost in his thoughts was he. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Winter Soldier.” Cady replied as though it were obvious. “And I’m sorry for my mom’s part in that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a silent pause as they simply looked at each other. Then she shifted forward a little in her seat. She made a motion as if she was going to take his hand but had thought better of it last minute. It felt different now. There was another pause. “We all have demons, a past we’re trying to escape. I’m not about to condemn a man on the sins of a father. I’ve done bad things in the name of </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>father, and so have you.” Bucky frowned. “Zola was your father in some respects, he taught you all you think you know.” She swallowed hard, knowing she was in dangerous territory. His icy eyes were fixed on her. She pushed on. “All you’ve ever done is try to please him, that part of you that he controlled, anyway. I know that’s not the real you. That’s not all you are. I know.” Her voice had lowered with each word until she whispered the last word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a long time Bucky simply looked back at her. Then, with a heavy voice, he breathed out as though trying not to cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to tell you something.” He said, unable to meet her eye. “Yu told me the truth and now I have to return the favour.” His fists clenched on his knees and she frowned at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” She asked cautiously. She mentally assessed how quick it would be to put on her suit if he flipped, but she knew it wouldn’t come to that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky looked to be really struggling. He was staring at a spot on the mesh, his nostrils flaring as he fought his emotions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I killed your grandparents.” He whispered eventually, so quietly she could choose not to listen if she wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stared at him. “What?” She took in a pained breath that staggered as she struggled to get the air. He looked to her in a panic, his eyes on hers again. For a few moments she struggled to catch her breath. Then, with her eyes squeezed shut, she breathed out. “No you didn’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did.” Bucky admitted. He needed her to hear him. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. For the first time he needed her to know the truth. He leant forward in his chair, desperately appealing to him. “I beat him. And I choked her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasped again, her chest rising and falling as she fought for control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t.” She said forcefully, her eyes opening to look at him. “The Soldier did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cady…” Bucky whispered, tears stinging his eyes. Her eyes widened as they both realised it was the first time he had spoken her name. Slowly, deliberately, she shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” She breathed. “You didn’t. You had no control over what you were doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I remember every moment.” Bucky sniffled, his voice thick. “I remember how he looked at me. I remember her cries for help.” Tears spurted from his eyes. “I remember…” His voice dissolved as panic rose in him and he flexed his fingers. “I told you. I can feel everything my hand does.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could register what she was doing, Cady was knelt before him, her hands forcefully on the sides of his face to keep him focused on her. His eyes filled hers as she kept her breathing steady. It was the closest they had ever been, the first time she had properly touched him. His breath swept the loose hairs from her face as he forced himself to calm. She slowly ran her hand down his metal arm to his fingertips, her eyes never once leaving his. She was proving that she knew he could feel it, she was replacing what it had previously done with this new touch memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That... wasn’t...you.” She whispered slowly, each word dripping with persuasion. She needed him to hear her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry.” Bucky sobbed. Cady’s own eyes filled with tears as, for countless seconds, neither of them moved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, in that moment, both of them knew. They could feel it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve had been listening for the entirety of Bucky’s confession, his eyes kept tightly shut so that they wouldn’t suspect. When it fell silent, however, he couldn’t stop himself. As his eyes flickered open he saw Cady pull out of the embrace she had shared with Bucky. Bucky’s metal arm was glinting as it slid around Cady’s head, her long dark hair tumbling from it’s clip as she put it against her hair, her own hand running up it again to stroke his hair. Their noses were inches from one another. Steve squeezed his eyes shut again, feeling as if he were eavesdropping. He knew this wasn’t going to be easy, but he was pleased for them. He just wished they’d picked a better time.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. The Termination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cady and Tony say goodbye for good. </p><p>(Canon compliant and contains MAJOR spoilers for: Captain America: Civil War)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>July 2016, HYDRA Facility, Siberia</b>
</p><p>
  <span>After their kiss, Bucky had told Cady everything about the night he had killed her grandparents. He had given her a full status report through the tears and she had kissed him in forgiveness. She knew it wasn’t him. She stood by it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If only she could prove that to her dad when he showed up in Siberia. She had questioned it, pointed out he had cut her off, but he had argued that he wanted to finish it properly. They had found the winter soldiers slaughtered and Bucky had instantly become on edge. Now they were watching the screen left to them by Zemo as he ran away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn it off.” Cady’s voice was a rasp as she realised the date on the screen. She had positioned herself between her dad and Bucky, but Tony was distracted by the screen. Steve looked desperately at the monitor, not knowing what to pull. “There has to be an off…” Cady was cut off by her dad’s dry voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that road.” Tony said in a hypnotised state. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was too late. Cady removed her helmet as all she could do was wait. Tony didn’t move a muscle as he watched the video. From her position she could see part of it, could see Bucky pull up on the motorcycle to where the car had crashed. Cady knew what he had done, knew it wasn’t really him. Her eyes flickered to Steve, to where Bucky was hanging his head, back to her dad’s horrified expression. She couldn’t bring herself to look at the screen. Tony’s expression said it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad…” She managed in a choked whisper as Tony’s head jerked in response. He didn’t seem to hear her as his head turned slowly to Bucky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You..!” He shouted, moving towards Bucky. Instinctively and in sync, Steve grabbed Tony around the shoulders and Cady threw herself in front of Bucky, her hand held up and her beam charged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Tony a single second to take in her reaction. The disappointment in his face broke her heart more than it was already shattered where he father was concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you saying you knew.” His voice was raspy again as he dealt with the thoughts in his mind. A tear rolled down Cady’s cheek, answering his question. “You knew.” He shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady nodded slowly. “Bucky told me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony reacted as though she had slapped him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t him, dad.” Cady pressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sure looked like him on the tape! I just saw it.” Tony struggled against Steve again, and Cady readjusted her arm on Bucky’s chest. “I knew you were dumb, Cady, but I never thought you were stupid.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” She shook her head, pleading. “It wasn’t. He was controlled. Brainwashed! It wasn’t him!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what? He bats his eyes and suddenly you buy everything he says.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Cady’s turn to react like he had slapped her. “Is that all you think of me?” Cady couldn’t breathe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you given me cause to think otherwise?” Tony replied before he could stop himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew what she was going to do before she had a chance to do it. Everything happened so quickly. Before she could shoot him with her beam, he counteracted with a shot to her chest, sending her backwards to crash into the wall and slide down it in a dazed heap. He flew at Bucky and the two engaged in combat as Steve hurried to Cady. She hadn’t been wearing her helmet and the impact had caused her head to bleed. This was becoming too regular an occurence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, are you alright?” Steve helped her to sit up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” Cady brushed Steve off and looked up to where Tony had Bucky in a chokehold. “Stop them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve launched his shield to knock Tony away, but Tony returned just as relentlessly. “I can’t hold him, Cay. You gotta get Buck out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you?” Cady let Steve pull her to her feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about me. He’s the priority.” Steve smiled at her in a way that let her know he knew everything that they had shared in the jet. “Go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady nodded, knowing they didn’t have time to argue. Using her thrusters, she flew up to where Tony had launched Bucky against the wall. As Steve distracted Tony with another shield throw, Cady landed beside Bucky and pulled him to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on. We gotta go.” She half-dragged him along the corridor as he struggled to find his feet, staggering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t have done that.” Bucky pleaded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t do anything.” Cady argued as they rounded the corner into a tower. She looked up, assessing the room, as it dawned on them both that they were holding hands - albeit metal on metal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean it, Cady.” Bucky pulled her arm to make her look at him, “I never meant to tear your family apart. I’m not worth this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady met his eyes, her mind filled with how it had felt to kiss him. “You didn’t.” She promised. “I made my choice. Me, no one else.” She swallowed hard. “I chose you. And you are worth everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment was interrupted by the sound of Tony’s beam charge and Cady pushing Bucky out of it. The beam cut through the wall so that half of the rubble fell on top of them. Sunlight streamed down as Bucky raised his arm to shield them both, holding Cady’s metal-clad body against his own. She knew what she had to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on.” She said, her helmet closing around her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What…” Was all Bucky managed as Cady lifted them into the air. They got a great deal of height before Tony caught up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cady!” She heard Cap shout as the blaster hit her boots, knocking out her thruster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit!” Was all she could shout as they crashed down onto the platform, rolling so that Bucky was on top of her. Her helmet slid back as he climbed off of her and fired at Tony before hauling her to her feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Cady replied, wiping the blood from her nose. She looked up. “We’re gonna have to climb the rest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a second of unisoned eye-contact they set to it, climbing the mesh for several stories before another of Tony’s beam’s broke the metal between them. Bucky was higher and he turned to see if Cady was alright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get to the top!” Cady ordered. “I’ll be right there.” She added as Bucky looked as if he might argue. He clenched his jaw, unhappy, but turned and continued as Cady sent a beam down to her dad, cracking the ground at his feet. “Reggie,” She said, “Status report.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll take a great deal of power to fix the thruster, ma’am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it.” Cady ordered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you…” Reginald started. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just do it!” Cady shouted as Tony took flight far below. Before she could blink he was at her level and rising. She had no choice but to jump at him, knocking him out of the air so that they both landed on the opposite balcony. Tony rolled away and spun onto his knees as she mirrored him, both of them holding their beams up and charged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why him?” Tony asked as he took in his daughter’s appearance, his helmet sliding back. She was bloodied, and half of that was his fault, but she asked for it. “Was it just to piss me off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve never approved of anyone I chose to date.” Cady pointed out. “Cap was too perfect. Banner was too old.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’ve what, chosen a psycho?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you didn’t?” Cady breathed. Tony frowned at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You knew what Mom was. I know you did. That’s why it hit you so hard when I told you the truth! All these years I’ve been kidding myself that you didn’t, but how could you not? You were naive enough to think you could change her, instead you just gave her the tools.” Cady blinked back tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony scowled, tears in his own eyes. “He killed your grandparents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how many have you killed? The great Tony Stark. How many lives lost are on your hands?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not fair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is it any different?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re choosing him over your own father!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re making me! I never wanted to choose! You forced my hand! This is on you!” She blasted beside his knee, causing him to roll out of the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thrusters online, ma’am.” Reginald said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you follow him,” Tony heard the AI, “we’re done. I never want to see you again.” The look on Tony’s face was serious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Cady could do was nod. As tears streamed down her face, she took flight to catch up with Bucky at the top of the tower. Tony had made threats before but this time she knew it was real. As she flew she wondered what had made her decide this, whether she had made a mistake… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she felt her thruster blow again as Tony shot at the hinge of the tower roof, causing Bucky to fall back. He landed on the balcony just in time to grab Cady’s wrist as she started to fall. For a moment she hung there, her helmet sliding back so Bucky could see the fear in her eyes. Below he could see the height at which she would fall if he let go. He put all of his effort into hauling her to safety beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve lost count.” Bucky rasped with a small smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From now on we’ll just take it as read that I will save you and you will save me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deal.” Bucky promised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment they both laid there, panting, before another beam shot past them. Cady hoped Tony wasn’t aiming for her, but at the moment, who knew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to get out of here…” She said, but the creaking of metal caused her to stop as the balcony gave way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony was soon on them again, and they fought until they were launched into a small stone area leading directly outside. Cady was thrown against the wall, battered and bruised and losing. She slid down as Bucky launched himself at Tony. Cady watched as Bucky went for the reactor, trying to pull it out. She had shouted “No!” before she knew it. Bucky turned to her, wanting to listen, and Tony took the opportunity to rip Bucky’s arm off and throw him at the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Steve launched at Tony, Cady crawled to beside Bucky to check that he was breathing. His eyes were shut but there was still life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay with me, Barnes.” She whispered. “Reggie, vitals.” She placed a hand on Bucky’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alive, but critical.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry.” Cady whispered, knowing it was her shout that had caused this. She watched as Steve threw Tony against the wall, and as he slammed his shield down to cut off the reactor. It wasn’t enough to kill him, for which Cady was grateful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fight was over, Cap had won. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve held a hand out to Cady to help her to her feet, her eyes fixed on Tony as he pulled himself to a battered sitting position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should go.” Steve whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get him up.” Cady replied. “I’ll be right behind you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve nodded and, with a glance to Tony, he hauled Bucky to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady removed her helmet and swallowed hard. For a long time she just looked at the mess that was her father. All of his pride, his greed, his determination… for this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reggie. Put a 30 minute timer on the vorticular thrust.” Cady ordered as she approached her panting, defeated father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doing it now ma’am.” Reginald replied. With a beep the device on Cady’s arm lit up and she slid it out of place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With bleary eyes Tony looked up at her. Both of them knew they were in the wrong somewhere along the line, yet both of them were too proud to admit it. Like father like daughter. “Don’t leave me.” He whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady swallowed hard and laid the thruster on the floor in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That should be enough to get to help.” She said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony opened his mouth to speak but Cady shook her head, straightening up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry dad, but whilst you hold such vengeance in your heart….” She was speaking slowly, her heart breaking and tears flowing from her eyes as she looked at his beaten face. “... this is the end of the line.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that she turned from him and followed Bucky and Steve. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. The Fresh Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cady takes Bucky to her safehouse in Vermont so that they can start again. A fresh start, but in order to do that she has to say goodbye to an old friend.</p><p>(Canon compliant, set post Captain America: Civil War)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>July 2016, Vermont</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The house by the lake was one of the last remaining secrets Cady held, hidden away amongst the trees with a private gate and fence all the way around opened by a code only she knew. She had been sure of that when she bought it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re sure your dad doesn’t know about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He knows it exists, it was a Stark property once,” Cady saw the look pass between Steve in the seat next to her and Bucky in the back, “but as far as my dad knows it was sold off six years ago when Pepper took over the company.” Cady assured them. “I bought it under a false name. Not even Pepper knows it was me. She probably thinks it was a drug dealer or something. She got a signed contract, a wad of cash twice the asking price and didn’t ask any further questions.” Cady shrugged innocently and opened the gate, driving up the long road through the trees. Bucky saw the small private lake off to one side and felt his soul lighten. If he was going to once again be isolated, at least it was somewhere with a view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s great, Cay.” Steve looked out to the trees. He couldn’t see the main road at all. It really was isolated, and that was a good thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be safe here.” Cady glanced at Bucky in the rearview. He smiled at her gratefully. Cady’s eyes fell on the stump where his metal arm once was. “I have a lab here, too.” Cady assured him as he too looked at where his arm had been. “Filled with THRIVE equipment.” She smiled at Bucky. Even he knew what that meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does Fury know?” Steve asked with a sparkle in his eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He thinks it was lost in the ocean.” Cady shrugged again and pulled the car into the driveway outside the cabin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got many secrets.” Steve shook his head in awe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it now.” Cady said defiantly. “No more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan.” Steve nodded and opened the door to the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll never be able to repay you for all you’ve done for me.” Bucky said once Steve was out of earshot. He leant forward in the back seat and gently touched her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did it all for us.” Cady replied in the mirror. Bucky smiled back at her and they both exited the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cabin was nothing special from the outside, just a large holiday lakehouse. It was grey stone on the ground floor with large wooden beamed windows, and the second storey was a matching wood with a grey stone roof. There was a garage off to one side and an enormous bay window in the front looking out over the small lake. It was idyllic, tranquil and perfect after the tiny apartment in Romania. Cady smiled and took Bucky’s good hand briefly, giving it a small squeeze that told him ‘welcome home’, before she headed up to the front door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve had retrieved the grocery bags from the trunk, the ones that they had grabbed at the service station after landing in Newark. Cady had pulled in a favour from a former THRIVE employee, sending him money to leave her a car in the parking lot so that Stark couldn’t trace it. Steve hated it, but this was to be their life now. He also hated that this was all Bucky had known for years. At least with Cady he would have the help he needed and wouldn’t be going through it alone anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady let them into the house and flicked the lights. Small orbs erupted the house over in the golden lamps, casting light through the dusty interior. The entrance led into the living room off to one side and the kitchen attached to it, all dark wood and granite with brown leather couches and screens everywhere, as was the Stark way. An enormous fireplace took up one wall and the staircase the other, with doors leading to the bathroom, garage, cellar and backyard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When were you last here?” Steve asked as he took in the cobwebs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Er,” Cady smiled sheepishly, “February?” She turned off the beeping burglar alarm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve set down the bags on the kitchen counter and watched as Bucky looked around the living room, taking in all the photos of Cady and her dad, Cady and the Avengers, Cady and Steve… it hadn’t gone unnoticed by Cady either that Bucky had barely spoken a word. She knew the guilt was eating him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady cleared her throat and gestured to the open bathroom door. “I’m gonna clean up a bit, but you’re welcome to use the shower, Steve. There’s one downstairs or there’s the ensuite upstairs. I can’t guarantee how clean they are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Cady.” Steve said. “I’m not going to stick around long though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Bucky pulled himself away from the photos on the mantelpiece, “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve shrugged. “You two should probably have some alone time. You’ve both been through so much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We all have, Steve.” Cady said with a glance to Bucky. He nodded in agreement at her silent question. “There’s three bedrooms. You’re welcome to take one for as long as you need it. You’re a fugitive too, remember.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve smiled at her weakly, picking at a rip in one of the grocery bags. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve,” Cady said softly, putting a hand on his arm. “Please stay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree.” Bucky said from the living room, watching them interact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve surveyed him, looked to Cady and then swallowed. “Alright.” He offered her a wider smile. “At least until I work out my next move.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady smiled back at him in response. “Go shower. Guest room is the end of the hall upstairs. I’ll clean up a bit.” She looked around at the dust. Steve nodded and made for the stairs, pausing as he passed Bucky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You good, Buck?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never better.” Bucky replied. Steve offered him a smile before ascending the stairs. Cady waited for a few moments before approaching Bucky and gently touching his face. He was standing in the middle of the living room and staring at a spot on the floor numbly. He looked up at her touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re okay?” Cady asked softly. “You’re safe now.” She reminded him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He met her eye for a moment before he nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just going to take some time to get used to it.” Bucky took her fingers, still on his face, in his good hand. “I’ve not been ‘safe’ since I was twenty-four and the USA joined the war.” He swallowed hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady gently pressed her body against his and kissed him lightly on the lips. “We’ve got nothing but time now.” She whispered. He smiled and rested his forehead against hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you want to take me on?” He whispered back. “I’m far from fixed, Cady. I may not have the arm anymore but I can still hurt you. And once Steve is gone… out here in the middle of nowhere… nobody would know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady blinked at him for a moment. Then, defiant, she ran her fingers through his hair and gripped it determinedly. “If I don’t have you, I have nothing.” She said assuredly, “So I will take you in whatever way I can. I’m stronger than I look.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that.” Bucky managed a small smile as his eyes scanned her face. “I love you.” He whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady blinked at him again, a small smile spreading over her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Cady replied. It felt good to finally say it out loud. He kissed her, his hand wrapping around her waist. He had never felt like this before. It terrified him, but now he knew they would deal with whatever scared him. Together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should, er,” Cady smiled as they broke apart, “I should clean up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want help?” Bucky asked as Cady kissed him again briefly and then walked over to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” She said curtly, “I’ve got it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me help.” Bucky replied defiantly, approaching her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady sighed. “Okay.” She rolled her eyes, “You can help by bringing in the equipment from the trunk.” She handed him the car key. “I need to get that arm of yours assessed and bound before supper.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky nodded and headed off to the car. Cady watched him through the window pause at the car and look towards the lake, closing his eyes and letting the breeze blow through his hair. She couldn’t help but smile. They were going to be okay, she knew it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But first there was one string to tie up, and it was going to be tough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady sighed and pulled her cell from her pocket. Steve had already bought them old burner phones to be able to communicate now that they were wanted, but destroying her old Stark phone was not the difficult part. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed heavily, fighting tears as she tried to bring herself to speak. She had to do it, she had to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reginald.” She said, her voice breaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Miss Stark.” Reginald spoke. Cady screwed her eyes up in exasperation for a moment before pursuing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you to do something for me.” She hadn’t realised it would be this difficult. It occurred to her as she spoke that Reginald had been there for her through everything, even when she hadn’t had Steve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Activate Protocol Suicide...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause. “Are you sure, ma’am.” Reginald said. "The protocol is... it's irreversible." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know." Cady screwed her face up again. “I’m sorry, Reggie. But I can’t risk it. I’ve got to go this next part without you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand, ma’am.” Reginald said. “Activating Protocol Suicide...” Cady could have sworn there was a heaviness in his voice. She knew it was so silly to be connected to an AI, but he had been her closest confidante now for seven years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry.” Cady breathed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, Cady.” Reginald replied. “I understand. For the record,” his voice was getting dimmer with each second, “it’s been an honour knowing you. All the be…” the voice went silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reggie?” Cady asked. There was no response. Cady fought the urge to burst into tears as she watched the screen on the phone go black. It was official. She had cut off every tie she had ever had with Stark Industries. She was in it alone now. She sighed heavily and opened the drawer in front of her on the island, putting the dead cell underneath the pile of napkins and shutting it away. It was stupid to miss an AI, she knew it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you okay?” Steve descended the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Cady forced a smile in his direction. Steve frowned at her but didn’t question it, knowing she wanted to deal with it alone. He looked around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Buck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Car.” Cady said, blinking back her tears. “Equipment.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll give him a hand.” Steve said, crossing to the front door and leaving Cady alone with the ghost of her best friend. She swallowed hard and threw herself into cleaning off the dust. If this was to be her home now, it was damn well going to be a good one. It was a fresh start, after all. She could be the person she had always wanted to be. And she wasn’t entirely alone. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. The New Normal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cady and Bucky settle into the new normal.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>July 2016, Vermont</b>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt nice to be able to just spend time with Steve and Bucky, no strings attached, no mission to worry about. Just them. Cady had never been a good cook but it was enough to return any strength that they had lost in the time since this all started. It warmed Cady’s hard to have Steve and Bucky back together and safe to be themselves. She had strapped Bucky’s stump up so that he was comfortable and Steve had helped her cook an edible meal from the groceries they had. It was only as they sat around in the living room that it dawned on them this was the first breather they had really had since Romania. It felt good. Safe. Companionable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember Elisa, Buck?” Steve asked from where he sat on the floor against the armchair, his plate balanced in one hand and his fork in the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elisa?” Bucky frowned as he tried to remember, then smiled as he found the memory. He was sitting on the couch beside Cady, his plate on his knee and his one good hand holding the fork. “Red-head? Training to be a nurse, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s her. Lived opposite me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You used to pretend to be injured so she would patch you up.” Bucky smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I recall you did that a few times, too.” Steve chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you now?” Cady giggled and reached over to help Bucky cut up something on his plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once or twice.” Bucky blushed and met her eye. She smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I used to do that with a guy called Kelly at my college. He was pre-med, so I let him practice on me.” She shrugged. “Turned out to be gay, though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder what happened to Elisa.” Steve said thoughtfully. “She moved away in 1940, got married I think.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably.” Bucky yawned and set his plate down on the coffee table. Cady watched him as he sat back on the couch, fiddling with the covered stump of his left arm. Cady cleared the dishes, including Steve’s, and dumped them in the sink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do that, Cay.” Steve was by her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s alright.” Cady replied, but Steve had already pushed past her gently and began washing up. Cady looked over to where Bucky had closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two go to bed.” Steve said softly so that Bucky wouldn’t hear, “I’ve got this.” Cady leant against the surface and didn’t move. Steve glanced at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we going to do about Sam and the others?” She whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Steve looked at her deliberately, “will do nothing.” Cady frowned at him. “I’m going to head out tomorrow and find out where they are. You are going to stay here with Bucky. He needs you to stay here, Cady. I need you to stay here.” He smiled at her and softly touched her cheek with his soap-sud hands, “I need you to give Bucky the life he never had.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady blinked at him. “But, Steve, I can’t just let you go alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes you can.” Steve said. “I want you to.” He glanced over his shoulder to where Bucky had his eyes closed still, his face a frown. “Fix him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady swallowed and nodded slowly. “I’ll try my best.” She looked back to Steve. “Will you come back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eventually.” Steve said. “But for now you two need to be alone.” He smiled at her. “With me around, Bucky’s always going to be plagued by demons of the past. I don’t want that for him, or for you. I want you both to look forward. To the future. I’ll be gone before dawn, Romanoff has already arranged transport.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve,” Cady’s voice broke, “I can’t be without you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m only a phone call away.” Steve nodded. “It’s okay, Cady. Trust me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady smiled at him and nodded slowly, standing on tiptoe to kiss him on the cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Steve Rogers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Cay.” Steve said, drying his hands and smiling at her, his eyes strong and reassuring. He looked over to Bucky. “Say goodbye to him for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t say it yourself?” Cady frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll try and make me stay.” Steve swallowed, looking back at her, “And saying goodbye to you is hard enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady nodded. “I’ll see you soon, Rogers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you will.” Steve smiled at her, his eyes meeting hers. Cady swallowed hard and forced herself to look away from him. She had lost too many people today. She couldn’t lose anymore. But still, she knew he was right. Steve turned back to the sink and pretended to still be washing up as Cady gently touched Bucky’s cheek to wake him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on.” She said, helping him up. They were both sore from the beating they had taken for the last few days. “Let’s get you to bed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky didn’t argue as she led him by the hand to the staircase. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Steve.” Bucky called. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Buck.” Steve called back, his back still turned and his voice thick. Cady swallowed and forced herself to continue up the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The upstairs consisted of a wooden corridor that led to the three bedrooms and little else. The door at the end was already open from where Steve had showered earlier. Cady made for the nearest, the master bedroom, but Bucky stopped her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Cay.” He said. Cady turned him, frowning. “At least not to start with.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a reason why, in Romania, I slept on the couch.” His eyes met hers and she frowned. Had he wanted to sleep in the bed with her then? She’d never even thought about it. “When I sleep the part of my mind that they…” He tailed off and swallowed hard, “it’s active. I don’t want to hurt you. And, with what happened in the last few days, it’s probably going to be very loud.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady swallowed, knowing he had a point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You take the master.” She said. “I’ll sleep in the second guest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Bucky ran his fingers down her neck softly. She closed her eyes, savouring his touch. “Please know I want to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady nodded and kissed him gently. “I understand.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky smiled at her and stepped past her to the master bedroom. He opened the door and turned to look at her as he closed it, smiling gently. “Goodnight, Cady.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Bucky.” Cady said. She watched as he closed the door and then turned to the guest room beside it, sighing as she let herself in. The sense of loss and pain of the last few days suddenly washed over her as she laid down on the bed, not even bothering to turn on the light. She struggled out of her jeans and lay on top of the covers in her shirt and underwear, staring at the ceiling and wishing she could talk to Reginald. Everything felt different. Everything </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>different. She wanted to scream and fight and make Steve stay, but she knew he was doing what was best for Bucky. She had to, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, as the hours slipped by and the middle of the night dawned she couldn’t sleep. She had never felt less safe, alone in her bed with no-one. She must have drifted off at some point because she dreamt that the walls were closing in and the bed was sinking into the floor. She awoke, sweating, and sat bolt upright. As she looked around at the stationary walls she made up her mind. Dangerous or not, she had to be with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swung her legs out of bed and tiptoed across the floor, pulling open the door and looking out. Steve’s door was closed, and he felt a pang for him as she crossed the hall to Bucky’s room. As she entered silently and slid into the bed beside him she felt him move, awake, to put his good arm around her. It seemed he had been thinking the same as he gently kissed her head and she lay her cheek on his bare chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What took you so long?” He whispered into the darkness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t ever want to be without you.” She whispered back, gently stroking the shoulder where his left arm had been attached. “Danger or no danger, Buck, I’ll be here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes and within seconds fell asleep, safe and content. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. The Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cady and Bucky settle into their new life together, away from the Avengers and Stark... <br/>It would be great if those things would leave them to it, but when Cady sees a news report about a certain friend she made at the airport in Germany, she knows they're not going to be left alone. </p><p>(Canon compliant, and contains spoilers for: Spiderman: Homecoming)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>September 2016, Vermont</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Cay, where do you want this?” Bucky asked as he lugged the box into the garage. Cady looked up from where she was attaching wires and hurried to take it from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean for you to carry it.” She said, “You shouldn’t be lifting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got super-strength, Cay, may as well put it to use.” Bucky reminded her .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And one arm.” Cady reminded him. Bucky took the apologetic kiss that she planted on his lips as she took the box from him and placed it on the table. “Is this the last one?” Cady asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think so.” Bucky looked around at the prototypes and pieces of limbs that lay scattered around the garage. “How are you getting on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m nearly there.” Cady concluded with a reassuring smile over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good because I’ve hardly seen you these last few days.” Bucky put his good hand on her waist and kissed the back of her neck softly, the tendrils of her long hair as it was tied up tickling his nose. She smiled and allowed him his moment before shrugging him off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I’m sorry.” She looked him in the eye. “But I’m so close to making it comfortable for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m worried you’ll burn yourself out.” Bucky sat in the operating chair, his brows knitted in concern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady smiled at him. “Thank you, for being concerned about me. I’m fine.” She held up a piece of metal to the light. “Working is helping me not think about things.” She said more to herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky watched her work for a few moments, in awe at the speed with which she moved from bench to bench. He was in awe of her in general. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For seven weeks now they had been living together in the cabin, sharing a bed at night and spending their days like a retired couple. He had daily psych assessments with her new AI Eugene, the programme for which she had drawn up the day after Steve had left. Untraceable, and with enough knowledge for Bucky to begin working through his demons. She had thrown herself into understanding the technological make-up of what was left of his stump so that she could best remove it and replace it, if necessary, with a less powerful model that would not work without his knowledge. Small steps to finding normality. He had enjoyed living like an old married couple and getting to know her as a woman, not as Steelheart, not as Stark, but just as Cady, the woman he loved. Cady was enough for him. He didn’t need the rest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She caught him watching her and smiled warmly at him. He couldn’t help returning it, grateful to her for saving him as she had. She hadn’t seemed too put out by the weeks without seeing or speaking with her father, at least outwardly. He heard her crying sometimes late at night when she came to bed long after him. Bucky knew it was because she was missing Tony. She had his photo still up in the living room and in the garage. He looked over at it now, wondering if they would ever find the middle ground. Every day Bucky felt remorse for what he had done to Howard and Maria Stark. Perhaps part of him hoped that if he proved himself worthy of their granddaughter then just maybe it would clear his conscience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew she missed Steve too, and Sam, and Natasha and those she called friends. She couldn’t risk even contacting them, even from the burner phone. She didn’t even know if Steve had been successful in his mission. She missed Steve, but contacting him could put her in jeopardy. Which is why Bucky was so reluctant to tell her that Steve had called whilst she had been working early in the garage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Cay.” Bucky made up his mind. No secrets, no lies. That was their agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Cady said, not stopping in her work. Bucky caught her wrist as she passed him and she stopped, looking down at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just... stop a sec.” Bucky said, “I have to tell you something.” Cady swallowed, knowing that was rarely a good statement, and let him manipulate her to sitting on his knee in the operating chair. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?” She asked, her brown eyes searching his blue ones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky gulped. He didn’t want to disrupt the happy little life they were making for themselves, bring up any thoughts she had for what she had been. It was as she offered him a questioning smile that he found the courage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve called.” He said. “This morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There it was, the face Bucky had been trying to avoid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Cady’s mouth was dry. “Is he… is he okay?” She managed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky offered her the smallest of smiles. “He didn’t call long.” He said. “Just to say that he succeeded.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank God.” Cady smiled and rested her forehead against Bucky’s, relieved. Bucky closed his eyes, grateful to have her. There was a pause before she looked at him again. “Did he say anything else? About…” She faltered but Bucky knew what she meant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only that it was ‘surprisingly easy’.” Bucky gave her a knowing look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady smiled and screwed up her eyes, relieved. “He let him.” She concluded with a nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sounds it.” Bucky replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew he wasn’t a bad person.” Cady’s voice was thick and her eyes pricked with tears. She closed her eyes and one slid down her cheek. Bucky gently wiped it with his good thumb, leaving his hand on her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All things will heal in time, Cay.” He said. “We’ll make sure of it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so.” Cady met his eye and brushed his hair back. “In another life, under different circumstances, I think he could have grown to love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In time.” Bucky said reassuringly. It was the first time Cady had really talked about her dad. Bucky gently kissed her nose and nodded. “In time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady smiled at him for a moment, grateful for him, and then sniffed and cleared her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of things that heal...” Cady said. “If you stay here distracting me I’ll never get this done.” She climbed off of his knee and returned to the bench. Bucky chuckled at her and got to his feet, heading for the door back into the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You coming in for supper?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Cady smiled at him, snapping her protective glasses back onto her nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky pulled open the door and stepped through it, hesitating before he shut it again. “Cay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Cady replied as Bucky shut the door. She swallowed and set about soldering. She was determined not to think about her dad. She couldn’t. She had to focus on the here and now, on the life she now lived, not the one she had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to take a while to get it to work with the limited equipment I have.” Cady shut up the garage for the night hours later, disgruntled by her lack of progress. When there was no response she focused in on the room. She found Bucky standing in the space between the kitchen and living room with his eyes glued to the television. He had a bowl of mashed potato in his hand that was slowly steam-burning his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Buck?” She asked, concerned as to the focus he was displaying to the television. She gently took the bowl from him, setting it down on the table, and turned to the television herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the news, and it showed an attack on an ATM in New York City, thwarted by what looked like…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spider-Man.” Cady breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Bucky matched her tone. “He looks like he’s in trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady blinked, fighting her basic instinct. “He can handle himself, remember?” She shrugged as Bucky met her eye. He could tell by her voice that she didn’t fully buy it herself. “He did a good job of kicking both our asses.” She swallowed, glancing back at the footage. “He’s a good kid, that’s all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cay…” Bucky said softly, taking her hand. “If you want to go and help him…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t.” Cady said defiantly. “I want to stay here with you and work out how to fix this arm of yours. I just…. I can’t get the tech to work right now… not without all of my equipment, but I’m a genius, I’ll get there…” She could hear her dad in her voice. She hated it, scowling at herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cay.” Bucky said again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Bucky. I’m done with the superhero life. The little girls will have to find someone else to look up to.” She grew angry at the betrayal of the tears in her eyes. “I just… I just have to make new equipment. That’s all. I can do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... and this comes just days after Tony Stark announces the permanent move of the Avengers from the city.” The newsreader said. Cady’s head snapped to the television before she could stop herself, betraying her further. “As of this week Stark tower, previously known as the Avengers Headquarters, will move out of the city to a facility upstate. The final shipment of Stark resources is expected to be removed at some point this week under the watchful eye of Stark friend Happy Hogan, including the lab base for Project Thrive...” The television snapped off as Cady acted on impulse.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady swallowed hotly. She could feel Bucky watching her as she fought her greater impulses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still want to stay here?” He said softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady scowled, her breathing heavy. She knew the right thing to do would be to stay here, help Bucky… but she could do that so much better with her equipment. And if it was still there… and Tony wasn’t. Cady closed her eyes, angry at herself, before looking to Bucky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky smiled at her and put his hand on her cheek, feeling her anger. “I’ll be fine, Cay. I promise. I won’t leave the house, I'll stay away from sharp objects, I’ll occupy myself with… knitting.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady smiled at him despite herself. “You can’t knit with one hand.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky smirked at her before replying softly, reassuringly, “You have to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady sighed, knowing he was right.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess a day in the city wouldn’t hurt.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. The Homecoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cady returns to New York to retrieve her equipment and meets an old friend in the process, and Bucky convinces her to be true to herself. </p><p>(Canon complaint and contains spoilers for: Spiderman: Homecoming)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>September 2016, New York</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saying goodbye to Bucky had been harder than she had expected. She knew he would be alright without her, he had survived years without her, but being apart after being so close for so long… it felt wrong somehow. It was as though they had made progress only for her to erase it. She hated that feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was more she wasn’t entirely sure what awaited her in New York City. She knew her dad was out of town, a quick observation of the television above the gas-station counter as she refilled had told her he was currently in the Caribbean with Pepper Potts, having a ‘well deserved rest’. Cady couldn’t help but scoff, drawing the attention of the gentleman behind the counter. His eyes widened at her dark eyes, her dark hair in the distinctive style, the scar on her cheek. Cady faltered, knowing the look he was giving her. It was a look of recognition. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arcadia Stark.” He breathed in awe, looking as though all his christmasses had come at once. “Steelheart! My daughter loves…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Cady sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was 11.30 at night and there was nobody else around. She closed her eyes in exasperation, knowing she had outstayed her welcome, and slipped further bills across the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was never here.” She said determinedly, gesturing at the hundred dollar bills on the counter. “You tell anyone and…” He didn’t seem to be buying her menacing voice so she changed tact. “If I sign something for your daughter will you keep quiet about my being here?” She asked, pleadingly. She was an hour from her destination, she couldn’t have it crumble already. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man nodded enthusiastically and pushed a collectors card towards her and a pen. Cady sighed and signed obligingly, hesitating as her hand made to write ‘Stark’. She wasn’t a Stark anymore, Tony had made that clear. But apparently it wasn’t common knowledge. She slipped the card back to him and smiled in thanks as he promised his silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Cady replied, turning her back on him and heading to the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Miss Stark,” the man called, “I don’t want your money.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady paused in the doorway and turned back to him, relieving the shelves of two bottles of hair bleach, a burner cell phone, SIM card, and a stick of foundation. “Keep the change.” She held up the items so that he could see. “I was never here.” She reminded him before leaving the gas station and climbing back into her car. She sighed as she shut herself inside, resting her forehead momentarily on the steering wheel in exasperation. Why did she have to be one of the most recognisable faces in the world? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled herself together. This close to New York was not the place to break down. She just had to find a motel, set herself up and come up with a plan. Cap wasn’t the only one who could make them, after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, the man behind the desk at the Red Apple Motel neither noticed nor cared who she was. He didn’t ask for ID as she signed her name, after a moment of hesitation as she racked her brains for a cover name, as James Steven. Thank God she knew James could be unisex, not that he noticed her gender. He simply pushed the key towards her, took her cash and went back to watching his Tele-Novella, leaving her to find her own way. She was more than fine with that level of service. She let herself into the indicated room with her shoulder-bag and laid the items from the gas station on the bedspread. She felt exhausted and she had barely even got started. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After half a bag of chips, an hour of hair-bleach in the tiny motel bathroom and some time setting up the burner cell she was about ready to get down to business. Thank god for her photographic memory as she first inputted the number of the device attached to Eugene at home, simply sending Bucky ‘MADE IT. C x’, and then Happy’s number. He hadn’t changed it in years, and despite the late hour he answered on the third ring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy Hogan.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady’s breath caught in her throat as he spoke, her hand suddenly flying to her mouth, shakingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” He sounded irritated, “I swear if this is Peter Parker again, I’m gonna…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy.” Cady managed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard Happy gasp. There was a long pause whilst she waited, her heart racing. “Miss Stark?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Cady breathed, then shook her head to correct it, “Well, Cady.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” Happy sounded shocked. “My god, I’ve missed your voice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve missed you too, Hap.” She giggled uncontrollably as she spoke to her old friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you? How are you? How’ve you been?” Happy gabbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay.” Cady sniffled, tears pricking her eyes and her voice thick. “Sorry for the late call.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not late.” Happy lied. Cady glanced at the clock that read half-past-midnight and scoffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never were good at lying.” She replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Happy said, his voice serious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, erm, yeah.” Cady swallowed. “I’m okay. Actually, Hap, I was hoping you could help me.” She took a deep breath. “It might put you in a difficult position, is all. With… with… with Tony.” She couldn’t bring herself to say it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause and she knew exactly the face Happy was making. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can I help you?” He said eventually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we meet?” Cady asked. “Privately.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna come to the tower?” Happy had a hint to his voice that told Cady her knew exactly what she needed. “I’m here alone until 2am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy… are you sure?” She swallowed, suddenly getting cold feet. “It’s late.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything for my best girl.” Happy replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady smiled uncontrollably. It was nice to hear his support again. She nodded. “I’ll be there soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Top floor, Cay.” Happy replied. “I’ll see you soon. Elevator will be unlocked. The cameras may have a little accident, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the best.” Cady replied. “See you soon.” She hung up. It felt good to have an ally, to know not everybody hated her for what she had done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady got to her feet and pocketed the cell, catching sight of herself in the mirror as she pulled her jacket on. She fingered the layer of make-up on her scar and took a deep breath. She hadn’t been blonde since she was fifteen and was pleased to see she didn’t recognise herself. Though maybe that wasn’t a good thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The penthouse was in almost complete darkness as the elevator reached the top floor and the doors pinged open, a single light at the far end by the windows. Cady’s heart was in her mouth as she hoped Happy would be true to his word, that he wouldn’t have flown Tony in inexplicably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cady.” Happy’s voice came from the shadows. He stepped into the light and Cady was relieved to see he was alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Happy.” She breathed. Before she could stop herself she had hurried towards him and thrown her arms around his neck, not realising just how much she had missed him. He hugged her back, his arms firm and his grip strong, and then held her at arms length. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My girl.” He said, lightly touching her blonde hair and then chucking her under the chin. “I’ve missed you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you too.” Cady felt herself wanting to cry and cleared her throat to stop herself, stepping away from him and sliding her hands into her pockets. “Thanks for meeting me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Happy replied. “I had to see you were okay.” He frowned at her. “Are you? Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am.” She said firmly, her eyes set on his. “I really am, Hap. You know, I made my choice and I’m living with it.” She offered him a weak smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He narrowed his eyes, not buying it, but then nodded. He turned to a crate by the light. “This is what you came for, right? Besides me, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady’s eyes fell on the metal crate and she sighed. “How did you know?” She asked as she knelt down to run her hand over the THRIVE logo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you think it was one of the last things to go?” Happy said cheekily, his eyes sparkling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You knew I’d come?” She asked, frowning at him and getting back onto her feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hoped you would.” Happy smiled. “And if you did, I couldn’t leave you without whatever that is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady shook her head at him. “Has anyone ever told you Stark Industries would be nothing without you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Happy shrugged innocently. “Only you, ma’am.” He smiled. “That’s enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady smiled and picked up the crate. She suddenly felt like she couldn’t leave. Something was stopping her, and Happy knew it too. He waited patiently until she found the courage to speak the words.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is he?” She couldn’t meet Happy’s eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Happy sighed. “Honestly?” Cady met his eye briefly. “He’s a mess, Cady.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady looked at him, her eyes wide and appealing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He misses you, kid.” Happy pushed, reaching out and putting a hand on her arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady screwed up her face, fighting the urge to cry. She took a series of deep breaths. “He made his choice.” She said eventually, her face defiant as she looked at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Happy didn’t buy it. “Things could have been different.” He said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, they couldn’t.” Cady felt anger in her chest again. “I told him as much. Whilst he still holds such vengeance in that electronic heart of his…” She swallowed, her mouth dry, “Tony Stark is still Tony Stark. He could have done a million do-overs of this whole situation and it would have yielded the same result.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it was all worth it?” Happy asked darkly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady narrowed her eyes at him. She knew he was asking whether she regretted her choice. The truth was, she didn’t. And spending time with Bucky had proved that. Not that this was about him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My father is a great man.” Cady said dryly, “But he’s also a stubborn, self-centred, possessive asshole. He’s too proud to admit his mistakes, and that’s where he went wrong.” Cady swallowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Happy nodded sadly. “I’m not going to argue with you.” He met her eye cautiously. “But, I will say this. You can change your hair, cover your scars, run away and hide…” He knew he was speaking above his pay grade but it needed to be said, “but the fact of the matter, kiddo, is this: from where I’m standing, the apple doesn’t always fall far from the tree.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady stared at him, his words hitting her like a punch in the gut. She wasn’t angry… she wasn’t anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I help you with that?” Happy asked, holding out his hand for the case. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady blinked and shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I got it.” She replied, his words still weighing heavily on her, “It was good to see you, Happy.” She offered him a small smile. “I wish you all the best for the future.” She wanted to swallow her pride, to continue with ‘tell my dad…’ but the truth was she didn’t know what she would even say anymore. It was still too raw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that she turned and walked away, her pride circling her like a planet in orbit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back at the Red Apple, Cady couldn’t help but think about Happy’s words. She knew they were affecting her so much because she knew they were not entirely wrong. It terrified her. She had spent so long hating her dad for who he was, but she was exactly the same. She looked at her newly blonde reflection in anger at what she saw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. She wasn’t Tony Stark. She refused to be. She may have been then, but this was now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reginald, call…” She said, then faltered, her heart sinking. It was a habit that she thought she had slipped out of. She thought, in the seven weeks since she had terminated his programme, she would have grown out of it. She figured it was simply because she had seen Happy and it had brought it all back. She hadn’t admitted to anyone that she missed an AI like she missed a real person. She scowled at her reflection, telling herself to get a grip. She was out of that life, she had her own life now and could be whomever she wanted to be. Without Tony. With Bucky. She had to talk to him, to remind herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angry at herself, she snatched up the burner cell and dialled the number of Eugene’s comm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Cay.” Bucky said after a few rings, his voice thick and sleepy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Cady genuinely sounded it as she looked at the clock. “I forgot to check the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright.” Bucky replied. “I fell asleep on the couch anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady giggled despite herself. “Television that boring, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just can’t get used to it.” Bucky replied. “The news is about all I manage, and apparently can’t even manage that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have to show you </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gossip Girl </span>
  </em>
  <span>sometime,” Cady giggled, remembering how much Steve had loved the show, “I’m sorry I woke you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just as well.” Bucky replied, “I would have been stiff otherwise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to hear your voice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything alright?” Bucky sounded concerned. “You’ve only been gone eight hours, Cady.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Cady shrugged innocently, “I guess I’m just to it now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Bucky replied through what Cady assumed was his characteristic smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just…” Cady sighed. She didn’t want to bring up everything with Tony again. “I got the equipment.” She said, looking at the case. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was quick.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I, er, I spoke to an old friend.” She smiled briefly before laying back on her pillows, wishing she was home. “It brought it all back, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know baby.” Bucky replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, that’s not me anymore.” Cady said defiantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure about that?” Bucky asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the real reason you went to New York?” Bucky pressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To get the equipment... to make your arm work.” Cady said tentatively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you don’t miss being a superhero?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady faltered. How did he know her better than she knew herself?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all.” She said defiantly. “I’m done with all that. I removed my picotech, remember. Steelheart is dead and buried, along with any hopes of a daddy-daughter relationship.” She wasn’t sure but she thought she heard Bucky chuckle. It angered her a little that he wasn’t taking her seriously, but maybe it wasn’t him who didn’t believe her words. She scowled. “I’ll set off in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something tells me you won’t.” Bucky said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Cady’s scowl deepened. “Of course I will. I want to be with you, you’re my life now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t the two lives co-exist, Cay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it’s dangerous.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You…” Cady wasn’t sure anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it?” Bucky asked. “Or is it dangerous because you’ll remember you have never been happier than you are in that suit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The suit doesn’t compare to being with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m flattered.” Bucky replied, “But I still think you can do both.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky… I don’t want to.” Cady argued, but she didn’t believe a word anymore. “You need me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn on the news, Cay.” Bucky said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady hesitated. She didn’t want to. She knew what she would find. But, she obliged as Bucky waited patiently. Cady fumbled with the remote, her fingers numb as she fought the urge to follow orders, but eventually she managed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Following yesterday's ATM incident, it seems the Spider-Man has been hard at work around the neighbourhood of Queens. Is this pipsqueak superhero avenger-wannabe biting off more than he can chew?” The newsreader said, accompanying a series of cell footage of Spider-Man failing at the simplest tasks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not as much as he needs you.” Bucky said in her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady sighed, remembering the Peter Parker she had met in Germany. ‘You’re my favourite’, he had said. The kid needed her, Bucky was right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Irrelevant.” Cady said defiantly, muting the television as the clips continued to play. “Even if I wanted to help him, I’m not Steelheart anymore. I removed the tech, I’m flying blind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open your suitcase.” Bucky replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady frowned at the phone before setting it between her ear and shoulder to follow his orders. It didn’t take her long to find the small silver case containing her nanotech rings. She was speechless as she lifted them out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured you’d need them.” Bucky said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How? You have one arm and you struggle to dress yourself, but you managed this without me knowing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has it ever occurred to you that I dressed myself for years before you came along. Maybe I like having you help me.” Bucky chuckled. “And maybe now it’s my turn to help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky…” Cady breathed, disbelievingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The kid needs you.” Bucky replied, “Hopefully before he does serious damage to himself or someone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a fugitive.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Bucky reminded her. “Your name’s cleared, remember? You just chose exile because it was easier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady looked at the bracelets in her hands and then at Spider-Man on the screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can manage without you for a few more days.” Bucky was smiling, she could tell. “Go be a superhero again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Buck...” Cady was speechless. “What if I don’t think I can anymore?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The thing about superheroes…” He said, “is they’re nothing if nobody believes in them.” Cady swallowed hard. “I’ve always believed in you, Cay. Now you need to believe in yourself again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady smiled uncontrollably. She had never felt support like this. If nothing else it made everything that had happened this year worth it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” She replied with a sigh. “I guess a few more days in the city won’t hurt.” She clipped the bracelets around her wrists, her mind made up. Instantly she felt more like herself again. Steelheart was back. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. The Sidekick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cady makes an alliance with a certain 'sticky' gifted and is reunited with another old friend. </p><p>(Canon compliant and contains spoilers for: Spiderman: Homecoming)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>September 2016, Queens, New York</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take Cady long to track down Peter Parker. She knew he was from Queens, and it didn’t take much observation to identify the right apartment block once the Spider-Man made an appearance. That was the first thing she would have to have words with him about: keeping it less </span>
  <em>
    <span>obvious</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew her dad had already visited the apartment and had already met Peter’s Aunt May. She would have to play it cool if she was to avoid May contacting Tony directly. She wasn’t even sure if Peter would want to see her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was all an enormous gamble, but the excitement was keeping her focused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” It was Peter who answered the intercom as she buzzed it. She was wearing dark glasses to cover her eyes and still couldn’t get used to the blonde up-do she was sporting.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that Mr Parker?” She said, changing her accent slightly to fit the Queens locale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is.” Peter replied cautiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a delivery here for a Mr P. Parker from Stark Industries. It’s labelled as important.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, er…” Peter sounded nervous. “You can just leave that on the front porch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No can do, kiddo...” Cady silently cursed herself for the slang that slipped out and faltered before continuing, “you gotta sign for it, direct.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well…” Peter replied, “.... come up? Apartment 6.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady smirked as the door buzzed open. She glanced around her to check she hadn’t been observed before slipping inside and climbing the stairs, turning up the collar of her leather jacket further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The apartment building was nothing special and she even found it quite quaint as she climbed the stairwell in her heeled boots. She hadn’t missed apartment living, but there had been something about Stark Tower that put this place to shame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She quickly found apartment 6 and had barely knocked when the door flung open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, you can just…” Peter started, then stopped as he surveyed her empty hands, following her form up to her face. He took in the blonde hair, sunglasses and lipstick before the fear reached his eyes. “You’re not....” He started, but Cady shhed him, pushed him into his apartment and shut the door. He was staring at her as he tried to work out whether to run or shout as she slowly removed the glasses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Peter Parker, remember me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Stark!” Peter said a little too loudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just Cady.” Cady shhed him again and he covered his mouth with both hands. “I’m sorry but… oh my god, Arcadia Stark is in my apartment. How did you find me? What are you doing here? Why are you blonde?” He fired the questions so quickly she was forced to shh him a third time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forgot how much you liked to talk.” She rolled her eyes. She scoffed and shook her head at his bewildered expression. “I’m here to help you, Spider-Man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait…” Peter was regaining his senses but he still seemed shocked. “How did you find me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not hard. You gotta get better at covering your tracks.” Cady shook her head at him, “Last time I checked spiders are pretty good at being invisible, but you, kid, got a lot of practice to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Cady…” Peter was still in shock, “It’s a new suit… I’m still getting used to it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw on the news. Stark tech if ever I saw it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you’re here?” Peter said, then smacked himself in the forehead. “No, wait, you and Mr Stark… I forgot. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Breathe, Peter.” Cady sighed, “Before you explode.” She scanned the small apartment. “Where’s your Aunt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pilates, probably.” Peter looked around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Cady smiled. “We have to talk, Spider-Man.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to talk to me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why else would I be here?” Cady walked past him and sat on the couch, shrugging off her jacket and draping it over her knee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want a drink… or cake…?” Peter awkwardly switched arm positions about three times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m alright.” Cady said, “Sit down. Honestly, you’d think you’d be less starstruck after Germany.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, right.” Peter sat down opposite her and took a deep breath, muttering to himself to ‘be cool’. “It’s still all a blur, you know. And I can’t talk to anyone about it. Wait, did I hurt you? Is that why you’re here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At the airport?” Cady giggled despite herself, “You didn’t hurt me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about metal-man?” Peter gestured at his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky’s fine.” Cady swallowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, good. I really did feel bad. I really look up to you, and to Cap… he seemed cool… I was just trying to impress Mr Stark, you know. Well, I‘m sure you get that. He’s your dad and all,” Peter made a face, “ah, sorry. I keep forgetting you’re not talking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bit more than that.” Cady said awkwardly, “I’m his second most wanted.” She hesitated. “Are you close… you and …” There was the hesitation again. She blew past it. “...my dad?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Er, kind of.” Peter shrugged. “I don’t know. He has Happy babysitting me, thinks I can’t be trusted, but he made me a cool suit so I guess he does trust me a little. I don’t know, he’s a confusing guy. No offence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he can be like that.” Cady swallowed hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He just.. I know he’s busy and all, but sometimes I think he doesn’t want to listen to me. Like… I discovered some bad guys doing really bad stuff and it’s like he doesn’t want to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Cady swallowed her pride. She was getting better at it, and part of her was pleased to be handling something her father wasn’t. She felt better being here if he was blowing it off, “that’s why I’m here. I saw the news… saw what you’re dealing with. I’m here to help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help me?” Peter blinked at her. “Shouldn’t I be helping you? I mean, I’m sixteen… you’re an Avenger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure the Avengers really exist anymore.” Cady admitted it aloud for the first time. Peter gulped. “How about we’re just two superheroes helping each other solve crime? How does that sound?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds pretty cool, actually…” Peter blushed and his eyes flickered to the bedroom door, ajar just metres away. Cady followed his gaze and saw the poster of Steelheart on his wall. He hadn’t been lying, and it was big. Cady giggled and Peter laughed too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Spider-Man, I suppose the first thing would be for you to tell me everything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he did, launching into stories of mechanical weapons and alien tech and a guy with wings and a school party and a girl he liked. The kid barely stopped for breath and Cady did her best to listen and not comment as her mind reeled with everything he was telling her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Karen said….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Karen?” Cady managed to draw enough air to form words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My AI.... the woman in my Spidersuit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, cool. Karen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a Karen?” Peter asked. Cady wondered if he had ADHD. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had…” Cady faltered. “I had a Reginald. Then, after everything that happened… well, I’m kind of alone in my suit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry.” Peter started, but he faltered as Cady suddenly stared at her bracelets. “Cady?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This suit is an old one.” She said, mostly to herself, running her fingers over the bracelets on her wrists, “Before Siberia.” She smiled uncontrollably. “Maybe I won’t be alone after all.” Her dad might be able to track her, but really… what was the worst that could happen now? He was probably going to hear she was working with Peter anyway, he wasn’t exactly the silent type. Something about it just felt right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not alone.” Peter said. Cady looked at him. “You have me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady smiled at him genuinely. There was something about the kid that appealed to her, she wasn’t sure what it was exactly. Just… something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Cady said gently, “I have always wanted a sidekick.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter’s eyes lit up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would be my honour.” He breathed. Cady smiled at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got a laptop?” She asked. Peter nodded. “Let’s have a look at what we can dig up on this Vulture, huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter scurried off to his bedroom. Cady waited until he was out of sight and then, her heart hammering, pressed the button on her bracelet. One arm of her old suit spread up her skin and the helmet formed around her face. She waited with baited breath....</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Cady. I’ve missed you.” Reginald spoke loud and clear in her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady gasped in relief and giggled uncontrollably as she felt a small piece of herself return. So what if her dad could track her now. She no longer cared. Bucky was far away and safe, maybe now was the time to rethink some things. And she was doing it with her AI firmly back in place, her closest confidant. Not to mention an awkward chatterbox of a teenager for a sidekick. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. The Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cady and Peter Parker defeat the Vulture and Cady decides to reach out to her dad. </p><p>(Canon compliant and contains MAJOR spoilers for: Spiderman: Homecoming)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>September 2016, New York</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you know Captain America? What about the dude with wings. Ooh, or Steelheart! Oh man! Do you know Steelheart? Is she that fit in real life?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voices came from the other side of the door as Cady waited patiently on the bottom bunk of Peter’s room where she had been for the last hour. She checked her watch and folded her arms as the door opened. Peter was accompanied by a friend who stopped in his tracks as he saw Cady first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, Cady.” Peter hastily shut the door. “I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Peter.” Cady said with a small smile. His friend was still staring at her, his mouth open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I totally forgot we were supposed to meet.” Peter ran his hands through his hair exasperatedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re... “ The friend looked from the poster still on Peter’s wall to Cady and back, twice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady smiled as she waited for Peter to introduce her. He seemed to have forgotten that he needed to until he saw Cady’s patient expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, man…” Cady chuckled as he cottoned on. “Cady, this is Ned. Ned knows about me and you know… the other me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just as well really when there’s an Avenger in your bedroom.” Cady smiled and got to her feet, holding her hand out to Ned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not just any Avenger,” Ned took her hand enthusiastically, “you’re the best Avenger.” He frowned. “You’re blonde.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s called a disguise.” Cady swallowed hard and smiled at him kindly. “Well, thank you. I take it Peter can trust you? If you know his secret and all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Ma’am.” Ned was still shaking her hand. “Peter knows he can trust me with everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, then I don’t need to wipe your memory.” Cady removed her hand and sat back on the bunk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does my Aunt know you’re here…?” Peter asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I came in the window.” She gestured. “Trying to avoid awkward questions.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The window?” Ned looked out of it, “But we’re…” He looked back to where Cady was holding up her thrusters. “Oh, yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Peter. Progress?” Cady asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter pulled a hologram from his backpack and explained how he had got it. For hours Cady hung out with Ned and Peter listening to his description and their plans for the decathlon, the one Peter was blowing off. She tried to convince him not to, to hold on to his education, but he was convinced being a superhero was more important. Cady didn’t push it, she remembered being a teenager too. Using the rudimentary technology Peter had designed, she hacked into the hologram to get it to give them a more detailed picture. It was only as night truly fell that the plan revealed itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter,” She said with a frown, “do you think this decathlon of yours needs celebrity endorsement.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you…” Peter looked at Ned and then they both looked back at Cady, their faces identically shocked, “do you mean come to the decathlon with us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Cady shrugged. “I haven’t seen a decathlon since I was fourteen. If important business comes up whilst I’m in DC….? Well, that can’t be helped.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, you have Steelheart on your team.” Ned gaped at Peter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about… you know… the situation.” Peter said cautiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll just stay away from news cameras.” Cady replied. She had been thinking about it, though, and had stopped caring whether her dad knew where she was or not. He would have looked harder if he wanted to find her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Peter narrowed his eyes at her. “I don’t need babysitting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who said anything about babysitting? I have better things to do with my time. But, I think you’re on to something big, here, and I think you could use my help.” Cady smiled softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t be the guy in the chair,” Ned said before he could stop himself, “sorry, but that position is taken.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady frowned at him and then cottoned on. “Oh, no, my days of being the guy in the chair are long gone. That’s what I used to do for Cap,” She saw Ned’s expression change again in awe, “but now I’m eyes on the ground.” She looked to Peter. “A good friend of mine taught me that. No matter what, no matter how strong you think you are, you always need someone on your left.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter smiled gratefully at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I’ll meet you in DC?” Her eyes sparkled as she got to her feet. “Keep in touch, Parker.” She opened the window. “Stay outta trouble.” And with that she was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude,” Ned turned to Peter, “she’s totally in your pocket. Do you reckon she’d be your date to homecoming?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like her like that, dude…” Peter gulped. “She’s great, but she’s kinda old. Plus, she has this boyfriend and he has a metal arm…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Whilst in Washington DC Cady and Peter had been separated as the vulture had cottoned onto them. By the time Cady returned, with still no sign of Peter, the energy core had detonated and it was obvious Peter was in the process of saving those in danger. Cady faltered as she took in the news cameras and choppers. The last thing she wanted was to alert her dad to her position… and the kid seemed to be handling it. She felt like she was abandoning him, though, and that didn’t sit well with her conscience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” She cursed to herself as she suited up and flew up to smash the window for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Steelheart!” came the chorus from the ground as the news cameras turned on her. She didn’t care. The priority right now was the lives in danger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, as Cady returned to her dingy motel that night she couldn’t help but doubt her choices. More than ever she felt her dad didn’t want to find her. She had never felt more conflicted. Especially when he didn’t show up for the rest of the week. Not to her, anyway. He showed up when Peter decided to operate alone and save the Stratten Island ferry and Tony confiscated his suit. She saw the whole thing on the news from the motel, anger surging in her at her father’s nerve. Maybe he was a coward. Maybe he didn’t want to find her because he didn’t want to face her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Save it, Cady.” Peter said heavily as he exited school to find her leaning against her car in the parking lot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You went alone?” Cady folded her arms and surveyed him over her sunglasses. “I thought we were a team. I was waiting for your call, kid. Literally doing nothing else… maybe then my dad wouldn’t have...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your dad didn’t ask after you.” Peter’s voice was dark as he interrupted her. “He doesn’t care about you anymore than me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like Peter had stabbed her in the gut. She narrowed her eyes at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, maybe I’ll just leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should.” He wasn’t meeting her eye. Some kids were starting to notice him talking to a mysterious blonde woman. “Maybe I was better off before you showed up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t have to show up at all. Do you not get that? I’m disowned, I’m not a Stark anymore, I’m not an Avenger...” Her voice broke and Peter frowned at her, realising he may have gone too far. “I thought fighting this with you would give me a purpose again, but I was wrong. You’re just a kid. So... “ She stood up off of her car and opened the door, “... go to homecoming, or whatever, and… do whatever it is kids do. Be grateful you still are one. I never was.” She wiped angry tears from her cheeks. “Oh, and for the record… be grateful my dad blew you off this early. He does it to everyone in the end. This way at least you can recover.” She sat in the driver’s seat and started the engine, reaching out to grip the door handle, “It seemed his experiment to replace me with you failed. Pity… I actually kind of like you, kid.” She slammed the door and pulled away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cady!” Peter shouted, wanting to apologise, but she had already left the parking lot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady blinked back tears as she watched Peter fade in the rear-view. She wasn’t sure what she felt more loss for, her father all over again, or the boy who could have been her little brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was perhaps the latter that kept her in the dingy motel room instead of setting off for home. She couldn’t leave the city, not when he might still need her.  It did feel nice to have Reginald back to talk to. He wasn’t the most experienced with dealing with teenage boys, but he was a good companion nonetheless. Still, it was definitely a character flaw to be so trusting.Perhaps it was for the best that she was, or she never would have gotten Peter’s distress call the following evening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched her phone buzz with at least six emails over the space of two hours before she opened it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>CADY, I’M SO SORRY. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>IT’S HOMECOMING TONIGHT. LIZ SAID YES. I ASKED HER, JUST HOW YOU SAID.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>CADY, PLEASE MESSAGE ME BACK.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>LIZ’S DAD IS THE VULTURE.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I CAN’T LET HIM GET AWAY WITH IT.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>CADY, IF YOU’RE GETTING THESE EMAILS… I’M SORRY. I HOPE YOU’RE STILL AROUND.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” Cady breathed to herself, triggering her suit and heading for the door. “Reggie, track his phone, will you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, ma’am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve missed you.” Cady admitted as she thrust up into the dark night sky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fact her dad hadn’t even bothered to show up for the battle told her all she needed to know. He could easily have tracked her down. Now, as she drove into Queens to say goodbye to the kid, she found tears pricking her eyes. She had come to the realisation that part of helping Peter had been a cry for help, a beacon to her dad that said ‘I’m here, come find me’. And he hadn’t even bothered to answer. It was the answer Cady had needed, the closure. He didn’t care about her anymore. Good, now she was free to move on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So why did she still feel empty?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having Reginald back, having her old suit, and having a new friend / pseudo little brother in Peter Parker and a mission to fight had given her a little more life. She had loved every second of the last few days but there was still something missing, a father shaped hole in her soul that she wasn’t sure she would ever be able to fill. Well, that was that. He had made her choice, and so had she. This time she was choosing Bucky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shookoff her thoughts as she pulled up outside Peter’s apartment block. Now wasn’t the time to think about Tony Stark. She had to say goodbye to Peter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Cady.” Peter said from underneath the bag of peas on his face as he lounged on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be such a drama queen.” Cady said, sitting beside him and checking his black eye. “Where’s your aunt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Work.” Peter replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to be fine. I take it Happy got your special delivery?” Her heart panged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He sent me a message.” Peter groaned as he sat forward to show her his phone. “Thank you again for helping me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t do anything.” Cady said. “I just kept the minions away so you could handle the big guns.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still, I couldn’t have done it without you.” Peter smiled at her. “I’m so sorry for everything I said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it.” Cady pushed him back down and put the peas on his face. “Siblings fight, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter squinted at her from under the bag. “I’ve never had a sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never had a brother.” Cady replied. “I don’t really know how it works.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me neither.” Peter frowned. “I guess we work it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’d like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” There was a pause. “Did he ever call you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady sighed. “No. I got the message loud and clear. If he wanted to call me, he would have tried harder.” She swallowed. “I made mistakes, Peter, big ones.” She sniffled. “It’s kind of too late to fix them, they’re that big.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No mistake is too big, Cay.” Peter said helpfully. He pushed himself up again. “Mr Stark loves you. It’s so clear. So you both burned the bridge a bit, it can always be fixed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady hesitated as she took in his earnest expression. She sighed again. “Yeah, well. Some bridges can’t be fixed quite as easily.” There was a pause. “Anyway, I should hit the road before your Aunt comes back.” She got to her feet and then, faltering, held out a card to him. “Call me, little brother, if you ever need me. That’s my house number… the one that I’m currently hiding from the world in, so, keep it to yourself.” He took the card reverently and looked down at the handwritten numbers. “Make sure your friend Ned doesn’t get hold of it.” She smiled and made to leave, before turning back again. “Actually, maybe don’t call me unless the world is ending. Lock it away somewhere safe in case aliens come to New York or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled and made to leave again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cady.” Peter got to his feet. Cady turned back to him and before she knew it he was hugging her. She hesitated, before hugging him tightly back. “I’m so glad you’re my sister.” He whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady swallowed her emotions and simply smiled at him. “Take care of yourself, kid.” She winked at him and with that, left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she drove along the freeway on her way out of New York state it dawned on her how balanced her life seemed to be. She had been dwelling so long on losing her dad, but in the process had gained a life partner and now a little brother. Things were actually pretty good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there was one last thing she wanted to do. She had to, if she was ever going to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a heavy sigh she pulled over to the side of the road and picked up the burner cell. With shaking fingers she dialled what she understood to be his last known number. Her heart hammered as she waited. Ten rings. Twenty. He was definitely screening, or had he simply changed his number.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, this is Tony Stark. Leave me a message and I’ll get back to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady faltered. She didn’t want to do this over voicemail, but it was the only chance she was going to get. She screwed up her eyes and tried to remember the courage she had seen from the kid. She needed that right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad… it’s Cady.” She started, her breathing deep as she tried not to panic, “I have so much to say and I didn’t want to do it this way. I was hoping we could have met up whilst I was in town but,” she giggled a little a ther idiocy, “of course not. You made it very clear that I’m dead to you. I don’t blame you, honestly. I know I made mistakes.” She hesitated. “We both did.” It hurt her to say each word but, in that moment, she just wanted her dad. She found tears streaming down her cheeks as she sniffled. Her voice was thick. “I just… I’m so sorry, dad. I really am. I…” She closed her eyes. It wasn’t enough. She couldn’t find the words. “I miss you.” The words hung in the air as she admitted them out loud for the first time. And, with speaking them, came clarity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grew courageous. “Anyway. Peter’s a good kid. I know you see me in him… I know you are replacing me with him, and do you know what, dad, that’s okay. He’s a good choice. He makes mistakes too, but … unlike me, he learns from them. He’s not like you in that way. Like I am.” More silence. She didn’t know what else to say when she wanted to say so much. “I’m going dark again, so, you won’t be able to contact me.” She looked sideways at the case on the seat, the case that contained Reginald. She sighed and forced herself to wrap it up. “I love you, dad. I always have, always will. Give my love to Pepper, too. Bye, dad.” She hung up and, with an exasperated cry, threw the phone out of the window and drove off, leaving it behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a few short hours she would be home, back to her new life and the man she loved, free from the chains of her past. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. The Visitor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cady and Bucky receive a late night visit from an old friend. </p><p>(Canon compliant, set 18 months before Infinity War)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>October 2016, Vermont</b>
</p><p>Cady was woken abruptly by Bucky suddenly tensing up, his chest going rigid under her cheek. She started and looked up to his startled face.</p><p>“Buck?” She blinked the sleep from her eyes. She reached for the light but he stopped her. “What is it?”</p><p>“Did you hear that?” Bucky asked in a whisper. </p><p>Cady frowned at him in the moonlight, “Are you sure you didn’t just dream it…” she faltered as she listened hard in the darkness. </p><p>The sound of the front door closing. </p><p>“Stay here.” Bucky had sat up and made to roll out of bed, but Cady was smaller and quicker and more clothed as she hurried around the bed to put a hand on his chest. </p><p>“No offence, baby, but I think I should take this one. Less likely to.... you know.” She gestured at her head, “And I have both arms.” She whispered, reaching over to the dresser and sliding her repulsor ring on her middle finger. The weapon closed around her hand and she pried open the bedroom door, peering out into the dark hallway and down the stairwell. She could make out a silhouette closing the door, tall and hulking. She glanced over her shoulder to where Bucky still sat up in bed before looking back at the figure. </p><p>“You picked the wrong house to break into, sunshine.” She fired the repulsor. The figure dodged and the beam slammed into the wall by the door. </p><p>“Cady!” A voice rang out. </p><p>“Steve?!” Cady flicked on the stairwell light, bewildered. </p><p>Steve was indeed standing on the doormat, his hands held up and an expression of panic on his face. </p><p>“Steve?” Bucky repeated from the bedroom as Cady made her way down the stairs and flung herself into Steve’s arms, hugging him tightly. He was drenched from the rain outside, his jacket sopping.</p><p>“I’ve been calling but you didn’t answer.” Steve said as Cady released him. </p><p>“Right. My phones in the drawer, I’m expecting a call I don’t want so…” She frowned at him. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“I’m sorry to call in so late…” Steve said sheepishly. </p><p>“Late?” Bucky said from the top of the stairs, “It’s 3am.” </p><p>“Right… early.” Steve grinned at his oldest friend, “Hey, Buck.” </p><p>“Hey, Steve.” Bucky made it to the bottom of the stairs and embraced Steve just as warmly. “You’re freezing.” </p><p>“I’ll put on a pot…” Cady pulled Steve’s soaking jacket from his shoulders and draped it over a chair on her way to the kitchen. She busied herself putting coffee on, forgetting the early hour and the fact she was wearing very little, suddenly wide awake. </p><p>Steve tried to ignore that fact as he looked to Bucky. “Sorry to wake you.” He took in Bucky’s messy black hair, bare chest and the pyjama trousers he had hastily pulled on. His eyes lingered a little long on the cut off metal arm at Bucky’s left shoulder. </p><p>“What’s 3am between old friends.” Bucky replied, gesturing with his one hand for Steve to take a seat on the couch. </p><p>“I’ve been driving for the best part of twelve hours. Figured I’d pass out or kill someone if I didn’t stop soon.” Steve shrugged as he sat down. “I’m sorry I chose here.”</p><p>“Don’t be stupid, Steve.” Cady said, “You know you’re always welcome.” She watched as Bucky handed Steve the blanket from the couch and Steve slipped it around his shoulders. “Eugene, flame on.” Cady called. The fireplace roared into life. </p><p>“Eugene?” Steve asked. </p><p>“Our ‘butler’.” Bucky said with a glint in his eye. </p><p>“Hello, Captain Rogers.” Eugene replied in his Scottish accent. </p><p>“What happened to Reginald…?” Steve began, but Bucky hurriedly shook his head. </p><p>“Don’t ask.” </p><p>Steve cottoned on as Bucky glanced over to Cady and back. </p><p>“Of course.” Steve said. He smirked to himself. “Our?” He shook his head. “I forget you two are a couple… in my head you’re just my two oldest friends.” Steve accepted the mug Cady handed him. He glanced at her bare legs. “Sorry again for the time…”</p><p>“We really were just sleeping, Steve.” Cady giggled, handing Bucky a mug of his own and pulling on a sweatshirt from the back of the couch to cover at least some of herself. “Where’ve you been, anyway? Twelve hours?” She sat down on the couch beside Bucky, resting her hand on his knee. </p><p>“Should have taken twice that...  It’s a long story.” Steve sighed. “Involved a genetically enhanced bat with vampiric powers out in Louisiana.” </p><p>“You were fighting it alone?” Cady frowned at him, her expression scolding. </p><p>“Yeah. Fury slipped me the information. I was going to call you but I didn’t want to disturb your new life, especially after everything you got up to in New York last month.” Steve raised his eyebrows at Cady. </p><p>“You can always disturb my new life, Rogers.” Cady smiled at him. “Even at 3am.” </p><p>“Speak for yourself,” Bucky said, smiling, “I was having a good dream for once.” </p><p>“How are you doing, Buck?” Steve asked. “I’m sorry I haven’t checked in more.”</p><p>“I’m doing okay.” Bucky nodded, setting down his mug to wrap his fingers around Cady’s. “It’s been tough, sure. It’s the dreams mostly… or, nightmares. Sometimes they get... “ He sighed. “But Cady and Eugene have a good routine going.” </p><p>“And the arm…?” Steve glanced at the stub of metal again. </p><p>Bucky looked down at it. “I opted to leave it off. Safer. For me, and for Cay.” </p><p>“I built one,” Cady explained, “more advanced than whatever the old one was made of, with a lot of safety built in, but after a lot of soul searching Buck decided he was happy with just one.” </p><p>“I’d rather have a missing arm than one I can’t control.” Bucky replied. “At least until I get a grip on what goes on in my head.”</p><p>Cady smiled at him softly before looking back to Steve. “He’s doing really good.” </p><p>“I knew he would.” Steve smiled at her. “He’s got you.” </p><p>There was a moment, and then his smile faded. </p><p>“Have you heard from your dad?” Steve asked. Cady’s smile faded too. </p><p>“No.” She swallowed hard. “Even after New York, after everything, after the message I left him… he’s too much of a coward to admit he was wrong.” </p><p>Steve nodded understandingly, his expression one of sadness. “I kind of hoped he would.” </p><p>“Me too.” Cady replied. “But, here we are. And I’m happy.” Steve looked at her, watching as she smiled at Bucky and he smiled back, “I really am. It’s not the Avengers or Stark Industries or THRIVE, but it’s my life and I love it.” </p><p>Steve couldn’t help smiling at them both. “Well, that’s all that matters. I really am sorry for breaking in like this, disturbing you.” </p><p>“Don’t be stupid. You’re family.” Bucky said assertively. Steve smiled at him. </p><p>“You’re the only family we’ve got.” Cady reached out and squeezed Steve’s hand. “You’re welcome anytime, I mean it.” </p><p>“Thanks.” Steve squeezed her hand back and then released it. “Maybe check your phone more, though. Before you shoot at someone again.” He looked to the scorch mark in the wall. </p><p>“Yeah about that, if you’re staying you’re painting that tomorrow.” Cady chastened him before getting to her feet and clearing away the coffee mugs. </p><p>“Of course, of course.” Steve laughed. </p><p>“You’re welcome to stay as long as you want, Steve.” Bucky said. “It’s not like we’ve got plans.” </p><p>“Well, actually,” Cady said from the kitchen, “it’s Hallowe’en in two days. We were just going to stay in and watch classic horror movies… and I’m talking classic for you guys, basically ancient for me,” Cady giggled as she teased them, “you sticking around for that?”</p><p>“Why not?” Steve shrugged. “I’ve just spent a week fighting a vampire wannabe, what’s a night watching <em> Nosferatu </em>with my best pals.” </p><p>“I’m glad you’re here, actually,” Bucky said, “Cay grew pumpkins in the back and she was gonna have to carve them alone.”</p><p>“You don’t fancy carving?” Steve teased. </p><p>“You mean willingly give me a knife?” Bucky cocked his eyebrow. “Are you kidding?”</p><p>“Probably a good call.” Steve replied. “Thanks for letting me stay.” </p><p>“Of course.” Bucky smiled at him. </p><p>“Your room hasn’t been touched since you left.” Cady called from the kitchen. </p><p>“In that case, I’ll turn in. Thanks for warming me up, Cay. We’ll catch up more in the morning.” Steve got to his feet. “Night, Buck.” </p><p>“Night, Steve.” Bucky replied, getting to his feet himself. He waited until Steve had ascended the stairs, checking out the repulsor damage on the way past, before sliding his good arm around Cady’s waist where she stood at the sink. “You know, I’m pretty awake.” </p><p>Cady giggled and rested her head backwards against his shoulder, stroking his arm on her waist. “I’ll be up in a minute. I’m just going to turn everything off.” </p><p>“Okay beautiful.” Bucky kissed her cheek and headed for the stairs. “Don’t be long.” He called, flicking off the lights as he went. </p><p>“I won’t.” Cady replied. She continued clinking mugs until she heard the bedroom door close, and then gripped the side of the counter. Steve coming back had broken her happy little bubble of isolation. As much as she loved him she wished she had got his message. She faltered. Since Steve had scolded her for not checking her phone she couldn’t help but wonder. It had been weeks since New York, and her phone had been in exile since then. </p><p>She glanced to the stairs to conclude she was alone before opening the linen drawer and pulling out her cell. It had held its charge remarkably well thanks to Stark technology. She took a deep breath as she unlocked the screen. </p><p>46 messages from Steve, Sam, Clint, Nat, Wanda....literally everyone she had ever cared about just checking in. Even a photo of Scott’s daughter dressed as Steelheart for a school dance. Two from Peter, one checking it was the right number and to tell her it was in his phone for emergencies, one saying he had been to the Avengers HQ and Tony had offered him a new suit.</p><p>And there it was. </p><p>1 missed call from Tony Stark. </p><p>1 voicemail message. </p><p>Cady screwed up her face and clutched the phone. For so long she had thought he had ignored her cries for attention, hadn’t got her voicemail, and there it was loud and clear. </p><p>No. Not at 3.30am. She didn’t have the strength. </p><p>She shut the phone and put it back into the drawer, out of sight and out of mind. She turned off the remaining lights, the fire and locked the door again after Steve had picked the lock. She was just going to go upstairs to her boyfriend, lie in his strong arm like she did every night. She wasn’t going to acknowledge the ticking bomb of a voicemail in her drawer. She was just going to ignore it. She wasn’t going to think about it. </p><p>Except all she did was think about it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. The Message</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cady listens to her dad's voicemail. </p><p>(Canon compliant, set 18 months before Infinity War)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the best experience, I listened to 'Better Than Me' by Boynes whilst writing this chapter... in case you like the audio experience too.</p><p>Though this song is a breakup song I think it fits for the most part. I find music really inspiring to set the mood for a chapter or for a specific character arc, for example Bucky and Cady's song (amongst others) is 'I'm With You' by Avril Lavigne and 'Angel with a Shotgun' by The Cab, or Steve and Cady's relationship is summed up (amongst others) in 'Stay with Me' by Sam Smith. </p><p>I'd love to know what songs you'd associate with this fic so I can add them to the playlist!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>October 2016, Vermont</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky had kissed her awake at some point in the morning to tell her he was going for a run with Steve around the lake. She had mumbled something about taking a sweater and fallen back to sleep again, so it took her a moment to register that she was lying in an empty bed, and that Steve arriving at 3am hadn’t been a dream. It wasn’t long after she got to grips with that thought that she remembered the voicemail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was suddenly wide awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did she want to listen to her father’s voice? He didn’t have to leave her voicemail, but he had. He could have just called and, when she didn’t answer, left it at that. Had she not done everything in New York to get his attention? She wasn’t even mad at Peter for giving him her number. Maybe part of her knew he would do that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady got dressed and headed downstairs. The guys were still out, she could see them through the kitchen window, way down at the other end of the lake sitting on the bench and catching up. She hoped it was typical guy talk, comparing bedroom antics or something, and not something deeper... about her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a deep breath. It was now or never. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled out the phone and unlocked it. The voicemail was still there, taunting her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With another glance at Steve and Bucky’s tiny silhouettes she opened the voicemail. Her thumb was between her teeth as she gnawed it nervously, listening to ‘You have one new message’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, there it was. His voice. Cady couldn’t stop the tears spurting from her eyes as she listened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey kiddo, it’s… well, you know. It’s dad. It’s been precisely,” a pause, “three days since the kid gave me your number, and seven since I got your voicemail. I’m sorry I couldn’t get to you sooner, but the truth is, kiddo, I didn’t know what to say. I’ve listened to your message so many times. I even transcribed it so I could think of the best response, but the truth is, Cady, there is no way to respond to what you said. Not really. Of course there are so many things I want to say. I wish I had had the courage to face you when you were in New York, to say these things in person… but I’m a coward. I always have been. That’s why I hid behind the suit in the first place. Who would want me for me? I’m a selfish coward of a man who doesn’t deserve…” Tony's voice was thick, as though he was crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wrote out your message and I have read it so many times, and still I don’t know what to say. Where to start. Where did it all go wrong? You know, I caught myself the other day thinking about that time after Manhattan when we all went out for shawarma. We were so happy. So triumphant. You made me happy, Cady, you made me triumphant. I had a reason to celebrate with you… you were… you are… the greatest achievement of my life. You know, my mom used to say that about me and I never believed her because I was such a fuck up. I used to think ‘how could I be her greatest achievement, has she met me’” He paused. “I never want you to feel that way, kiddo.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady screwed up her face as she sobbed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve come to realise now that my response was based on the fact that my parents were taken from me before I had a chance to tell them... “ He faltered. “To tell my mom how much I loved her and admired her for all she did, not least putting up with my dad. You know, I always vowed never to become my dad. And I didn’t. I became worse. He sent me to boarding school, but he never exiled me. He never branded me a fugitive for following my heart.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady held her breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cady… I’m so sorry. I’m sorry that I made you choose. I see now how wrong I was, how I pushed you away. I should have listened. You are not now, nor will you ever be, dead to me. You think you made mistakes? They’re tiny compared to mine. Miniscule. Hardly worth mentioning. You do not have any reason to be sorry. You never have. It’s me who should be saying sorry. I should have listened to you. I was so caught up in anger and vengeance and… and you were right. I felt betrayed by your mother, but not by you. Never by you. And not by him, either. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Barnes.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” A pause as he thought about it. “Bucky.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t choose the path he was forced down, nor did you. I hope you know that I realise that now. You are not your mother, and I am not my dad. Peter is a good kid, but he will never replace you. Nobody ever will. You are my daughter, you always have been. For the record, your name is still on my will and it will stay there. Your name is still mine. You are still mine. And… I love you, kiddo. I’ve only ever wanted the best for you. And if that’s Bucky… then so be it.” He sighed. “I just wish I could have told you this. But, I get it. I get why you wouldn’t be answering. I wouldn’t. I just hope you can find it in your heart to listen to this message, but of course I’ll never know… even if you can’t contact me. I understand. I love you, and I miss you. You are the best in me, the only legacy I ever want. Bye, Cady.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The line went dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady swallowed hard as she stared at the phone, her breathing shallow. She thought about everything he had said, realising it was possibly the most honest she had ever heard her father. She wanted to sob and scream and smash the phone, to call him back and to delete the message all at once. Her thumb even hovered over ‘delete’, but she couldn’t do it. She may not be dead to him, but he was dead to her. He could talk a good game about wanting Bucky in his life but for how long? She looked up to the shape of Steve and Bucky getting closer. She thought about everything they had been through, about the choices she had made. Would he really forgive Bucky everything? She knew it all, everything he could remember. Tony wold never forgive him like she had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. She couldn’t risk it. This was Tony’s last message to her. If nothing else it had made up her mind. She was grateful that he had apologised for his mistakes, but he was still dead to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, as she put the phone back into the drawer, the message was saved to the archives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hallowe’en was about ghosts, after all.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. The Progress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cady, Steve and Bucky hang out at home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>October 2016, Vermont</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember the annual competition, Buck?” Steve asked, frowning as he ran the knife around the eye-socket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean the one I won every year?” Bucky replied from where he sat opposite him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why does that not surprise me?” Cady’s eyes sparkled as she teased Bucky, cutting out the mouth of her own pumpkin. “Is there anything Steve won?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky thought about it and then shook his head. “Nothing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not true,” Steve scowled, “I won that one school competition.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only because I was ill.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t ill,” Steve laughed, “you were hungover.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be clear,” Bucky said as Cady raised her eyebrows at him, “we were sixteen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady laughed a little hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Steve asked her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Cady said, “I just… we’re taught to think the 1940s was a stuffy time of small-minded patriarchy and homophobia where men got enlisted and women got married at sixteen in order to be worthy. Not… that you went out drinking and missed a competition.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They only teach you the basics.” Steve explained. “We lived it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And believe me, we were wild.” Bucky picked the corner off of a pumpkin muffin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you were.” Steve said. “I was too much of a goody two shoes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was?” Cady asked him. He nudged her with his elbow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t for lack of trying.” Bucky sighed through his mouthful of muffin. “And, actually, who was it who would fight guys twice his size in back alleys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t hard, everyone was twice my size.” Steve scowled at his pumpkin’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were wilder than you thought you were, Rogers.” Bucky said admiringly. Steve smiled back at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe it.” Cady giggled. “Steve? The man who told off my dad for swearing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve sighed. “It was one time, Cady.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That he knew about…” Cady said, mostly to herself. “My point is,” she addressed them again, “I’ve learnt a lot from you two. I don’t know what I expected really, before Steve I’d never really spent time with anyone born before 1970. You’re both far more progressive than I expected.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was slightly easier for me.” Bucky shrugged with his good arm. “I saw the world in small installments whenever they woke me up. The only disorientating part was realising I could think for myself.” Cady watched him pick at the crumbs and set down her knife, circuiting around the island to wrap her arms around his neck. It was usually about this time in his thoughts that he got inward and insular. He wrapped his fingers around her wrist in thanks. “It’s okay, really. It meant I had a greater understanding. Steve was literally thrown in at the deep end.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still don’t understand computers.” Steve scowled. “But, women have a hell of a lot more rights, every second word is a curse and that’s okay, and homosexuality is legal. It’s a great time to be alive.” Steve smiled back at Cady as she smiled at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m proud of you, Rogers.” She said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well. Be more proud of me when you see my masterpiece.” Steve turned his pumpkin triumphantly. “Who’s winning the competition this year, Buck?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t be so sure.” Cady replied, releasing Bucky with a kiss to his cheek and returning to her own pumpkin at the end of the island. She turned it around, showing the fine-cut lines of her laser pen. “Tada.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cady wins.” Bucky said, his eyes sparkling at Steve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve narrowed his eyes. “You have to say that.” He grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Na-ah, grandpa.” Cady shook her head, “I won fair and square.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair and square? You cheated!” Steve held up the laser-pen that Cady quickly snatched from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tis a poor workman who blames his tools.” Cady stuck her tongue out at him. She turned to Bucky. “Pass me yours, I’ll do it now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky laughed at Steve’s expression and pushed the pumpkin towards her, sporting his shaky design in sharpie on the outer skin. Steve had already carved it out for him, it just needed Cady to set to work with the eyes. It didn’t take her long until all three were ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to go find some candles.” Cady said, hopping off her stool and heading for the stairs. “Nobody touch my laser-pen whilst I’m gone.” She disappeared from view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky sighed and pulled his design towards him. “I would have won if I could have taken part. Could have beat your ass again for the first time in seventy years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could have, Buck.” Steve said, folding his arms and leaning against the sink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too risky.” Bucky eyed the carving knife heavily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just us.” Steve said softly. “You wouldn’t have been triggered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t picked up a blade since…” Bucky scowled. “... since Washington. I daren’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not that person anymore.” Steve said softly. “That’s obvious. She’s good for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s good for anyone.” Bucky agreed with a small smile and a glance to the ceiling. “But it’s not her. It’s me, and what’s in my head. I can’t risk hurting her, or you, or anyone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you won’t let her fit your arm?” Steve’s eyes were fixed on Bucky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky glanced at his stump and nodded darkly. “That’s exactly why. The last arm… I couldn’t always control it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But this new arm, Cady has made it. From scratch. It’s not been made by HYDRA…. And Cady knows what she’s doing. She won a Nobel for it for Christ’s sake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter.” Bucky’s eyes were serious. “It’s not just the arm, Steve, it’s what was going on in my head. The part I can’t control. Right now the damage that can do is miniscule. If I had both arms…” He sighed. “I can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When was the last time you had a thought like that?” Steve was looking at him seriously. “Honestly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky swallowed hard, scowling. His eyes widened as he realised. “August.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.” Steve said. “Whatever Cady is doing, whatever you’re doing with Eugene, it’s working, Bucky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky blinked at him, knowing he was right. “It would be nice to be able to hold her with both arms.” Bucky said quietly. “Or to help her around the house.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.” Steve said again. He smiled at Bucky, and Bucky smiled back gratefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay so I managed to find three candles buried in a drawer.” Cady came back down the stairs cheerily. She faltered as she measured the intense feeling in the kitchen, looking between both of them as they both looked at her. “What did I miss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got space this afternoon to fit that arm?” Bucky asked with a small, reassuring smile. Steve mirrored his expression as Cady’s face lit up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For real?” She put down the candles and put her hands on either side of Bucky’s face. “Do you think you’re ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both you and Steve think I am.” Bucky told her. “I trust you both.” He brushed her hair out of her face with his good hand. “I think I’m ready to try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady smiled at him and looked to Steve, who nodded assuredly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Cady grinned, “we can try. And, if it doesn’t work out the way you want… I can always blast it off.” She giggled and kissed him softly. Her smile faded. “It’s going to hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can take it.” Bucky replied. “As long as I’ve got you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always.” Cady kissed him again. “I’ll start getting ready. Steve, you’re helping, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure what help I can be, but I’m not going anywhere.” Steve nodded at Bucky, determined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really it’s your strength I ‘ll need.” Cady said. “You’ll have to hold him down.” She glanced at Bucky and then left through the door into the garage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds fun.” Bucky said sarcastically, turning back to Steve. “Pass me that scotch?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve obliged and watched as Bucky downed half the bottle straight. Steve watched as he slammed the bottle down and smiled to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Steve asked, cautiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can dance with her.” Bucky replied, “I can dance with her properly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve nodded and smiled at his oldest friend, trying not to remember the evenings he had spent dancing with Cady as he had taught her the moves he had grown up with. “What makes you think she can dance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just know it.” Bucky replied, his eyes looking away as he thought about it. He was sure it was going to be worth it. It had to be. He would make sure of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve smiled at him, pleased for them. “I’ll go and grab the records from my room.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. The Project</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cady and Bucky settle into their new life of exile, happy with each other... and Steve.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>November 2016, Vermont</strong>
</p><p>Weeks had passed and Bucky’s new arm was showing no signs of being a bad decision. The ‘surgery’ had been grueling but, as he pointed out, he had been through worse. Still, it broke both Cady’s and Steve’s hearts to have to pin him down and to hear him cry out in pain. Now, weeks later, he seemed to be adjusting and rarely talked about his arm. He seemed like a new man. He could help clean, cook and take care of the house like he had always wanted to, he could hold Cady as they slept and dance with her in the evenings. He could finally feel like she hadn’t wasted her life choosing him.</p><p>It meant weeks had also passed since Cady had listened to her dad’s voicemail. She tried to ignore it during the day, spent her time tinkering in the garage or helping Steve and Bucky around the house. But it was always there at the back of her mind, and quite often would manifest itself in her dreams or when she laid awake staring at the ceiling with Bucky snoring softly beside her. Sometimes she wanted to take the phone out of the drawer and smash it. Others she wanted to listen again. But mostly she wanted to ring her dad back and to hear his voice in real time.</p><p>She knew she had to distract herself. As much as they managed to find things to do around the cabin, there really wasn’t much. She had spent her whole life working and now she was just... existing.</p><p>She knew Steve felt the same way. Whereas Bucky was happy to just exist in a world where he wasn’t brainwashed or forced to murder, Steve wasn’t happy being idle. As was proved by the wall he had built all around the vicinity in less than three weeks... miles of it.</p><p>It wasn’t even as if they were in hiding still. The target had been taken off of their backs, at least by Tony. They were safe to go out in the world but something about it felt wrong now. It was an unspoken bond between Cady and Steve that they had given up everything for Bucky, and Bucky knew it too. It was a great burden to carry when he was already fragile. It wasn’t helping his mental state when he could hear Cady sighing in the darkness, or saw the way Steve checked the news on his cell every ten minutes in case there was a fight big enough for him. Bucky knew Cady would sneak into the garage just to look at her suit, and the Steve would use the trashcan lids to practice his throw. It was a lot, and he knew he had to make it better. Especially after all they had done for him.</p><p>He had the perfect idea.</p><p>“Hey.” Cady blinked blearily at him as she woke up to find an empty bed and followed the smell of pancakes to where Bucky was sitting at the kitchen table with the debugged laptop open in front of him. Cady had built it from scrap, patched it into the wifi but it had been dampened so it couldn’t be hacked or traced. She ran her hands down Bucky’s chest from behind and kissed the back of his neck. “I woke up and you were gone. Why are you up so early?”</p><p>“I’ve had an idea.” Bucky said. “Something to keep us busy...”</p><p>“And you made pancakes?” Cady sipped from Bucky’s coffee and turned to the stove to turn down the heat.</p><p>“That was just because you deserved it.” Bucky smiled at her.</p><p>Cady rolled her eyes at him and bit into one straight from the grill. She plated them up and sat down beside him, setting the plate between them. “Let’s hear it then metal-man.” Her eyes sparkled as she took his metal fingers in hers. He had taken to the new arm so well, making such good progress that it warmed her heart.</p><p>“Chickens.” Bucky pushed the laptop towards her. Cady raised her eyebrows.</p><p>“Chickens?”</p><p>“And goats, maybe pigs.” He sounded excited.</p><p>“You want to start a farm?” Cady blinked at him. She wasn’t sure she’d ever even set foot on a farm.</p><p>“Back in my day we had to grow a lot of our own food if we wanted the good stuff.”</p><p>“Did you really just say ‘back in my day’?” Cady teased him. She looked at the laptop and the webpage that was open on buying livestock.</p><p>“Yeah, it just slipped out.” Bucky scowled at her, “But my point is, Cay, we spend so much time worrying about having to go out to the market or getting food in. What if we already had a lot of it outside in the yard? It’s not like we don’t have space.” Bucky gestured to the window.</p><p>“I don’t know, Buck, it’s a lot...” She scrolled down. “I don’t know the first thing about keeping animals alive.”</p><p>“You kept me alive.” Bucky shrugged.</p><p>“Barely.” Cady smiled at him.</p><p>“You don’t have to know. Growing up my aunt had a farm, I know the basics. We’ll learn the rest together.”</p><p>“I don’t know...” Cady said again, conflicted.</p><p>“It would keep us occupied. I know you struggle when you don’t have a mission. Let this be your mission.” He tapped the laptop.</p><p>Cady met his eye. “Buck, you’re my mission.”</p><p>Bucky smiled gratefully at her and lightly kissed her fingertips.</p><p>“I’m fine, Cay.” Bucky said determinedly. “Really. I don’t need to be your mission anymore, baby.”</p><p>Cady smiled at him and looked back to the laptop. She wasn’t sure why she was fighting it, really. She knew it was going to be hard work but then so had every day of her life. Maybe now it was time to unwind, retire to a farm with her boyfriend.</p><p>“Alright.” She said, conceding. “Let’s do it.”</p><p>“I love you.” Bucky kissed her hand again and pulled the laptop back to reserve animals.</p><p>“I love you too.” Cady watched him, excited by how excited he was and amused by how slowly he typed. It was the best of both worlds, her modern upbringing of technology and his vintage upbringing of self-sustainability. She had never been happier. It was giving them both purpose.</p><p>She kissed him gently on the forehead and headed into the kitchen to put on another pot of coffee, hearing the floorboards and then the shower above her head indicate that Steve was awake. She put on the pot of coffee and then headed upstairs to get dressed.</p><p>“Morning gorgeous.” Steve said cheerily as he exited his bedroom the same time Cady exited hers.</p><p>“Hey.” Cady smiled at him. She had grown used to him being in the house now. It wasn’t weird, it felt homely. Bucky knew Steve and Cady had a past and she knew everything about theirs. It was all just companionable. Cady knew Steve didn’t want to be on his own, that’s why he had shown up here at 3am in the first place and had stayed now for almost a month, through Hallowe’en and everything. Maybe the farm would do him well, too.</p><p>“Do I smell pancakes?” Steve said excitedly.</p><p>“Yeah, Bucky was up early.” Cady giggled. She crossed her arms and ran her hand up the outside of one. “Hey, Steve, how long you staying?”</p><p>“You wanting to get rid of me, is that it?” Steve’s eyes sparkled as he teased her. “Sick of me?”</p><p>“Never.” Cady laughed. “You basically live here now. Well, no basically, you do.” Cady shrugged. “No, just, Buck and I have... well, Buck really.... he wants to get chickens. Maybe a few goats... start getting self sustainable.”</p><p>“Chickens?” Steve had the same reaction she had.</p><p>“I think it’s a really good idea for him, for all of us, to find a focus.” Cady said assuredly. “We could really use your muscle if you’re hanging around.”</p><p>“Well, I’ve got plenty of it.” Steve shrugged. “Why not?”</p><p>“Great.” Cady smiled at him and headed down the stairs, Steve close behind her. “Hey, you ever cooked thanksgiving dinner?”</p><p>“Me? Never.” Steve laughed.</p><p>“Guess it’s the usual, then.” Cady giggled as Steve bid Bucky good morning and sat beside him. Cady smiled as she watched them both at the table looking at goats, old friends, brothers. She realised as she watched them, standing right by the drawer with the message, that she didn’t care about her dad. This was her family, and these were the only people she wanted to spend thanksgiving, or any holiday, with. She leant forward on the counter and smiled at them. This was right where she wanted to be, building a farm with the men she loved.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. The Most Wonderful Time of the Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Christmas time!! Including a Christmas miracle that Cady wasn't too pleased with....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>December 2016, Vermont</strong>
</p><p>Shoveling snow out of the chicken arc was not how Cady had pictured her Christmas a year ago, yet here she was and loving every minute. It was impossible to hate her new life when it was Christmas Eve and she had never been happier. The sun was setting, bouncing off the thick snow that surrounded her, and as she pushed straw in handfuls into the coop to keep them warm she marveled to herself at how quickly she had taken to this life. It had been simply a month and she felt she’d known this stuff her whole life. She looked up and smiled through the window at where Bucky and Steve were cooking Christmas dinner. Since having his arm fitted Bucky had proved to be a very good cook, something he apparently took from his grandmother. That was fine by Cady, she had never been very good at it. She had never been taught.</p><p>Cady shut up the animals and trudged inside, knocking off her boots at the backdoor and stepping in to the fire-glowing warmth of the inside. The smell of cooking struck her nostrils and she grinned at the beautifully set table. They even had a small tree by the fire. Bucky and Steve had gone out and cut it down themselves (Steve handling the blade) and it had been decorated in the traditional way, with paper and popcorn as Steve and Bucky had done as children. It warmed her heart to see it.</p><p>“You hungry?” Bucky asked as he caught her around the waist on his way to the table, kissing her cheek. “It’s about ten minutes off being done.”</p><p>“Yeah, starving,” she smiled up at him, “I’ll just go and get changed.”</p><p>She patted his backside as she passed him and blew a kiss to Steve before taking to the stairs and into the bedroom. She slipped out of her jeans and into the only nice dress she possessed, checking herself in the mirror for signs of straw or muck. She sprayed herself with perfume regardless...</p><p>Which was when her phone began to buzz continuously.</p><p>She had moved it from the linen drawer and into her bedside cabinet when she knew Steve would be setting the table, hoping to avoid awkward questions. She stared at the drawer, pulling it open cautiously and picking up the cell before the buzzing radiated downstairs.</p><p>The words on the screen caused her stomach to drop.</p><p>INCOMING CALL FROM: TONY STARK.</p><p>Cady gasped, her breath catching in her throat and her hands beginning to shake. For what felt an age she stared at the name before she clicked accept and put it to her ear.</p><p>There was a long silence as they both seemed to shocked to speak.</p><p>“Hi, kiddo.”</p><p>Tony’s voice caused her to sit on the bed hurriedly as her knees gave way.</p><p>“Dad.” Her voice broke and she stared at the ceiling, willing herself not to cry.</p><p>“I never thought you would answer.” Tony replied.</p><p>“I wasn’t going to.” Cady whispered. “I don’t know why I did.”</p><p>“I’m glad you did.” Tony replied, his own voice shaking. There was a long pause. “I’ve missed you.” His voice definitely broke that time.</p><p>Cady gasped and covered her mouth. She wanted to tell him how much she had missed him, how good it was to hear his voice, everything she had been thinking about for months.</p><p>“Why now, dad?” Cady said weakly. Her heart was pounding so loud that she could hear it in her ears.</p><p>“You didn’t return my message.” Tony said.</p><p>Cady took a series of deep breaths as she tried not to panic, to keep her breathing steady, to remain coherent when all she wanted to do was throw her phone against the wall.</p><p>“I didn’t know what to say. The last time we spoke you made it very clear.”</p><p>“We both made a lot of things very clear.” Tony said curtly. He swallowed hard. “But, it’s Christmas. Christmas is the time for forgiveness, and for being with family.”</p><p>“You kind of need a family for that.” Cady said before she could stop herself.</p><p>“You’ve got one, Cady. Me.” Tony replied darkly. “Did you listen to my message?”</p><p>“I did.” Cady said quickly. She sniffled. “I just.. it’s hard to just pretend everything’s okay when it’s not and it never will be.”</p><p>“It never will be if you don’t give it chance.”</p><p>“I gave you a chance.” Cady snarled. “I gave you many. I made it <em>so </em>obvious that I was in New York. You couldn’t even be bothered to come and speak to me.”</p><p>“You don’t think I wanted to?” Tony asked. “Cady, you are all I’ve thought about for months. Have you looked online at Stark stocks? They’re dropping like hotcakes because I haven’t been able to focus.”</p><p>“Well, I’m sorry about that.” Cady replied. “But dad, it doesn’t change the fact you didn’t try hard enough when it mattered. And now it’s too late.” She sniffled and buried her head in her hand, shaking.</p><p>There was a pause.</p><p>“Anyway.” Tony said weakly. They both knew this would just go round in circles. “I just called to say Merry Christmas. Are you doing anything nice? Wherever you are. It’s not going to be the same without you here. I... er...I set you a place. You and ... and Bucky.”</p><p>“We won’t be coming.” Cady replied.</p><p>“I figured as much. But... I wasn’t sure. Just had to make sure you knew you were welcome. Both of you. I did it at thanksgiving too, and got you a pumpkin on Hallowe’en. It’s still on the balcony... the pigeons are enjoying it.” Tony was rambling like he did when he was nervous.</p><p>Cady wanted nothing more than to say she would be there on the next flight, but then she knew how it would play out. How unwelcome Bucky would be. She could smell their own meal downstairs and knew this was where she belonged.</p><p>“Dad. You know for a fact the second I walked back into your life you would make it difficult. You wouldn’t be able to stand that I chose Bucky... you can’t stand it now. And what we have is good.”</p><p>“I told you... you were right. I know it wasn’t his fault. I want to be part of your life again, Cady. I want to get to know Bucky, the real Bucky. Especially seeing as you’re so serious about him... it’s not a fling and I can see that. I want to be part of his life...”</p><p>“So you can assess him and find some way to scare him off?” Cady scoffed. “No, dad. I won’t put him through that.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t do that.” Tony tried to argue.</p><p>“Merry Christmas, dad.” Cady said, ending the conversation. “I’ll call you with the wedding invite... then you can decide whether your pride and ulterior motive outweighs your love for your daughter.”</p><p>Tony simply scoffed before the line went dead.</p><p>Cady closed her eyes and let herself sob as she hadn’t on the phone, regretting the last thing she had said. “Dad?” She breathed. Of course he didn’t respond. She let the phone slip from her fingers and buried her head in her hands, sobbing properly for the first time since the voicemail. For a good few minutes she let her emotions take over her.</p><p>And then she sat up and dried her eyes. She had made her choice.</p><p>“Cady,” Steve called from the foot of the stairs, “How long does it take to get changed? Did you go to Narnia through that wardrobe?!”</p><p>Cady picked up the cell and put it back in the drawer, tidying her face in the mirror before leaving the room.</p><p>“Just because I told you that was my favourite book, Rogers, does not mean you can use it against me.” She kept her tone light as she left the bedroom and headed downstairs to her family.</p><p> </p><p>Christmas was low-key and glorious. They played old-fashioned parlour games and watched ‘It’s a Wonderful Life’ and ‘Miracle on 34<sup>th</sup> Street’ on television, all three of them curled up under the blanket on the couch. Cady lay on Bucky’s chest with her feet over Steve’s lap. It was cosy and companionable and completely took Cady’s mind off the phone-call with her dad, the one she hadn’t told them about. She didn’t know how she could. It wasn’t about them. To be honest she wasn’t sure what it was about anymore. She just knew she was happy here with them both. She wasn’t going to think about her Dad, her old life or the Avengers.</p><p>Which is why she was so confused when she came up the stairs to find Steve for supper and saw him through the crack in his door with his Captain America uniform in his hands. He looked up as he heard the floorboard creak and met her eye.</p><p>“It’s okay Cady, it’s not a secret.” He said with a heavy voice.</p><p>Cady crossed the corridor and pushed the door open. She stood in the doorway and waited as he folded the uniform away into the suitcase that was open on the bed. Her face was contorted in a concerned frown.</p><p>“I’m leaving after new years.” Steve explained, shutting the suitcase. “Romanoff has been in contact. She’s got a mission for me.”</p><p>“Well, I’ll come too...” Cady started but Steve shook his head.</p><p>“No you won’t. You’ll stay here with Bucky and the life you’ve built.” He crossed to her and gripped her arms in his strong hands, kissing her forehead. “You’ll be fine without me.”</p><p>“Why does it sound like you’re not coming back?” Cady frowned at his expression.</p><p>“I don’t think I will. You and Buck need time to yourselves.” Steve smiled at her.</p><p>“You’re family, Steve.” Cady said, her eyes pricked with tears. “We want you here.”</p><p>Steve smiled and pulled her in to hug her, his chin on the top of her head. “You’re my family too, Cay.”</p><p>“Does Bucky know you’re leaving?” Cady asked into Steve’s chest, wrapping her arms around him.</p><p>“We talked about it yesterday.” Steve said with a small smile. “It’s not like I’m leaving the planet.”</p><p>“It may as well be.” Cady said thickly. She felt like a kid again..</p><p>“Arcadia Stark has abandonment issues?” Steve chuckled. “Who would have thought it?”</p><p>“She does when everybody seems to abandon her.” She replied. “First my dad, now you.”</p><p>“You’ve got Bucky.” Steve assured her. “He’s not going anywhere.”</p><p>Cady closed her eyes and held Steve tighter like she didn’t want to let go. There was a pause as they just stood there. Then, she felt the need to tell him.</p><p>“My dad called yesterday.” She whispered.</p><p>Steve held her at arms length, suddenly alert and checking for her emotions. “What?”</p><p>“Before dinner. That’s why I took so long.”</p><p>“How did he get your number?”</p><p>“I let him.” Cady admitted. “I gave it to Peter, knew he’d buy my dads crap.”</p><p>“Poor kid.” Steve sighed. “What did he say?”</p><p>“Not much.” Cady swallowed hard. “Nowhere near enough for what I wanted him to say. But... it’s closure.” Cady smiled weakly. “Now I know.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Cady.” Steve kissed her forehead. “Does Buck know?”</p><p>“No. My dad’s kind of a sore point in our relationship for obvious reasons.”</p><p>“Tell him.” Steve said. “You need to always be open with him if either of you stand a chance.”</p><p>Cady nodded, knowing Steve was right. There was another pause. “I’m gonna miss you, Steve.” She hugged him again.</p><p>“I’m going to miss you too.” Steve said, holding her close and meaning every word.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. The Scare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bucky has his first flashback in a long time. </p><p>(Canon compliant, set a year before Infinity War)</p><p>WARNING: Maybe be triggering to PTSD sufferers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>February 2017, Vermont</strong>
</p><p>Cady had taken to tending their small holding like a duck to water. The chores that used to take her hours now took her ten minutes, which, with the Vermont winds, was preferable. The animals seemed happy and thriving. Bucky and her had a good thing going. Steve had left two months ago and had checked in occasionally on the cell Cady was now determined to use, but that was it. She wanted to stay in touch with the outside world as much as possible without inviting it into her perfect little bubble. Her blonde had faded to an ombre and she wasn’t scared to go to the shops now. People recognised her in the nearby town but only as ‘Cady from the outskirts’. It was as close to bliss as she could ever have hoped.</p><p>She hadn’t even thought much about her dad in the time she had been having since his call. Really that call had been the wake-up call she needed, the closure. Now her only priorities were tending to the animals and looking after Bucky.</p><p>He was beginning to struggle with nightmares again, sometimes several times a week. A few nights Cady had woken up and he had taken himself off to the guest room so as not to risk hurting her. Others she had been woken by him crying out. She hated it. It terrified her and broke her heart all at once. There was only so much she could do. She had offered to get him a proper therapist, someone discreet who would come to the house and they could trust, but he refused. He wanted to handle it alone and Cady knew how dangerous that was. As of yet he hadn’t used the new arm in his nightmares but they both knew, unspoken, that it was only a matter of time. It was the only thing that could potentially shatter their perfect little life. Besides that they were the perfect couple. He understood her and knew everything about her dads phone calls. He had reminded her that he and Steve had known Howard Stark personally, that Tony had grown up in the shadow of Steve Rogers and that meant he was never going to be the best father. Bucky understood, and that helped a lot. In return he had told her a lot about his nightmares. A lot.. but she suspected not everything. She didn’t want to push, simply made it known that she would listen and would not judge him for anything he had done whilst tied to the Winter Soldier. She loved him unconditionally and thankfully he knew that.</p><p>“Hey, Buck!” Cady called as she stepped inside the back door and stamped off the muck from her boots, setting them on the mat as was routine. “Steve the goat may in fact be a Stevette given that I’m pretty sure she’s pregnant!” She grinned at the thought of babies, but the silence that answered her caught her attention. She shook the ice from her hair and looked into the dark house. “Buck?” She called tentatively. “Where are you sweetheart?”</p><p>No answer.</p><p>Cady craned her neck to listen for the shower or the floorboards upstairs. Nothing.</p><p>“Bucky!” She shouted, her voice raised and a little frantic. She headed into the house in her bare feet and clenched her fist around the repulsor ring that she always wore on her right hand... just in case. There was still no answer and no light coming from the garage or the downstairs bathroom. She headed up the stairs cautiously. “Marco?” She tried keeping it light. Nothing.</p><p>She pushed open the bedroom door as it began to rain outside, the sound hammering on the roof. “Buck?”</p><p>She could see him in the moonlight sitting on the floor with his back against the bed, framed in silhouette.</p><p>“Bucky?” She flicked on the light and he flinched. He was sitting on the floor in nothing but a waist towel, holding himself around the stomach tightly. He didn’t look to be hurt in anyway but he was holding himself tight and staring at a spot on the floor. Cady hurried to him and knelt in front of him, taking his face tentatively in her hands. “Hey...” She breathed. He didn’t respond. “Bucky. Look at me.” She watched cautiously as his eyes slid to hers. They were emptier than she had seen them in a long time. “Hey. You know who I am, right?” She mentally calculated how far away Steve was in case she would need him.</p><p>“Cady.” Bucky said in a monotone. His hair had fallen over his eyes and Cady gently swept it back for him.</p><p>“Yeah. And you are...”</p><p>“Bucky Barnes.” Bucky replied. He spoke so slowly that it was almost robotic.</p><p>“That’s right. What’s going on, Buck?” She was as close as she could get, knowing it would take one move for him to hurt her. She was banking on him remembering everything about her.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Bucky said in his robot voice. “I was in the shower... and then suddenly...” He flinched and looked around him as though he had just been shot at.</p><p>Cady kept hold of his face and made him look at her again.</p><p>“Hey, you’re okay. You’re at home.” She kept her voice light. “No one’s going to hurt you. And you’re not going to hurt anyone.” She watched his eyes look around again. “Can you tell me what you see?” She asked cautiously.</p><p>Bucky blinked a lot, his face a mask of fear and pain. She wanted to hold him, to take it away, but she knew she couldn’t. Not yet. He was sat so rigidly and he was shaking.</p><p>“The room.” Bucky said slowly... “The room where...” He moved so quickly that Cady took defensive position, but he simply slammed his head into his hands. “Don’t let them hurt me.” He sobbed.</p><p>“I won’t.” Cady found tears in her own eyes. “Bucky, they won’t hurt you. They’re not here. It’s just you and me, okay. Just you and me. I’m not going to hurt you.” She gripped his arms reassuringly. He flinched again. “Come back to me. Listen to my voice. Your name is James Barnes. You were born March 1917... you grew up on a military base and your best friend is Steve Rogers. Your mom’s name was Winnifred and your dad was...”</p><p>“George.” Bucky cut her off.</p><p>“That’s right.” Cady gripped his arm tighter, letting him know she was there. “My name is Cady. We live together, here in Vermont. You love me, you like to tell me at the most inconvenient times. You make me breakfast in the morning and we dance at night to old records. Your favourite song is ‘Lets’ Face the Music and Dance’ because...”</p><p>“Because you can’t keep up with the steps.” Bucky replied. He slowly lowered his hands and met her eye, his gaze much stronger. Cady smiled at him. “We broke a lamp whilst I tried to teach you.”</p><p>“Hey, Buck.” Cady gently touched his face. “Welcome back.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry.” Bucky swallowed hard, looking around him and then back at her. “I don’t know what happened...”</p><p>“It’s okay. You’re not going through it alone, Buck. You never will.” She lightly kissed him and held him for a moment. “You’re freezing.” She said, getting to her feet and then hauling him to his and gently laying him down on the bed, tucking him up in the comforter as he frowned at her. “I don’t know how long you were there.”</p><p>She moved to fetch another blanket but he grabbed her wrist.</p><p>“Don’t leave me.” He looked into her eyes.</p><p>“I won’t.” She smiled back. She swallowed and then undressed and crawled into bed beside him, her warmth on his freezing form. “I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>He wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat through his chest. It was so fast that it should have worried her. She held him tighter. That was the worst he had been for a long time. It scared her. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. The Centenary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cady throws Bucky a birthday party and some unexpected guests stop by...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>10th March 2017, Vermont.</strong>
</p><p>The incident with the flashback seemed to be isolated as weeks passed without another. Nonetheless, Cady had spent a lengthy phone call with Steve explaining the situation. She half expected Steve to drop everything and show up, but it seemed he was too busy saving the world right under Stark’s nose.</p><p>Now, Cady was feeling nervous. Really nervous. More nervous than she had felt in a while, and she had spent years saving the world on a semi-daily basis. No, these nerves were real because there was real emotion attached. Not that she was emotionless, but after all… her father was Tony Stark. It was hereditary, there was no escaping it.</p><p>That didn’t help her now. She wasn’t running from a threat, rallying forces against evil, hiding from her father or trying to keep her dad and Cap from ripping each other apart… no, this was simply a birthday celebration: for the most hated man on roster, the man she had chosen to spend her days with, the man who had more blood on his hands than the Avengers combined.</p><p>Cady, for once, knew better than her father. She knew Bucky had only done what he had done to her grandparents because he had been under some Soviet brainwashing technique. She knew that wasn’t who he was, that he was sorry for his part in the hole left in the Stark legacy. Even with the flashbacks he had proved himself to be a decent man. He had tried to continue as normal even with this trauma eating away at his mind. She knew that he would wake at night screaming and shaking and crying, tormented by the memories of what he had done. She knew she would wake with him and talk them through until, hours later, he would once again be able to sleep. It was the least she could do for the man she loved.</p><p>It wasn’t going to be anything special, the birthday celebrations. It couldn’t be, not when it was just Bucky and Cady. Cady half hoped Steve would make it, but as of now it was just Bucky and Cady, as it was every single day.  They had been through so much together and that needed to be acknowledged in this gesture. Today wasn’t about her or her father. Today was about Bucky. It was an important birthday, after all.</p><p>She didn’t have long to settle the surprise. It was early in the morning and Bucky had been tossing and turning most of the night with his nightmares. He was exhausted, and so she had left him to sleep whilst he could, his black hair tousled on the pillow and his one good arm reached out over the bed where she had just been laid. His metal arm was clenched tight to his chest, as it always was. He was terrified he would hurt her.</p><p>Cady had climbed out of bed as quietly as possible so as not to wake him. She didn’t even kiss his forehead as he frowned in his sleep. She slipped into her favourite peplum dress, one of the only she still had, black and gold to match the Steelheart suit she was known for. Black and gold had always been her colours and Tony had known that when he made her suit. She had swept her long dark hair into a complicated up-do, slipped into her heels for a long awaited change, welcoming the old friends on her feet, and set to work, quietly shutting the bedroom door so as not to disturb him.</p><p>The birthday celebration wasn’t going to be much but she would damn well make it memorable. She sang AC/DC softly to herself as she set about hanging banners and blowing up the balloons that she had bought on her last shop.</p><p>It had been hard to find banners with the right numbers in interesting colours and so she had resorted to making them whilst he had been swimming in the ice cold lake the evening before. The temperature didn’t seem to bother him. After living in Siberia and kept on ice for so long he was simply used to it, and he claimed it helped clear his head. Thankfully the paint had dried overnight, and so she slipped out of her heels and climbed on top of the marble island to string them from the picture hooks.</p><p>As she strung balloons in groups of three from every corner and orifice of the main room she thought about the choices that had led her to this moment. She would not change one second of her life leading to this day, even if it meant she was still living in exile and hadn’t spoken to her father in months. He had made his choice and she had made hers. She couldn’t change Bucky’s past but she could live in the present she got to share with him.</p><p>It had been hard to find a present fitting the man he was but she had done her darndest. Despite their estrangement, being Tony Stark’s daughter and everyones favourite Avenger had opened doors when it came to finding rare artefacts in the bellies of the web, and she appreciated that as she placed the gold-papered first-edition novels in the centre of the dining table, including Bucky’s favourite of all time: <em>Gone with the Wind. </em>It was strange to think that he had been nineteen when this exact book had come into being.</p><p>Cady stopped in her tracks as the sheer weight of it hit her. She knew he was <em>old</em>, to put it lightly, just as Steve was old, and they made jokes about it all the time. But he was <em>really </em>old. She was essentially a third of his age, give or take a few years on her part. Normally she would tease him about being a sugar-daddy or something but now it didn’t seem to be funny.  This was the age <em>buildings </em>celebrated, not men.</p><p>The early morning light was streaming through the enormous glass panes at the end of the room that overlooked the lake, causing her to blink her deep brown eyes in a strain as she fought the existential crisis threatening to engulf her. She couldn’t lose it today, she had to be there for him, especially with his mind where it was.</p><p>She broke herself out of it and took the cake she had made during his meditative hours the day before out of the fridge. It felt very domestic to be playing the wholesome housewife when she was so used to playing at being an Avenger.  It was something that she had simply got used to in the last eight months that they had been living in exile. She didn’t dislike the feeling. Maybe retirement with the man she loved suited her far more than any titanium suit ever had. She tenderly arranged ten candles on the top of the cake, a basic sponge following Bucky’s mothers own recipe, as she considered retiring at the age of thirty-one. It wasn’t the worst thing in the world.</p><p>She had just set the cake in place on the table as she heard footsteps in the bedroom above her head. She had just enough time to flick on the gramophone, playing Bucky’s favourite song from his era, and tidy her dress and hair as the bedroom door opened and the sound of his footsteps coming down the stairs filled her ears.</p><p>“Happy birthday, metal man.” Cady spread her lipsticked mouth in a wide grin as Bucky came into view. He had pulled on a pair of jeans but still sported bare feet, and his ever-growing hair was tousled from the frightful night’s sleep.</p><p>Bucky blinked at her in the bright light of the main room, before offering her a small smile in return. He accepted the kiss that she planted just west of his lips.  </p><p>“You remembered?” He frowned at the balloons and the hand-drawn banners before his steel blue eyes settled on her face.</p><p>“Of course I did.” She slid her hands around his waist. “It’s not every-day you turn one hundred years old.” She giggled softly and, sensing the frown on his brow, ran her fingers through his hair as she leant fully against his body. “You don’t look a day over ninety-nine.”</p><p>He managed a smile as he surveyed her well-meaning face. “Thank you, Cady. I don’t deserve you.”</p><p>“You don’t have to.” She grinned. “You’re stuck with me regardless.”</p><p>Bucky’s eyes softened as he looked deep into hers. With a truthful smile, he kissed her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his forehead against hers and began to sway side-to-side to the beat of the music. He had been dreading this day, but seeing the effort Cady had put into it made his fears subside. He knew that he loved her, and that was the only thing he wanted for his birthday. Even if she was sixty-nine years younger than him, they made it work.</p><p>After dancing to a sides worth of songs Cady put on breakfast and then excused herself to check on the animals. Bucky tended the bacon and ran his eyes over the cake and the effort she had made. Nobody had ever gone to these lengths for him, nobody except Steve. Part of him wished Steve was here.</p><p>“Bucky,” Cady came back inside at haste, threw off her boots and hurried through the house to the front door, “you may want to put a shirt on.”</p><p>“What?” Bucky frowned at her as he pulled one off the washing pile, “Why?”</p><p>“I just saw a car pull up. We have a visitor.”</p><p>“Who?” Bucky asked, as if more than one person know their location.</p><p>Cady craned her neck through the front door panels before throwing open the door, revealing Steve in the doorway.</p><p>“You came!” Cady hugged Steve warmly. He had started growing a beard and looked worse for wear, but Bucky had never been happier to see him.</p><p>“Of course I did! It’s not every day my best friend turns 100.” Steve crossed the room in a few long strides and pulled Bucky into a hug. “Happy birthday old man.”</p><p>“Less of that, thank you. “ Bucky hugged him back. “It’s your turn next year.”</p><p>Steve laughed and ruffled Bucky’s tousled hair.</p><p>“Oh my god!” Cady cried from the doorway and then disappeared from view outside.</p><p>“What’s going on?!” Bucky asked, instantly panicking. Steve clapped him on the shoulder.</p><p>“No need to panic, birthday boy.  Just... some old friends wanting to wish you a happy birthday, too.”</p><p>Bucky scowled at him and then crossed to the front door. One look outside answered his question.</p><p>Cady was being set down from where Sam had finished spinning her around, and Nat was the next to hug her tightly. Bucky couldn’t help but grin as Sam embraced him in the doorway.</p><p>“Hey you,” Sam said with a hefty clap to Bucky’s back, “I’ve missed you.”</p><p>“Wish I could say the same.” Bucky teased. “What are you guys doing here?”</p><p>Steve could see the fear in Bucky’s eyes and offered him a smile. “Don’t worry, Buck. We weren’t tailed. You can trust Sam and Nat.”  </p><p>“Absolutely.” Sam said, “I would never do anything to hurt Cady and that means being nice to you.” Sam grinned to show he was teasing and looked around. “There are worse places to be exiled. Hey Steve, how comes we live in a dive when places like this exist?”</p><p>“Places like this don’t come cheap,” Steve scolded, “and we can’t all be Starks.”</p><p>“Thank God.” Cady said as she and Nat entered and shut the door.</p><p>“Now this is a party!” Nat said as her eyes fell on Bucky. She hesitated, then held out her hand. “Hi. We haven’t properly met. Natasha. You tried to kill me. Several times.”  </p><p>“I’m so sorry about that.” Bucky took her hand sheepishly. Cady gently placed a hand on his metal arm to reassure him as he shook Nat’s hand in the briefest of handshakes and then dropped it.</p><p>“Steve says you’re a changed man and I’m inclined to believe him.” Nat smiled warmly at Bucky. “I’ve got no issue with you. Barnes.”</p><p>Bucky smiled gratefully at her.</p><p>“Enough of the niceties,” Sam said, “I’m going to need the grand tour and then champagne.”</p><p>“What makes you think there’s champagne?” Cady asked with a glint in her eye.</p><p>“Come on, Cay-Cay, it’s you.” Sam winked at her.</p><p>Cady rolled her eyes and then looked to Bucky. “Are you gonna be okay?”</p><p>“Of course.” Bucky smiled back at her. Cady grinned and stood on tiptoes to kiss him and then gestured for Nat and Sam to follow. Steve waited until they had disappeared upstairs before turning to Bucky, his face serious.</p><p>“Hey, buddy. Cady said you’ve been having flashbacks.” Steve kept his voice hushed.</p><p>“I knew you weren’t just here for my birthday.” Bucky sighed and folded his arms.</p><p>“No, I am.” Steve said, “But I’m here for you regardless.”</p><p>“It was just one flashback.” Bucky perched on the back of the couch.</p><p>“It scared Cady enough to ring me, Buck. She said you were hallucinating.”</p><p>“You two talk a lot?” Bucky shot at him.</p><p>“You know it’s not like that.” Steve scowled at him and held his ground. “She cares about you. She wants the best for you.”</p><p>“She is the best for me.” Bucky replied. “You think I’d just have the one if she wasn’t here? Every day I think about what would happen if she had given up on me like her dad wanted.”</p><p>“Cady never gives up on anyone. Not even her own dad.” Steve nodded understandingly. “You really love her, huh?”</p><p>“She’s the best part of me. She’s everything I want in this life.” Bucky looked up at the ceiling where they could hear Cady laughing.</p><p>Steve was watching him. He smiled uncontrollably, catching Bucky’s attention.</p><p>“What?” Bucky frowned.</p><p>“Nothing.” Steve dug his hands in his pockets. “I came to see you, Buck, but I also came to bring you this...” He pulled out a small wooden box, turning it over in his hand as Bucky frowned further. “Nat gave it to me to give to you. Said Tony wanted you to have it. Apparently it belonged to a friend of ours...” He held it out to Bucky.</p><p>“Tony?” Bucky hesitated.</p><p>“We’ve run checks.” Steve said reassuringly. “No bugs, tags, nothing.”</p><p>Bucky took the box and opened it. His eyes widened.</p><p>There, in his hand, was his future.</p><p>At it had been given to him by Tony Stark.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. The Reconnaissance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bucky's birthday party brings news for Cady about an old friend's misfortune, and Bucky struggles with a big decision. </p><p>(Canon compliant, set before Infinity War and contains mild spoilers for Captain America: Civil War)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>10th March 2017, Vermont.</strong>
</p><p>“So how’s it all going, Sam, really?” Cady asked as Sam helped her pour champagne after dinner. The rest of the party had moved to the couch and were laughing in a way that warmed Cady’s heart and filled the room.</p><p>“It’s going alright, Cay.” Sam said in a low voice. “Not the same without you. Don’t tell anyone but you were always my favourite Avenger.”</p><p>“That seems to be a common statement.” Cady giggled as she smiled gratefully at him. “Thanks Sam.”</p><p>“I’ve missed you.” Sam looked at her seriously. “The worlds missed you.”</p><p>“The world doesn’t need me. The world has you guys. Bucky’s just got me.” Cady uncorked the bottle with a flinch.</p><p>“Bucky’s a lucky guy.” Sam caught the liquid in a glass.</p><p>Cady giggled at him, blushing. Her smile faded as she helped Sam fill the glasses.</p><p>“So the Avengers are no more, huh? Officially?”</p><p>“Officially.” Sam swallowed. “Wanda and Vision are off somewhere in Europe...”</p><p>“Together?” Cady raised an eyebrow. “Huh.”</p><p>“No stranger a pair than you and metal-arm over there.”</p><p>“True.” Cady chuckled. “What about the others?”</p><p>“Thor and Big Green are still AWOL. Clint and Scott are on house-arrest, got the jewellery to prove it.” He gestured at his ankle to indicate, “T’Challa has his own trouble to deal with in Wakanda from what I heard. Nat was still with them for a while but she’s been rogue for the last few months. I don’t think any of us have seen your dad since Christmas. Last one was Nat.”</p><p>“What about Rhodey?” Cady asked. “Where’s he?”</p><p>“Still on base. Last I heard he was still in recovery.”</p><p>“Recovery?” Cady looked at Sam so fast that she slipped and spilt liquid on the counter. Sam moved to mop it up as Cady stared at him.</p><p>“Didn’t you know?” Sam frowned at her.</p><p>She shook her head. “Know what?”</p><p>“After you three left the airport in Germany, Rhodey was shot down. He’s paralysed from the waist down.”</p><p>Cady’s hand flew to her mouth in shock before she could stop it. “Oh my God.”</p><p>“You didn’t know?” Sam lowered his voice.</p><p>“No.” Cady breathed. “Is he okay? Is he...”</p><p>“Your dad did a good job of fixing him up. He can walk with help. I think Tony actually used some of your tech, there.” Sam smiled at her. “Gone but not forgotten, as it were.”</p><p>Cady shook her head and forced herself to focus. Her hands were shaking as she went to pour and Sam gently took the bottle from her.</p><p>“Poor Rhodey.” Cady was really struggling.</p><p>“Is this self-service or...?” Nat called.</p><p>Cady swallowed hard and plastered a smile back onto her lips. “No, sorry. Just catching up.”  </p><p>“Catch up on your own time, we have a centenary to toast!” Steve chipped in.</p><p>Cady glanced at Sam and smiled at him in thanks, scooping up the glasses and crossing to the rest of the group. Sam followed with the others and the bottle, sliding in beside Nat on the armchair. Steve scooched so Cady could sit between him and Bucky.</p><p>“We were just apologising to Sergeant Barnes for trying to blow him up.” Nat said with a sparkle in her eye.</p><p>“No worse than what I did to you.” Bucky replied.</p><p>“It’s all behind us.” Steve said, “It’s all about moving forward and forgetting the trauma of the past.”</p><p>Cady glanced at Bucky and he offered a small smile that told her he hadn’t told Steve just how bad he was getting lately. She swallowed hard and raised her glass, determined to keep it light.</p><p>“To James Barnes.” She said.</p><p>“Sexiest looking hundred year old man I’ve ever met.” Nat added, raising her glass.</p><p>“Till July, anyway.” Steve interjected, repeating the motion.</p><p>“Nah, give it sixty years and I’ll be taking that title.” Sam raised his own glass.</p><p>“I’ve been through Hell in the last hundred years, but this is the time to finally start living.” Bucky finished the circle, “And to the woman who made me believe it was possible. Without her I wouldn’t have made it this far.” His eyes fixed on Cady and he smiled at her.</p><p>“Here here” Nat, Sam and Steve choruses and they toasted, sipping to his health. Bucky lightly kissed Cady on the lips in thanks.</p><p>“What I want to know,” Sam finished his glass, “is whether old Buck makes love like a hundred-year old man.”</p><p>“You had to make it weird.” Cady giggled.</p><p>“For your information,” Bucky’s eyes sparkled as his arm wrapped around Cady’s shoulders, “I’ve never been better at it.”</p><p>“Here, here.” Cady replied, blushing.</p><p>“Too much information!” Nat cried out as Steve and Cady erupted in laughter. “So how did you celebrate birthdays back in the day, grandpa?” She asked Steve as Cady ran her hand down Bucky’s face tenderly.</p><p>“Well, I don’t think anyone made it to one-hundred, so I can’t speak for those parties, but birthday parties in general...” Steve pretended to think and then shrugged, “I don’t know, I was never invited.”</p><p>“Pretty wild.” Bucky said with a shrug, “It was the end of the Depression and prohibition so...”</p><p>“Break out the booze!” Sam declared.</p><p>Steve laughed and crossed to the record player, slipping on one of the records and turning the volume up. He pulled Nat to her feet as Sam moved the coffee table.</p><p>“Thank you,” Bucky whispered in Cady’s ear, “for all of this.”</p><p>“I didn’t do anything.” Cady replied humbly.</p><p>“You did everything.” Bucky kissed her cheek and got to his feet. “May I have this dance?”</p><p>“You may.” Cady took his metal hand and let him sweep her off her feet.</p><p>The party continued well into the night as they danced to every record in the collection. Steve interjected and danced with Cady whilst Nat taught Sam the steps, Sam took over to dance with Cady and Nat danced with Bucky. At one point Steve and Bucky even gave it a go. But the time Bucky’s birthday finished they were tipsy, elated and content. Bucky sat on the couch, exhausted, and watched as Nat and Cady danced the foxtrot. He could feel the box in his trouser pocket and felt his palms sweat as he thought about asking her. He couldn’t help but think it was some form of a trick. Tony Stark had, after all, given him it to give to Cady... what if it was a power play? Bucky wasn’t even sure how it would work in exile. Would Tony want to be there? Was it all just a reference to Cady teasing that she would take Bucky’s name. Bucky couldn’t be sure and that terrified him more than actually asking her. He didn’t want to walk into Tony’s trap.</p><p>By the time Steve, Sam and Nat left three days later to continue their underground avenging mission, leaving Cady behind happy in her new life, Bucky had decided that the box would go in the back of the drawer until he could know for sure.</p><p>Out of sight, out of mind.</p><p>After all, that was what Bucky did best.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. The Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One night will change everything. </p><p>(Canon compliant, set a year before Infinity War)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Fun fact: this is the first scene I ever wrote for this Cady/Bucky fic. It was for a fanfiction competition I was a part of back before I knew much about Cady. I knew she was Stark's daughter and that she would denounce her name to be with Bucky, but everything else was yet to fall into place. It's been tweaked to fit the rest of the narrative but still, surprising to see how far the story has come: Chapter 50!! Thank you to everyone who read this far)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>April  2017, Vermont</strong>
</p><p>Life since Bucky’s birthday had been difficult, and saying goodbye to Steve again had been hard. Bucky was glad Cady had managed to reconnect with Sam and Natasha and had been there as she cried when the left. He didn’t even want to know what Steve had whispered to her or slipped into her hand as he had said goodbye, just so long as she was happy. Something about turning one hundred had brought up shadows of his past in his mind. He had already been feeling it growing stronger since the flashback. His nightmares had been more frequent, his temper short and his new arm twitchy. Cady had begun to notice the changes in him, he was sure.</p><p>It was made all the more confusing when a shipment had arrived in early April. Bucky figured this was what Steve had whispered to her. Bucky hadn’t had much of a look at it, only what he had seen when helping her take it all into the garage. What he could make out seemed to have something to do with Dr Banner, whom Bucky had never met and had been AWOL apparently for two years. It appeared he was presumed dead as he had left his lab equipment to Cady. The attached letter stated that it had taken them time to track her down and had enlisted the help of a business associate of hers, who had then turned to Steve.</p><p>Whilst unpacking the load Cady had learnt that the business associate had been T’Challa, King of Wakanda and the Black Panther, with whom she had been in business with a year previously. After the whole Bucky thing she figured he had marked her for dead, but the shipment confused what she knew. Apparently Dr Banner and Wakanda had been working on a serum that might help control Bucky’s dormant instincts. It could not have come at a better time as his night terrors grew. The letter had been signed, ‘The least I can do, T’Challa’.  </p><p>She had, with the help of Dr Banner’s notes and the materials T’Challa had included, developed a serum that she hoped, when injected into Bucky’s shoulder above where the arm was attached to his flesh, stopped the flow of subconscious control to the arm. It had not happened yet with the new arm but she grew ever concerned as his nightmares grew. It was this serum that Banner had used to suppress the Hulk when it was at its worst but T’Challa and his laboratories had developed it. The serum had been modified to prevent Bucky’s arm from being able to activate without his conscious say-so.  It was something, at least, to keep Cady safe should the need arise.</p><p>She had not told him any of this. As far as he knew she was simply caretaking Banner’s equipment.</p><p>The last thing Bucky wanted to do was hurt her. He had made that very clear. He may not have been able to control the monstrous contraption that seemed in-built to his DNA, even with the rebuild Cady had created, but he could control his feelings for the woman who had put her own life on hold for him. </p><p>Yet his constant inward spiral was beginning to worry her more than a little. She would lie awake at night and watch him in his sleep, marking every little twitch he made in his face, or every time he flexed his fingers. She lay awake partly for worry of him, but also for her own safety. It was getting to a place of great concern as it seemed to be every night. She had offered to remove his arm again but he was determined not to let it beat him. She knew he would never willingly hurt her, but it was the unwilling part of him that concerned her. His arm was unstoppable once it got going, she had seen it in action, felt it. One wrong move... </p><p>She had begun taking precautions to bed with her.</p><p>As he writhed in his sleep this night she slowly reached under her pillow and gripped the device she had built herself in the case of such an occasion. It was small, discreet, and easily hidden on her side of the bed.</p><p>“No.” He muttered, his eyes squeezed tightly shut as he fought the demons in his dreams. He started muttering in Russian and somehow Cady knew before it happened that the time was coming to use the device. She had memorised the words by heart... the words used to trigger him. His subconscious was speaking them to him, and it seemed this time would be the one where they broke through. She tightened her grip and watched him cautiously for what felt like hours, her heartbeat steady. Then he fell silent again, sleeping peacefully. She breathed out and slowed her breathing, hoping it had been a small section. She watched him until her eyelids grew heavy and she drifted off…</p><p>And woke up as she felt five cold metal fingers clasp around her throat. Her eyes sprang open to Bucky’s weight on top of her and not in a good way, his eyes dark and far away. The grip on the hand was vice-like. She scrabbled against it, dragging her nails down the titanium, to no avail. </p><p>“Bucky!” She rasped, hoping her voice would reach him, but he was trapped in a traumatic-fuelled nightmare. There was nothing she could do. Tears rolled from her eyes as she pulled the device from beneath her pillow and jammed it into Bucky’s forehead. Thousands of volts surged through him, breaking the cycle of subconscious thought and rendering him immobilised.</p><p>She had built the device from old plans she had of her grandfathers, plans Howard Stark had drawn up in case Project Rebirth had not gone according to plan. The immobiliser had never been used on Steve and so the plans had fallen into archives, until Cady went looking and stumbled upon them when researching the winter soldier. It sent shockwaves through Bucky’s body like a taser on steroids.</p><p>Bucky writhed on top of her until the metal fingers finally released and he fell back onto the mattress, his body heavy and twitching. Cady took the opportunity to snatch up the vial of serum from the bedside cabinet and jab it into the flesh by his arm before he had a chance to react. She waited a moment, straddling his waist, the needle still held aloft. </p><p>Eventually the arm stopped twitching and Bucky’s eyes flickered open. They were no longer dark, but simply his soft blue. </p><p>“Cady?” He said as he looked up at her. It took him a moment to take in what had just happened. He held up his real arm to lightly touch the bruises on her neck and her flinch broke his heart. “I did that, didn’t I?” He asked, his voice breaking as tears filled his eyes. </p><p>Cady, still breathing heavily from the struggle, wrapped her own hands around her neck and nodded slowly. </p><p>“It wasn’t your fault.” She said, sliding off of him and sitting back against the pillows, drawing her knees up so that she could hug them to herself. She was fighting the urge to panic. She had survived, and that was the important part. She had been prepared. It was going to be okay.</p><p>Bucky heaved himself to a sitting position and looked at her, wanting to reach out and hold her close, to apologise, but knowing she didn’t want him to touch her right now. </p><p>“It is my fault.” Bucky shook his head. “I shouldn’t be here. With you. I’m not safe. I’ve felt it coming for a while.”</p><p>Cady shook her head back at him, not wanting to agree. She knew he needed her, and she knew she needed him. They only had each other now, after all. She had defied her father for him, and he <em>was</em> getting better. Slowly. “It’s gonna take time, Buck.” </p><p>“We don’t have time.” Bucky urged. “I could have killed you tonight, Cady.” </p><p>“But you didn’t.” Cady replied. “I’m still here. I was ready.” She knew how close it had come, but she didn’t need him to know that. “We’re beating it.” She slid forward in the bed to wrap herself tightly around him, showing him she wasn’t scared. He moved his metal arm away from her, unable to look her in the eye. </p><p>“You shouldn’t have to spend nights like this, prepared for the worst.” He finally met her eyes exasperatedly and took in the dark circles around her eyes. “Ready to electrocute me like a wild animal.”</p><p>There was a long pause.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Cady asked, putting a hand on his bare chest to feel his heartbeat. It seemed steady enough. She hadn’t known how powerful the immobiliser was, but it seemed to have done enough. </p><p>“No.” Bucky scoffed. “I can’t live like this. Knowing that I could hurt you so easily.” </p><p>“We’ll fix you.” Cady ran her hand through his hair, her voice soft. The panic had subsided now. “Alright? The arm… it’s no different to my suit. The metal is the same. The tests I’ve been doing, I’m breaking through. We just have to get those nightmares under control. The flashbacks.”</p><p>“I’m trying, Cady, all the time. But it’s too hard.” Bucky leant his cheek into the palm of her hand softly. “I can’t fight them anymore.”</p><p>“Yes, you can.” Cady replied forcefully. She raised herself onto her knees and took his face in both of her hands, forcing him to keep her eye-contact. “We’ll do whatever it takes. I put that arm on, I can take it off again. I don’t need Steve, I can do it. Then we’ll work on your mind. They don’t control you anymore, baby. Nobody does. Nobody can touch you. Not Hydra, not SHIELD, not my dad. It’s just you and me. Us against the world. And we’re gonna beat this.” She spoke defiantly. “And when we do, there’ll be nothing stopping us.”</p><p>Bucky’s eyes darted over her beautiful, kind face, his expression softening as he felt some of the fear fade away. He even managed a small smile in the corner of his mouth. He knew she was the best thing that had ever happened to him, her and Steve. They saw the good in him when he could only see bad, constantly pulled him from the flames of his own destruction. He knew she was right. When he looked into his eyes he could see a future free from the pain of his past, a future where they could even live a normal(ish) life. He had been fighting asking her this question so long. He may be a super-soldier but he was still born out of this time, in a time where parental permission was important. He hadn’t been given it, though maybe the fact Tony had sent the box in the back of the drawer with Nat... maybe that was permission enough. Maybe it was the best Tony could do. Maybe now was the time.</p><p>His mouth formed words before he could stop it, mind-control but in the best way, his thoughts filled with only his love for her. “Marry me.” </p><p>Cady blinked at him. Ten minutes ago she had been the victim to his titanium nightmare, and now he was … proposing? “What?” She breathed, her eyebrows knitted together. Was this real? </p><p>“I know it’s unorthodox,” Bucky said, “but I don’t want anyone but you. Where I come from we tend to ask a gal within six months. I’ve known you years, Cady, and I know you’re all I want. What you’ve done for me, what you <em>see </em>in me. You’re the cure I need, Cady.” He swept her hair from her face with his good hand and gently touched the marks on her neck. “I know I’m not the greatest of aspects, and it’s not gonna be easy… but…”</p><p>“Yes.” Cady replied. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Yeah. I’ll marry you.” Cady ran her fingers through his hair, “I told you when we first met. I see something in you, I know you and me are meant to be. Demons and all. And we’ll get through it. Together.” </p><p>Bucky grinned sadly at her and pressed his forehead against hers, their noses touching. </p><p>“I’m sorta sorry you don’t have a ring though.” Cady smiled at him.</p><p>“Well...” Bucky kissed her gently and shifted in the bed, her still on his knee, so that he could reach into the bedside cabinet. He hesitated as he reached out his treacherous left arm, forcing it to behave as he pulled open the drawer. She was frowning at him as he pulled out the little wooden box. “Funny you should say that.” He opened it in front of her and showed her.</p><p>“You had a ring?” Cady breathed. “For how long?”</p><p>“Not long.” Bucky replied.</p><p>“It’s beautiful.” Cady said, fingering it softly. She felt like she recognised it, though she couldn’t place it.</p><p>“You’re beautiful.” Bucky said. He gently kissed her again, smiling as he scooted her off of his knee and climbed out of bed. He was bare-chested, his head hurting from where she had electrocuted him. “I’ve thought a lot about this, and I was always so scared. But, there’s no other place I want to do this than here, our home.” He slowly sank to one knee in his pyjama pants as she knelt up on the bed, watching as he held up the box. “Will you marry me?”</p><p>“My answer hasn’t changed?” Cady giggled through her happy tears.</p><p>“Indulge me.” Bucky asked.</p><p>“Yes.” She smiled and held out her hand. “Bucky, I will.”</p><p>He grinned back at her and slipped the ring onto her finger, kissing it and silently thanking Tony Stark for his permission. Cady looked at the ring on her finger, suddenly realising where she knew it from. It had been Maria’s, her grandmothers. Which meant only one thing.</p><p>She closed her eyes briefly as she silently thanked her father. She remembered everything they had said about her relationship with Bucky, how she had joked she would take his name to replace Stark, how she had said she would contact him for the wedding. It was all a ploy, but one Cady was thrilled about. And, above all else, it told Cady that Tony had been serious about wanting to get to know Bucky. At least she hoped he had.</p><p>She opened her eyes and kissed Bucky as he got back to his feet. He climbed back into bed, his lips still on Cady’s, and they laid back on the bed. He wasn’t too worried about not sleeping now, he didn’t think they’d be sleeping much.  He wished his own parents could see him now. He knew they would have loved the woman he had chosen to spend the rest of his life with. He knew he did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. The Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cady and Bucky tie the knot. </p><p>(Canon compliant, set six months before Infinity War)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>September 2017, Vermont</strong>
</p><p>The last few months had been a blur.</p><p>Following that night Cady had gone ahead and removed Bucky’s arm again with his blessing. He didn’t want to hurt her ever again, especially not now when they were moving forward at full speed. He had opted for the procedure and thrown himself back into therapy with Eugene. He was still having nightmares but if and when they happened he would remove himself to the guest room. It had been happening a lot, but not enough to be worrying. The engagement seemed to have brought him back to the present and done him good. He focused on the farm with his one arm whilst Cady focused on the next step in their lives.</p><p>Planning a wedding had never been something on Cady’s radar. She had been so married to her work and enjoying casual flings for so long that she had never even dreamed about the fact she may be wed someday. Now it was really happening.</p><p>Of course, a wedding in exile was never going to be as fun as what potentially a full Stark wedding could have been but at least this way she didn’t have to put CEOs and socialites on the guest list. As it stood the guest list was small. Cady and Bucky had talked about it and decided that although they were prepared to open their home to more than those who knew where they were, they were not ready to publically broadcast their location to everyone. As a result the guest list was select and they would be having the ceremony in their back garden.</p><p>Steve had been over the moon to learn of the engagement, less so to learn Bucky had needed his arm removed again. He had arrived sometime in late July to help around the farm, leaving Sam and Nat wherever their last mission had been. Only now they had a new one: give Cady the best wedding possible given the circumstances. Though she didn’t know this part, nor that Steve had been ordained in order to perform the ceremony as well as acting best man. He was now officially the most righteous man in America.</p><p>The wedding had been set for mid-September in the hopes the weather would hold out. Guests would start arriving in the days before so as to avoid drawing unwanted attention to the location.</p><p>Nat and Sam had been the first to arrive. Nat had been tasked with picking out a dress, as any good bridesmaid should, and had done so by contacting every dress shop in Brooklyn that had been operating over 100 years. Eventually she tracked down the perfect dress, the one that would top all others: Bucky’s moms. He didn’t know this yet and wouldn’t until he saw Cady walk down the aisle. Sam had been tasked with bringing the booze and though it wasn’t what Cady was used to for big events it was nonetheless a great effort.</p><p>Wanda and Vision arrived next. Although initially hostile, Vision had since apologised to Bucky and Wanda had promised he was a changed man. Their travels in Europe had humbled him and now he endeavoured to be human. He even took on a more human form of flesh.</p><p>The next to arrive, on the day before the wedding and to all of their surprises, was Prince T’Challa. It turned out Cady had contacted him personally and had been in contact with her since Dr Banner’s effects had been delivered. It seemed he had been providing her with insight as to how best to treat Bucky. It seemed that they had some form of arrangement. T’Challa made it his mission to apologise to Bucky for trying to kill him, and Bucky apologised the same.</p><p>Clint and his family and Scott were not going to be able to make it due to still being under house-arrest, though Cady had face-timed him on one of the weekends he had Cassie. They had talked for hours and Cassie had lifted Cady’s spirits and reminded her who she was. Rhodey had also given his apologies when Cady had contacted him shortly after Bucky’s birthday. She had felt guilty for his condition but he had assured her that it was nothing to do with her.</p><p>Happy had arrived on the evening before the wedding after most of the guests had gone to bed and only Bucky and Cady remained awake. They had decided to blow tradition considering the small house and lack of spaces to go, and would be sleeping in their bed as normal. Happy had not spoken much of the elephant in the room due to the late hour but had instead presented Bucky with his uniform, the one that had been kept by the Smithsonian museum. He had also presented Cady with a surprise guest and one she was very pleased to see.</p><p>“Hey, big Sis.” Peter had thrown his arms around her shoulders and squeezed her tightly.</p><p>“Hey trouble.” Cady hugged him back happily. “I had no idea you were coming.”</p><p>“To a wedding? Of course I am, man, I love weddings.” Peter had grinned around at them and happily shook Bucky’s hand.</p><p>And so, as morning broke on the day of the wedding and the snoring of the many guests filled the halls, there remained only one invited guest to either arrive or send his apologies. Cady did not feel hopeful. She hadn’t even spoken to him in person wherever he was in the world. She had left him another message, and then one for Pepper too. Nothing. She tried not to let it bother her, she wasn’t sure what she had expected. She had deliberately left it vague so that he would have to contact her for the address but part of her wished he had drilled their mutual friends for it, though their mutual friends were all here it seemed.</p><p>Bucky had already left the bed as Cady got up and headed to the window, pulling back the drapes and looking down on the lawn by the lake where Bucky, Sam, Steve, Vision, Happy and Peter were already setting up the chairs. She tried not to let it bother her. There were plenty of people here today whom she loved and who loved her and wanted to see her happy. If Tony didn’t bother to make it, it would be he who lived to regret it. The sun was shining. That was all that mattered now.</p><p>“Knock, knock.” Nat’s voice came from behind her.</p><p>Cady turned to where Nat and Wanda stood in the doorway, Natasha holding a dress bag and both of them wearing bridesmaid dresses in a similar vintage to Winnifreds.</p><p>“Good morning beautiful.” Wanda added, handing Cady a glass of orange juice. “Your wedding party has arrived.”</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Nat asked as she hung up the dress and unzipped it.</p><p>“I’m okay.” Cady said, smiling bravely. “I’m determined to be.”</p><p>“He still might show.” Wanda offered.</p><p>“No, he won’t.” She wiped a tear from her eye and sipped the glass, turning to the dress. “It’s beautiful, Nat. You’re sure this is the one?”</p><p>“After two months of tracking it down it had better be.” Nat grinned. Cady crossed to the dress and ran her fingers through the lace, feeling it beneath her fingers. She was determined to be happy today. She wouldn’t let him ruin it.</p><p>They barely spoke as they helped Cady into the dress and Wanda fixed her hair into a traditional style. They could hear the bustle of the house outside and down below as the guests prepared.</p><p>“How does it feel?” Nat asked eventually as she added the finishing touches to Cady’s face.</p><p>“What?” Cady asked with a frown.</p><p>“Well, apart from Clint you’re the first of us to get married.”</p><p>“I hadn’t thought of that.” Cady smirked at her reflection. “It doesn’t really go with the job.”</p><p>“Tell me about it.” Nat rolled her eyes. “I always thought it would be Steve.”</p><p>“Really?” Wanda asked. “I thought it would be...” She faltered and looked at Cady.</p><p>“You can say his name. I won’t explode.” Cady said reassuringly. “What he and Pepper have is strong. I thought that they’d be the first, too.”</p><p>There was a long pause.</p><p>“Bucky’s a great guy.” Wanda added feebly.</p><p>“Why wouldn’t he just call me back?” Cady asked, interrupting. She had to get the words out or would forever wonder. “It’s not like I was calling for no reason. I really thought he would come to my wedding.”</p><p>“Don’t cry babe.” Nat handed her a tissue solemnly. “You’ll ruin your make-up.”</p><p>Cady smiled at her in thanks and dabbed her eye.</p><p>“You don’t need him.” Wanda said. “Not with Bucky. He really cares about you, Cady. That’s obvious.”</p><p>Cady smiled in thanks at her. “I just... part of me wanted it traditional, you know. What with going through the hoops of finding the traditional dress and Bucky has his uniform. Tradition. And now I don’t even have my dad walking me down the aisle?” Cady sobbed. “Isn’t that what every little girl wants?”</p><p>There was a pause as Cady composed herself. When she looked up she noticed Nat and Wanda looking towards the door.  Cady turned to look herself.</p><p>“I’m not your dad but I’ve known you just as long. I’ve sneaked you snacks and taken you to movies and gone out of my way to make you happy. I know I could never replace him but if you’ll let me, I’d love to walk you down the aisle.”</p><p>“Happy...” Cady smiled uncontrollably and stood up, looking to her former head of security standing in the doorway. “I would be honoured.”</p><p>Happy beamed at her, his eyes filled with tears. He gestured at her dress. “Beautiful.”</p><p>Cady giggled in thanks.</p><p>“Are you ready?” Happy offered his arm.</p><p>“As I will be.” Cady sniffled. Happy took the handkerchief from her and dabbed under her eyes, careful not to smudge her make-up.</p><p>“We’ll see you down there.” Wanda said as she and Nat made for the door. Nat pressed the bouquet into Cady’s hands and gave her a warm smile before following Wanda down the stairs.</p><p>Cady took Happy’s arm as he tucked the handkerchief into her hand.</p><p>“Let’s go get you married, kiddo.” He said warmly.</p><p>Cady rested her head gratefully on his shoulder for the briefest of moments as they left the bedroom and headed downstairs. The bustle had finished and they could hear the noise now on the lawn, the sound of swing music from the gramophone that had been taken out.</p><p>“Happy, wait.” Cady pulled him to a stop as they approached the back door.</p><p>“He wanted to be here, Cay.” Happy said, knowing what was on her mind. “He did. But he didn’t want to show his face like this.”</p><p>“Why couldn’t he ring and tell me that?”</p><p>“He’s scared, Cady.”</p><p>“I’m his daughter.” Cady argued.</p><p>“And that’s why he’s doing this.” Happy squeezed her hand. “Because he loves you. He didn’t want to ruin your wedding like he ruined your life.”</p><p>Cady stared at Happy as the words sunk in, trying not to cry. For a long time she took in Happy’s reassuring gaze and smile before nodding.</p><p>“Okay.” She conceded. “I understand.” She smiled at Happy and took his arm again. They stepped outside to the sound of <em>It Had to be You</em>.</p><p>The men had erected an arch by the lake-side, beneath which Steve stood in his uniform with Bucky in his beside him. They were talking and hadn’t noticed Cady exiting the house. The aisle was made up of unlit candles on either side to mark it out, and the guests sat in mismatched tables that were slowly sinking into the grass. It was haphazard and Cady wouldn’t want it any other way. All she wanted now was Bucky and, as Nat cleared her throat from where she stood at the front, Bucky turned to look at Cady.</p><p>The love in his eyes was enough. He smiled at her she smiled back as Happy guided her towards him. The guests got to their feet but she barely noticed as she glided down the aisle. Steve was beaming at her as he took her hand from Happy. Happy kissed her on the cheek and whispered, “It’ll all be okay now” before he took his seat beside Peter.</p><p>Steve guided Cady up to stand beside Bucky and handed her hand to him. Looking in his blue eyes was enough to make her calm and forget that her father wasn’t here. She had chosen this, after all.</p><p>Bucky looked her up and down with dewy eyes. “Is that...?” He stammered, grinning uncontrollably as Cady nodded.</p><p>“Took some finding.” She whispered back.</p><p>“I love you.” Bucky whispered.</p><p>“I love you too.” Cady grinned, handing her flowers to Nat and turning to Steve.</p><p>“Dearly beloved,” Steve started with a smile to them both, “we are gathered here today...”</p><p>The vows were traditional 1940s vows for the most part but with a few tweaks. It didn’t seem right given the circumstances of their relationship to let someone else dictate and so they had decided to add their own.</p><p>“Cady.” Bucky squeezed her hands with his good one, clasping them both in front of him. His eyes sparkled with tears. “It’s no understatement when I say you saved me. All my life I was always looking for something, we had that in common. I always felt I needed to prove myself, always looking for the right thing to do. I took in Steve as my brother because it was the right thing to do. I signed up for the army because it was the right thing to do. I died for my country because it was the right thing to do. Somewhere along the line that search got blurred. I lost who I was as a person, as a soldier, as a man. I found it all in you.” Cady smiled at him. “You came into my life at a time when I didn’t know I needed saving. I didn’t know who I was, and you not only brought me back to myself but you brought me back to life. I know things are hard. I know they’re probably not gonna get better. But when I look at you, when I see you smiling at me like that, I’m reminded that I don’t need them to get better. I would happily live in Hell if I could live there with you.  The world can hate us, hate me, they can tear me down and darkness can close in but I will always find light and hope and goodness in you. I don’t need anyone else. You complete me, Cady. And I will spend the rest of my life thanking you, proving myself to you, finding myself in you. Until death do us part.” He kissed her fingers softly as the wedding party clapped.</p><p>It took Cady a moment to remember that she was supposed to speak next. It took Steve prompting her to regain her senses, lost as she was in what Bucky had said. She cleared her throat. </p><p>“Bucky. When we first met I knew it was going to be interesting. You tried to kill me, succeeded actually, but when they restarted my heart you were all I could think about. It was like you imprinted yourself there and I can’t live without you. I tried,” She giggled nervously, her laugh echoed in the congregation, “real hard, but I knew I could never give up on you. I’ve never really believed in fate, I believe we make our own destiny. I, like you, grew up with nothing and was always searching for something. I never knew what. I thought it was a family...” She faltered and glanced at Happy, “but now I know it was just acceptance. Someone who could love me unconditionally, who would lay down his life for me, who would make me breakfast in bed and really strong coffee and...” She paused, “...and would give up everything to be with me. Our life is hard, Buck, there’s no denying it. But that doesn’t mean it can’t be full of love. I’ve found everything I ever wanted in you. We were supposed to be. I lived my whole life in abandonment so I could see it in someone else. I trained as an engineer so that I would know how to fix someone. I gave up everything so I could appreciate what I have.” She swallowed hard. “You said you would spend the rest of your life proving yourself to me but, baby, you have nothing to prove. You saved me every bit as much as I saved you. Just spend the rest of your life being there, and I’ll do the same for you. That’s all I want. It’s you and me, Buck. This is it. All I ever wanted. Endgame.”</p><p>She didn’t wait for Steve’s instruction before she stood on tiptoes and kissed Bucky deeply, her hand on the back of his head and the other on his chest. He put his hand on her waist and kissed her back as the crowd cheered. It took Steve several moments to break it up.</p><p>“As touching as that was, guys, you’re forgetting one important detail.” He held up the rings and laughed.</p><p>“Right.” Cady giggled uncontrollably, holding Bucky’s hand again.</p><p>“Arcadia Elizabeth Arden Stark,” Steve cleared his throat and the crowd quietened, “do you take James Buchanan Barnes to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, to honour and obey for as long as you both shall live?” Steve asked through his grin, handing Cady Bucky’s ring.</p><p>“Not sure about the obeying part, but I will honour you every second.” Cady beamed. “I do.” She looped the ring onto a chain and strung it around Bucky’s neck.</p><p>“Do you James Buchanan Barnes take Arcadia Elizabeth Arden Stark to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, to honour and obey for as long as you both shall live?” Steve asked.</p><p>“Gladly.” Bucky grinned at her, his eyes fixed on hers as he slid her ring onto her finger. “I do.”</p><p>“Ladies and gentlemen,” Steve raised his voice, “may I present to you... Mr and Mrs Barnes.” Cady and Bucky beamed at each other uncontrollably. “I now pronounce you husband and wife.” Steve clapped them both on the backs. “You may now kiss the...”</p><p>“Finally.” Cady interrupted, putting her hands on Bucky’s cheeks and kissing him passionately. The crowd erupted in cheers and applause, leaping to their feet as Bucky easily lifted Cady off of her feet, even with just one arm. He span her around and set her down again, kissing the tip of her nose as he smiled at her.</p><p>“You and me, baby.” He whispered.</p><p>“You and me.” Cady whispered back, kissing him again.</p><p>And, with that, she became Mrs Barnes. There was no going back now, no redemption for her former family name. Stark was gone, never to return.</p><p>At least for now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. The Gifts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath of the wedding yields a variety of interesting gifts. </p><p>(Canon compliant, set six months before Infinity War, contains one spoiler for Spiderman: Homecoming)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>September 2017, Vermont</strong>
</p><p>The ‘reception’ as it were was no different to the nights spent with good company for the last few days, except now it was in the presence of Mr and Mrs Barnes. There was music, drink and nibbles as they all set about celebrating the marriage.</p><p>Cady had never felt happier, and had never felt more overwhelmed. It took a good few hours before she got a moment to herself under the moniker that she was going to check on the animals. She even hitched up her bridal train and donned her boots for the disguise. For a few moments she simply stood watching the goats sleep in their pen, the darkness closing in around her and an uncontrollable smile on her lips. She turned the rings around her finger and counted her blessings. It didn’t feel real. Of course things were far from normal and now the wedding was over Bucky would probably start to suffer again. She sighed heavily. Her dad would have known what to do.</p><p>“I have not yet had a chance to express my best wishes.” A heavy accented voice came from behind Cady where she leant on the fence. She turned to see T’Challa in his regal black ceremonial robes. She stepped backwards and bowed her head but he dismissed her. “No need for that. I’m here as your guest, and I never did like the custom.” He leant against the fence beside her, both of them standing in silence for a short while.</p><p>“Thank you for coming.” Cady said eventually, “And for caretaking Dr Banner’s lab.”</p><p>“I am glad that I came. It is a big wish of mine to open our borders and learn to look for friends before we look for enemies. It did not take me long to realise I’ve always had a friend in you, Cady.” T’Challa said in his smooth voice. Cady frowned at him a little. “We have only met thrice in our acquaintance but every time I knew how special you are, and how valuable. In fact our very first meeting you saved my life.”</p><p>“I thought we were even on that.” Cady replied.</p><p>“I do not think saving a life is a competition.” T’Challa looked at her. “It is a promise of loyalty. And I have not been loyal to you.”</p><p>Cady swallowed as she looked back at him. “You had reason. You thought Bucky killed your dad.”</p><p>“Once I learned the truth I was ashamed at myself and my behaviour. I tried to tell you but you had gone off the radar. It was only after I pleaded my case to Captain Rogers that I managed to find you.” T’Challa blinked apologetically.</p><p>“Yeah, he passed on your number last time he was here.” Cady swallowed. “Evidently.”</p><p>“I am glad, or I may have resorted to literally stalking you like prey.” T’Challa chuckled but his face soon returned to serious. “I have already apologised to Sergeant Barnes. I would like it very much if you could find it in your heart to forgive me too.”</p><p>“You have nothing to forgive, your highness.” Cady smiled at him. “Just knowing of your friendship and loyalty is enough.”</p><p>“It is probably too late for a trade deal.” T’Challa grinned, “But if there is ever anything I can do for you... I pray that you will let me know. I know how hard it is to follow in your father’s footsteps. Perhaps I can be a shoulder to cry on there.”</p><p>Cady’s breath caught a little as she was forced to remember that her own father was not at her wedding. “Not a shoulder to cry on, your highness.” Cady looked out over the land towards the lights of the house. “But perhaps I could pick your brains?”</p><p>“Sergeant Barnes is struggling again, isn’t he?” T’Challa followed her gaze.</p><p>“How did you know?” Cady narrowed her eyes at T’Challa.</p><p>“It’s not that difficult to spot a troubled mind.” A muscle in his cheek twitched as he thought about his response. “Perhaps I can help.”</p><p>Cady frowned at him.</p><p>“In Wakanda we are very advanced in many areas. Technology, engineering, warfare... and affairs of the mind.” T’Challa was looking deeply at her, dead serious. Her eyes darted between his as she listened intently. “Why don’t you bring Sergeant Barnes to Wakanda.”</p><p>“Your borders are closed.” Cady frowned further.</p><p>“Not to friends. Friends who require a wedding gift.” T’Challa offered her a smile. “Call it a honeymoon, the least I can do. And while you and Barnes are visiting my best team can observe his mind and see if we can’t fix him once and for all.”</p><p>“I...” Cady wanted to argue for Bucky’s sake, but the truth was T’Challa was speaking sense.</p><p>“I know you have been doing the best you can but there is only so much even a Stark can do with limited resources.” T’Challa put a hand on her arm, his eyes focused on hers. “Do you want a future of sleeping apart, scared for what he might do? Or do you want a husband who you are not afraid of?”</p><p>Cady looked back at him, her heart heavy. She knew which would be the right choice. It was obvious.</p><p>“And he would be safe? Within Wakanda? He hasn’t even left this complex in a year and a half.”</p><p>“He will find no enemies under my authority.” T’Challa put a hand on his heart. “You have my word as a King, and as your friend.” He transferred his hand to her shoulder, above her own heart. “Perhaps it will do you both well to explore more of the world.”</p><p>Cady looked at the house and nodded slowly. “Alright.” She looked back at him. “A honeymoon in Wakanda sounds perfect.” She hesitated for a moment before wrapping her arms around his neck cautiously in a hug. “Thank you, your highness.” He frowned before hugging her back. As King this did not happen often. It felt nice.</p><p>Cady released him and brushed her hair from her face. The darkness had truly fallen around them and the breeze was beginning to pick up. T’Challa offered her his arm as she shivered, leading her back to the house.</p><p>By the time Cady’s head hit the pillow beside Bucky at 3am she was exhausted. T’Challa had excused himself somewhere around midnight and had left Cady details of how to get to Wakanda whenever she and Bucky were ready. She had thanked him again and he had bid Bucky a warm farewell. Wanda and Vision had also taken their leave during the night. They didn’t think it wise to linger too long in America and were heading back to Europe. Sam and Nat would be leaving in the morning, taking Steve with them as they returned to their mission and their life as vigilantes. Cady’s heart panged at the fact she had barely had time to catch up with Steve this time around, but she knew she would see him soon. Even his presence for these few days had meant the world to both her and Bucky. Happy would be taking Peter back sometime in the afternoon, which left Cady to break the news to Bucky about leaving for Wakanda whenever he felt ready. It would be a big step and Cady wasn’t so sure they would return to their quiet farm. She would have to arrange someone to collect the animals. Maybe Happy knew a guy... could she trust him with the knowledge of where they were going?</p><p>“Hey.” Bucky reached out with his good hand and took her cheek in the moonlight. “What’s on your mind?”</p><p>Cady looked to him and rolled closer so she was leaning on his chest. He, like her, was laid on the bed fully clothed. “What’s on my mind, husband of mine, is that we’ve been married for twelve hours now and we’re yet to consummate our union. Which means I’ve been looking at you in that uniform for twelve hours and haven’t done anything...” She kissed him and grinned. He kissed her back and rolled her over again.</p><p>“Shocking.” Bucky replied breathily, kissing her again.</p><p> </p><p>The living room felt just as busy when Cady down for breakfast the next morning as the day before despite half the guests having left. Sam, Nat and Happy occupied the couch whilst Bucky instructed Steve in the kitchen, Steve refusing to let him cook. Bucky caught Cady’s eye as she came downstairs and she couldn’t help but blush.</p><p>“Good morning wife.” Bucky said as she reached the kitchen and kissed him.</p><p>“That’s the only time you’re ever calling me that.” She said, grinning. “Good morning.” She turned to the room. “Good morning everybody.”</p><p>A chorus of ‘morning’ and quips about the wedding night responded as Steve handed her a coffee. Cady respectfully declined to ignore Sam asking for details and instead looked around.</p><p>“Where’s the kid?”</p><p>“He’s a teenager.” Happy replied. “Probably still asleep judging by the snoring.”</p><p>Cady giggled. “Thank God we’re all past that, huh?”</p><p>“You didn’t have to bunk with him.” Happy scowled. “Even on the floor he’s loud. Let’s just say I’m glad the plane has autopilot because I’m going to need to nap.”</p><p>“I slept great in that big bed by myself.” Nat gloated. She had been in Steve’s room and Steve and Sam had been downstairs.</p><p>“Yeah, you would.” Sam glowered at her.</p><p>Cady leant over the back of the couch to kiss Happy on the cheek and then turned to Sam beside him. “Did you sleep alright on the couch, Sam?”</p><p>“Like a baby.” Sam stretched to prove it and to rub it in Happy’s face. “But seriously, Cay, you’re a billionaire. You couldn’t afford more bedrooms? We should have one each.”</p><p>“Well forgive me for not thinking I’d be entertaining much in exile, let alone getting married.” She kissed him on the cheek too and then returned to the kitchen, hitching herself up onto the island and leaning against Bucky.</p><p>“How does it feel being married?” Steve asked, handing her a croissant.</p><p>“Not much different really.” Cady shrugged. “It’s not really sank in, I guess.”</p><p>“Wait until you have to introduce yourself, then it will.” Steve smiled at her.</p><p>“Introduce herself to who? We’re still in hiding.” Bucky laughed. Steve shrugged concedingly but Cady swallowed hard.</p><p>“Actually, I was thinking...” She lowered her voice so the group wouldn’t hear. “What if we went away for a while?”</p><p>“Where?” Bucky frowned at her. “We have nowhere to go?”</p><p>“Wakanda.” Cady replied assuredly. Steve smiled at her. “I was talking to T’Challa and he’s extended an offer to go stay. It’s no different to being here, really, it’s as secluded if not more. Wakanda hasn’t been on a map for thousands of years. Vermont’s only so big.”</p><p>She met Bucky’s eye, silently informing him that it meant he would also be able to get better help. He swallowed hard and nodded.</p><p>“Wakanda sounds good.” He replied, kissing her.</p><p>“We’ll talk about it later.” Cady smiled at him, thanking him silently for understanding.</p><p>Steve folded his arms. “I think it’ll do you both good to get away.” He agreed. There was an awkward silence as he looked at Cady and she knew he wanted to ask her what her long term plans were. As she didn’t know, she looked away.</p><p>Thankfully, Happy got to his feet.</p><p>“Well, I’d better wake Spider-Boy. We’ve a flight to make and I’ve got to get him back for school.”</p><p>“I’ll go get him.” Cady hopped down from the island again and stopped Happy in his tracks. “I’ve hardly had time to speak to him.”</p><p>“Do you have much experience waking up teenagers?” Happy frowned at her.</p><p>“Can’t be much different to Wilson.”</p><p>“Hey!” Sam said through his mouthful. Cady stuck her tongue out at him and climbed the stairs, heading to the middle guest room.</p><p>She knocked tentatively. “Peter?”</p><p>“I’m awake, I’m awake...” The hasty voice came from inside.</p><p>“Are you decent?” Cady waited.</p><p>“Cay? Er, yeah. Two ticks.” There was muffled shuffling as Cady waited with folded arms. “Okay.”</p><p>As Cady entered Peter was pulling on his t-shirt and hopping on one foot to pull on his sock. Cady giggled as he fell on the bed. He sat up awkwardly and grinned at her, one sock still on the floor.</p><p>“What’s up?” Peter said as a desperate attempt to be casual.</p><p>“Happy wants to leave.” Cady said. “I didn’t want to let him take you until we had time to catch up.” She was still standing in the doorway. “How’ve you been? I’ve been so busy the last few days I haven’t really asked.”</p><p>“I’m awesome.” Peter replied, “Life’s great. I’m living this cool double-life still, but Ned’s been really great and I’m getting to know MJ...”</p><p>“MJ? What happened to Liz?”</p><p>“Liz had to leave town.” Peter replied.</p><p>“It kinda happens when your dad is a supervillain I guess.” Cady giggled. “So, MJ?”</p><p>“She’s awesome, Cady. She’s super nerdy and we have fun together. You’d really like her.” Peter gabbled.</p><p>“As long as she’s good enough for my little brother I’m sure I’d love her.” Cady grinned at him.  He beamed at her.</p><p>“You should come back to town sometime...” His face changed as he thought he’d overstepped the mark, “No, wait. You can’t do that.”</p><p>“I might.” Cady replied. “Last time it got the attention I wanted. Now I don’t really care.”</p><p>“Your dad?” Peter frowned. “I hang out with him a bit, Cady. He cares about you.”</p><p>“That’s sweet of you to say, kid, but...” Cady shook her head. “If he cared he would have come to my wedding.”</p><p>“He does care!” Peter got to his feet anxiously. “He totally loves you. He just didn’t want to ruin your wedding like he ruined your life.”</p><p>Cady frowned at him. “That’s what Happy said.” Maybe it was true after all.</p><p>“He said it.” Peter urged. “Last time I saw him. I asked if he was coming and he said that.”</p><p>Cady’s brow furrowed as she tried not to cry suddenly. It was simply exhaustion.</p><p>“Wait, don’t cry.” Peter hurried to her. “No, please. I didn’t mean to make you sad.”</p><p>“You didn’t.” Cady promised .”It’s just... it’s my wedding, you know? And it was great but I can’t help thinking I will always wish my dad was here. Regardless of what he did, or has done, or is going to do in the future. He’s my dad, and... and I love him too.”</p><p>“You should tell him that.” Peter said.</p><p>“Yeah, well...” Cady shook her head. “I’ll tell him when I go to New York to meet MJ.” She giggled.</p><p>Peter hugged her tightly. “He’s so proud of you.” He whispered in her ear. “I promise you that.”</p><p>“Thanks kid.” Cady replied, hugging him back.</p><p>“Wait!” Peter slapped himself in the forehead and moved so quick Cady jumped a little as he raced to his suitcase and pulled out a small flat box. “I can’t believe I nearly forgot. Pepper gave me this to give to you. Said it was a wedding gift. She really wanted to be here too.” Peter handed it over.</p><p>Cady frowned at the neatly tied bow, Pepper’s handiwork, and turned over the small hand-written card.</p><p>“Happy Wedding Day sweet girl, mom and dad.” Cady read it aloud and tears caught in her throat. She had always loved Pepper and had always thought her much more than just her dads girlfriend. She was the closest she had to a mom, and Cady had taken her for granted. With shaking hands, and Peter looking on, Cady untied the bow and pulled the lid off the box.</p><p>“What is it?” Peter asked before he could stop himself.</p><p>Cady was speechless as she ran her fingers over the document contained within. “Half of Stark Industries.” Cady said eventually as Peter’s excitement washed over her. “Under the name Arcadia Barnes.” She sniffled and pulled them out. “He’s given me half the company.”</p><p>“That’s good, right?” Peter said eagerly. “That means he wants you back working with him?”</p><p>“It does.” Cady flicked through the pages. There was also a 10% stake under the name James Buchanan Barnes... Cady felt her heart drop. He had recognised Bucky as even 10% of his heir... perhaps he really was serious.</p><p>“I told you!” Peter said triumphantly.</p><p>Cady didn’t answer, still absorbed by the box. There was a note, too. It took her several attempts to read it as tears filled her eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Cady. I can’t think of anyone better who should have such high-stakes in Stark Industries. You are now, always have been and always will be a Stark, even if your name is now different. Here’s to your future, kiddo, with or without me. Dad x. </em>
</p>
<ol>
<li><em> Pepper thought every bride should have jewellery... this was your grandmothers.</em></li>
</ol><p>Cady pulled out the diamond necklace and frowned. She wasn’t sure if it was coincidence, but the necklace was the same style as her engagement ring.</p><p>Peter hastily began getting dressed as there was a knock on the open door behind Cady. Cady shut the box and turned to see Happy standing there.</p><p>“Sorry to interrupt but we’ve really got to get back, kid.” Happy said.</p><p>“Right!” Peter said, “Sorry Happy, I’m on it.”</p><p>“Actually...” Cady hugged the box to her chest and began to leave the room, “give me ten minutes. I need to give you something...” She hesitated... “to give to my dad.”</p><p>“Of course.” Happy said eagerly as Cady disappeared into her bedroom.  He turned to Peter with a frown. “What did you say to her?”</p><p>“Nothing.” Peter said innocently. “Just gave her Pepper’s wedding gift.”</p><p>Happy frowned before clicking his fingers. “Pack your shit, we’ve got to go.”</p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later on the dot, as Happy was lugging Peter’s suitcase down the stairs and to the door, Cady reappeared with an envelope in her hand. She handed it to Happy, who glanced over it. It simply read ‘Dad’.</p><p>“See that he gets it?” Cady asked.</p><p>“Of course, Miss Sta...” Happy corrected himself with a glance to Bucky, “Mrs Barnes.”</p><p>“Cady.” Cady corrected him instead, hugging him close. “Look after yourself, Happy.”</p><p>“You too, kiddo.” Happy kissed her cheek.</p><p>“Thank you so much for being here.” Cady whispered before releasing him. As Happy pulled away there was no sign of the envelope as he tucked it into his jacket.</p><p>“Bye Cady!” Peter said, hugging her tightly.</p><p>“Bye, kid.” Cady kissed his cheek too, “You still got that emergency number?”</p><p>“Never go anywhere without it.” Peter promised. He held out his hand for Bucky to shake. “Sergeant Barnes, I guess you’re like my brother now, huh?”</p><p>Bucky simply cocked his eyebrow as he shook Peter’s hand. Cady giggled.</p><p>“We’re gonna head off too,” Steve said as Happy and Peter headed for the car and they waved them off. Cady looked up at him and nodded.</p><p>“I’ll see you soon, Rogers.”</p><p>“I’m counting on it.” Steve replied.</p><p>There was a flurry of goodbyes as Steve hugged Bucky and made him promise to stay strong. Nat and Sam said their own goodbyes and then they headed out to their own car, leaving nothing but the Barnes behind.</p><p>“What was the letter?” Bucky asked as he put his arm around Cady’s waist and they watched the car pull away.</p><p>“Something that was long overdue.” Cady replied. She shut the front door and turned to him, leaning against his chest and inclining her head to kiss him. “So, husband... we’re finally alone. What do you want to do?”</p><p>Bucky grinned and kissed her deeply. It had been a whirlwind few days but Cady had finally found her future, and it was looking better than her past.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. The Honeymoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cady and Bucky's honeymoon in Wakanda is cut short when Cady gets a frantic call from Peter Parker.</p><p>(Canon compliant, contains spoilers for Avengers: Infinity War)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>March 2018, Wakanda</strong>
</p><p>For months now Mr and Mrs Barnes had been living in Wakanda. It had not been too hard of a decision to pack up and head out after Bucky had been unable to sleep for almost an entire week after the wedding, plagued as he was by nightmares. The decision to remove his arm had been the right one, but it didn’t stop the darkness permeating his nightmares. Cady had explained the benefits of taking T’Challa up on his offer and Bucky had agreed for the good of their relationship if nothing else. They had given the animals to a farm nearby, packed up the important essentials (such as Banner’s equipment and Cady’s lab and suit) and taken the jet sent by T’Challa to Wakanda. They had barely looked back since.</p><p>Initially Cady had checked in on the house just in case. She had, after all, given her father her address in the letter she had sent with Happy. She felt it had been time to make things right and with the sudden choice to move to Wakanda temporarily she hadn’t thought to contact him until it was too late. She hoped Eugene would be able to put Tony on the right track if he did happen to visit. Cady doubted it though. Things between them may have been a little stronger but they were far from normal.</p><p>In Wakanda they had been given their own hut amongst the farming tribes so that they could live a semi-private existence whilst going about their business. The hut came with a handful of Wakandan animals left unattended in the absence of T’Challa’s friend W’Kabi. T’Challa felt caring for the animals would be as good a therapy for Bucky as their own had been back in Vermont.</p><p>Whilst in Wakanda Bucky checked in regularly with Shuri, T’Challa’s sister. She was developing technology that may help banish the negative thoughts in Bucky’s brain once and for all. He was happy to let her use him as a guinea pig. It wasn’t much of a honeymoon when he and Cady barely saw each other but it would be worth it in the long run, they just had to have faith. Cady passed her time in the lab she had been assigned by Shuri to work on her own equipment. It felt good to be inventing again and the Wakandan laboratories were the best on the world. What was more, Cady was working with Vibranium, a substance she had only ever handled in Cap’s shield. Back when she had started a trade deal with T’Challa she would have received shipments of Vibranium in return for blueprints. Now their trade deal seemed to be back on as Cady passed long hours manipulating the versatile metal. This was what her grandfather had dreamt of when he had started trade talks himself with T’Challa’s father. Those trade deals had gone sour when T’Chaka had been forced to close the borders.</p><p>Cady was happy working with the Vibranium in the making of weapons. T’Challa presented her with her grandfathers blueprints, long since left forgotten until he had ordered them dug up for Cady’s arrival. The blueprints were extensive, suits made entirely of Vibranium not unlike Cady’s own Steelheart suit. With permission from the King, Cady had been reinforcing her suit with the metal. She was also working closely with Okoye, T’Challa’s captain, in developing weaponry for the Wakandan army to protect the border. She wasn’t alone in thinking a war was coming, the Wakandan’s seemed to feel it too.  Shuri was more than happy sharing her weapons lab with the daughter of Tony Stark and one of the greatest minds of the century. Even in Wakanda where isolation was key, Cady’s name carried merit.</p><p>As a result of Bucky’s treatment their marriage was prospering. They spent equal parts dining with the Wakandan royal family and dining alone in their hut and the time the spent alone was no longer plagued by Bucky’s nightmares. He felt much like his old self. Whatever Shuri was doing in her medical lab was helping. They had even started looking to the future and what it might mean for their marriage.</p><p>“I don’t know how to thank them.” Bucky mused over dinner one night. They were seated on the ground in their private hut around the low table. Bucky was wearing a light shirt that was tied off at the stump where his arm had once been.</p><p>“Them?” Cady asked, looking up from her cell where she had been reading reports. Her hair was plaited on one side in the Wakandan way, styled by an excited Shuri one late night in the lab. She wore a patterned dress that left her shoulders bare and showed every scar she had ever been inflicted, including those on her neck from her own husband through the years and the space under her arm where she had needed surgery. She referred to her scars as the ‘fabric of life’.</p><p>“King T’Challa and Shuri.” Bucky scowled at his fruit salad. “There’s no denying everything they’ve done for me has had an effect. I don’t think we could have achieved it without them.”</p><p>“No, I agree with you there.” Cady frowned, thinking. “I’m not sure if anything is big enough to thank them properly.” She reached across the table and took Bucky’s one good hand. Despite his improvement he still preferred to go without his left arm.</p><p>“How’s it going in the lab?”</p><p>“Good.” Cady nodded. “My suit is pretty much done, I’ve worked on some new designs for weapons and shields... introduced Thrive technology to the Vibranium and it seems to be making progress.”</p><p>Her eyes were bright and happy in a way that warmed Bucky’s heart.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Cay.” He said suddenly.</p><p>“For what?” Cady blinked at him.  </p><p>“Taking you away from what you knew. Seeing you back at work had made me realise everything you gave up for me.”</p><p>“I’ve told you...” Cady squeezed his fingers, “I didn’t give it up for you. It was a perfect storm of events that happened all at once, almost two years ago now. My dad and I were bound to blow up eventually. I wouldn’t have changed a second.” She kissed his fingers softly to reiterate her words.</p><p>He smiled at her and nodded. “I know.”</p><p>“Well, remember it.” Cady teased, reaching across the table to brush his hair from his face and stroke his cheek. “There’s no me without you. You are my life, Buck. Whatever happens I will always have you, and you’ll always have me.”</p><p>Bucky nodded and leant across the table to kiss her.</p><p>Which was when Cady’s phone chirped and she frowned at it.</p><p>“What?” Bucky asked. He hadn’t seen her look so unsure of something in a long time. “What is it?”</p><p>“Peter.” Cady frowned and checked her watch. “It’s afternoon in New York.”</p><p>“I wonder what he wants.” Bucky frowned. “Didn’t he promise to only ring in...”</p><p>“Emergencies.” Cady finished in a single breath as she answered the phone. “Hey, Peter, what’s up?”</p><p>“Hey, Cady.” Peter said. He sounded out of breath. “I know you said never to ring if it wasn’t an emergency but... it’s kind of an emergency.” There was a yell and the sound of metal crunching.</p><p>“Peter?!” Cady demanded. “What’s going on?”</p><p>“I’m not sure!” Peter was shouting now as the sound of punches landing could be heard. “But there’s a spaceship over Manhattan and...” He made a sound as though ducking... “...a dude who looks like Squidward and...” Another duck, “I think Mr Stark is in trouble! I wouldn’t ring but...”</p><p>Cady’s eyes widened as Peter was interrupted by a yell and more blows landing. “Peter!” Cady shouted as Bucky took her arm, silently asking what was happening.  “Where in Manhattan!?”</p><p>“Bleeker Street!” Peter shouted. The line went dead.</p><p>Cady stared at the phone. It took her a while to register that Bucky was talking to her.</p><p>“Cay? What’s going on?!” He shook her slightly to bring  her back to focus.</p><p>“I have to go.” She said, getting to her feet. “New York’s in trouble.” She didn't want to mention that her father seemed to be in trouble too. She opened the drawer that housed her Steelheart bracelets and slipped them onto her wrists before Bucky turned her to face him.</p><p>“I’ll come with you.” He said with a frown.</p><p>“No, I need you here. You’ll have to tell T’Challa why I’ve gone and that I’ll contact when I know more.” She kissed him softly.</p><p>“You can’t just leave.” Bucky followed her out into the darkness of the evening as her suit began building around her body.  “I need you...”</p><p>“I promise I’ll be back.” She kissed him again, deeper this time. “Peter needs me, and without your arm...” She stroked his cheek softly.</p><p>“I’m a liability.” Bucky replied. He kissed her hand before her armour closed around it. “Be safe.”</p><p>“You too.” She kissed him one last time before her helmet closed. “I love you, husband.”</p><p>“I love you too.” Bucky replied as her helmet closed and the eyes of the suit lit up. He watched as she took into the sky and shot off in the direction of America. It must have been bad if she dropped everything to rescue the kid. Bucky contemplated whether T’Challa should be told now. Who knew what was coming...</p><p>If nothing else, it looked like the honeymoon was over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. The Left-Behind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cady arrives in New York too late to save her dad or Peter, but a reunion with an old friend sets a plan in motion to make the final stand for the earth and for humanity as they know it. The honeymoon is over, the Infinity war has begun.</p><p>(Canon compliant, contains spoilers for Avengers: Infinity War)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>March 2018, New York City</strong>
</p><p>The New York Cady arrived in was beyond devastation. Her breath caught in her throat as her helmet slid back and she looked about her at the churned up tarmac and upturned cars. It was all she could do not to breakdown in a panic induced flashback of the last time. The streets were mostly deserted as she walked through them numbly, searching for anyone or anything that might tell her what happened. All the Vibranium suits in the world couldn’t have got her here any quicker and she felt addled with survivors guilt. What the hell had happened?</p><p>“Hey!” She shouted suddenly, seeing a homeless man up ahead curled up in the foetal position. He started and began scrabbling to his feet, blood trailing behind him. Cady easily caught up to him and gently took his arm. “I’m not going to hurt you.” She said softly. She took in the gash on his thigh and assessed it. “You’re going to be okay. You need to get to a hospital... do you want me to come with you?”</p><p>“Are you one of them?!” He asked through wild eyes.</p><p>“One of who?” Cady asked with a frown.</p><p>“Them aliens.” The man looked to the sky. “Devils in spacesuits.”</p><p>Cady looked down at her black and gold Vibranium infused suit and could see why he was terrified.</p><p>“No. I’m human.” She said, “Promise. My name is Cady...” She smiled warmly. “I can help you.”</p><p>“I don’t want help from you devils.” The man garbled, pushing her away and running on his leg.</p><p>“You need a doctor!” Cady shouted after him but he disappeared down a side-street. Once again she was alone. She closed her eyes exasperatedly and angrily kicked away a lump of concrete, the metal of her suit clanging as she did. She was too late. All those years without her dad and she hadn’t been there when he needed her... and the kid? She should have been here. She should have known...</p><p>“Eugene.” She ordered as a sudden thought, “Track Peter Parker. Location report.”</p><p>“Out of range.” Eugene replied.</p><p>“What do you mean out of range?” Cady scowled.</p><p>“I mean Mr Parker’s signal is out of range.”</p><p>“How is he out of range?”</p><p>“Beyond satellites.” Eugene replied.</p><p>“You mean...” Cady’s heart sank. “You mean he’s in space?” She looked up. What the hell was going on?</p><p>“Cady...” A broken voice came over her helmet and her eyes widened. She slid her helmet back into place and looked about her in a flurry of fear. “Cady?” It was garbled but it was there, unmistakeable through the crackling of bad connection.</p><p>“Dad?!” Her voice broke with emotion as his voice filled her helmet.</p><p>“Kiddo!” Tony replied in relief. He sounded like he was whispering.</p><p>“Dad! Oh my god...” All the conflict faded away as she fought the urge to cry with relief. “Where are you?!”</p><p>“Where are you?” He asked at exactly the same time.</p><p>“New York.” Cady replied. “The kid called me, I came as soon as I could. Where are you?” She asked again.</p><p>“Long story and I don’t have long... this connection won’t sustain.” Tony broke up again.</p><p>“Dad?” Cady pressed frantically.</p><p>“Listen kid, aliens came to earth to take something called a time stone from a wizard who calls himself Doctor Strange.” Tony spoke quickly in his hushed tone. “I stowed away on their ship but I don’t know where I am or where I’ll end up, or even if I’ll ever...”</p><p>“Don’t say that.” Cady interrupted him. “You’ll make it home. You have to.”</p><p>“It’s up to you, kiddo. Get the band back together.”</p><p>“Not without you.” Cady clenched her eyes shut to stop herself crying. “Dad, I’m so sorry...”</p><p>“Water under the bridge, kid.” Tony replied. “You’ve managed this long without me. Cady, I have so much that I need to say. I’m so sorry I didn’t make your wedding. Believe me kid I’ve regretted it ever since. I need to tell you...”</p><p>“Not now, dad.” Cady interrupted him as the signal crackled again and she panicked. “There’s time for all of this... when you get back.” She hardly believed her own words.</p><p>“I love you kid...” Tony managed before the signal crackled out of existence.</p><p>“Dad!” Cady shouted. “Eugene... get him back!”</p><p>“Mr Stark is out of range, ma’am.” Eugene replied in his Scottish accent.</p><p>Cady felt anger and frustration rise in her as she ripped the helmet from her head and launched it across the street. It bounced twice and skittered to a halt, barely cracked, at a pair of boots.</p><p>“You know... that’s bad for the wiring.”</p><p>Cady stared at the man who had spoken. He was wearing tattered clothing and looked worse for wear as he stooped to pick up her helmet, but it was him.</p><p>“Dr Banner?” Cady breathed in disbelief.</p><p>“Last time I checked.” Bruce replied with a small shrug.</p><p>Cady couldn’t stop herself sprinting the length of the road and launching herself at him, hugging him tightly and holding him close. He laughed and hugged her back, both of them clinging to each other in the midst of such devastation.</p><p>“Good to see you, Stark.” Bruce held her at arms length as she gently touched his face and shoulders, checking he was real. He caught her hand as she lowered it and raised an eyebrow. “Not Stark?” He touched her wedding band.</p><p>“It’s a long story.” Cady swallowed hard.</p><p>“Best get talking.” Bruce handed her back her helmet.</p><p>“It’s not important.” Cady shook her head. “Where have you been?!”</p><p>“Space, actually.” Bruce said innocently. “Lived years as big green, now he seems to have retreated for good.” Cady’s eyebrows knitted together.</p><p>“The Hulk is gone?” She asked. “No, he’s still there... just... dormant and refusing to be of service. Space did a number on him.”</p><p>“Space...” She repeated. “And you came back?” There was a question of hope in her voice.</p><p>“Thanks to Thor.” Bruce admitted.</p><p>The many scenarios ricocheting around her brain were clearly visible behind her eyes.</p><p>“He’s probably a lost cause, Cay.” Bruce said sadly. “We were attacked by him...”</p><p>“Him who?” Cady frowned.</p><p>“Thanos.”</p><p>“Thanos?”</p><p>“Thanos. He and his men attacked us, two of them came to get this stone from...”</p><p>“Dr Strange.”</p><p>“You know him?”</p><p>“I’ve heard of him.” Cady swallowed. “My dad is currently on a rescue mission.”</p><p>“I know.” Bruce sighed nervously. “Thanos... he’s like nothing we’ve ever faced, Cady.” Bruce said weakly. “I’m not sure how we can beat him.”</p><p>Cady frowned at him. She knew Bruce had never been overly confident but it was far too early for defeat of this magnitude, not if the Earth was in danger.</p><p>“I’ll tell you how.” Cady drew herself up and forced herself to be authoritative. “We get the band back together. How longs it been since you saw Nat?”</p><p>Bruce’s eyes lit up as he blinked at her. “Nat? Too long.”</p><p>“Well.” Cady put her helmet back onto her head. “I think a reunion is long overdue, don’t you?” She clung to this feeling of confidence. “Eugene. Call Steve Rogers.”</p><p>“Connecting you now.”</p><p>“Cady.” Steve came over the comm. “Where are you? Why am I getting your signal in New York City.”</p><p>“Because that’s where I am.” Cady replied.</p><p>“Where’s Bucky?”</p><p>“Safe in Wakanda. Steve... the world is under threat.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“It’s big, Steve. Bigger than anything we’ve faced before. We’re a man down, Stark is MIA.” She swallowed hard and continued before Steve could ask her questions that might break her stronghold, “I don’t know where you are, or what you are doing, but you need to gather the Nat and Sam and make for Avengers HQ.”</p><p>“If it’s big, Cay, we’re going to need more than Nat and Sam.” Steve said. “We’ll make a detour. Rendezvous by zero dark?”</p><p>“I won’t be there.” Cady looked to Bruce. “You’ll be met by an old friend.” Bruce frowned.</p><p>“Where will you be? If Tony is MIA surely the world needs a Stark?” Steve argued.</p><p>Cady swallowed hard. “The world will have one.” She nodded. “She’ll be preparing the last line of defence.”</p><p>“Wakanda.” Steve concluded.</p><p>“Wakanda.” Cady nodded. “They have everything we need to draw the enemy to us. You gather the others, I’ll rally the army.”</p><p>“Be safe.” Steve replied.</p><p>“I’ll see you soon, Rogers.” Cady replied, ending the call and turning to Bruce. “You get that?”</p><p>“Avengers HQ.” Bruce nodded nervously. “Even if we get everyone back together,” Bruce said before Cady could give the command, “What then?”</p><p>“We fight, Bruce, like we always have. Not that much has changed since you left...” Cady winked at him. Somehow Bruce got the feeling that wasn’t entirely true.  “Trust me,” She swallowed, “I may be Barnes by marriage but I’m Stark by blood.”</p><p>“What’s in Wakanda?” Bruce frowned.</p><p>“Your lab, for one.” Cady said thoughtfully. “Prince T’Challa for another, an ally in his army, a border that has been held for thousands of years... and my husband.”</p><p>Bruce raised his eyebrows. “I really have missed a lot.”</p><p> “It’s good to have you back, Bruce.” Cady hugged him again.</p><p>“You too. I wish it was under better circumstances. Congratulations though.”</p><p>“You too, big man. For surviving and all.” Cady grinned at him. “Avengers HQ. Don’t keep Captain America waiting.”</p><p>Bruce saluted as Cady took to the sky and headed back the way she had come, back to Wakanda where they may make the final stand for humanity and life as they knew it. She felt sick to her stomach with this new turn of events. Her dad was gone, her brother with him, and now she may lose everything she had ever loved.</p><p>So much for her hopes of the future. If the butterflies in her stomach were anything to go by she had some difficult choices to make in the coming days.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. The Stone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Avengers descend on Wakanda in preparation for the battle against Thanos. </p><p>(Canon compliant, contains spoilers for Avengers: Infinity War)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>March 2018, Wakanda</strong>
</p><p>When Cady arrived back in Wakanda, despite being exhausted, she headed straight for the throne room. The air of determination she carried around her meant nobody questioned her as she hurried through the halls and burst through the doors, her suit closing into her wrists as she caught her breath.</p><p>T’Challa, sitting as he was in the throne with Bucky to one side and Okoye to the other, got to his feet as she drew all eyes to her. Bucky stepped down and made to comfort her. She shook her head at him. This was more important than her wellbeing.</p><p>“War?” T’Challa asked as her head the look on her face.</p><p>Cady nodded slowly.</p><p>“It’s coming to us?” Okoye added.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Cady replied. “Wakanda is the only chance we have to defeat Thanos.”</p><p>“Thanos?” T’Challa asked.</p><p>“He’s a titan.” Cady had spent her flight from New York downloading and learning everything she could about Thanos and the infinity stones. She had sent all she could to Bruce at Avengers HQ and hoped they would all be on the same page when Steve arrived. “A war lord from space.” The worry knitting her eyebrows together caused T’Challa to frown.</p><p>“Space?” Okoye repeated. “I knew you would bring this plague unto us. After what happened in Manhattan six years ago... now this?”</p><p>“It’s not her.” T’Challa argued. “This war was coming regardless. It is nothing the Avengers have done.”</p><p>“Without the Avengers we have no hope of defeating Thanos.” Cady reiterated, appealing to T’Challa. “He searches for infinity stones, six of them, and with them he will have the power to wipe out life on this planet in whatever increments he desires.”</p><p>“The Avengers are coming here.” T’Challa asked calmly.</p><p>Cady nodded slowly. “One of the stones is in the possession of the Vision, a synthetic being created by Dr Banner, my father and myself. Dr Banner, and me, are of the hope you possess the equipment to safely destroy it before Thanos gets here, avoiding war and saving life on this planet.”</p><p>“I can do that.” Shuri stepped past Cady from the doorway with an assuring nod. “Will you help?”</p><p>Cady smiled in thanks at her but then looked back to the onlookers, her eyes meeting Bucky’s briefly.</p><p>“My father is MIA in space.” She said, her voice threatening to break. “I am the last remaining Stark on this planet.”</p><p>Bucky blinked at her and hung his head. She could change her name and promise she was over her father, but he had known all along that it was only a matter of time. She saw his reaction and felt it like a stab in the gut. She forced herself to ignore him and look at T’Challa.</p><p>“If Thanos is coming Captain America will need all the weapons we have in our possession, weapons that are every part Stark tech as they are Wakandan.” She ignored Bucky as he turned away from her, hurt. “He will need an army, a last defence.”</p><p>“He will have them.” T’Challa nodded.</p><p>“Thank you, your highness.” Cady felt relief. She would deal with her marriage later.</p><p>T’Challa seemed to notice the hostility as he glanced at Bucky and then looked back at Cady. “I think it is time you gave your husband his wedding present.” He said calmly, gesturing at some of his aides to leave. Bucky looked back at them with a frown.</p><p>“What?” He frowned.</p><p>“I will alert the Kingsguard, the Dora Millaje and the border tribe.” Okoye stepped down and headed for the door.</p><p>“Contact the Jabari as well.” T’Challa called, “M’Baku likes a good fight.”</p><p>Okoye nodded and paused as she passed Cady. “If the fight is coming to us, we will damn will give them a reception to remember.” She put a reassuring hand on Cady’s arm and then left to her duties.</p><p>“Buck...” Cady started as he looked at her in his sad puppy-dog way.</p><p>“It was fun while it lasted.” Bucky shrugged. “I’m sorry about your dad.”</p><p>Cady smiled at him gratefully, thankful that he understood. She didn’t have a chance to respond as the aides returned with a large long black box. They set it down where T’Challa indicated and Cady stepped forward.</p><p>“Sergeant Barnes,” T’Challa said proudly, “I know you may be tired of war, but the White Wolf has rested long enough.” He bent and opened the case with a flourish.</p><p>Bucky stared down at the Vibranium arm laid in the box, intricately interwoven with the very technology Cady had spent her life perfecting.</p><p>“My gift to you, my love.” Cady said as she picked it up. Bucky reached out to touch the arm with his fingertips. “I have been selfish in my need of you. Now, it seems, the world needs you more than I do.”</p><p>Bucky looked back at her, speechless. The trust that this meant outweighed all of the hurt and emotions he had felt in the last few moments. The truth was he would do anything for Cady, to protect her, and right now that meant taking up arms once again.</p><p>“If I am to fight, I would rather do it by your side.” Bucky replied softly, leaning over to kiss her in thanks.</p><p> </p><p>The breakthrough in the skyline was unmistakeable as the Quinjet broke through. Instantly Cady’s heart felt lifted as she took her place beside Okoye and T’Challa to meet the new arrivals. The jet landed and Cady couldn’t help but smile as Steve, Nat and Sam stepped off the jet, followed behind by Bruce and Rhodey. There were reunions all round as Steve spoke with T’Challa and Cady hugged him, Nat, Sam and Bruce. She paused when she reached Rhodey, clearing her throat and holding out her hand.</p><p>“Colonel.”</p><p>“Mrs Barnes.” Rhodey replied, taking her hand but then pulling her in for a hug that felt long overdue. “Sorry for trying to shoot your down and stuff.”</p><p>“Sorry that you actually got shot down.” Cady stepped back to take in the contraptions on his legs. “Dad did a good job.”</p><p>“Not too shabby given what he had to work with.” Rhodey smiled at her. “I’ve missed you, kid.”</p><p>“I’ve missed you too Uncle Jimmy.” She smirked, but her smile faded. “Have you heard from my dad?”</p><p>“Not since he went dark.”</p><p>“And Pepper?” Cady asked worriedly.</p><p>“Safe at Avengers HQ with Happy.”</p><p>“Safe.” Cady scoffed. “What’s that?”</p><p>“It seems you had it pretty safe out here. And in Vermont.” Rhodey looked at her in a way that made her frown. He knew. She blinked, taken aback.</p><p>“How...?”</p><p>“Your dad went to Vermont, Cady.” Rhodey said. “After your wedding. He was so torn up by not attending. He had talked himself out of it, didn’t want a reunion like that, but it ate him up every day. As soon as Happy gave him the letter you wrote he got on a jet but... you’d already gone.” Rhodey looked over Cady’s shoulder to where Bucky was greeting Steve. He said nothing but Cady could feel the hostility.</p><p>Cady cleared her throat and turned to hold her hand out, grabbing Bucky’s attention. He excused himself from Steve, Nat and Sam and walked over, his new Vibranium arm pride of place on his left side.</p><p>“Colonel Rhodes.” Bucky said in a gruff tone as he held his hand out to Rhodey. Rhodey paused before shaking it firmly.</p><p>“Sergeant Barnes.” Rhodey replied in a clipped manner.</p><p>“Dad went to the house.” Cady said quietly, catching Bucky’s eye. “He missed us.”</p><p>“He’ll be back, Cay.” Bucky put his hand on Cady’s back reassuring. “We’ll get through this, and he’ll be back.”</p><p>Rhodey watched the interaction between Cady and Bucky and felt his heart soften. He had held so much hostility towards them for everything they had put Tony through, but now seeing them together he didn’t know why. Cady smiled gratefully at Bucky and took a deep breath as she looked back at Rhodey.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re here, Rhodey.” Cady said.</p><p>“Me too, small fry.” Rhodey smiled reassuringly, telling her silently that it was all going to be okay. Cady nodded gratefully at him and cleared her throat again, turning to where Steve and T’Challa were leading the party inside. Bruce appeared at Cady’s side as she led her half of the party after them.</p><p>“You think they can do it?” He asked nervously, “Destroy the stone?”</p><p>“Dr Banner,” Cady said as they walked, gesturing to Bucky, “This is my husband, Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes. Bucky, this is an old friend of mine, Dr Bruce Banner.”</p><p>Bucky held out his hand for Bruce to shake as they walked.</p><p>“This is the long story?” Bruce teased as he took Bucky’s hand, “Nice to meet you, nice arm.” Bruce said with a glance to the Vibranium, before turning back to Cady. Bucky couldn’t help but smile. It seemed, in this world of uncertainty and impending doom, the threat that had been Bucky himself was small potatoes. It warmed his heart that not everyone here hated him.</p><p>“The Wakandan laboratories are unparalleled, Dr Banner.” Cady smiled at him. “Shuri will be able to do what we need.”</p><p>“What do we do in the meantime?” Bruce asked nervously. “I’m not going to be much use.”</p><p>“On the contrary,” Cady smirked as they entered the building, “I’ve had a lot of time to work whilst out here on my honeymoon, I’ve done a lot of tweaking on old projects and let’s just say I have something for you. Do you remember Johannesburg, Dr Banner?”</p><p>Bruce’s eyes lit up as he remembered.</p><p>“You think I can handle that?”</p><p>“Well, if the other guy isn’t going to play ball then I think you’re going to have to.” Cady smiled at him as his eyes sparkled like a child at Christmas. “Once we assess the Vision, of course.”  </p><p>“I’ve missed you Miss Stark...” Bruce said, then corrected himself with a glance to Bucky, “Mrs Barnes.”</p><p>“Cady.” Cady corrected as they followed the group to the lab. It felt nice to have Bruce back, she had always got on with him and, in the absence of some old acquaintances, it was nice to have that companionship.</p><p>Bucky stood at the edge of the lab with Steve as they watched Shuri, Bruce and Cady assess the stone in Vision’s head.</p><p>“She’s a natural.” Steve said in awe as Cady commanded the room, her intelligence matching Shuri’s so that the two made a great pair with Bruce bubbling along.</p><p>“She is.” Bucky replied with a small smile on his face. “I’m the luckiest guy.”</p><p>“She make your arm?”</p><p>Bucky nodded.</p><p>“Where would be without Cady, huh?” Steve said as they watched her. “You and her, you still happy?”</p><p>“Ecstatic.” Bucky replied, then frowned. “Though lately I’ve felt there’s something she’s not telling me. Even before that phone call that took her to New York. She’s being secretive.”</p><p>“What do you think it is?”</p><p>“Maybe I’m just paranoid.” Bucky shrugged. He frowned. “I know she misses her dad a lot more than she admits, misses her old life. I mean, look at her. This is where she belongs, not in exile.”</p><p>“When all this is said and done,” Steve said softly, “maybe you and her can move back to the city. Reintegrate. T’Challa said you’ve made progress.”</p><p>“I’m semi-stable, it’s true.” Bucky sighed. “If it’s what she wants to do I see no reason why not. Do you really think Tony will return?”</p><p>“I’m not sure to which world he will.” Steve frowned and looked out the window. The sense of impending doom was heavier in the air.</p><p>“Steve.” Cady called. Steve turned back to the group. Cady looked to Shuri to indicate she wanted to say something.</p><p>“There are more than two trillion neurons here. One misalignment could cause a cascade of circuit failures.”</p><p>“What are you saying?” Steve frowned.</p><p>“I’m saying I need time.”</p><p>“Even with three of you?” Steve questioned.</p><p>Cady and Bruce exchanged glances. They had clearly just been talking and Steve had missed it.</p><p>“Shuri will do this alone.” Cady said. “She is much better than I at this type of thing. I build things, I don’t take them apart. I will be more use to you elsewhere. Weapons, for instance.” She sighed with a glance to Bucky. “After all, it’s a family business.”</p><p>Bucky twitched anxiously. No matter how much they had run from it, no matter how much she denied it, she was and always would be a Stark. She hated having to admit it and Bucky knew that. She was more use as a Stark than a Barnes to everyone outside of the two of them. And, with the absence of Tony, she was the only Stark left on earth.</p><p>“And this is beyond me.” Bruce admitted with his hands up, bringing the conversation back.</p><p>Steve frowned and nodded. “How long do you need?”</p><p>“As long as you can give me.” Shuri replied seriously.</p><p>Cady nodded at her as understanding passed between them.</p><p>The group was alerted by an alarm on Okoye’s bracelet. This was it, war was coming. They watched out of the window as spaceships appeared on the horizon but could not breach the perimeter.</p><p>“I will go and help Wilson on the field.” Bucky said. Cady met his eye in panic. He smiled at her softly. “I’m a soldier, babe, always have been.”</p><p>“I’ll see you out there, Sergeant.” She replied with a small nod and a light touch to her arm. He kissed her cheek and hurried off, taking Okoye and the other soldiers standing around with him. Cady turned back to the group.</p><p>“We’ll hold them off, Shuri.” She promised.</p><p>“It’s too late.” Vision said. “We have to destroy the stone.”</p><p>“No!” Wanda started, but Cady held her hand up.</p><p>“Do you not trust us, Vision?” Cady’s eyes shone. “After all we have done for you, you want to just give up like that?” She clicked her fingers and pushed him back down. “You’re not just Ultron and JARVIS, you know. You’re part Stark too. And we Stark's never give up without a fight.”</p><p>Steve couldn’t help but smile proudly at her. In that moment she had become her father and there was no denying, despite their hot-headedness and their flaws, what the world needed now was a Stark.</p><p>Cady released Vision and turned to T’Challa. “Ready for war, your highness?”</p><p>“I thought it would never come.” T’Challa replied with a smile. He pressed his earpiece and barked orders, then turned to Steve. “Rogers, you may want to follow Cady to the armoury.”</p><p>“Me?” Steve frowned.</p><p>“We can’t very well send Captain America into war without a shield?” Cady’s eyes twinkled as she smiled at him. His face lit up and he followed her and T’Challa from the room.</p><p>If this was to be the last battle for humanity, they would damn well make it a battle well fought.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. The Snap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The battle for the earth rages in the plains of Wakanda, but, as was inevitable, Cady is left to pick up the devastation of Thanos. </p><p>(Canon compliant, contains HELLA MAJOR spoilers for Avengers: Infinity War)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>March 29th 2018, Wakanda</strong>
</p><p>“Cady, you far off?” Bucky asked into the earpiece he had been given.</p><p>“Bit early in the marriage to be nagging me, isn’t it babe?” Cady replied as Bucky turned to see her exit the building. They were surrounded by the armies preparing for the onslaught. Troops had already been deployed to the battlefield, which was to be far down the Wakandan plains near the perimeter where the ships had landed. Cady smiled at him as she reached him and kissed him softly. “Are you ready for this?” She looked at him seriously, ignoring the troops surrounding them. This might be the last moment they got alone together for a long time. She wasn’t going to waste it.</p><p>“Better now you’re here.” Bucky replied. “Cady...”</p><p>“If you’re about to launch into a big speech about there maybe not being another chance, save it.” Cady said in a heavy tone, her hand still on his chest, her wedding ring sparkling in the Wakanda sun.</p><p>“Don’t silence me.” Bucky begged. “I can’t go out there not saying these things.” Bucky brushed her hair from her face and held her cheek in his metal hand. “All I’ve known all my life was war. This is second nature to me.” He gestured around them to the troops shouting and climbing into vehicles. “I never thought I would get a break from it. Then I met you, and my life flipped around. Cady, you have changed me for the better and I will forever love you for that.” He kissed her, the kiss lingering as though he never wanted it to end. He met her eye.</p><p>“We’ll get through this baby.” Cady whispered back, clinging to his wrist. “We have to, we have a future to live.” She seemed to think about something and then make up her mind. “Buck, I have to tell you something.”</p><p>“Barnes squared, let’s go.” Rhodey said as he flew above them. “There’s no time for this touching moment. Save it.”</p><p>“Whatever you have to tell me can wait until we survive this.” Bucky said, smiling at her. “Tell me after we kick these alien asses.”</p><p>“But Bucky...” Cady tried to argue, but he kissed her instead. The kiss was deep and meaningful and she clung to him, wanting to make it last forever. She had lost her father, she couldn’t lose him.</p><p>By the time she opened her eyes he was climbing onto a transport and shouting to her to follow. What she had to tell him would have to wait. She took a deep breath and grew her suit about her, making a running jump and taking flight into the air above the transporter. It wasn’t the time to dwell on her own secrets, secrets that hadn’t meant to be secrets but the time to disclose them had passed. This was about the earth. She forced herself to focus and spurred herself to fly in time with the vehicles below.</p><p>A big mass of red and gold caught her eye and she giggled, slowing herself down to fly beside him.</p><p>“Hey big green,” She said into her comm, amusement in her voice, “how’s it looking from in there?”</p><p>“Cady!” Bruce shouted back. “How do you guys drive these things with such class?! You make it look so easy!”</p><p>Cady giggled and did a barrel roll to tease him. “Just remember... they’re biometric, you just have to look, flex and think and it’ll do. Don’t overthink or...”</p><p>“Have you met me?” Bruce replied, “I’m the definition of overthinking!”</p><p>“You’ll be fine, Bruce.” Cady replied, just as he tripped over a boulder. She faltered in the air and watched as he got back up again. “Bruce, you break my tech and I’ll break you, understood?” She warned.</p><p>“Yes ma’am.” Bruce replied. Cady shook her head and flew forward to catch up with the frontline. She landed between Steve and Bucky and her helmet slid back.</p><p>“Feel better having your old pal back?” Bucky asked with a glint in his eye. She wasn’t sure if he meant Bruce or the suit, but she wasn’t going to argue.</p><p>“Very.” Cady replied.</p><p>“How’s it look at the perimeter?” T’Challa asked her. She slid her helmet back into place and scanned the shield.</p><p>“Three life-forms approaching.” She concluded, her helmet sliding back once again. “I think they want to parlay?”</p><p>“You coming?” Steve asked.</p><p>Cady glanced at Bucky and shook her head. “You take this one, Rogers.” She smiled at him. “Give them hell.”</p><p>Steve shook his head at her and headed down to the rendezvous with T’Challa and Nat. The rest of them stood in silence as they watched and waited.</p><p>“You think we stand a chance?” Bucky asked, looking around them at their number and then scanning the enormous spaceships.</p><p>“A wise man once said ‘sometimes you gotta run before you can walk’.” Cady replied heavily.</p><p>“The same wise man who also said ‘drop your socks and grab your Crocs...” Rhodey chipped in from beside Bucky, “we’re...”</p><p>“...about to get wet on this ride.” Cady said in unison with him. A smile passed between them and they instantly felt lifted. Steve, T’Challa and Nat were making their way back up the plain.</p><p>“What’s the betting the parlay didn’t go well.” Bucky whispered.</p><p>“I bet your arm.” Cady whispered back with a smirk to him.</p><p> “They surrender?” Bucky asked as Steve came within earshot.</p><p>“Not exactly.” Steve sighed.</p><p>“You ask nicely?” Cady added.</p><p>Steve just looked at her. She smirked.</p><p>“Of course you did,” She teased, “You’re Steve Rogers.” She took a deep breath and looked past him to T’Challa. “Yibambe?”</p><p>“Yibambe.” T’Challa nodded, closing his helmet.</p><p>“It’s been nice knowing you, boys.” Cady said, “And Nat.”</p><p>“My sentiments exactly.” Nat replied, gripping her weapons. </p><p>She took a deep breath and pounded her wrists together. An electronic shield spread from her right hand and covered the length of her body and Steve and Bucky on either side of her.</p><p>“You couldn’t give me that one?” Steve asked.</p><p>“I had to keep some gimmicks for myself or what would be the fun?” Cady smirked at him.</p><p>“I love you.” Bucky whispered to Cady.</p><p>“I love you too, endlessly.” Cady replied. Bucky leant over to kiss her gently on the lips before her helmet slid into place and he took his stance.</p><p>They waited, watching with hearts pounding, for the aliens to make their first move. It didn’t take long before they played their hand. With a terrifying racket the trees were felled by an onslaught of thousands of mutant creatures with jaws the size of their heads and six arms. They ran full pelt at the perimeter and threw themselves into it, murdering themselves in the process.</p><p>“What the hell...” Bucky breathed.</p><p>“They’re killing themselves.” Okoye added from Cady’s right.</p><p>“In chess, the pawns always go first.” Cady said profoundly.</p><p>“I never did like chess.” Steve replied as he raised the two shields Cady had made for him. They watched as the creatures began to spread along the perimeter. T’Challa called for the perimeter to open, letting the creatures in and stopping them circling around and getting to Vision. Cady hoped Shuri and Wanda would be able to protect themselves as they readied themselves to fight the fast incoming wave of creatures.</p><p>“Cady,” Steve said in Cady’s ear, “it’s been fun.”</p><p>“It’s been a blast, grandpa.” Cady replied with a smirk in his direction.</p><p>That was the last thing anyone had time to say as the creatures reached them and battle ensued. She held them off as long as she could with the shield before shutting it away and taking to the sky, shooting them down. She had had years to improve her suit and so it came with many advances including repulsor bombs, shockwaves and electric shocks. She took herself away from Steve, Bucky and their place of defence so as not to hurt them. The battle was brutal. The creatures couldn’t reach the sky so she made sure to stay at a hover out of their reach, shooting any and all that she could see. It wasn’t enough. She didn’t know how long they were fighting but the creatures just kept coming. She was grounded at one point by a blast to her leg, sending her into the ground and forced to fight herself free. It was a blur as she fought furiously, taking to the air again and finding herself far from any allies. She was surrounded by creatures, fighting claw against Vibranium as she kept them at bay. There was barely time to think, to do, to breathe as she saved the lives of any and all she could see.</p><p>She saw Bucky get knocked down and shot at the creature pinning him, flying down to throw him his gun again before taking back to the skies.</p><p>“Thank you!” He shouted.</p><p>“What else are wives for but picking you up when you’re down?!” Cady called back at him, shooting out more creatures coming towards him.</p><p>“We need more aerial support!” Steve shouted in her ear. Cady took further to the sky and looked around but in the mass of writhing creatures she couldn’t see him.</p><p>“Where are you?!” She shouted.</p><p>“I don’t know!” Steve shouted back.</p><p>“Helpful, Rogers!” Cady growled as she looked around. “Eugene, scan for...”</p><p>But her command was interrupted by a sudden electricity surge from the sky, sending her barrel-rolling backwards and coming to a halt as she watched the bolt hit the ground and devastate any and everything around it.</p><p>“What was that?!” Steve cried in her ear.</p><p>Cady couldn’t believe her eyes as the glow faded and she got a good look at the new arrival, electricity surging about him.</p><p>“You know you mentioned aerial support?” Cady laughed incredulously, “How does Thor sound?!”</p><p>There was a break in the fighting as Thor winked at Cady.</p><p>“About time you showed up.” She called.</p><p>“Sorry I’m late. I brought reinforcements.” He cried back , gesturing to his companions.</p><p>“Is that a tree?” Cady asked, amused.</p><p>“I am Groot.” The tree replied.</p><p>“Er,” Cady blinked at him. “I am Arcadia Barnes...”</p><p>“He thinks you’re pretty.” The raccoon replied. Cady gasped, not expecting it.</p><p>“Erm, thank you.” Cady replied. “I’m married, though.”</p><p>“You’re married?” Thor asked. “When did that happen.”</p><p>“Now’s not really the time, Thor.”</p><p>“Right you are, Stark.. I mean...”</p><p>“Barnes.” Cady corrected.</p><p>“Right, you said. Barnes.” Thor nodded in approval.</p><p>“Hate to break up the reunion,” the raccoon chimed in, “But it seems this is a battle...?”</p><p>“Right!” Thor said again, “Looks like you’ve been having fun. Are all the good ones gone?”</p><p>“Plenty for you, sir.” Cady grinned at him and, with a cry, they returned to fighting. She didn’t have time to think as the battle raged on, her repulsors growing hot in her hands as she abused them.  She shot out a creature coming up behind the raccoon and he looked up at her.</p><p>“Name’s Rocket.” He said, “You, gorgeous?”</p><p>“Cady.” Cady replied. There was a momentary pause as she took out more creatures and Rocket was otherwise occupied fighting back to back with Bucky. When the excitement was over she gestured at Bucky. “This is Bucky, my husband.”</p><p>Rocket looked up at Bucky with jealousy in his eyes. “You fancy sharing?”</p><p>“Never.” Bucky replied.</p><p>Cady shook her head and left Bucky and Rocket to their negotiations, taking to the sky and offering air support for Thor and Steve as they had their reunion. It was cut short by a sudden cry of metal whirring and she turned in time to watch the perimeter undermined by enormous metal wheels cutting down anything in their path.</p><p>“Shit!” She shouted, swooping down in time to pick up T’Challa and launch him out of the way.</p><p>“You have to stop doing that.” T’Challa shouted.</p><p>“Complaining?!” Cady shouted back as she took to the sky again and met Sam and Rhodey mid-flight.</p><p>“Sam, take left.” Rhodey was ordering.</p><p>“Always with the damn left.” Sam complained.</p><p>“I’ve got the right.” Cady shouted, but her fire was interrupted by Wanda landing before them and taking down all of the wheels at once. “Steve!” Cady shouted, “Wanda’s on the field.”</p><p>“Get to Vision!” Steve shouted back.</p><p>“I’m on it.” Cady replied, flying high enough to avoid the air support that took down Sam. She dodged the fire as she saw Bruce below. “Bruce!” She shouted.</p><p>“Cady!” Bruce looked up.</p><p>“Bruce, engage thrusters!”</p><p>“What?” Bruce replied.</p><p>“You can fly, Bruce!” Cady shouted exasperatedly. “Just believe, Tinkerbell!”</p><p>She watched as Bruce managed to take flight and dodged as he nearly hit her. They landed at the same time and Bruce engaged one of the aliens in a battle, sending him high into the sky. Cady hurried to Vision and covered him, standing between him and the final alien.</p><p>“If you want him you’re going to have to go through me.” Cady raised her arm and the shield spread from it, her repulsor charging.</p><p>“Believe me, that won’t be hard.” The alien replied, swinging his sceptre at her. They engaged in ferocious hand to hand combat. He was stronger and forced her backwards, she engaged her thrusters to match and shot him in the chest. He took it without flinching and the momentary lapse in concentration as she stared at him allowed him to punch her to the side. She felt her helmet smash as she screwed up her eyes and came to a stop with her back against a rock.</p><p>“Not cool, dude.” She snarled, shooting at him again. She heard Bruce ask for backup in the failing remnants of her helmet.</p><p>“Cady needs backup!” He shouted. “She’s covering Vision.”</p><p>“I’m on it!” Steve and Bucky replied in unison before her helmet short-circuited and she ripped it from her head.  </p><p>“I don’t need any man to save me.” She grumbled, pushing herself to her feet and shooting the alien in the back as he bent over Vision.</p><p>“You don’t need it,” Bucky’s voice came through the trees as shot at the alien, sending him backwards.</p><p>“But we’re going to do it anyway.” Steve added, barrelling into the alien. “Buck, cover Cady!” He shouted. “Cady, get that stone out of Vision! Destroy it!”</p><p>Cady swallowed but didn’t argue. Without her helmet she wasn’t much use. The least she could do was try and end this. She knelt beside Vision as Steve kept the alien distracted and Bucky covered her with his gun.</p><p>“Hey, Vision, remember me.” Cady soothed as Vision blinked back to consciousness. “I would say I promise this won’t hurt but I don’t make promises I can’t keep.” She switched modes on her suit gloves and began slicing neurons. Vision screwed up his face but endured the pain for the good of the cause. “Hey, Vis, talk to me.” She said through gritted teeth as blood and sweat trickled down her face. “Tell me something about you.”</p><p>“I now understand.” He said through the pain, his eyes opening slowly to meet hers. She frowned at him as she kept working. “I understand why you gave up everything to be with the man you loved.” He cried out in pain as Cady kept going. “These last years I have spend with Wanda have been the greatest of my... well, my whole existence.”</p><p>“Does she know that?” Cady whispered.</p><p>“I hope so.” Vision replied.</p><p>“Tell her.” Cady said. “Before it’s too late.”</p><p>“I’m afraid I won’t get chance.” Vision replied.</p><p>In the next few seconds everything happened at once. Bucky was knocked to the side, Steve was thrown to the ground and Vision’s eyes suddenly grew wide. He pushed her to the side, crying out in pain as he did, and drove a sword through the alien’s back in order to save Steve. Bucky and Steve got to their feet as Vision collapsed again. Cady frantically returned to trying to remove the stone as Steve and Bucky watched on. The battlefield was growing dark and filled with smoke as devastation filled the air. Cady sobbed in frustration.</p><p>“I can’t... I can’t do it...” She looked at Steve, admitting defeat. “I’m not capable.”</p><p>“Wanda. We need you on Vision.” Steve ordered. A second later and Wanda arrived beside her.</p><p>“He’s coming.” Vision said, drawing their attention to him. A sudden silence fell over the battlefield. Bucky helped Cady to her feet so that Wanda could kneel beside Vision, holding her as a shift in the atmosphere marked the arrival of Thanos.</p><p>Everything after that happened in a blur. One by one Thanos took down the defence. Rhodey was thrown to the side like a doll, Bruce was trapped in the rock face, Sam was torn from the sky... they each fell as Bucky, Steve and Cady covered Wanda in her attempt to destroy the stone. Bucky was knocked down, then Steve as they watched Wanda destroy Vision.</p><p>Cady squared up to the titan, helmetless but nonetheless prepared to go down fighting. It didn’t matter what she was risking. This was for the good of humanity.</p><p>She launched herself at Thanos, using her thrusters for maximum impact as she barrelled into his chest. She shot him with her repulsors, punches and kicks landing over his body. He barely flinched until she turned her hand into a battering ram and she punched him so hard in the cheek it cut him.</p><p>He hesitated. “You fight just like him.” He caught her in a chokehold, holding her up as she fought against him. “In fact, the family resemblance is uncanny.” Thanos smirked.</p><p>“Dad.” She choked, tears spurting from her eyes. Cady had time to stare at him in fear, panic and question before he tossed her to the side and she rolled, landing beside Bucky on the ground. Her armour automatically closed as she lay there, helpless, her trembling hand flying to her stomach in protection.</p><p>Thanos reversed Vision’s sacrifice and took the mind stone as they watched on, unable to do anything. Thor took his final stand but there was nothing more to be done.  </p><p>Thanos raised his fingers and snapped.</p><p>Thor could do nothing as Thanos then disappeared.</p><p>For a moment nothing happened. Then, everything happened.</p><p>“Cady...” Bucky said weakly as he got to his feet. She looked to him as he reached down to help her up, but then he stumbled and she caught him, his face a mask of fear.</p><p>“Bucky!?” She asked, desperately. “Steve!”</p><p>Steve only had time to stand up before Bucky’s knees buckled and he dropped, still held in Cady’s arms.</p><p>“What is it?” She asked, sobs racking her body as she clutched at him. He reached up with his metal hand and placed it on her cheek.</p><p>“I can feel it...” He said weakly. “I’m fading.”</p><p>“No!” Cady’s shriek filled the woodland within which they were as she clawed at him, desperate to hold on. “No! You can’t leave me! You can’t go... we have so much to look forward to.” She begged desperately, tears gushing from her eyes and her body shaking with sobs. “Buck, I’m...”</p><p>“I love you.” He whispered before fading to dust in her arms, his last breath blowing the hair from her tearstained face.</p><p>“... pregnant.” Cady finished her sentence in a single breath as she let the black dust slip through her fingers. She couldn't speak. She couldn't move. She was numb. </p><p>She felt a weight drop beside her and strong arms around her as Steve cradled her to him, her body shaking with uncontrollable sobs as she struggled to accept that Bucky was gone. Steve said nothing as he stroked her hair and held her to him, tears rolling from his own eyes as they clung to each other. He looked around them as he clutched her tight. Black dust erupted everywhere as almost everyone they had known faded form existence, leaving only a handful behind to pick up the pieces.</p><p>Steve screwed up his face in exasperation and stroked Cady’s hair. He had heard her final confession to Bucky and made a silent promise in his mind that he would always look after the family Bucky had left behind. A tear rolled down Steve’s eye as he held her to him. “I’m here.” Steve whispered in Cady’s ear as her sobs faded to silence, “I’ll always be here.”</p><p>Thanos had done it. He had won. Half the population wiped out with a single snap.</p><p>They had lost. It had been inevitable.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. The Ashes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cady and those left behind by the snap try desperately to make sense of the devastation left behind. Cady deals with her losses and tries to celebrate her gain. </p><p>(Canon compliant, contains MAJOR spoilers for Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers: Endgame)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>March 2018, Wakanda</strong>
</p><p>Hours had passed since Thanos had snapped his fingers and erased half of the planet. Steve had made Cady his priority when she could not do so for herself. He had half carried her to the Wakanda palace and had set her down whilst he took stock. She had sat numbly, shaking, until he returned. He was feeling numb and empty himself but something in him was driving him to be there for Cady. Seeing Bucky turn to dust had been hard enough for him, he couldn’t imagine how it felt for her. Especially since...</p><p>“Did he know?” Steve asked quietly, reaching out and taking her hands where they rested on her knees. She looked up from the floor to him, her face an empty mask.</p><p>She shook her head slowly. “I was gonna tell him... I’ve known for a month. I think... I think I’m about four. I’ve always been petite... I didn’t even notice. Then I did a body scan. Two heartbeats.” She sniffled and screwed up her eyes as tears spurted from them again. “...I was gonna tell him, I finally found the courage... and then Peter called and...” She sobbed and covered her mouth as she threatened to breakdown. “I don’t know where anyone is. I don’t know if... my...” She struggled to breathe as panic and anxiety washed over her again. She gasped for breath and Steve shook his head. </p><p>“Hey.” Steve said softly, squeezing her fingers. “You got me. Alright. Whatever happens... you got me. I’m not going anywhere. We’ll find out where your dad is. Where Peter is. If they got...” He swallowed. “Together.” He stroked her hands with his thumbs assertively. “I’m not going anywhere.” He repeated.</p><p>Cady met his eye and nodded minutely. Her hand slid to her stomach and she clutched at her shirt.</p><p>“Steve...” She whispered. “What if...” She sobbed, not wanting to voice her worry. He frowned, not quite understanding. She appealed to him silently as panic strangled her breathing again. “If I lo...lost it as-well as... as him. What if... if Thanos sn...sna...” She couldn’t get the words out, covering her mouth again as she fought for breath.</p><p>Steve understood. He clenched his jaw and moved his fingers to her wrist, turning her watch around and activating Eugene. Cady watched, bemused, wondering when he had learnt to use Stark tech.</p><p>“Eugene.” Steve said authoritavely with a reassuring look to Cady. “Body scan, Arcadia Barnes. Specifically: heartbeat.” Steve ordered.</p><p>“Doing that now, Captain Rogers.” Eugene replied. Cady clutched Steve’s hand as she closed her eyes, not wanting to hear the result. A beep, and then: “Both heartbeats are strong.” Eugene concluded.</p><p>Cady let out an uncontrollable sigh of relief and sobbed anew.</p><p>“Thanks Eugene.” Steve replied. He gently wiped Cady’s tears away with his thumb. She met his eye and knew neither of them had to speak. They would work out the next steps together. There was no question that Steve would be the babies godfather, and it seemed he would be taking those duties up much sooner than was often the case. Cady allowed herself a moment to grieve and then, driven by the life still growing inside her, she looked back to Steve.</p><p>“Okay.” She said defiantly, a new determination in her voice. “I’m done for now.” She smiled bravely at Steve as he smiled back at her. “I’ve been in hiding far too long. So have you, the Star-Spangled Man with a Plan... and a beard.” She smiled a little as she touched his facial hair, having not yet commented on it with everything that had gone on. “I say... not anymore. The world needs us, Captain Rogers. The world has been devastated. The world needs Avengers.” She sniffled one last time and got to her feet, Steve standing with her. Her fingers still clutched his. “Let’s avenge.”</p><p>Steve nodded, prouder than ever of his closest friend. “After you, ma’am.” He gestured for her to step into the room where the remainder of the survivors were gathered. They fell silent as Cady and Steve entered. They were all battle-worn, broken and bruised. But they were alive.</p><p>“Steve.” Nat said. “What do we do?”</p><p>Steve looked to Cady and then the room. They were still holding hands, but Cady dropped them to fold her arms over her stomach.</p><p>“I think the best thing to do is reconnaissance.” Steve said, all business. “Call everyone you know. Find out the scale of this thing. Get on every computer this place has...”</p><p>“Most of them were devastated by the onslaught.” Okoye spoke up. She and a handful of her companions were the last Wakandans standing, most of them, including King T’Challa and Shuri, had been snapped along with the others. “We do not have the manpower to do what you ask.” Okoye shook her head.</p><p>“Then we’ll pack up.” Cady chimed in, her voice cracking as she raised it for the first time since sobbing. All eyes turned to her. “We pack up and we head out to New York. Wakanda has seen enough of this battle.” Cady looked apologetically at Okoye. “We know the scale of devastation her.” Her voice broke. “Avengers HQ has Stark tech and satellite surveillance and drones. We can get this recon done far quicker.” A sudden thought struck her as she thought about Avengers HQ.</p><p>“All in favour.” Steve asked as Cady turned to Colonel Rhodes.</p><p>“Rhodey,” She whispered as Steve continued his rallying. “You said Pepper was at Avengers HQ? With Happy?”</p><p>“Yeah...” Rhodey frowned at her.</p><p>“Call her.” Cady asked. “Please. I have to know I’m not completely without my family.”</p><p>“Here.” Rhodey handed her his cell.</p><p>Cady removed herself from the group as they set about following Steve’s orders. Her hands were shaking as she dialled Pepper’s number and tried to stay calm as the phone rang.</p><p>“Cady!” Pepper answered, sounding like she was panicking.</p><p>“Oh my god!” Cady broke down sobbing, “Oh my god.”</p><p>“Are you okay?” Pepper asked. “What happened? Where are you?”</p><p>“Pepper...” Cady forced herself to speak through the tears. “It’s hard to explain. Is Happy okay?”</p><p>“Yeah... Happy’s here, but half the agents just...”</p><p>“Disappeared, I know.” Cady faltered. “Pepper, stay there. We’re coming to you.”</p><p>“Okay. What should I do?” Pepper asked.</p><p>“Try and work out the scale of this thing.” Cady asked. “No, wait... that’s ... no.” She took a deep breath, praying. “Try and get hold of my dad.” She crumbled again.</p><p>“You haven’t heard from him?” Pepper sounded desperate again.</p><p>“No, but Pepper listen. There’s a room on the twelfth floor, okay? It’s where the satellites are controlled. Scan the skies, Pepper. Scan the universe. Find him.” Cady said. “I’ll be there soon.”</p><p>She hung up and turned back to Steve, who was waiting for her. Cady handed the phone back to Rhodey and looked to Steve.</p><p>“Let’s go home.” She said in a small but determined voice.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Avengers HQ, New York</strong>
</p><p>“Cady!” Pepper greeted Cady with a running embrace as the Quinjet landed and the remaining Avengers disembarked. Cady hurried to her and threw her arms around Pepper’s neck, both of them holding on for dear life. All around them work continued as they simply stood there.</p><p>“Hey.” Cady breathed eventually. Pepper held her at arms length and looked her up and down.</p><p>“Look at you.” Pepper threatened to start crying. “You’ve become a real woman.”</p><p>Cady laughed through her tears. “I’ve missed you.” She sniffled.</p><p>“I’ve missed you.” Pepper hugged her again and then brushed her hair from her face. Cady was distracted by the ring on Pepper’s finger.</p><p>“Pepper...?”She took Pepper’s hand. “He finally asked?”</p><p>“He did.” Pepper nodded. “I suppose you must have inspired him.” She looked her up and down and realisation washed over her face. Cady should have known that of all the people she associated with, Pepper would be the only one to notice. “Cady, are you...?”</p><p>“How did you know?” Cady asked incredulously.</p><p>“Please.” Pepper managed to roll her eyes through the tears. “I spend my life with your father. If I don’t observe, I don’t know anything.” She pulled at Cady’s baggy shirt and gently touched the small but growing bump beneath. “We have so much to catch up on.” Pepper couldn’t help but smile at her.</p><p>“I don’t think now’s the time, Pepper.” Cady said with a small smile as they looked around them.</p><p>“No, of course.” Pepper swallowed hard as she scanned the faces of the people getting off the jet. She looked back to Cady, and Cady knew what question was coming. She shook her head minutely and inhaled her tears. Pepper hugged her for a third time, holding her tightly. “It’ll be okay.” She said softly, stroking Cady’s hair. “We’ll find your dad. It’ll be okay.”</p><p>“Any luck with the satellites?” Cady asked.</p><p>“Nothing.” Pepper replied. “But a package came for you. An hour ago, actually.”</p><p>“For me?” Cady frowned as Pepper led her into the building. Cady greeted Happy with an enormous embrace before he handed her the package and the entire group gathered around the table. The envelope was simply addressed to: STARK. “You sure this is for me?” Cady asked, turning it over in her hands. There was no sign of a mark.</p><p>“You’re the only Stark here.” Nat said gently.</p><p>Cady swallowed hard and tipped the package out onto the table. A small black pager skittered out onto the surface. Cady picked it up.</p><p>“What is it?” Rhodey asked.</p><p>“It looks like a pager.” She frowned. “Old tech. We’re talking 90s.” There was a symbol displayed on the small screen. Steve looked over her shoulder. “You recognise it?” She asked. He shook his head so she turned it to the room. “Anyone?” Everyone shook their heads. “Well, it’s transmitting whatever it is.” She frowned and walked over to the nearest tech port, wiring it up.</p><p>“There’s a note.” Steve called as he picked up the envelope. “In the event of the death of Nick Fury...”</p><p>“So Fury’s gone too.” Nat chimed in with a shake of her head.</p><p>Steve continued, his expression heavier. “...this device is to go to the next highest point of authority. Apparently that’s you, Cay. Fury clearly thought it should fall to a Stark, whatever it is.” There were murmurs in the small crowd. Cady looked around them all and shook her head.</p><p>“Only because I’d know what to do with it.” Cady concluded. “I don’t want any authority. I’m no good at it. Look where it got me.” She sniffled and turned her back on the group to finish rigging up the device.</p><p>“Let’s get to work.” Nat said, drawing the crowd away from where Cady was trying hard not to cry. She forced herself to swallow her feelings again.</p><p>“I’ll be right there.” Cady called as the group dispersed.</p><p>“You’ll be right nowhere.” Steve said firmly. “I’m not going to let you overdo it, Cady.” He lowered his voice. “None of us have lost someone like you have.”</p><p>“I’m not overdoing anything.” Cady replied, not convincing herself let alone Steve. “I’m avenging. It’s what we do.” She swallowed hard and finished setting up the device. “Okay. I’ve bypassed the battery, it’s running diagnostics.” She walked past Steve and transmit her watch screen to the table. “Eugene. Status report. Give me a snap database.”</p><p>Steve could only watch as Cady threw herself into her work, setting it up so that it would continue to run itself over the next few days.</p><p>It took her hours and it was dark by the time the screen was finished. Steve had long since given up and gone to help Natasha, leaving Cady alone with the screen. She sat back in the chair and watched it as the numbers ticked by enormously. Her hands slid over her stomach as she recounted everything that had happened in the last two days. Her heart physically hurt as she remembered how Bucky’s face had faded before her eyes.</p><p>“Nobody else fully understands.” A voice came from behind her. Cady jumped and wiped her eyes as Thor sat beside her, his demeanour heavy with defeat. Cady blinked at him. “I had him, sweet girl. I had him. Perhaps if I had then neither you nor I would have lost the ones we love.” A tear rolled from Thor’s eye.</p><p>“This isn’t your fault, Thor.” Cady said through her tears. “It’s nobody’s fault. Or it’s everybody’s. But it’s not just yours.”</p><p>“I should have gone for the head.” Thor watched the numbers tick by.  </p><p>“So should we all.” Cady sniffled. “We all had a shot at it.”</p><p>“I am not worthy.” Thor said.</p><p>“Thor...” Cady shook her head, shocked. “Don’t say that.”</p><p>“It’s true.” Thor scowled at the number still going up. “I should have just stayed away. I always seek revenge where I should simply learn to accept.”</p><p>“We all want revenge.” Cady said. “We all want Thanos to undo what he’s done.” Her voice shook. “Because of him I may spend the rest of my life without my father. Because of him my child will never know his.” Cady sobbed as Thor frowned at her.</p><p>“You are with child?” Thor breathed.</p><p>Cady nodded. “So, you see, I cannot let revenge consume me. I’m already not worthy to be a mom.” She scoffed at herself. “My own was a villain. It’s a thin line, Thor, between revenge and villainy. We have to choose the right side of the line.”</p><p>“You are going to be a wonderful mother.” Thor momentarily forgot his own woes. “You are the most worthy woman I have ever met.”</p><p>“Then I’m afraid you have not met many.” Cady sobbed. Thor made to speak again but Cady shook her head and got to her feet. “I’m sorry. I can’t do this.”</p><p>She left the room, leaving Thor to watch the numbers rise alone.</p><p>As she approached the room that had once been her office, she heard a small voice from the shadows.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” It said, stepping forward. It was Rocket, the raccoon. “Losing your husband and all. The one with the arm?”</p><p>Cady clenched her jaw and simply looked back at him, her lip trembling as she threatened to cry.</p><p>“For what it’s worth, I lost my whole family.” Rocket said, “Only family I’ve ever known.”</p><p>Cady sobbed lightly and gasped for breath as she tried to work out how to reply. “You’re welcome to stay as long as you need.”  She managed before hurrying into her office and locking the door. She leant against it and let herself let go, sobbing wholeheartedly as she sank to the floor, cradling her swollen stomach and wanting nothing more than to be in Bucky’s arms again, or to see her dad laugh. She hadn’t realised what she had had when she had it, and now it was gone.</p><p> </p><p>The next few weeks passed in a blur of rising numbers, devastation and obsession. Nat put herself in charge of monitoring the corners of the world with Steve at her side. Bruce took over from Cady in watching the pager and maintaining the programme counting the names. Thor, wanting to be useful but falling into a deep depression, was forced by Rocket to scan the stars for any sign of hostile returning... or Tony. Cady obsessed with repairing her helmet and trying to improve the signal so that she may pick up her fathers. It was a long shot, but it kept her mind from thinking about Bucky. She worked for long hours on the mechanics of the thing, muttering to herself as though possessed. Steve and Pepper had never been more worried about her. Whenever they tried to talk to her she would smile and tell them she was fine and then return to work. Steve knew she was filling the hole Bucky had left by trying to repair the one her father had made. He knew that she felt finding and saving her father would redeem the last few years of hating him. He knew how guilty she felt without her having to tell him.</p><p>On the evening of the day marking the third week since the snap, Cady finally made a breakthrough.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. The Breakthrough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cady receives an all important transmission.</p><p>(Canon compliant, contains major spoilers for Avengers: Endgame)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>April 2018, Avengers HQ, New York</strong>
</p><p>It started as a small chirp followed by a drone of feedback.</p><p>Then the light in the eyes of the helmet blinked.</p><p>Then, as Cady stared at the space in front of her as she sat at a desk in the lab, alone, the hologram projector sprang to life, transmitting the imagery from inside the helmet to the space on the floor in front of her. Never before had she succeeded at this technology, let alone projecting the image of her own father.</p><p>“Dad?” She cried, her breath catching and her jaw dropping.</p><p>He didn’t respond. His head was lolling and he looked exhausted, thin and as though he were dying. But he was alive. Cady slid off the chair and knelt on the ground beside where the hologram was being projected.</p><p>“Dad...” She sobbed, reaching out and wishing more than anything that she could touch him.</p><p>“This is a long shot.” He said, his voice weak. “I know this technology is a prototype and... I haven’t seen you in two years, so you probably don’t even know I was working on it.” Tony chuckled to himself. He was looking to where Cady was sitting but, obviously, was not seeing her.  She held her breath as he spoke in case her breathing interrupted him. “Anyway. I don’t have long. Oxygen’s pretty limited. I’m alive, for now. I don’t know what the situation is down there. I’d kill a hamburger right now.” Tony smiled a little and Cady gasped with relief at seeing him laugh. “I don’t know what’s going to happen to me. I don’t know if you’ll ever see this. But... I couldn’t go without trying. I want you to know, Cady, that I never gave up on you. Even after everything we went through. After I was a selfish dick and didn’t go to your wedding...” A tear rolled down Tony’s cheek. “I didn’t go to my own daughters wedding.” Cady sobbed. “And I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for burdening you with me as a father. My only hope is...” He hesitated. “My only hope is that any future children that you may have... my only hope is James will be a much better father than I was.” Tony looked right into Cady’s eyes and she clutched herself to stop from sobbing aloud. The image flickered. “I guess this is me saying... out loud... for the first time... I approve.” Tony swallowed. “I hope he makes you happy, Cady, and I should have told him this. I should have said that I accept him as my son. I hope you both live long and prosperous lives. Do me a favour, kiddo?” The image flickered again. “Never push them away. Hold them close. Real close. And never let them forget me... which sounds selfish but, it’s me. Keep my memory alive in your children, Cady. Give them everything I should have given to you. I always said it’s not about me... it’s about legacy I’m leaving behind for a better future.” Tony coughed. “Cady.” He looked straight at her again. “What is and always will be my greatest creation... is you.”</p><p>The image blinked out of existence.</p><p>“Dad.” Cady sobbed. She scrabbled to reach the tabletop from her position on the floor to make the helmet play the projection again. All she did was push it further away as she dissolved in tears.</p><p>The door opened and Rhodey entered. ““Cady, you should see this...” He falteredas she saw her sob. “Hey,” He squatted beside her in his mechanical legs and put his hands on her arms, “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Dad’s alive.” Cady sobbed, looking up at him.</p><p>“What?” Rhodey helped her to her feet.</p><p>She angrily wiped her eyes. “I just got a message from him. He’s in space, he’s dying, but he’s alive.” She picked up the helmet and turned it over. “I just need to find a way to reverse track the signal... maybe Rocket can... and then we can go to space and...”</p><p>“You need to see this.” Rhodey said assertively. He firmly placed his hands on her arms, the helmet cradled in them, and marched her from the room to the main lab.</p><p>“No, Rhodey, listen...” Cady gabbled, turning to face him with the helmet cradled to her. “You don’t understand...”</p><p>“I understand plenty.” Rhodey said, “I also understand I have a solution to your request.” He span her around and she was met by a stranger in the room.</p><p>“Cady?” Steve asked as he noticed the tears in her eyes.</p><p>Cady didn’t answer him, consumed as she was by the stranger. She was a blonde woman in a blue, gold and red uniform. The symbol on her chest matched the symbol that the pager had been transmitting. Cady looked to where the pager lay dead on the surface and then back at the woman.</p><p>“My name is Carol.” Carol said.</p><p>“Cady.” Cady breathed back. This woman was intimidating but in a very welcome way. Cady was still cradling the helmet. “Who are you, Carol?”</p><p>“I’m here to help.” Carol looked around them all. “I’m here to help you defeat Thanos.”</p><p>“You’re from space.” Cady asked.</p><p>Carol looked back at her. “Yes. Kind of.”</p><p>“I need you to do something for me, Carol.” Cady hurried forward and thrust the helmet into Carol’s arms. “My dad is up there somewhere. I don’t know where... but he just called me on this using the Stark underground network.”</p><p>“Cady...” Pepper breathed from the corner, but Cady ignored her. She would explain in a moment when Carol had agreed.</p><p>Carol frowned at the helmet as she turned it over, inspecting it.</p><p>“Please.” Cady appealed to Carol, her eyes wide. “You have to find him. Thanos can wait, my dad can’t.”</p><p>“This is very advanced technology.” Carol said approvingly with an eye to Cady. “Did you build this?”</p><p>“I will gladly give you the blueprints,” Cady said desperately, “Once you bring my dad back home.”</p><p>Carol clenched her jaw and looked down at the helmet, then back at Cady. She nodded. “I’ll see what I can do.”</p><p>Cady breathed a sigh of relief and nearly collapsed as Carol turned on her heel. Steve hurried forward and he and Rhodey held Cady upright as Carol blasted through the door and up into the sky in a bright mass of light.</p><p>“What do you mean Tony contacted you?” Pepper asked after they had all recovered from Carol’s abrupt departure.</p><p>“Okay.” Steve said, “Explanation can rest. You, and your baby, need bed-rest. If Carol brings back your dad you need to be full strength.” Steve effortlessly scooped Cady up and carried her from the room. She lolled against him, too exhausted to argue.</p><p>“Baby?” Bruce asked as Steve disappeared with Cady.</p><p>“You don’t notice much, do you Banner.” Natasha shook her head at him sympathetically.</p><p>Cady let Steve enter her bedroom and set her down on the bed, undressing her gently, tucking her up in the comforter and making sure she was comfortable. Her eyelids were heavy with exhaustion as he gently stroked her hair and left her alone in the dark.</p><p>“Bring my dad home.” Cady whispered to herself in the dark as she fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>For two days Cady slept, catching up on three weeks of sleepless nights filled with worry and grief. On the twenty-third day after Thanos had changed everything, Cady was woken by Steve throwing open her door and kneeling beside her bed, gently touching her face to wake her.</p><p>“Cay.” He said.</p><p>“Where’s your beard?” Cady said sleepily as she squinted at him.</p><p>“Priorities, babe.” Steve said. “Carol’s back.”</p><p>Cady was instantly awake as she sat up, looking at Steve hopefully. He didn’t give her much in his expression so she flung back the covers and climbed out of bed, misbuttoning her shirt as she pulled on her clothes and boots and hurrying after Steve. She knew she shouldn’t get her hopes up, knew her father was probably dead, but at least this time she would have a corpse to bury.</p><p>“Cady, honey, hi.” Pepper gabbled as Cady and Steve reached the entry way. Pepper clutched Cady’s hand and gave her a hopeful smile as they hurried out into the darkness of the night. They watched in awe as a glowing light appeared in the sky, a spaceship balanced on its shoulders effortlessly. Pepper and Cady clutched each other as the ship was landed on the lawn and the ramp was lowered. Steve appeared at Cady’s side, his hand in hers, as they waited with baited breath.</p><p>“Tony!” Pepper shouted, her voice ringing out across the lawn as she hurried towards the figure emerging from the ship. Cady had not realise she was holding her breath until she let it out in one long go. Steve squeezed her hand and hurried forward to help a woman with blue skin with a frail looking Tony. There was an exchange between Tony and Steve, a flurry of forgiveness and shared grief for the situation, and an admittance of who they had lost, before Pepper took her turn embracing Tony.</p><p>Then, as Pepper stepped back, it was Cady’s turn.</p><p>Everything around them fell silent and still as Tony met his daughter’s gaze. For a moment they simply looked at each other.</p><p>“Daddy.” Cady breathed. She felt like a child again.  </p><p>“Cady.” Tony’s voice cracked and he began to cry as he stepped towards her, all frailty momentarily dropped. Cady closed the gap and threw her arms tight around his neck. His arms wrapped around her and he held her close, as easily as if she were a toddler.  For a long time they simply held each other, making up for two years of lost time. Then, using all the strength he had left, he held her at arms length. “Let me look at you, my little girl.” He sobbed. “My god, you’re stunning.” He wiped her tears away with his thin thumbs.</p><p>“Dad... Buck...” Cady wept.</p><p>“I know.” Tony brushed her hair from her face gently, “Steve said.” He held her tight again. “I’m here for you now, baby girl. I’m not going anywhere without you ever again.” He gave her a small squeeze to prove his words.</p><p>Cady shook as she bawled into his shoulder. “I’m sorry for everything.”</p><p>“You’ve nothing to be sorry about ever again.” Tony replied, kissing her cheek.</p><p>“We should go inside.” Steve said softly, putting a hand on both Cady and Tony’s backs. Cady kept an arm around her dad as she and Steve helped him into the building where Bruce was waiting with an IV of fluids.</p><p>As they sat around the computer and Nat, Steve and Carol filled Tony in on everything that happened in his absence, Cady sat silently beside him with her hand firmly in his as though never wanting to let go. She had lost Bucky, she had lost Peter, but at least her father had not been taken from her. She seemed to be the only one he wanted to give even the time of day to as he simply listened... and then he started to argue with Steve and it was 2016 all over again.</p><p>“Dad.” Cady got to her feet as Tony did, but Rhodey stopped him going for Steve. Tony continued to argue his point, seething. It seemed whatever bad blood there had been between him and Steve had not subsided. “We’re the Avengers, right? Not the Pre-vengers.”</p><p>“Dad, please.” Cady begged as Tony got aggressive to the point where Rhodey was physically restraining him.</p><p>“We lost, Cap, and you weren’t there. She needed you.” Tony pointed behind him at Cady. “She needed you and you broke your promise.”</p><p>Cady looked between Steve and Tony as Steve glanced nervously at her.</p><p>The room was silent as Tony continued to berate Steve. “Do you remember what you told me after you and my daughter ran off with your little army pal?” Cady’s heart flipped uncomfortably and Steve glanced at her to make sure she was okay. In this moment she was more concerned with her dad. “You told me you would always protect her. You remember that? ‘Don’t worry Tony, I’ll protect her’. Well here she is with a dead husband because of you!”</p><p>“Dad it wasn’t Steve...” Cady tried, but Tony held his hand up to silence her. He pointed to her stomach.</p><p>“You see that? Her child will not have a father because of you!” Tony shouted at Steve. Cady saw Steve’s face flicker. Tony had got through to him and she couldn’t have that.</p><p>“Dad, it’s not Steve’s fault. Is nobody’s fault!” Cady stood in front of him, making him see her.  </p><p>“I wasn’t there for you and I’m sorry.” Tony looked to her. “I couldn’t protect you, but I trusted him to.”</p><p>“I don’t need protecting. Dad, I never have.” She swallowed hard, her eyes filled with tears. “Dad... I don’t want to fight with you anymore. I’m sick of it. My child doesn’t have a father because of Thanos, not Steve. Steve has never once left me. This isn’t his fault and you know it.” She took his hands. “My child doesn’t have a father,” Her voice broke, “But he has his grandfather. I got you back dad, and you need to rest. We can’t change what has happened but we can learn to live with it.”</p><p>Tony started to argue but collapsed in the process. Cady went to catch him but Rhodey gently pushed her back and Steve caught her wrist, knowing the weight of Tony may cause more damage than good. He held her back as Rhodey, Bruce and Carol carried Tony to a nearby hospital bed.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Steve asked in a whisper.</p><p>“Are any of us?” Cady replied mournfully. She looked up at him and her expression softened. “I don’t blame you for anything. Bucky may be gone... but he lives on in you. Just like he always has. And my child will know a father-figure in you.” Cady squeezed his arm in thanks and then followed the group who had escorted her dad from the room. He needed her now, and he would be her priority. The others could go after Thanos if they wanted, but not her. She would stay here with her father like she should have done before. There was nothing to be done now. Even when their companions made for the stars to track down Thanos, Cady knew that this was it. Perhaps this was where she had belonged all along.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. The Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cady gives birth to her son and Pepper has news.</p><p>(Canon compliant, set in the 5 year timeline between Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers: Endgame. Contains spoilers for both)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>September 2018, New York</strong>
</p><p>On the day that should have been Cady and Bucky’s one year anniversary, Cady went into labour.</p><p>Life had been so different for the last few months.  </p><p>After Tony had returned and gone into recovery, the remainder of the team headed to space on a quest to find Thanos and force him to bring everybody back. Cady had chosen to stay with her dad. She wasn’t hopeful that Thanos would ever listen to them just because they threatened him, and she had been right. When the group had returned they had spent a few days together, consumed by their grief and despair, and then had gone their separate ways. Rocket, Nebula and Carol returned to space. Okoye set about restoring Wakanda and Rhodey headed off to run what was left of the United Nations. Bruce told nobody where he was going, simply that he and the Hulk had to ‘sort things out’. Thor set about finding his people a new Asgard. Only Cady, Steve, Nat and Tony remained.</p><p>Tony and Steve had made up shortly after they had returned from killing Thanos. Tony had apologised for blaming Bucky’s death on Steve and thanked him for looking after Cady. Steve had apologised to Tony for not being there. It had been very touching and emotional.</p><p>Tony and Pepper had married in a small private ceremony that only Cady, Steve, Nat, Happy and Rhodey had attended. Cady had spent the entire wedding trying not to cry, and not for good reasons. The loss of her own husband was still very raw, and her growing foetus reminded her everyday that Bucky was gone and was never coming back. More nights than not she had woken in a cold sweat crying out for him. It had happened so often that Steve had taken to sleeping in her bed beside her so that he could be there for her when she needed him. Their relationship was and always would be platonic, but just having him there was beginning to help her make peace with the situation.</p><p>After Tony and Pepper had tied the knot they had moved out of Avengers HQ to a cabin upstate, not unlike the one Cady and Bucky had lived in. She knew she didn’t want to return there, so Cady was yet to decide where her permanent base would be. She knew she would have to, but as her due date approached she wanted less and less to decide anything permanent. Life was hard enough without Bucky as it was. She hadn’t realised just how dependent on him she had become. Still, life went on and she got a little better day after day.</p><p>The arrival of her son definitely helped with the transition. Now there was another person to care for, not just herself, and she had to do Bucky’s memory proud by being a good mother.</p><p>Steve had been there when Cady went into labour. It started with a pain in her stomach and escalated to full blown labour within hours. Tony and Pepper flew in just in time for the birth, and Bruce appeared from wherever he had retreated to to deliver the baby. Delivery was performed in the hospital wing of Avengers HQ and Steve and Tony had been the ones holding her hands. By the time of the early hours of what would have been her first anniversary her son was born.</p><p>“It’s a boy.” Bruce said proudly as he finished off and Pepper tenderly tied the baby in a towel to hand to Cady.</p><p>“Thanks Bruce.” Tony clapped Bruce on the shoulder as he ducked out of the room to give them space. Cady, her hands shaking, took her son in her arms, his curly mop of black hair prominent on his tiny head.</p><p>“He looks just like him.” Steve whispered in Cady’s ear as they looked down at the baby. Cady couldn’t help but sob as she nodded in agreement.</p><p>“He’s got a Stark nose, though.” Tony added, gently touching the babies nose.</p><p>“You got a name, babe?” Pepper asked from the side of the bed.</p><p>Cady swallowed hard and nodded. “I’ve known his name since...” She let the tear trickle from her eye as they waited. “Everyone,” Her voice cracked as his tiny fist closed around her finger, “Meet James Tony Steven Barnes.”</p><p>“Perfect.” Steve smiled at her in approval, nodding.</p><p>“Poor kid’s gonna get bullied.” Tony said jokingly, then stroked Cady’s hair. “I’m kidding. I’ve never heard a more faultless set of names.”</p><p>“He’s so tiny.” Pepper cooed.  </p><p>“I know he’s still new and gooey,” Tony said, “but can I hold him?” He held out his arms. Cady giggled and handed over the newborn. Tony took him gently and looked down at his grandson.</p><p>“Hey, JT.” Tony said. “Welcome to the world, little buddy. What a world it is, too.” Pepper joined him in cooing over the baby as Cady rested her forehead against Steve’s.</p><p>“Thank you for being here.” She whispered.</p><p>“It’s what he would have wanted.” Steve kissed her forehead gently as she nodded. “He would be so proud of you.”</p><p>“I’m terrified JT will never know his dad.” Cady sobbed suddenly. </p><p>“He’ll know him.” Steve promised. “We’ll make sure of it.”</p><p>"He'll have his godfather for that." Cady said with a smile to Steve.</p><p>Steve smiled back and nodded. "I'd be honoured." </p><p>"It's what he would have wanted." Cady repeated Steve's words so that Steve smilled. </p><p>“You any idea where you’re going to live with little JT?” Tony asked, bringing the conversation back as he gently bounced the baby, instantly taking to being a grandfather. “You can’t raise him in a facility, surely.”</p><p>“Actually.” Cady glanced to Steve and then looked to Tony and Pepper. “I thought it might be nice if he grew up with his pop and gram around.” She looked between them as they looked at each other.</p><p>“You mean move in with us?” Tony asked, his voice cracking as he looked at her.</p><p>“If that’s okay?” Cady asked, suddenly worried.</p><p>“Of course it is.” Pepper smiled widely at her. “We wouldn’t have it any other way.”</p><p>“I love you guys.” Cady smiled at them as Pepper managed to prize JT from Tony’s arms to get her own turn.</p><p>“We love you too, kiddo.” Tony bent down to kiss her forehead, then looked to Steve. “And Uncle Steve can visit whenever he likes. We’ve got plenty of room, and somebody has to help make sure JT knows his dad.”</p><p>“Never thought I’d hear that.” Steve laughed, then nodded seriously. “Of course I’ll help.”</p><p>“You,” Pepper said to JT, “...are going to be the most loved baby this side of the snap.”</p><p>Cady suddenly sobbed uncontrollably. She brushed off Tony and Steve as they made to comfort her. “I’m okay, really. It’s hormones.”</p><p>“We should let you rest.” Steve said, squeezing Cady’s fingers gently.</p><p>“Agreed.” Tony nodded. “You’ve been through a lot.”</p><p>“What about JT?” Cady asked.</p><p>“I’ll give him a bath.” Pepper said softly. “Get him cleaned up, get Bruce to check him over. You catch forty winks.”</p><p>“Thanks mom.” Cady said. Pepper faltered, taken aback, and then smiled. It was the first time Cady had ever said that without being sarcastic or joking.</p><p>“Of course.” Pepper nodded.</p><p>Steve bent to kiss Cady on the forehead and gave her hand one last squeeze before leaving, gently touching JT on the head on the way past. Tony stroked Cady’s hair and then followed. Cady lay back on her pillows and watched groggily as Pepper set about running the water for JT.</p><p>“You’re a natural at that.” She whispered.</p><p>“Really?” Pepper said. “You know, it’s the last thing I ever saw myself doing. Being a mom. Now I’m a gram...”</p><p>“You and dad still have time.” Cady said. “It’s the one thing I always wanted for my dad. He never knew me as a child and I think he would have been the best father of a little girl.”</p><p>Pepper hesitated before meeting Cady’s eye. Cady, despite being exhausted and in pain, read hr expression with ease.</p><p>“Pepper...” She frowned. “Are you...?”</p><p>“Kinda.” Pepper nodded. “Just a month or so. It’s not quite sunk in yet.” She grinned uncontrollably.</p><p>“Pepper!” Cady made to sit up but winced and lay back again. “That’s amazing. Dad’s gonna be so thrilled. And JT won’t grow up alone, he’ll have someone his age.”</p><p>“Yeah, his aunt. That’s not gonna get weird.” Pepper shook her head incredulously.</p><p>“Yeah...” Cady scoffed uncontrollably, “As long as it doesn’t suddenly become <em>Game of Thrones </em>then we’ll be fine.” Cady yawned and found her eyelids drooping. Her last thought as she drifted off was that she may have lost a husband, but she had gained a son and now a brother or sister.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. The Anniversary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>JT turns 1 year old and Cady reminisces about her life up until this moment. </p><p>(Canon compliant, contains spoilers for Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers: Endgame, set in the five year gap in Avengers: Endgame)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>September 2019, New York</strong>
</p><p>“Where’s the grumpy old man?” Tony teased, putting the tea-towel over his head again for the tenth time. “Where’s he gone?” The kitchen was filled with JT whooping with laughter.</p><p>“If you keep calling yourself that <em>they</em> will grow up calling you that.” Cady shook her head from the sink where she was washing dishes, but she was laughing.</p><p>“Better than something else they could call me.” Tony said from underneath the towel. Cady rolled her eyes and finished up with the dishes, turning to the oven to check on the cake through the glass. “What time is dear Uncle Steve descending?” Tony asked after successfully setting JT giggling again.</p><p>“He said sometime past three.” Cady said as she emptied the oven and switched it off, the cake done. She wafted the steam away as she set it on the side. Tony watched her until she looked up and faltered, noticing. “What?” She asked with a frown.</p><p>“Nothing.” Tony said. “I’m just... I’m so proud of you.”</p><p>“For making my son a cake?” She placed it in the blast chiller. Having two inventors in the same house definitely kept the appliances up to date.</p><p>“For coping without Bucky for as long as you have.” Tony said cautiously. It had been a long time since Cady had stopped crying every time his name was mentioned, but today was a special cause.</p><p>“Coping is probably not the right word.” Cady leant against the surface and turned her rings around her finger. “Existing... that’s probably a better one.”</p><p>“Existing for this little ray of sunshine.” Tony turned back to JT and tickled him under the chin. Cady giggled.</p><p>“He definitely makes it easier.” She admitted. There was a pause. “Dad.”</p><p>“Cady.” Tony matched her tone.</p><p>“Did I ever tell you how grateful I am.” Cady looked down at her rings.</p><p>“For what, hun?”</p><p>“Getting grandma’s ring to Bucky.” Cady looked up to catch his reaction. It was the first time she had made it clear that she had known.</p><p>Tony met her eye and then smiled minutely. “I told you... I had to make amends.”</p><p>“It was the perfect way.” Cady smiled at her engagement ring.</p><p>“How long have you known?”</p><p>“I knew I recognised it.” Cady shrugged slightly. “You kept it pride of place ready for someone special.” Cady swallowed hard. “Thank you giving it to Bucky.”</p><p>“Did he know?” Tony asked, avoiding Cady’s eye so as not to set her off.</p><p>“I don’t think so. I think he knew you were behind it. Steve worked that out, too.” Cady smiled.</p><p>“I never have been great at subtlety.” Tony admitted with a small shrug. He met Cady’s eye. “I’ve said it before but I really am sorry I never got to call him son.”</p><p>Cady fought the urge to cry as she cleared her throat. “You love his son. That’s all I could ask for.”</p><p>“It’s not hard when he’s so ridiculously cute.” Tony lightly bopped JT on the nose. The sound of crying came from the living room.</p><p>“And there’s my ray of sunshine.” Tony sighed. “Why did you get the angel?”</p><p>“I told you...” Cady stepped forward to take JT out of his highchair, “... his dad was 100% angel under all the crazy.” She paused, “And growing up with Steve Rogers as a godfather had to have helped too.”</p><p>“Not fair.” Tony sulked as he headed off to soothe his newborn daughter.</p><p>Cady laughed at her dads mumbled complaints as she balanced JT on her hip and began to mix frosting. “Are you excited?” She asked in the voice reserved for her baby son, “Do you know what day it is? It’s your birthday, baby boy. But... it’s also the day your mommy and daddy were married. It would have been two years today... and so we have made daddy’s favourite cake.” She set about frosting the cake as JT licked a second spoon and got frosting in her hair and his. She was used to it by now. Far gone was the life of a billionaire’s daughter, or a Nobel prize winning laureate. Cady sighed heavily as she thought about Bucky.</p><p>“Knock knock.” Came a familiar voice from behind her and she turned to Steve peering around the door with a teddy-bear in his arms.</p><p>“Steve!” Cady cried, pleased that he broke her out of her thoughts. “You’re early.”</p><p>“I know, but I couldn’t miss my little guys first birthday.” Steve put the bear down, shouted a hurried ‘hello’ to Tony and Pepper in the living room and then held his hands out for JT. “How’s my favourite little soldier?”</p><p>“Sticky.” Cady replied.</p><p>“Of course.” Steve laughed. “It’s his birthday... he’s allowed.” Steve let JT feed him frosting as Cady finished the cake. “Is that...”</p><p>“Buck’s favourite, yeah.” Cady smiled. “I had to.”</p><p>“Happy anniversary.” Steve returned her smile softly and gently kissed her on the cheek.</p><p>Cady sniffed and nodded, folding her arms to hold herself together. “Yeah, well... it’s JT’s anniversary now. One whole year.” She shook her head incredulously. “He took his first step yesterday.”</p><p>“Hey, that’s great!” Steve held his hand up for a sticky high-five from the one year old. “First step towards being the next wave of Avengers.”</p><p>Cady clenched her jaw. “If the Avengers still existed.”</p><p>“The Avengers will always exist.” Steve said assertively. “As long as there are things to be avenged.”</p><p>“We didn’t do a great job of it though, did we?” Cady sighed.</p><p>“Cay.” Steve frowned at her. “I thought you were getting better with this.”</p><p>“I am.” Cady forced a smile. “Sorry. It’s just an emotional day and Morgan’s been keeping us all up all night.”</p><p>“Really? Not taking after her nephew?”</p><p>“That’s still so weird.” Cady rolled her eyes. “No, he definitely got the good sleeper gene from dad. Morgan takes more after Pepper.”</p><p>“He got a lot of things from Tony.” Steve said as JT cooed. “Except his looks. He’s looking more and more like Buck every day.” Steve observed his godson carefully. “Except that nose.”</p><p>“That’s definitely dads.” Cady said.</p><p>“And yours.” Steve smiled at her. The sound of crying came from the living room. “That Morgan or Tony?” Steve laughed.</p><p>“Bit of both, probably.” Cady giggled. “As you’re here early are you up for blowing balloons?”</p><p>“Of course.” Steve grinned at her. “Anything for you.”</p><p> </p><p>After the mini birthday party that was held for JT, the one-year old was pretty much exhausted by six. Cady had taken him up to bath him and put him to bed and had been there for an hour and a half. Tony was occupied walking the boards with his youngest daughter to try and get her to settle whilst Pepper put away the leftovers and Steve cleaned up.</p><p>“Shall I go check on her?” Steve asked after Cady didn’t return.</p><p>“That would be great, thanks Steve.” Pepper said with a smile.</p><p>Steve put a hand on her arm in acceptance and made for the stairs, taking them two at a time and taking in the decor. The house wasn’t enormous but it was plenty cosy for the family of five that now lived in it. Photographs lined the stairwell of every achievement Tony, Pepper and Cady had made in their careers; Pepper’s family; Tony’s parents; the Avengers. Right at the top of the stairs next to Cady’s bedroom was a photo of her and Bucky’s wedding. Steve paused as he passed it to gently touch his best friends face, noting the happiness in his eyes and wishing he could see him one last time, and the way he was looking at Cady. Cady really had made a beautiful bride. The hand that she had been dealt in life had not been worthy of such a good person. It hurt Steve’s heart every time he looked at her, though he would never tell her that.</p><p>The only light beneath the door was coming from JT’s nursery next to Cady’s room. Steve pushed open the ajar door to find Cady curled up on the single bed beside the cot clutching the teddy bear Steve had brought with him. She was sleeping softly with her hand held out and clutching JT’s. Steve took a moment to smile at the scene before flicking off the light.</p><p>“Dad?” Cady’s voice came through the darkness as Steve made to close the door.</p><p>“No, sorry.” Steve whispered back. “I didn’t want to wake you.”</p><p>“Steve.” Cady concluded. “I shouldn’t be sleeping anyway.” Steve saw Cady’s silhouette shift off the bed, lean over to kiss JT and then felt her reach him in the dark hall. She switched on the baby monitor and shut the door, stifling a yawn as she smiled at him in the darkness.</p><p>“Pepper sent me to check on you.” Steve whispered as Cady opened her own bedroom door and flicked on the light. Steve hovered in the doorway uncertainly as he watched Cady pull a sweater from her drawer. “How are you doing, really?” He leant against the doorframe as Cady turned to him. She sighed and sat down on her bed.</p><p>“Sometimes I try to remember the last time I was 100% happy... when my life was 100% complete.” Cady said quietly, picking at her thumbnail. “And do you know what? I don’t think I ever have been. I’ve always been missing something.”</p><p>“How so?” Steve entered the room, closing the door behind him and sitting on the bed beside her.</p><p>“I was happy when I found my dad, but I was missing companionship. I was happy when I joined the Avengers and met found that companionship in you, but I was missing...” She shrugged a little, not wanting to say it in case it hurt Steve’s feelings. He nodded, understanding. “I was happy when I had Buck, but I was missing my dad. I was happy when JT was born, but I was missing his dad.” Cady sighed. “It seems I’m never truly going to be complete and I think I need to start accepting that.”</p><p>“Nobody can have everything, Cay.” Steve put his arms around her and she leant against him. “I thought I had everything when I met Buck, but I was missing love. I thought I had that when I met Peggy, but that wasn’t to be. I thought I’d found everything when I met you, and you’re still the closest I’ve ever got to having everything.”</p><p>“I’ve given you nothing, Steve.”</p><p>“Not true. You’ve given me the best friendship I could ever have asked for. You’ve given me a godson I adore. You’ve given me companionship in a world that should be alien to me. I’m a man out of my time but I never feel that, thanks to you.” He gave her a small squeeze. “You’re the family I never knew I was looking for Cady, and I hope you know that.” Cady nodded into his chest. “Maybe we can’t have everything. Maybe you’re right and that we’re not supposed to be 100% happy, 100% complete, but maybe that’s okay because the things we have... they individually feel 100%. And that makes them all like, what, 3000%?”</p><p>Cady sighed and slid her arms around his waist, hugging him properly. “I don’t think I could have gotten through today without you. I don’t think I could have gotten through the last few years without you. I love you, Steve. 3000%.”</p><p>“I love you more.” Steve whispered back, kissing her forehead. “Always have, always will.”</p><p>Cady smiled and held him tighter, glad he was here with her. She had spent the last year and a half mourning the love that she had lost and had failed to realise the love she still had in Steve, in her dad, in her son. Life after Thanos was hard but it was 100% liveable for those left-behind. She just had to learn how.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. The Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cady and Tony spend sometime remembering. </p><p>(Canon compliant, set in the five year gap of Avengers: Endgame)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>September 2022, New York</strong>
</p><p>Four and a half years. That was how long they had been existing without those they loved. That was how long it had been since Thanos had taken away half of life on Earth. Things had not been easy but those left behind had learned to survive in their own little pockets of the world.</p><p>It was hard to believe JT was four years old. It was hard to believe they had gone four and a half years without Bucky. It was hard to believe that it had been four years since the Avengers had disbanded, Stark Industries had liquidated and superheroes had ceased to exist in anything but memory.</p><p>Tony was determined to keep that memory alive in his grandson and youngest daughter, as much as Cady protested.</p><p>“What happened then, grandpa?” JT asked in his lispy voice as Tony took his turn telling them a bedtime story.</p><p>“Then, young JT, your grandpa swooped in wearing his hot-rod-red suit and blasted – pow, pow, pow – the aliens to kingdom come.” Tony explained.</p><p>“Pow, pow, pow,” Morgan repeated, demonstrating with her hands from her position to the side of her dad on the bed.</p><p>“Just like that.” Tony laughed.</p><p>“What did Captain America do?” JT asked from the other side of Tony. Tony scowled at him.</p><p>“The same as he always does...” Tony said sulkily. “Fancy Frisbee.”</p><p>“Whoosh!” JT sat up suddenly to mime throwing a shield. Cady, appearing in the doorway, pretended to duck .</p><p>“Is that Captain America I see before my eyes?!” She asked, leaning against the frame. “Best watch where you’re throwing that shield, little man.”</p><p>“What did mommy do!” JT got to his feet on the bed and jumped up and down.</p><p>“I don’t think so.” Tony sat him down again before Morgan could copy. “It’s story-time not monkey-time.” He tickled JT to prove a point and then settled back to the story. “Well, then your mommy arrived in her black and gold suit and shot beams from her hands...” He made a beam noise and demonstrated.</p><p>“So cool!” JT said in awe.</p><p>Cady laughed and shook her head. “You’re supposed to be calming them down, dad, not getting them excited.” She scolded.</p><p>“Jay wanted to know about superheroes, who am I to say no to my favourite grandson?” Tony said innocently.</p><p>Cady rolled her eyes. “As fun as that sounds it’s bedtime kids.” She walked forwards and scooped JT up, carrying him out of Morgan’s bed as he clung to her like a koala bear.</p><p>“You’re my favourite superhero, mommy.” He whispered in her ear as he yawned and his head lolled against her neck.</p><p>“Really?” Cady asked as  she bent over to kiss Morgan goodnight. “Even more than Iron Man?”</p><p>“3000 times more than Iron Man.”</p><p>“Hey!” Tony argued as Cady laughed. “And I shared my ice cream with you.”</p><p>“Goodnight Morgan.” Cady blew her sister a kiss which Morgan caught and blew back.</p><p>“You’re my favourite superhero too.” Morgan lisped.</p><p>“What am I, broccoli?!” Tony said, mock hurt. Cady laughed and carried JT from the room and into his own beside hers.</p><p>“Alright, little soldier.” Cady switched on the star-shaped nightlight. “Enough superheroes for the night.”</p><p>“Granddad tells the best stories.” JT yawned as Cady set him down and pulled the covers over him.</p><p>“That he does.” Cady conceded. “Sometimes too good.”</p><p>“Did he really go to space?” JT asked, looking up at the stars on the ceiling as Cady lay on the bed beside him and he curled into her.</p><p>“He did.” Cady nodded. “So did Uncle Steve and Auntie Nat.”</p><p>“Did dad ever go to space?” JT asked, his mind clearly overstimulated.</p><p>Cady faltered and cleared her throat. “No, baby.” She said with a heavy voice. “Daddy was already dead.”</p><p>“Was he as good a superhero as Uncle Steve?”</p><p>“He was the best superhero.” Cady replied.</p><p>“Did he save people?” JT demonstrated his punches and kicks until Cady gripped his hands and held them down gently. She hesitated.</p><p>“He saved me.” She said.</p><p>“Did he love you very much?”</p><p>“He did.” Cady felt tears sting her eyes. It had been nearly five years and still she missed Bucky every second, especially when his son resembled him in almost every way.</p><p>“And you loved him?”</p><p>“I still love him.” Cady said assertively.</p><p>“I love him too.”</p><p>Cady smiled, pleased. “Good. You should. He was a very good man.” She leant down to kiss JT on the forehead.</p><p>For a moment JT went quiet and his eyes drooped, tiredness hitting him. Cady giggled softly and stroked his innocent little face. Then his eyes sprang open again.  “What about Uncle Peter?” JT asked. “Was he a good man?”</p><p>“Jay, it’s sleep-time now.” Cady added a hint of authority to her voice as she got off of the bed and tucked him up. “We’ll talk about Peter tomorrow.”</p><p>“And Uncle Sam?” JT called as Cady made for the door.</p><p>“And Uncle Sam.” She conceded in response, blowing him a kiss. He caught it and blew her one back. “I love you, little soldier.”</p><p>“I love you too mommy.” JT yawned and turned over in his bed. Cady smiled at him as he made quiet ‘pow pow pow’ noises under his breath.</p><p>As she shut the door she heard her dad do the same in Morgan’s room. They met on the hall and Tony chucked her under the chin, his way of checking she was okay.</p><p>“You should stop telling them mission stories before bed.” Cady scolded as they made their way downstairs.</p><p>“How else will I wire into their subconscious that Iron Man is the best superhero?” Tony argued.</p><p>“Does your ego never take a holiday?” Cady shook her head through the laughter.</p><p>“Not for one second.” Tony replied assertively.</p><p>“What’s his ego done now?” Pepper asked from the kitchen.</p><p>“Getting them excited about superheroes before bed.” Cady replied, taking the dishes from the drying rack and putting them away as Pepper looked sternly at Tony.</p><p>“Hey, it’s the boy who asked. Who am I to deny him?”</p><p>“Three words, dad, ‘not tonight kid’.” Cady laughed. Her smile faded and she sighed.</p><p>“Hey.” Pepper said, putting a hand on her shoulder. “What is it?”</p><p>“Nothing.” Cady forced a smile. “Jay just asked about Bucky, that’s all.”</p><p>“That’s good.” Tony said. “You said you wanted him to know his dad.”</p><p>“He asked if he was a good man.” Cady said.</p><p>Tony met her eye, knowing she was thinking about his parents. He walked over to her and put his hands on her arms firmly. “The answer to that question is and always will be yes, Cay. Bucky Barnes was the best man.”</p><p>Cady smiled at her dad and hugged him, thankful for the last four years in which Tony had come to accept Bucky as his son. Their chequered history was long behind them. In Bucky’s absence Tony had fought to sustain a fond memory of him, just as he had of Howard. Tony held her at arms length again.</p><p>“Hey, I know what we can do tomorrow night instead of storytime.”</p><p>“Whats that?” Cady asked.</p><p>“When I was clearing out the garage...” He cleared his throat as Pepper raised an eyebrow, “For no reason...” He said carefully. “I found a box of old tapes and footage from before the snap... what’s left of SHIELD property and the stuff my dad kept. There’ll be some stuff on there Jay would love to see, I’m sure.”</p><p>“Of missions?” Cady said cautiously. “I’m not sure I want him watching those.”</p><p>“Okay, maybe not all of it, but I’ll go through in the morning and do a highlight reel. How about it?” Tony’s eyes sparkled. Cady looked between Tony and Pepper and then nodded.</p><p>“That sounds great, dad.” Cady smiled at him. “No aliens though.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“And nothing of...” Her throat tightened, “Nothing of the Winter Soldier. I don’t need Jay thinking... knowing... his dad was a murderer.” She swallowed hard. ”He’ll probably find that out someday, and I’d rather it be when he’s had years of fond memories before he learns what brainwashing means.” She took a deep staggered breath.</p><p>“You got it, kiddo.” Tony kissed her forehead happily.</p><p>Cady turned back to the dishes with a sigh, catching Pepper’s eye and accepting the reassuring smile she offered. She may well need it if she was to remember everything they had been through.</p><p> </p><p>The next day saw them all sitting around the living room where Tony had set up his STARK tech projector. JT and Morgan sat on the floor with their legs crossed, nervously excited. Tony sat in the middle of the couch so that he could control the imagery, Pepper on one side and Cady on the other on the floor with her back against the couch. Cady was holding a bowl of popcorn that both kids helped themselves to occasionally.</p><p>“Okay, are we ready to see some magic?” Tony asked.</p><p>“Yes!” JT and Morgan cried, stamping their feet on the wooden floor in excitement.</p><p>“No aliens, right dad?” Cady asked.</p><p>“Promise.” Tony grinned at her and clicked play.</p><p>The first clip was surveillance footage of the Avengers in Manhattan back in 2012, showing the team at full strength. Cady couldn’t help but laugh incredulously at them all.</p><p>“We look so young.” She shook her head incredulously. “Look at Steve...”</p><p>“What do you mean? I still look young.” Tony nudged her shoulder. She laughed and shook her head at him.</p><p>“Wow!” JT said excitedly. “Who’s the big green guy?”</p><p>“That’s the Hulk.” Tony said.</p><p>“You remember Dr Banner, baby? That’s what he looks like when he’s doing superhero stuff.” Cady explained.</p><p>“Cool!” JT clapped.</p><p>The footage changed to more surveillance but this time of the forests outside of the Sokovian base. There was a lot of explosions, a lot of the Hulk fighting, Steve throwing his shield, and a then a lot of Iron Man and Steelheart swooping about.</p><p>“Mom!” JT said. “Is that you?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Cady smiled uncontrollably as she reminisced. “Wow, that suit...”</p><p>“Practically a ENIAC.” Tony laughed. “Check out mine, retro or what!”</p><p>Pepper rolled her eyes at them both.</p><p>“Granddad, you’re so awesome!” JT whooped as Tony was seen taking out the barrier.</p><p>“Finally,” Tony grinned, “He gets it.”</p><p>What followed was a series of more surveillance of the team in Sokovia fighting Ultron’s army, then SHIELD CCTV of training with the team in small groups. Cady couldn’t help being impressed with how easily she had kept up with Steve, even back then.</p><p>“You got moves, honey.” Pepper said, grinning at Cady as they watched.</p><p>“Steve’s a good teacher.” Cady shrugged. She smiled fondly at the memories of all the fighting training she had spent with him.</p><p>The next clip was a montage of the many parties held in Avengers tower, including the one where she had called things off with Steve. There was a lot of surveillance of the time they all tried to pick up Thor’s hammer.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Morgan asked.</p><p>“That guy there, the one with the blonde locks, he’s a god.” Tony explained. “And that hammer on the table is his special weapon, only he can lift it.”</p><p>“What, really?” JT asked. “That’s so cool. Why are you all trying if only he can lift it?”</p><p>“We didn’t believe him.” Tony shrugged.</p><p>“Well, that’s not all entirely true.” Cady said quietly. Tony frowned at her. “Well, Thor’s from a place called Asgard and on Asgard all women are worthy.”</p><p>“Wait, you can lift the hammer?” Tony stopped the footage as they all stared at her.</p><p>“Yeah, I can.” Cady grinned.</p><p>“You kept that quiet.” Tony grumbled.</p><p>“Does that mean I can?” Morgan asked excitedly.</p><p>“I’m sure you could when you get older. Got to work on those muscles first.” Cady laughed and gently squeeze Morgan’s skinny arms.</p><p>Tony scoffed and started the footage again. After a few more surveillance footage reams of the Avengers training facility and further explanations to the kids, including one of Cady’s office when Steve taught her to dance – something she didn’t thank her dad for – there came one that Tony knew would either go one way or the other.</p><p>It was CCTV footage of the airport in Germany. Cady’s breath caught in her throat as she took it in.</p><p>“Granddad! It’s you!” JT said excitedly, oblivious to the tears forming in her eyes.</p><p>“Tony...” Pepper said warningly.</p><p>“I’m sorry...” Tony said, “I thought I’d taken this one out.”</p><p>“No it’s okay.” Cady said with a small smile. “Just a few more moments.” She swallowed her tears as she took in everyone she was looking at.</p><p>“Who is everyone?” JT asked innocently, “Is that Spider-Man.”</p><p>“Yeah kid.” Tony said. He paused the footage and got to his feet, pointing to the people on the projection screen. “Okay so, you know granddad and you know mom.” Tony pointed them out on the footage. “And Uncle Steve, and Auntie Nat. Then there’s Rhodey, do you remember him? He stopped by a few years back.”</p><p>“Yeah, I remember. War Machine!” JT said as Morgan agreed.</p><p>“And then Clint, who you’ve never met because he’s a mysterious soul.” Tony scowled.</p><p>“Hawkeye.” JT recited, impressed with himself. Cady wasn’t really listening. Her eyes were fixed on one person only.</p><p>“Then everybody else... well, everybody else is gone.” Tony said heavily. “You’ll know some of them from photos, Peter, of course. Then this is King T’Challa, Wanda, Vision, Sam, Scott and...” Tony looked to Cady.</p><p>“Your daddy, Jay.” Cady swallowed hard, wiping the tear from her eye as JT got to his feet to look closer.</p><p>“You never told me daddy had a metal arm.” JT said as he looked at the screen. “That’s so cool. How did he lose it?”</p><p>“Erm, it was a battle injury.” Pepper explained as Cady stared numbly at the footage. Tony sat down again as JT continued to look closely at the footage.</p><p>“I want to see more of daddy, granddad. Do you have anymore?” JT asked.</p><p>“I’m not sure that’s a good idea, bud.” Tony said.</p><p>“No, it’s okay.” Cady said, nodding. “If you’ve got any that...” She tailed off.</p><p>“I have one.” Tony swallowed, closing the current footage. “You might want to give mommy a cuddle, though, Jay.”</p><p>JT obliged, climbing onto Cady’s lap and wrapping his tiny arms around her neck. Cady held him close and smiled at him bravely so he wouldn’t notice her tears. “Okay.” She said determinedly. “I’m ready.” She stroked JT’s hair as she stared at the screen, preparing herself.</p><p>The footage switched to an old black and white ream that jumped and started. Cady frowned, for a moment wondering whether it was a mistake. Then it became clear. Steve and Bucky in their 1943 uniforms, laughing and joking with other soldiers. They both looked so happy and natural. Cady’s eyes fell on Bucky and fixed there. It was pre-long hair, pre-amputation, pre-brainwashing. He looked at ease. She sobbed uncontrollably and held JT closer to herself.</p><p>“I found this in my dad’s things.” Tony explained, reaching down to gently squeeze Cady’s shoulder.</p><p>“He looks at peace.” Cady remarked through her tears. JT looked up at her, frowning, and then wrapped his arms tighter around her neck and held her, knowing how much she was hurting.</p><p>“It’s okay, mommy.” JT said firmly. “It’s okay to cry. I miss him too, but I know he’s watching me grow up. Uncle Steve said so. And Captain America is always right.”</p><p>Cady looked at him and stroked his face, his father reflected so much in it. She kissed his nose gently and held him close again. “I love you, baby boy.”</p><p>“I love you, mommy.” JT held her close.</p><p>Tony shut off the projector and Pepper announced bedtime for the kids. Morgan said goodnight and Pepper took her upstairs. JT lingers, waiting for Cady to confirm she was okay. Cady promised she was, and JT happily went up to bed with Pepper. Cady took a moment to sob, covering her mouth as she tried to compose herself.</p><p>“Are you okay, kiddo?” Tony asked.</p><p>Cady nodded. “I am.” She looked at her dad and smiled. “Thank you for that.”</p><p>“You sure it didn’t bring everything back?” Tony reached over to stroke her hair.</p><p>“No. Actually, it... it was good. Now whenever I think about him I will think of that smile, not the sight of him...” She couldn’t finish her sentence as she made a gesture that meant dust. Tony nodded and leaned down to kiss her forehead.</p><p>“You know,” Tony said, “You’ve got one wise kid.”</p><p>“He’s one in a million.” Cady agreed. “He learned from the best, though.”</p><p>“Apparently that best is Steve Rogers.” Tony cocked his eyebrow.</p><p>“No, dad.” Cady shook her head. “That best is you. He couldn’t have asked for a better granddad.”</p><p>Tony smiled at her gently and chucked her under the chin. “I’m so thankful for you, kiddo.”</p><p>“And I thank you... for everything.” Cady took his hand and squeezed it. “Everything you’ve done for me in the last twelve years... especially in the last four.”</p><p>“It hasn’t always been easy, and I’ve been a real shit at times, but I’ve always loved you, Cady, and I couldn’t have asked for a better... eldest... daughter. I love you, kiddo.”</p><p>Cady grinned at him and nodded. “I love you too, daddy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. The Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some old friends show up with a plan and Cady has a big decision to make. </p><p>(Canon compliant, contains plot spoilers for Avengers: Endgame)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>April 2023, New York</strong>
</p><p>It was as Tony and Cady watched JT and Morgan playing outside the kitchen window that they first noticed the long black car at the bottom of the drive. JT was the first one to notice it and he held up his dustbin lid shield between himself and the car. Morgan, wearing Cady’s old, dismantled Steelheart helmet, stepped behind him as they watched it pull up.</p><p>“Are we expecting company?” Tony asked cautiously.</p><p>“Not that I know of.” Cady replied just as warily.</p><p>“That’s never good.” Tony remarked, pulling open the front door and exiting the house, Cady right behind him. “Jay, Morgan, come here please.” Tony shouted.</p><p>“I’m not Jay, I’m Captain America.” JT argued.</p><p>“And I’m Steelheart.” Morgan said from inside the helmet.</p><p>“Cap, Steelheart, here.” Tony ordered, his tone switching to show he wasn’t playing. JT frowned and hurried Morgan up to where Tony and Cady were standing. Tony scooped Morgan up into his arms and removed her helmet as the car came to a stop. Cady put her hands on JT’s shoulders as they watched.</p><p>“Is that Captain America I see?” Steve’s voice came from the open car door.</p><p>“Uncle Steve!” JT hurried towards him, his bin lid shield still on his arm. Steve ducked to avoid being knocked out by it as he scooped JT up and whirled him around.</p><p>“That’s not Captain America, that’s my handsome little godson.” Steve planted an enormous kiss on JT’s cheek before setting him down. “Hey, little soldier.”</p><p>“Steve.” Tony said. “We weren’t expecting you.”</p><p>“No, I know. I bet you also weren’t expecting...” Steve preluded, turning to where Nat stepped out of the car.</p><p>“Auntie Nat!” JT whooped, hurrying around the car to hug her.</p><p>“Hey buddy.” Nat hugged him tightly. “My god you’ve grown!”</p><p>Cady was distracted by the back door of the car opening and a familiar face stepping out, a familiar face she had long believed dusted with everyone else. She stepped down from the porch in awe before hurrying forward and hugging him.</p><p>“Scott Lang.” She said.</p><p>“Hey, Cady Stark.” Scott hugged her back.</p><p>“Barnes.” Cady corrected him.</p><p>“Right, of course, sorry.” Scott smacked himself in the forehead. “It’s been a long time!”</p><p>“We thought you got snapped.” Cady shook her head.</p><p>“No, no. I was trapped in the quantum realm instead.” Scott said innocently.</p><p>Cady frowned at him, “Quantum what...” She laughed. “It doesn’t matter. I missed you.” A sudden thought hit her. “Cassie?”</p><p>“She’s okay.” Scott grinned. “She survived.”</p><p>“I’m so glad.” Cady hugged him again.</p><p>“I’m so sorry about Bucky.” Scott said.</p><p>Cady didn’t answer. She felt small hands on her leg and looked down to JT.</p><p>“Who’s this?” Scott asked.</p><p>“This is Jay, my son. JT.” Cady stroked JT’s hair.</p><p>“Hey, Jay.” Scott bent down to his level. “Nice to meet you. I’m Scott.”</p><p>“You’re Antman.” JT said. “You’re so cool!”</p><p>“Ah, well, thank you.” Scott grinned at him and ruffled his hair as he stood up again.</p><p>“Hey, Jay... I mean, <em>Cap</em>. Go tell gram there’s three more for lunch?” Cady realised they wouldn’t be here just for leisure. JT nodded and hurried back to the house. Cady turned her attention to Steve and Nat, accepting Nat’s hug on the way past. Tony had disappeared to the porch and deposited Morgan inside the house as they joined him. They listened as greetings were held and Steve, Scott and Nat explained their idea for getting everybody back.</p><p>Cady sat numbly as Tony picked flaws in their plan. Steve watched her carefully, knowing she was more likely to agree than Tony. He also knew she was imagining all possible outcomes. She rejoined the conversation when Scott mentioned and explained his idea for a ‘time heist’.</p><p>“We can bring everyone back.” Nat said hopefully.</p><p>Cady stared at her, feeling like her breath had been knocked from her body.</p><p>“You really think we could?” Cady asked.</p><p>“I don’t see why not.” Scott said reassuringly.</p><p>“I can see plenty of reasons why not. You might screw it up worse than it is now.”</p><p>“I don’t believe we would.” Steve folded his arms.</p><p>Tony and Scott bickered about ‘Back to the Future’ whilst Cady met Steve’s eye.  He was silently appealing to her, wanting her to see it. She could see both ways. There was a possibility that it might work, but then Tony might lose Morgan and everything that had happened after the snap.</p><p>Cady opened her mouth to speak, to interrupt Tony shutting them down, but she was saved by Morgan. Morgan dragged Tony away from the conversation and he went inside, leaving Cady alone with Scott, Steve and Nat.</p><p>“Do you think he’s right?” Steve asked. Cady dithered, her mouth open and stuttered words all she could manage.</p><p>“I... quantum physics are infinite, and difficult. I don’t deny that you have probably a base understanding Scott, if you spent time in the quantum realm, but just because you survived doesn’t mean...” Cady rubbed her arms uncomfortably and looked towards the house.  “I just... we’re happy.” Cady looked back at them. “My dad... I can’t risk him losing everything.”</p><p>“What about you?” Steve asked. “What do you want to do?”</p><p>“I’m not my father. I can’t do the things he can do.” Cady argued.</p><p>“No. But you can do some of them, and that’s better than nothing.” Nat argued.</p><p>“I know you’re scared to lose Jay.” Steve said softly. “I know, and we’re sorry. But we’re talking about billions of people.”</p><p>“I’m not scared of losing Jay.” Cady admitted before she could stop herself. Her words shocked them all, even her. “He’s a great kid, I couldn’t have asked for better given the circumstances but...” She swallowed hard. “I was pregnant when the snap happened. If we can reverse it, change time... there’s a chance he could spend his first five years knowing his father and... honestly, that’s why I’m torn.” Cady took a deep breath. “But I can’t take Morgan from my dad.”</p><p>“Cay...” Steve reached out to touch her arm. “What would Bucky want you to do?”</p><p>Cady stared at him. There was a long pause as they all waited. Then, with a heavy heart, Cady admitted, “Bring everyone back.”</p><p>She sighed and looked out over the lake. She closed her eyes, making up her mind, and looked back at them. “Okay.” She said. A look of relief passed over their faces as she nodded determinedly. “Give me an hour. I have to tell my dad and...” Cady frowned, torn again, “...say goodbye to my sister.”</p><p>“Do you want us to wait?” Steve asked.</p><p>“No. I’ll get Happy to drive me to HQ.” Cady smiled at him. “I’ll meet you there.”</p><p>“Thank you Cady.” Steve hugged her. “What are you going to say to your dad?”</p><p>“I’m going to remind him what Avengers stand for.” Cady said with a small shrug. “But, if this is going to work, we need everyone.” She looked to Nat. “And that means getting the band back together.”</p><p>Nat nodded, knowing what she meant.</p><p>“I’ll see you soon.” Cady said, smiling at them all as she went into the house, leaving them on the porch.</p><p>She watched as they returned to the car and drove away, her mind reeling and her heart hammering. She didn’t regret her decision, and that’s what scared her.</p><p>“Are they not staying?” Pepper asked from the table.</p><p>“No.” Cady turned to her, “And neither am I.”</p><p>Cady walked past them to the stairs. Tony removed his napkin and hurried after her.</p><p>“Cady...” He called after her as they climbed the stairs. “Cady, you know this is ridiculous.”</p><p>“No, it isn’t.” Cady replied from where she stood in her bedroom, throwing her clothes into a bag whilst messaging Happy to come and pick her up. “What’s ridiculous is how you are ignoring this.” Cady turned to her dad, her full attention on him. “Dad, it’s brilliant. It’s the breakthrough we’ve been waiting for.”</p><p>“We haven’t been waiting for anything.” Tony argued, his arms folded. “What’s the matter with you, I thought we were happy.”</p><p>“Dad... we are happy. But you know how hard it has been for me without him... if there’s a small chance I can get him back and save the world whilst I do it...” Cady shook her head in awe, “How are you not jumping at that chance?” Cady resumed packing.</p><p>“Because I can’t lose any more people, Cay, I just can’t. You think losing Bucky is eating you alive? It’s eating me too. I never got to tell him how grateful I am for how he looked after you when I completely wrote him off. I never got to tell him I’m sorry for everything, and that I forgive him for my parents. I never got to call him my son.”</p><p>Cady stared at him. She had had no idea how much Tony had been grieving Bucky too.</p><p>“Dad...” Cady’s voice broke. “If this works you can tell him all that.” She appealed to him. “But we need your help to do it. Two Starks are better than one.”</p><p>Tony looked back at her, considering her words. He wanted to say yes, she could tell, but something was stopping him.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Tony shook his head. “But no. I can’t.”</p><p>Cady nodded and smiled at him, understanding. “Okay. That’s okay.” She returned to packing. “But I’m going to try.”</p><p>Tony struggled with his comeback. Eventually he simply picked up a photo of Cady and JT.</p><p>“What about the boy?” Tony asked.</p><p>“He’s coming with me.” Cady said.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“He’s my son, dad. And Happy will look after him whilst I’m working, but I have to have him near me.” Cady passed him and entered JT’s room, beginning to pack for him too. Tony followed her. He, for once, was speechless as he watched.</p><p>“Mom.” JT appeared in the hall. “Gram sent me up to ask what was happening. What are you doing?”</p><p>“Jay, you know you’ve always wanted to be an Avenger?” Cady asked.</p><p>JT’s eyes lit up. “Yeah?”</p><p>“Well, I’m taking you to Avengers HQ. Mommy has to some important work with Uncle Steve, Auntie Nat and the others. I want you to come with me.”</p><p>“Mom!” JT said excitedly. “Are you serious?!”</p><p>“Deadly.” Cady replied. “Come over here and pack some things to do on the way.”</p><p>Tony sighed and left them to it, his mind heavy.</p><p>An hour later and JT was dancing with excitement in the back of the car and yabbling non-stop to Happy, oblivious to the weight of the situation. Cady stood on the porch saying goodbye.</p><p>“Do you have to go?” Morgan asked as Cady crouched down to say goodbye.</p><p>“I do, but I’ll be back.” Cady brushed her hair back and smiled, “I promise. You look after dad while I’m gone.”</p><p>“I will.” Morgan nodded. “I promise.”</p><p>Cady giggled and kissed her on the forehead. “You’re the best little sister.”</p><p>“You’re the best big sister.”</p><p>“I love you 3000.”</p><p>“That’s what I say.” Morgan laughed and hugged her again. “Be worthy like Thor’s hammer.”</p><p>“I will.” Cady grinned at her.</p><p>“Be safe.” Pepper said, hugging Cady close. “It’s going to be strange not having you around.”</p><p>“It’s not for long.” Cady replied. “And it might be good.”</p><p>“I trust you.” Pepper smiled at her.</p><p>“You sure you know what you’re doing.” Tony asked as Cady turned to him.</p><p>“Nope, but I’ll work it out.” Cady shrugged. “Last chance to come with us.”</p><p>“No.” Tony shook his head. “I stand firm on this.”</p><p>“Who would you be without that Stark stubbornness.” Cady hugged him tightly. “I love you, dad.”</p><p>“I love you too, Cay.” Tony kissed her cheek. “Good luck.”</p><p>Cady smiled at him in response. “Try not to think too much whilst I’m gone.”</p><p>“I’ll try.” Tony grinned. “Go on, get out of here.”</p><p>Cady nodded and headed to the car, hugging Happy and then climbing into the shotgun seat. She didn’t know what she was going to, but she knew what she was leaving behind, and this had been the hardest decision she had ever made.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you guys so much for sticking with 62 chapters!!! It'll be finished soon and I won't know what to do with myself. </p><p>I'm curious: which actress do you guys imagine when reading Cady?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. The Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cady travels back to the past to retrieve the Infinity Stones, but her trip gives her more than she bargained for when she meets someone she only knew from stories. </p><p>(Canon compliant, contains plot spoilers for Avengers: Endgame)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>April 2023, Avengers HQ, New York</strong>
</p><p>Returning to the Avengers headquarters felt like coming home. JT was on cloud nine as Happy showed him around and introduced him to all of the equipment, at least, the equipment he knew the name of. After all JT was a Stark by birth and at almost five years old already had knowledge of technology: he was in his element in the lab.</p><p>Cady quickly caught up with Dr Banner, now big and green, about his years living in union with the Hulk. It was nice to be able to speak with her old friend after four years of isolation. She hadn’t realised just how much she had missed the team when she had been focused on her family and her father and the world around them. Bruce had hardly changed despite now being big and green. It felt almost normal to be here with him. They caught up in brief before throwing themselves straight into work, testing out Scott’s existing quantum tunnel. She listened as Scott explained all he knew and then added tweaks that would hopefully make it work. It felt good to be back to work and doing something productive. In spite of her tweaks the initial tests did not go well, especially for Scott, and the whole team was disgruntled.  Cady set to work trying to work out where it was going wrong.</p><p>“Cay, there’s nothing we can do if the quantum generator is fried...” Bruce tried to explain as Cady got a sudden realisation. “We’d have to rewrite the entire diagnostic programme that was Dr Pym’s life work...”</p><p>“Wait, what about if we reroute the quantum generator to the phantom circuit and blast it full of Gs? We can completely circumvent the stream without even touching the existing programme.” Her eyes lit up.</p><p>Bruce stared at her, then at the tunnel, then back at her. “Cay! You’re a genius! I could kiss you right now.” There was an awkward moment as she raised her eyebrows at him. “I mean, I won’t.</p><p>“If it works I might just let you.” Cady beamed at him, feeling her old self.</p><p>“Nah.” Bruce almost blushed through the green. “Maybe ten years ago but I’m too big and broken and green for you now.” He winked at her as they set to work on her new idea.</p><p>“What, you think I wouldn’t?” Cady grinned at him flirtily, like her relationship with Bruce always had been. “Big and green doesn’t bother me, Bruce. I’ve been a widow five years. Maybe I just need the appreciation. Besides,” She shrugged, “my husband was the definition of broken. Your big and broken and green doesn’t bother me.”  She smiled kindly at him.</p><p>“We’d best get working then.” Bruce smiled at her. She giggled and nodded, setting to work.</p><p>It took them a few days. However, it took her dad showing up to realise she had two numbers in the wrong place.</p><p>“I knew you’d come.” She said as he pulled up outside, pleased with herself for planting the seeds in his mind.</p><p>“Yeah, well. Shut up.” Tony said sulkily.</p><p>“Dad, are you... emotional... right now?” Cady teased, noting the tone of Tony’s voice.</p><p>“I’ve been without you for two days and I missed you, kiddo, alright. How we went two years without speaking I’ll never know.” Tony hugged her. “Where’s my grandson?”</p><p>“In the lab playing with wires.” Cady explained.</p><p>“It seems the apple doesn’t fall from the tree.” Tony grinned and set to work.</p><p>In less than an hour he and Cady had the algorithm ready to go. </p><p>“Call in the troops.” Tony announced. “I feel like a time heist.”</p><p>News spread quickly and the remaining Avengers gathered to come up with the plan. There were reunions all round with Thor, Clint and the others. JT was thrilled to meet his favourite superheroes and wasted no time telling them how much he idolised them. They had both changed, and not for the better, and Cady felt their pain.</p><p>“Hey sparky.” Clint said softly as he found a few minutes to speak with her alone.</p><p>“Hey Clint.” Cady replied with a small smile. There was a momentary pause and then she grinned and threw her arms around his neck, greeting him properly. He hugged her back and for a moment they stood there, embraced, feeling each others pain.</p><p>“That’s a great kid you’ve got there.” Clint said heavily as they stepped back again, gesturing to where JT was talking Steve and Scott’s ears off. Cady nodded and then turned back to Clint. “I’m sorry about Barnes. Really.”</p><p>Cady swallowed hard as tears pricked her eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry. Your whole family... that’s....” She paused. “I’m sorry.” Was all she could manage. “Without JT and my dad I...”</p><p>“We’ll get them back.” Clint said determinedly.  “Whatever it takes.”</p><p>Cady volunteered to test out the machine almost instantly, wanting the chance to see Bucky and remember why they were risking everything. Steve and Tony both spoke against it and Clint volunteered to go in her place. Cady agreed reluctantly, knowing they were right. They tested the time machine on Clint and it worked perfectly, and so well into the night they thought about the plan until eventually they pinpointed three time zones to aim for. Cady was to go with Tony, Steve, Scott and Bruce to 2012.</p><p>As she put JT to bed for possibly the last time before everything changed she couldn’t help but think about everything life had dealt her. In the last eleven years she had fought countless battles, won a Nobel prize, lost her dad, found a husband, lost her husband, found her dad and become a mom. As she kissed JT she felt worry tug at her heart. What if Tony had been right initially and they lost everything.</p><p>Cady climbed into bed and lay on her back staring at the ceiling, her mind spinning. She had never felt more sure and unsure about something all at the same time. Her hand rested on her stomach, the stomach that had carried her son, and she twisted her wedding ring around her finger. In just a few hours she could have Bucky back, they could be a family, but what then? What did that mean? She suddenly felt very lonely in the dark room.</p><p>“Cay.” Steve’s voice came from the dark doorway in a hushed whisper. “You awake?”</p><p>“What do you think?” Cady whispered back. Steve chuckled under his breath as Cady’s silhouette sat up in bed. “What’s up?”</p><p>“I wondered if you wanted company. I know you must be feeling everything right now.” Steve whispered.</p><p>“Do you really know me that well, Rogers?” Cady asked as the light from the hall fell on her face. Steve raised an eyebrow and shrugged modestly. Cady giggled and pulled back the covers beside her. “Get over here.”</p><p>Steve shut the door and tiptoed past where JT was sleeping on the blow-up bed. Crawling into bed beside Cady was nothing new to either Steve or Cady. When Bucky had first been snapped its how they spent most nights. Having Steve around made Cady feel like she was not alone. Have Cady close reminded Steve he hadn’t completely failed. He lay back on the bed and Cady curled up on his chest in the darkness, his steady heartbeat keeping her sane. Their relationship had been platonic for almost ten years but there was no denying that they needed each other, especially at a time like this.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Steve asked in a hushed voice as he ran his fingers up her arm comfortingly.</p><p>“Scared. “Cady admitted. “There are so many unknowns, so many things that can go wrong...”</p><p>“So many bad fashion choices...” Steve suggested. Cady snorted with laughter and covered her mouth.</p><p>“2012 was a bad time for us all, okay. You think I’m looking forward to seeing the mess my first suit was? The answer to that one is no, I’m telling you now.” Cady giggled. “At least you got your shield back.”</p><p>“Yeah, thank you for that.” Steve said. “Your dad said you worked hard on it.”</p><p>“Well, all the best for JT’s Uncle.” Cady’s smile faded in the dark as she realised she hadn’t even known Bucky back then. It was before she even knew Steve that well. They had flirted, sure, but nothing had happened yet.</p><p>“What are you going to do about JT?” Steve asked.  </p><p>“He’s going home.” Cady replied. “Happy’s going to take him in the morning.”</p><p>“Probably best.” Steve nodded. “We don’t know what’s going to happen.”</p><p>“Should I even be going?” Cady asked, her voice dripping in concern. “Is that just a really shitty decision?”</p><p>Steve clenched his jaw and thought about the correct way to answer. His fingers stopped stroking her arm and he simply held it firmly, securely. “You would regret it if you didn’t.” Steve said assertively.</p><p>“You really do know me well.” Cady admitted, finding his hand in the dark and entwining her fingers in it. “I just...” She moved her head to see where JT was sleeping on the blow-up bed. “What if something happens.”</p><p>“JT is the luckiest kid out there, Cay. If something does happen he will never, ever be alone. You know that, right?” Steve gripped her arm tighter to push his words through to her. “Only good can come from this trip.”</p><p>“Or we could fail.” Cady said.</p><p>“In which case nothing will change.” Steve growled, firm. “You will have closure. You and JT can continue your lives as you have been.”</p><p>“Without him.” Cady whispered, tears suddenly rolling from her eyes. Steve swallowed hard.</p><p>“Without him.” He repeated. He leant down to kiss Cady on the forehead and then they both lay there in silence until they both fell asleep. Whatever happened nothing would change the way Steve and Cady felt for each other.</p><p> </p><p>“You be a good boy for Happy, okay? And Gram.” Cady stooped to JT’s height and ran her thumbs over his cheeks. “Momma loves you. So very much. I’ll see you soon kiddo.” JT nodded and threw his arms around her neck, feeling the weight of the situation.  Cady held him close and kissed him on the cheek, feeling her heart break just a little as he released her and took Happy’s hand obligingly. Cady got back to her feet. “Keep him safe, okay?” She ordered Happy, hugging him too.</p><p>“I promise.” Happy kissed her cheek.</p><p>“Hey champ.” Tony took his turn to address his grandson, holding out an old Iron Man gauntlet to him. Cady frowned as JT took it. “Now, this isn’t loaded, but it’s enough to remind you who the best superhero is.” Tony winked at JT. JT grinned at him and hugged Tony.</p><p>“I love you grandpa.”</p><p>“I love you too.” Tony replied, holding him close to him. Cady wondered if Tony knew something she didn’t. “You be a good boy, yeah? Make me proud.”</p><p>“I will.” JT promised, letting Tony ruffle his hair.</p><p>“Look after Morgan.” Tony winked at him. JT nodded and Happy led him from the building.</p><p>Cady put an arm around her dad as they watched the car pull away. “That was touching.” She said softly as they waved through the glass at JT’s silhouette in the back.</p><p>“Yeah, well.” Tony shrugged. “Got to protect my legacy, right?” He grinned at Cady and once again she found herself wondering what he knew. “Come on, we have work to do.”</p><p>Nat caught Cady’s arm as they prepared to undertake the time heist.</p><p>“You know,” She said, “you’re a great mom.”</p><p>“You think so?” Cady asked. “I’m not so sure.”</p><p>“Are you kidding? You’ve been there for that kid since the second he was born. Not all kids are that lucky. Even if this doesn’t work, Cady, even if Bucky doesn’t come back...JT will always have you, and that makes him damn lucky if you ask me.”</p><p>“Thank you, Nat.” Cady felt the sudden urge to hug her. “For everything you’ve ever done for me and my family.”</p><p>“What else are friends for?” Nat hugged her back, then looked at her carefully.</p><p>"Friends?" Cady frowned. "Nat, you're more like a sister to me. You know that, right?"</p><p>Nat smiled at her widely. "I do." She swallowed hard. “Us women have done alright, right? You and me versus all this testosterone.”</p><p>“Babe,” Cady grinned at her, “without us there would be no Avengers.”</p><p>Thirty minutes later saw the assembled Avengers team standing on the platform waiting for the moment that would change their lives one way or another. Cady looked around at her companions and felt Tony squeeze her hand through their custom made suits. Tony had been up all night working on them based on Scott’s costume.  With any luck they would hold out. They set their watches and bent their knees, as prepared as they could be. Steve gave a rousing speech and she smiled at him.</p><p>“Here we go.” Tony announced and Cady looked to Steve for reassurance. His mouth twitched in a smile as their helmets closed around their faces. Safe behind the tempered glass, Cady screwed her eyes up and prayed this would work. She had never been more terrified. Her mind filled with memories of Bucky, clinging to them for comfort as Tony pressed the button.</p><p>
  <strong>June 2012, New York</strong>
</p><p>An unbelievable amount of seconds later and she stood on the streets of Manhattan alongside her dad, Steve, Scott and Bruce.  The ground felt firm beneath her surprised feet as her eyes snapped open and she reeled, trying to catch her breath. The streets around them were all but destroyed as they looked around.</p><p>“It worked?” Cady’s helmet slid back in surprise.</p><p>“Apparently.” Tony’s eyes glinted as he met hers. There was an incredulous laugh and they hugged each other in surprise and relief before composing themselves.</p><p>“Alright,” Steve said, all business. “You all know the plan.”</p><p>Bruce set out to find the time stone under orders to smash some things along the way. Tony, Steve, Scott and Cady headed for Stark tower for the remaining two stones.  They had worn their uniforms beneath the suits and Cady kept tapping her bracelets for reassurance. She hadn’t donned Steelheart in so long that she wasn’t sure she’d be able to operate it after all these years, even with all the upgrades she had given it.  </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>June 2012, Stark Tower, New York</strong>
</p><p>When they reached Stark tower they separated as per the plan. Tony and Scott headed for the top floor to put Scott in place. Cady and Steve headed for the elevator to intercept on the lower floors.</p><p>“You doing good?” Steve asked Cady in a hushed voice as she agitatedly shook her leg.</p><p>“Yeah.” Cady said with an unconvincing smile.</p><p>“Rogers that suit did nothing for your ass.” Tony came over comm.</p><p>Steve scoffed. “Nobody asked you to look Tony.” He said with a shake of his head.</p><p>“He’s right.” Cady teased in a hushed voice. “The current suit is much better.”</p><p>Steve grinned at her. “Was that one of the reasons you offered to make it?”</p><p>“When you two are done flirting,” Tony came over comm again, “It’s on its way down to you.”</p><p>“Flirting?” Cady pressed the button as per their plan. “He’s one to talk, didn’t he mention your ass first?” Cady giggled as she smoothed the outfit she was wearing and tweaked her hair to best appear like her old self. “Christ, how did I ever wear my hair this tight?” She looked down at herself. “I’ve never been one for self esteem issues but I look okay, right? I’ve had a baby since 2012.”</p><p>“You look perfect.” Steve promised her with a reassuring smile. Cady returned it as the elevator pinged. “Follow my lead.”</p><p>The doors slid open on the elevator full of Strike agents. Cady felt instantly angry as she remembered everything they had done to Bucky. Steve seemed to notice as he shot her a look and they stepped into the elevator.</p><p>“Captain.” Sitwell said, “Miss Arden-Stark.” Cady did a silent double-take as she remembered she hadn’t even changed her name yet. “I thought you were coordinating search and rescue?”</p><p>“Change of plan.” Steve said confidently, sliding in beside them, Cady by his side. He gave her a minute look and the doors closed again. The reach for the gun of one of the agents did not go unnoticed. Cady stayed quiet as Steve explained the fictional circumstances. As he whispered ‘Hail Hydra’ in Sitwell’s ear Cady’s fists clenched on her repulsor rings. She knew it was pretend but she couldn’t help the emotions boiling to the surface. Steve gave her a side-eye to reassure her as the elevator came to a stop. Steve was handed the case as they stepped out onto the corridor.</p><p>“Quick thinking there soldier.” Cady whispered as the doors shut again and they set off at a quick pace.</p><p>“Honestly, even the word makes me sick.” Steve shook his head.</p><p>“I can’t help thinking that somewhere in Siberia on ice right now is Buck, being tortured and brainwashed by those bastards.” Cady said angrily.</p><p>“I know Cay, but we can’t do anything for him right now. The best thing for him is to get this back to the future.” Steve glanced at her nervously.  </p><p>“Do you not think I should find you and tell you?” Cady scowled. “We might be able to save at least some of him.”</p><p>“No, Cady. That’s a dangerous road. That information should be kept between us.” He offered her a sorry smile. “You know... 2012 is when we first met.”</p><p>“I know.” Cady shook her head at him, knowing he was changing the subject. “It’s weird to think.” She suddenly stopped and pushed him against the wall, her body on his. He frowned at her but she put a finger to her lips. “Hear that?” She whispered.</p><p>“Received and understood.” Came the unmistakeable voice of Steve from around the next corner.</p><p>“You gotta be shitting me.” Steve hissed.</p><p>“Language.” Cady’s eyes sparkled as he glared at her.</p><p>“Is there another way down?” Steve looked around them where they stood in the corridor. Cady frowned and stepped back from him discreetly.</p><p>“I think there’s a service stairwell.” She took a few paces back the way they had came to check, which was just enough time for 2012 Steve to eyeball 2023 Steve. Cady flattened herself against the wall as the two Steve’s faced off, her eyes screwed up in anguish. Cady opened her mouth to call Steve’s name, hoping to distract the 2012 version, when the telltale sound of a repulsor beam just missed her head. From the corridor running parallel to the Steve corridor, 2012 Steelheart appeared and shot another repulsor at 2023 Cady. Cady ducked and rolled out of the way but she was upon herself in a flash, her metal fingers around her fleshy throat.</p><p>“Loki.” 2012 Cady hissed, “I’ve had enough of your shit for one day.”</p><p>“I’m not Loki.” Cady scrabbled at her own metal hand. Damn these things were strong.</p><p>“Bullshit.” 2012 Cady argued. 2023 Cady frowned at her in spite of herself.</p><p>“Did anyone ever tell you that you swear too much?” She asked. She took in everything about her former self as she scrabbled at the mechanism. From what she could remember the old suit had been flawless in battle except for one panel that had been torn off by a Chitauri sword. One panel was all she needed. 2023 reached out and tore away the titanium where the wound had formed, causing the arm of the suit to malfunction and 2012 Steelheart to drop Cady. Cady gasped for breath as 2012 Cady flailed in her shortcircuiting suit, which was just enough time for 2023 Cady to close her own suit around her body.</p><p>2012 Cady stared at her incredulously, taking in all the features of the new suit. “Impossible.”</p><p>“Evolution.” 2023 Cady replied, shooting a repulsor into 2012 Cady’s chest and sending her flying backwards. The blows from the Steve’s fighting bounced off the walls as Cady hurried past to find the sceptre. She felt a blast in her back as 2012 Cady shot at her again. “This bitch is relentless.” Cady whispered to herself, remembering just how eager she had been to prove herself eleven years ago. She turned to face herself and raised her hands. “Alright. Bring it on.”</p><p>They fought, crashing through walls and windows as they did. Eventually, with a far more superior suit and eleven more years of fighting experience on her previous version, Cady succeeded in blasting her old self to the ground, putting her foot on her chest and sliding back her helmet.</p><p>“Who are you?” 2012 Cady scowled at herself.</p><p>“You. Just more advanced, and a better fighter.” 2023 Cady shrugged modestly.</p><p>“I can’t fight like that.” 2012 Cady shook her head. “You’re lying.”</p><p>“Steve’s a good teacher.” 2023 Cady explained. “Look, I’m sorry about this. I know you’re trying to prove yourself to your dad. And everyone really.” She raised her repulsor. “Just... this is gonna hurt, so I’d like you to remember this. Do us a favour? Tell your dad everyday how much you love him. Without him you’re nothing, you’ll always have a black hole in your heart.” She hesitated. “And... brush up on your Russian. It’ll come in handy.” She blasted her old self unconscious and stepped off of her, catching her breath.</p><p>It took her a moment to regroup as she heard smashing glass from where the Steve’s were fighting. Cady broke into a run, still wearing her suit, and followed the sound to where Steve was fighting himself down in the lobby.</p><p>“I never did understand why this place was built of glass.” Cady growled to herself as she thrust off the ledge and flew down to where 2012 Steve was strangling himself.</p><p>“Ah. Arden-Stark. A little help.” 2012 Steve said. 2023 Steve whispered something to him that Cady couldn’t quite hear, causing 2012 Steve to release him.</p><p>“Yeah,” Cady said as she landed beside the sceptre and picked it up. “You should probably start calling me Cady considering how very informal we’re gonna get.”  She pressed the sceptre into 2012 Steve’s chest and he fell down unconscious. Cady reached down to help 2023 Steve to his feet. He dusted himself down.</p><p>“What took you so long?” Steve asked, out of breath.</p><p>“You’re not the only one seeing double.” Cady’s eyes glinted. “Turns out you and I are pretty inseparable.”</p><p>“I know that already.” Steve smiled at her. There was an awkward moment between them before Cady released his arm and Steve stooped to pick up his shield and his compass. Cady saw Peggy’s photograph and sighed, reminding herself why they were here. She looked down at unconscious 2012 Steve.</p><p>“Sometimes I think you like getting punched.” She grinned.</p><p>Steve frowned at her. “He said that to me once.” Steve sighed, the moment gone an reality sinking around them. “He really is your soulmate.”</p><p>Cady nodded slowly, sadly looking at Steve. “Kinda.” She admitted with a small shrug. “It’s a shame really. We made a cute couple.” She nodded at 2012 Steve’s limp form.</p><p>Steve looked down at himself. “Lang’s right. That really is America’s ass.” He looked back at Cady and read the melancholy on her face.  He put a hand on her arm determinedly. “Come on, Cay. Let’s go get him back.”</p><p>With a look around them at the damage, Cady shrugged, closed her helmet and offered him her arm to fly them out and to the rendezvous point...</p><p>
  <strong>June 2012, New York</strong>
</p><p>...where they found Scott and Tony looking depressed. They took one look at Steve and Cady’s laughing faces as they landed and Cady’s heart sank.</p><p>“You didn’t do it.” Cady’s suit closed around her as she folded her arms.</p><p>“I dropped the ball.” Tony admitted. Cady closed her eyes, exasperatedly.</p><p>“Dropped the ball? You did a lot more than drop the ball pal.” Scott exploded. He and Tony dissolved into an argument whilst Cady and Steve exchanged a look of defeat. “We’ve got one more particle each!” Scott shouted angrily.</p><p>Cady and Tony had the same thought at the same time. “Lehigh.” They spoke in unison.</p><p>“Lehigh?” Steve frowned at Cady as Tony got to his feet.</p><p>“Lehigh.” He agreed.</p><p>“Will that work?” Cady asked.</p><p>“We have to try.” Tony shrugged.</p><p>“Try what?” Steve interrupted.</p><p>“Pym... of Pym Particles... worked with Howard Stark at one point in time.” Cady explained, shutting Scott’s rambles up. Cady, Tony and Steve spoke in a hushed voice as they went over the plan and Scott tried to understand. “1970.” Cady confirmed as Tony explained. Steve turned to Scott to explain.</p><p>“You ready to see your grandpa?” Tony asked as he reset Cady’s GPS.</p><p>Cady smiled at him, her stomach in knots. “Why not?” She turned to Scott.  “If we don’t make it back find JT and tell him I love him.” Cady blinked back tears as Scott frowned at her. He didn’t have chance to ask any more questions as Cady, Steve and Tony time-jumped.</p><p>
  <strong>1970, Camp Lehigh, New Jersey</strong>
</p><p>Upon their arrival Steve donned a uniform and Tony found a suit. Cady borrowed a coat and hat from somebody and the three of them set about finding the Pym Particles and Tesseract.</p><p>“No distractions.” Cady scolded them both as they prepared to separate.</p><p>“Aye aye, ma’am.” Steve mock saluted her and smiled. He knew she was in turmoil without her having to say it, knew she was thinking of nothing but the fact her grandfather had been killed by her husband and here she was in the same place as him. Steve knew Tony was thinking it to as he looked between them. “In and out.”</p><p>Tony nodded. “In and out.” He hooked his arm in Cady’s and they headed down the corridor away from Steve. Tony would be heading to the lab whilst Cady was supposed to cause a distraction to get Pym away from the particles. Her mind was spinning.</p><p>“Is he really here?” Cady asked in a hushed whisper as they kept their heads down.</p><p>“If my calculations are correct.” Tony shrugged. “Of course... I’m not born yet.”</p><p>“A world without Tony Stark.” Cady shook her head. “How bleak it must be.”</p><p>Tony smiled at her, the smile not quite meeting his eyes. “I know how hard this is for you.” He said. “I want you to know that I’ve put all of that behind us. I’m ready to embrace Bucky as my son regardless of what Hydra made him do.”</p><p>“Let’s hope you still say that after we’re done here.” Cady whispered, knowing her dad well. Tony clenched his jaw but spoke no more about it as they went their separate ways, Cady heading down to the reception desk to fake alert Dr Pym to a parcel. It felt so weird to be in the 1970s, to not even exist yet, for her <em>dad </em>to not even exist yet outside of utero. She couldn’t wrap her mind around it. Somewhere in the world Steve and Bucky were on ice. Her son was a distant light on a very far off horizon and she was lying to the woman behind the desk. Once her deed was done and Dr Pym had been alerted Cady thanked the lady and turned back the way she had come. In and out...</p><p>...Which was when she was distracted by a mural of photographs on the wall. There, at eye height and smiling back at her was the black and white face of her husband. She stopped in her tracks, forgetting herself to stare at it. She reached up to gently touch the face of her husband, tears stinging her eyes. He had been here. He had walked these halls. It was almost as if she could feel him now.</p><p>“Soon my love.” She whispered to the photograph, a promise to herself as well as him. They would succeed. She could feel it.</p><p>“Can I help you madam?” A voice came from behind her. Cady jumped and turned, staring straight into the eyes of Howard Stark.</p><p>Her jaw dropped as she forgot how to speak. She caught herself and shook her head. “N...No sir,” She thought fast. She had seen photos of Howard, heard him speak in videos, but here he was in the flesh. She resisted the urge to hug him. “I’m just waiting for my father.” Her voice tailed off as she scanned his face, her heart a mess of emotion.</p><p>“Is there something the matter?” Howard frowned. Cady had heard stories from Tony about how his father held himself but this Howard was nowhere near as terrifying as she had hoped.</p><p>“No sir.” She said again. “I’m sorry y...you just remind me of my grandfather.” She caught herself. “...When he was younger.”</p><p>“Is that him?” Howard nodded to the photo Cady had been observing.</p><p>She stuttered. “No. That’s my husband...” Her eyes widened. “’s... father.” She faltered.</p><p>“Really?” Howard observed the photograph. “Sergeant Barnes was a fine man. Taken too soon, of course, as were all we lost in that terrible war.” Cady swallowed hard as she watched his face carefully.</p><p>“You knew him, sir?” She asked quietly, her mind filled with the memory of the CCTV documenting Howards’ final moments at the hands of the brainwashed Bucky.  She couldn’t believe he was standing here.</p><p>“I knew James Barnes personally, yes.” Howard nodded. “A very brave man. A very good soldier. He knew Captain America, you know?”</p><p>“I do.” Cady smiled. “My... husband talked about Captain Rogers a lot.”</p><p>“Past tense?” Howard frowned.</p><p>“My husband is ...” She swallowed hard. ”Dead.”</p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that. So young, too.”  Howard shook his head and looked at the photo. “Did you have long with him?”</p><p>“We were married less than a year.” Cady scowled, fighting tears. She sniffed and accepted the handkerchief Howard offered her with a small ‘thanks’. “He’s alive in our memory. And in the face of my son.” Cady spoke before she could stop herself.</p><p>“You have a son?” Howard’s eyes lit up.</p><p>“Yes. James. Like...” Cady looked to the photo.</p><p>“I never knew he had a son.” Howard shook his head and looked at Cady. “What about you my dear. What is your name?”</p><p>“Arcadia.” She said. “Barnes.”</p><p>“Of course.” Howard shook her hand. “You know, Mrs Barnes, you mustn’t think me forward but you look oddly like my wife in some regards.”</p><p>Cady’s eyes lit up. She had never known that. “Is she here?”</p><p>“No, no.” Howard chuckled. “She doesn’t take the slightest bit of interest in my work.”</p><p>“She should.” Cady said quickly, “What you have done... what you do... is fantastic.”</p><p>“I feel for sure my wife would like you.” Howard smiled at her, humbled. Cady’s heart flipped. “What did you husband do?”</p><p>“He was a soldier.” It wasn’t a lie.</p><p>“A family business?” Howard asked.</p><p>“That and engineering science.” Cady smiled at him. “I get that from my father and my... my grandfather.” She swallowed hard.</p><p>“Where did your husband serve?”</p><p>“Siberia.” Cady glanced to the photo and back. “He liked to experiment with military science.” She dabbed her eye again with the handkerchief.</p><p>“He sounds like the type of person I would get along with.” Howard said approvingly. Cady let out a small involuntary gasp as she remembered the CCTV again.</p><p>“Thank you, sir. I’m sure he would have gotten along with you too.” She held his handkerchief back out to him and he took it.</p><p>“Well, Mrs Barnes, I should let you get back to your day.” He smiled warmly at her. “My condolences again for your husband. Tell your son he has quite the legacy to live up to, Howard Stark said so.”</p><p>“I will, sir.” Cady managed to say before Howard tipped his head and turned away. Cady took a deep breath and swallowed her tears as she watched him walk away. She wanted to run after him, to beg him not to get in the car, but she knew she couldn’t.  She looked to the photograph of Bucky again and forced herself to remember everything he was, all the good in him. With any luck she would be able to remind herself of those things in person soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It was really important to me that Cady got a chance to meet her Grandfather, just as it was important for Tony to reconnect with Howard in the actual film. Poor Cady is really going through it and I feel this tiny bit of closure may be good for her soul.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. The Present</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Back in the present the group bid farewell to a fallen friend, Cady and Tony focus on building the gauntlet and Cady gives Steve a piece of advice that may change everything. </p><p>(Canon complaint, contains spoilers for Avengers: Endgame)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>April 2023, Avengers HQ, New York</strong>
</p><p>The return journey went just as quickly as the previous trips. Cady, still reeling from her encounter with her grandfather, could hardly believe that they had managed it.</p><p>That was until they realised that their ranks were one short. Natasha had not returned and Clint was distraught. They all were as Clint explained how the soul stone had been achieved. All thoughts of Howard and the past were pushed from Cady’s head as she broke down into Steve’s chest, his arms wrapping around her in comfort as tears shone in his own eyes. Bruce broke down on the floor and the rest of the team succumbed to grief.</p><p>The memorial was short but sweet as they had nothing to bury. The fact hung heavy on them all that this would not have been achieved without Nat’s sacrifice.</p><p>“Anyone have anything to say?” Tony said after a long silence as they all looked out over the lake. “Do we know if she had family?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Steve said. “Us.”</p><p>Cady looked up from where she stood hand in hand with Bruce. “Steve’s right.” She said. “She had it harder than most of us. She grew up with nothing but pain and...” She looked out over the lake. “She went out that way too. She deserved better .We failed her like we failed everyone else.”</p><p>“Not true.” Tony said assertively. “Not anymore.”</p><p>“Why are you all acting like she’s dead?” Thor chimed in. They all turned to him. “We have the stones, we can reverse it? Reverse everything? Bring her back. We’re the Avengers. Isn’t that what you’re always saying, Cady?”</p><p>Cady blinked at him, struck dumb.</p><p>“No.” Clint argued. “It can’t be undone. That’s what he said. The red guy said.” Clint grew in anger as he and Thor shouted at each other. “You go and fly and talk to him!”</p><p>Cady released Bruce’s hand to step in front of Clint to stop him flying at Thor. He looked at her for a moment, going to argue, then dropped his head onto her shoulder and began to sob.</p><p>“It was supposed to be me.” Clint sobbed. “She sacrificed her life for this.”</p><p>“I know.” Cady held him as he sobbed, rubbing his back comfortingly. Of all of those present she and Clint had lost the most. “We can’t bring her back.” She said thickly. “But we can make sure she didn’t die in vain.” She shifted his form so she could look in his eyes. “We can do that, right? Bring everyone else back. For her.”</p><p>Clint nodded, resigned.</p><p>“I have a gadget for that.” Tony said. “Or at least, I will when Cady lends me some of her Thrive knowledge.” He wiggled his fingers at her. “Fancy growing a metal hand?”</p><p>“It would be my pleasure.” Cady replied determinedly. She gave Clint one last look of reassurance before following Tony up to the lab.</p><p>Most of her Thrive tech had been left in the headquarters and it didn’t take long for her to gather what she needed. She and Tony worked for hours as they built a gauntlet strong enough to house the stones.</p><p>“How long do you reckon, kiddo?” Tony asked as he watched Cady solder.</p><p>“I’d say an hour.” Cady said, her tongue between her teeth as she concentrated.</p><p>“I’ll put on a pot.” Tony said, getting to his feet. He faltered. “Have I told you lately how proud I am of you? I know you’re no longer a Stark, but you do the name proud nonetheless.”</p><p>Cady looked to him.  She hadn’t told him that she had spoken with Howard but now with Nat and everything, she wasn’t going to keep it from him. Cady sighed and set down her tools.</p><p>“I met him.” She said as Tony paused in the doorway to look back at her, frowning. “Grandfather.”</p><p>Tony looked surprised. “In 1970?”</p><p>Cady nodded. “I couldn’t help it. He approached me.”</p><p>“What did he, er, what did he say?” Tony frowned at her.</p><p>“Told me I looked like his wife.” Cady hesitated. “You never said that, dad. That I looked like Grandma.”</p><p>“Didn’t I?” Tony shrugged. “Well, you do. I guess. I can see it. Yeah.”</p><p>“He was a good man.” Cady said. “And...” She swallowed hard. “He knew Bucky.” She gripped the tabletop as sudden tears washed over her. “He told me. He knew him, dad. And he...” Her tears turned to panic fuelled sobs as she struggled to breathe, “And he killed him...” She sobbed openly as Tony dropped his tools to hurry to her. “I’m so sorry for everything Bucky did. I see now why...” Cady let out an involuntary sob as it all washed over her. Tony hurried to her and took her arms in his hands as she collapsed against him. For a moment he just held her as everything flooded over her in waves, her body entirely giving in to the panic and regret. Tony gently stroked her hair and patted her back as if she were as young as Morgan.</p><p>“No.” Tony said firmly as her sobs began to quieten. “You’re not doing this. You hear me? It’s not happening.” He made her look at him. “Kid, I’m so sorry for everything I ever said about Bucky. I was wrong, okay? I was so very very wrong. You were right all along. He didn’t choose to kill my parents. I couldn’t help it. It took you seeing the good in him to make us all see. That’s not who Bucky is.”</p><p>“Was.” Cady corrected him mournfully as she snuffled.</p><p>“Is.” Tony replied. “Just as soon as we finish this gauntlet.” He kissed her on the forehead as she let out staggered breaths, calming herself. He smiled at her encouragingly and she nodded, calming. Tony wiped away her tear gently. “I love you kiddo.”</p><p>“I love you too dad.” She said through her broken voice.</p><p>Tony smiled gratefully. After all these years and everything they had been through he sometimes found it hard to believe that she still could. “My parents were good people but that’s all in the past. There’s nothing we can do to change it, so why lose sleep over it? We have to look to the present now, the future. We have to bring everyone back. I have to welcome my son into the family.”</p><p>Cady sobbed anew at the certainty in his voice and nodded.</p><p>“Coffee?” He asked, leaving before Cady could argue.</p><p>Cady perched on the edge of the desk and wrapped her arms around her body, forcing herself to take a handful of deep breaths and calm down. She had no idea where that outburst had come from or why it had racked her so hard. She wiped the tears from her face and turned back to her work. She had to get the gauntlet finished. For Bucky. For everyone.</p><p>“Hey.” Steve’s voice came from the doorway. Cady looked up and offered him a small empty smile.</p><p>“Hey.” She turned back to the intricate work she was undertaking, knowing Steve was going to ask her about the tear tracks on her cheeks.</p><p>Steve stood in the doorway for a moment simply watching her, his arms folded.</p><p>“It’s very off putting when you do that, Rogers.” Cady said.</p><p>“How are you?” Steve asked softly.</p><p>Cady met his eye and sighed into her wire connection. “What did my dad say?”</p><p>Steve chuckled quietly. “There’s no flies on you, huh, Barnes?” Steve sighed and perched on the desk beside her. She ignored him to continue her work, wanting to prevent breaking down again. “He said you needed comforting.”</p><p>“And he sent you to do that?” Cady scoffed with raised eyebrows.</p><p>“He knows we’re good for each other.” Steve shrugged. “Was it Lehigh?”</p><p>“I saw my grandpa. Met him, actually. Spoke to him.” Cady bit her lip. “It just... reminded me of what Bucky used to be. You know, I’ve been remembering the man I know and forgetting everything that came before. I guess the past put it in perspective.”</p><p>“The past shouldn’t define the future.” Steve said sagely.</p><p>“Dad’s already done the whole ‘that’s not the Bucky we know’ talk. Ironically. Hypocritically.” Cady rolled her eyes. “And besides, I’m not about to accept that ‘past shouldn’t define the future’ bullshit from a man who literally has been love with the same woman since 1943.”</p><p>“She’s not the only woman I’ve been in love with.” Steve said. It was more to himself so Cady could choose to pretend she hadn’t heard if she wanted. She chose that option: it was easier. Steve sighed into the screwdriver he was fiddling with. “I saw her. In Lehigh.”</p><p>“What?” Cady dropped the tool she was holding in surprise as she turned to him. “Peggy?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Steve looked up at the ceiling as though fighting tears. “She was older... obviously... but it was her.”</p><p>Cady frowned at him. “You’re older too.”</p><p>Steve nodded. “True.” He sighed heavily. Cady stepped away from the device to take his hand.</p><p>“You know...” She swallowed hard as if the words were refusing to come out. “One of us has to take the stones back eventually.” She took a deep breath. “It doesn’t have to be a return trip.” She met his eye as he frowned at her.</p><p>“Cay...” He went to shook his head but she put a hand on his cheek.</p><p>“You’ve been a soldier for eighty years, Steve. You’ve loved her all that time. I think you of all people have earned the right to retire... with the woman you love.” Cady spoke every word as though urging him to understand it and take it in. She gave him a small nod to tell him it was okay and gently kissed him on his cheek, just to the side of his mouth. </p><p>“I’ll think about it.” Steve promised with a smile. He cleared his throat as Cady released him and returned to the gauntlet. “How’s it looking?”</p><p>She had meant what she said even if it stabbed her like a knife in the gut. Steve deserved to be happy. For too long he had put his life on hold for everyone, Cady most of all. She would forever be grateful to him, would forever love him for it, but he needed to take time for himself now. She would be okay without him. It would hurt like hell but if she knew he was happy she would weather it. She swallowed hard and focused.</p><p>“Should be done soon.” Cady nodded determinedly. “We should have them back very soon.” The determination in her voice was trying to convince herself it seemed. What would life look like in the next few hours? Did any of them really know?</p><p>She was sure they would find out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. The Do-Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A snap of the fingers brings this whole nightmare to an end and Cady has a much needed reunion. </p><p>(Canon compliant, contains MAJOR spoilers for Avengers: Endgame)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As today is Sebastian Stan's birthday (13/08) I figured it was a great time to post this chapter!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>April 2023, New York</strong>
</p><p>Two hours later and the gauntlet was finished. As Tony was putting the stones in place and the group gathered in the lab Cady took a moment for herself. She stood in the corridor and pulled her cell from her pocket. The lock-screen was JT pretending to be the Hulk with guacamole on his face and Cady giggled as she unlocked the phone to find the number she was looking for. She had made her mind up when adding the last touches to the gauntlet to make two calls. The first was to Pepper.</p><p>“Hi honey, is everything okay?” Pepper asked.</p><p>“Yeah, everythings... everythings gonna be okay. We’re almost ready. Pepper I just... Mom... I just wanted to say thank you for everything. I love you, you’ve been the best mom I could ever have asked for.” Cady nodded as she spoke the truth.</p><p>“You’ve made me feel so fulfilled, Cady.” Pepper replied. “I love you too sweetheart.”</p><p>Cady blinked back the tears in her eyes. “Can I talk to Jay? I just...” She couldn’t bring herself to say ‘in case anything happens’.</p><p>“Yeah, I know.” Pepper said. “Two seconds.” There was talking away from the phone and then JT excitedly took the phone.</p><p>“Hi mommy!”</p><p>“Hi baby.” Cady closed her eyes just listening to his voice.</p><p>“I was just making Spider-Man webs with Morgan with glue!” JT’s innocent enthusiasm made Cady’s heart glow.</p><p>“Sounds good.” She giggled through her urge to cry. “I miss you baby boy.”</p><p>“I miss you too, mommy. You’re coming home soon though, right?”</p><p>“Yeah baby.” Cady nodded. “Me and Grandpa will be home soon.” <em>With any luck </em>she finished in her mind. “I just wanted to check you were okay before we get to work again.”</p><p>“I’m okay mommy, I’m looking after Gram and Morgan like you said.”</p><p>“Good boy.” Cady said with a sigh. “I love you, kiddo. You know you’ve made me the happiest mommy in the world, don’t you?”</p><p>“I do momma.” JT replied. “I love you too.”</p><p>“Okay.” Cady nodded. “Mommy’s gotta go back to work now. I’ll see you soon, yeah?”</p><p>“Bye mommy!” JT made a kissing noise down the phone.</p><p>Cady returned it and then hung up. She took a deep breath and looked at the background on her home-screen. It was of the day she and Bucky had brought home the goats and Bucky was standing shirtless in the field looking content and happy. It was Cady’s favourite photo of him. She smiled at it and thought about how close she might be to seeing him again. The fear outweighed the hope at this point. She opened speed-dial, hesitated, then dialled the first number. Over the last five years she had left regular messages on the voicemail. She didn’t even know if it would connect after so long idle and every-time was surprised when it allowed her to leave a message: like now.</p><p>She waited for the tone and then took a deep breath.  </p><p>“Hey Buck. It’s me again.” She glanced over her shoulder to where everyone stood in the lab to make sure nobody was listening. They all seemed busy. She turned back to the window and sighed. “So, um, it’s been almost five years to the day since... since I lost you.” Her mouth was dry and she swallowed hard. “We think we found a way to bring you back and we’re about to... to try. I just... I don’t know how I feel about it. I don’t want to get my hopes up in case...” She giggled through her pain, feeling ridiculous. “I just... I want you to know that we tried everything. We risked everything for this. And if it doesn’t work...” A fresh tear spurted from her  eye and her voice broke. “Well... then we continue as normal. The new normal. I watch your son grow up without you and I continue to forget what your voice sounds like. I...” She shook her head. “I’m just thinking out loud now...I wish you were here. Maybe you will be soon. Maybe not... maybe...” She was speaking through tears now, her voice thick. She paused, composing herself. “He’ll be okay, Jay. He will. And I guess I will too. I just... I need you Buck. You are everything I ever wanted.” She screwed up her eyes and took a deep steadying breath. “I love you. That hasn’t changed since the moment I met you and it never will.” She composed herself. “Okay. I’ll speak to you soon... one way or another.” She sniffed and hung up, taking a moment to wipe her eyes before heading into the lab.</p><p>
  <em>One way or another. </em>
</p><p> “This is it.” Rhodey said determinedly as Cady joined them in the circle around the gauntlet now displaying the stones.  “The do-over.”</p><p>“Or the biggest mistake we’ve ever made.” Tony said heavily.</p><p>Cady met Clint’s eye and they both exchanged reassuring smiles of strength as he noticed the tears in her eyes. He knew what she had just been doing, he had done the same thing. His heart went out to her.  </p><p>“We owe it to everyone to take the chance.” Cady said determinedly. “We owe it to Nat. After everything... it’s all come down to this.” Steve met her eye with a frown but she minutely shook her head to tell him not to ask.</p><p>“Who’s going to do it?” Rocket asked, looking around at them all. They hadn’t thought that far ahead.</p><p>“I’ll do it.” Thor stepped forward. “I’ll bring everyone back.”</p><p>Everyone clambered to argue with him.</p><p>“Thor!” Cady climbed on the table to shout above them all when the arguments became too much. They quietened to look at her. “I know you feel like this is all your fault but the truth is it’s on all of us. Every single person in this room had a part to play in Thanos destroying everything we knew and everyone we loved. Don’t play the hero just because you feel guilty. You are worthy without having to prove yourself this way.” She gave him a look and he nodded, conceding.</p><p>“Metal girl is right.” Thor said stoically.</p><p>“Metal girl is always right,” Rhodey said diplomatically as Steve and Tony helped Cady down from the table, “But that doesn’t decide for us.”</p><p>“I’ll do it.” Bruce said quietly. They all looked up at him as he looked determinedly at the gauntlet. “It’s got to be me.”</p><p>“Bruce...” Cady made to argue with him too but he held his hand up to stop her.</p><p>“None of you could survive what these stones do, Cay.” Bruce nodded at her. “Trust me on this, I’m a doctor. Call it a belated wedding present.”</p><p>Cady laughed once, incredulously, and nodded in agreement. Bruce made to pick up the gauntlet.</p><p>“Besides, the radiation is gamma. It’s like I was made for this.” Bruce shrugged and slipped the gauntlet onto his hand. Instantly the energy began to surge and they all retreated to take cover.</p><p>“Everyone that got snapped away, big green, yeah? Bring them back here. Don’t change anything from the last five years.” Tony warned.</p><p>“Got it.” Bruce nodded as he looked at his hand.</p><p>“Bring me my son.” Tony stepped back with a look to Cady. She smiled at him and he activated a lockdown procedure. Steve hurried to Cady with his shield in tow.</p><p>“Knowing you has been the great adventure of my life.” His eyes shone as he smiled at her.</p><p>“Here’s to the next great adventure.” Cady smiled gratefully at him and held her hand out to her dad.</p><p>“It’s been an honour and a privilege being your father.” Tony said a she took her hand and Steve lifted his shield in front of them.</p><p>“Likewise being your daughter.” Cady whispered back.</p><p>“Whatever happens, know how proud I am and always have been of you. You are the only legacy I could ever want.” Tony smiled at her. Cady nodded and braced herself as Bruce raised the gauntlet and forced his fingers to connect.</p><p>The room erupted in bright lights and they all ducked from the energy that surged around them all. Steve, Thor and Tony hurried to help Bruce, forcing the gauntlet from his hand. Clint kicked it away as Cady used the desk to steady herself as she took in what had just happened. She looked around to Clint and Scott as the others aided Bruce’s unconscious form. None of it felt real, everything was moving in slow-motion as her heart hammered.  </p><p>“Did it work?” She managed to choke in her panicked state.</p><p>Then, as if in a dream, she felt the phone in her pocket begin to buzz. With a nervous glance to Clint, whose own phone had started to ring, she turned away from the group and slid ‘accept’, putting it to her ear.</p><p>“Cady?” His voice was unmistakeable.</p><p>Time stopped moving. She had waited five years for this moment and it was finally here. Cady couldn’t reply as shock tightened around her throat and she cried with happiness.</p><p>“Cay?” Bucky asked again. “Are you there?”</p><p>“Y...yeah” She stammered on a ragged breath. “I’m here. You’re here.” She forced herself to breathe, to calm, to speak. She openly sobbed as she slid down the table back onto the floor, clutching herself. “Hi.”</p><p>“Hi.” Bucky replied. It sounded as though he were crying too.</p><p>“Oh my god. It worked. It worked.” She was crying with happiness as Tony left Bruce’s side to kneel in front of her, his face full of wonder. Cady nodded at him in confirmation as Steve also looked over.</p><p>“What happened? Where are you?” Bucky asked.</p><p>“It’s a long story.” Cady sobbed. “You’ve been... I lost you. But you’re back.” She couldn’t believe she was saying those words as Tony held her arms, breathing heavily as he watched her.</p><p>“This is so weird.” Bucky said. “I... I just...”</p><p>“It’s okay.” Cady’s voice shook. “We’ve got time. We’ve got all the time in the world. Together.”</p><p>“Together.” Bucky agreed. “Where are you?”</p><p>“Um... HQ. There’s a lot to tell you. You may want to listen to the thousands of messages I left you.”</p><p>“I will.” Bucky said. “It’s okay baby.” He could tell she was broken up. “Whatever happened, it’s in the past. We’ll work through it, you and me.”</p><p>“You and me.” Cady closed her eyes as she couldn’t believe she was saying those words.</p><p>“Where’s your dad?” Bucky asked. “Did he make it back?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Cady laughed. “Yeah, he’s here.” She smiled at Tony who gestured for her to put the phone on speaker.</p><p>“There?” Bucky asked. “Cay, that’s... that’s wonderful.”</p><p>“Hey... Bucky.” Tony said as Cady found his hand and held it, unable to do anything else.</p><p>“Sir.” Bucky replied. “Mr Stark I’m...”</p><p>“There’s no need.” Tony interrupted. “Don’t waste one more breath on that thought, Sergeant. It’s all in the past. We’ve moved on.”</p><p>“Mr Stark...” Bucky’s voice cracked.</p><p>“Dad.” Tony interrupted. Cady gasped happily as Tony nodded at her. “That’s, er, the correct title I believe for my son to call me.” Steve smiled behind Tony’s head, keeping his distance but relieved.</p><p>“I...” Bucky started.</p><p>“No more about it.” Tony said. “Now why don’t you take one of those fancy Wakandan jets and make your way here for the family reunion we’ve been waiting for.” Tony nodded, finished. Cady took the cell off speaker and put it back to her ear.</p><p>“I’ll see you soon.” She said as Tony turned away. She had wanted nothing but to see him for so long. “A lot’s changed.”</p><p>“I can’t wait.” Bucky replied. “Hey, Cay...” A thought struck him. “What were you going to say to me before... you said... ‘I’m’... and then I don’t remember.”</p><p>“Pregnant.” Cady smiled. “I was going to say I’m pregnant. You're a dad... He's called James. JT.”</p><p>“Wow.” Bucky swallowed hard. “Well... um...”</p><p>“Listen to the voicemails,” Cady giggled. “On the jet. They'll explain everything you've missed.”</p><p>“I’ll see you soon baby.” Bucky promised. “I promise.”</p><p>“I love you.” Cady breathed. She had said those words over and over again for five years and not once heard them back.</p><p>“I love you too.” Bucky replied. Cady screwed up her eyes in relief as the phone line disconnected. She cradled it to her chest happily for a moment before allowing Steve to help her to her feet.</p><p>“We did it.” He said through sparkling eyes. “Buck’s back.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Cady nodded. “Everything’s going to be...”</p><p>She never got to say ‘okay’ as an enormous explosion racked the headquarters and everything went black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. The Final Act</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The final showdown against Thanos comes with horrible consequences, and Cady must say goodbye to someone she loves. </p><p>(Canon compliant, CONTAINS MAJOR MAJOR SPOILERS for Avengers: Endgame)<br/>(Seriously, you have been warned)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>April 2023, New York</strong>
</p><p>Cady awoke in the darkness of the rubble and coughed the dust from her lungs as she tried to work out what had just happened. One moment ago she had been happily hearing her husbands voice for the first time in five years, now she was laid in the dust beneath the wreckage of the HQ. She struggled to her feet, ducking so as not to dislodge the beams above her, and coughed again.</p><p>“Hello!?” She called.</p><p>“Cady!” Tony’s voice came from somewhere in front of her.</p><p>Cady triggered her armour to close around her and used the helmet to scan for signs of life. She saw her dad’s form beneath a beam and hurried over to free him. It was harder than she thought.</p><p>“Are you wearing your suit?” She asked as she hesitated from the rubble shifting.</p><p>“Yeah.” Tony nodded but gestured at his trapped hand. “What happened?”</p><p>“I guess we’re gonna find that out.” Cady replied as she freed him slowly, piece by piece.</p><p>“What the hell,” Tony snarled as Cady made swift work, “We get everyone back and everything is happy for what, three seconds? Then someone drops a house on us. Ever think we’re cursed?”</p><p>“All the time.” Cady agreed. “I’m pretty sure Stark’s aren’t allowed to be happy.”</p><p>“Well, we’ll show them.” Tony said as Cady shifted the rubble enough to free his arm so that he could activate his suit. “And now I’m pissed.”</p><p>Cady helped him to his feet as his suit closed around him, her helmet sliding back so he could see her face. He smiled at her in a moment of clarity.</p><p>“I’m so happy he’s back, Cay.” Tony grinned. “We can be a family at last.”</p><p>“We have to get out of here first.” Cady reminded him. Tony nodded and they began making their way through the rubble, helmets back in place.</p><p>“I could really just go for a movie day on the couch right about now, me, you, Pepper, Morgan, Jay and Bucky. Hell maybe even Uncle Steve. Something entertaining but easy.” Tony rambled.</p><p>“Sounds perfect.” Cady agreed. “Like every other Sunday for the last five years.”</p><p>“But with Bucky back in place, where he belongs.” Tony reminded her. Cady smiled and nodded.</p><p>“I can’t wait.” She said as they passed Cap’s shield.</p><p>“I swear, that man.” Tony growled as he snatched it up.</p><p>“Eugene, scan for signs of life.” Cady ordered.</p><p>“Captain Rogers to your right ma’am.” Eugene replied. Cady turned and hurried to where Steve lay unconscious.</p><p>“Steve.” She shook him as her helmet slid back.</p><p>“Wake up grandpa, I know you like to nap but now’s not the time.” Tony shocked Steve gently and he woke up with a jerk. “Attaboy. You lose this again and I’m keeping it.” Tony warned, handing Steve his shield as Cady helped him up.</p><p>“You okay?” Cady asked as Steve found his feet and stopped leaning on her.</p><p>“Yeah.” Steve frowned. “You?”</p><p>“More than okay.” Cady managed a smile. “Buck’s back. And Sam, and Peter, and Wanda, and T’Challa. Things are going to be okay now.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t be so sure.” Tony called from where he stood in the smoky daylight.</p><p>“What happened?” Steve asked groggily as they turned to him.</p><p>“You mess with time, it tends to mess back.” Tony said as they joined him. He pointed to the middle of the field...</p><p>Where Thanos was sitting on a rock.</p><p>Thor stood at the overlook as they observed Thanos.</p><p>“What’s he doing?”</p><p>“Sitting.”</p><p>“It’s like he’s waiting...” Cady frowned, then gasped. “Oh my God. Nebula.”</p><p>“What?” Thor and Steve asked.</p><p>“What’s the Blue Meanie done now?” Tony asked.</p><p>“When Thanos first snapped and you came back from space I ran some tests on Nebula, wanted to know how she worked...” Cady stared at Thanos in horror. “She has a memory drive that connects to other of the same type.” She looked to Tony.</p><p>“The future of the cloud.” He said, understanding. “How impractical, anyone could access it.”</p><p>“That’s just it.” Cady shook her head. She had been so preoccupied she hadn’t noticed or even thought about it, all memory pushed from her mind. “She told me she was the only one with that type. But... we went back in time. <em>She </em>went back in time. She shared memories with herself and...” She looked to Thanos. “He must have seen them. This Thanos is... pre-stones. This is 2014 Thanos. And Nebula...”</p><p>“So our Nebula that came back with us... she’s...” Tony frowned.</p><p>“Not <em>our</em> Nebula.” Cady nodded. “She’s very much still Thanos’ Nebula.” She looked at them all as they had the same collective thought.</p><p>“The gauntlet!”</p><p>“Who had it last?” Cady asked.</p><p>“Barton.” Steve said, “He kicked it away.”</p><p>“We have to find him and it before...” Thor started but he faltered as Thanos got to his feet. “What’s he doing?”</p><p>“He knows we’re on to him.” Cady whispered. “Barton?” She tried over comm.,”Clint? Are you there? Clint? Find the stones... keep them safe. Barton?” She growled. “No answer.”</p><p>“He’ll keep them safe.” Tony said assuredly.</p><p>“In the meantime...” Thor added.</p><p>“We have to keep him busy.” Steve raised his shield with a knowing look to Cady.</p><p>“You know it’s a trap, right?” Thor asked.</p><p>“All the best battles are.” Cady stretched her neck side to side and closed her helmet. “Let’s go boys.” She started walking down the rubble to Thanos’ level.</p><p>In the next few minutes, Thanos revealed his new plan and they engaged in five-way combat. They seemed to be besting him, coming at him from every angle as the fought furiously. Even the four of them were no match for Thanos and soon it was only Steve and Cady standing as Tony was knocked unconscious and Thor, who had been playing hammer-tennis with Cady as they tried to take Thanos down, was bested.</p><p> Cady landed and rolled back her helmet as she alone wielded the hammer, deflecting it off of Cap’s shield to hit Thanos numerous times. Still he did not falter or fail.</p><p>“Maybe I’ll keep you as a daughter of Thanos.” Thanos remarked as she once again flung Mjolnir at him.</p><p>“I already have a dad.” Cady shouted back, throwing the hammer again, “And he’s worth one hundred of you.”</p><p>“Perhaps.” Thanos smirked as he knocked the hammer out of mid-air. Cady abandoned the hammer and returned to her repulsors, again using Cap’s shield, but a well-timed punch from Thanos sent her flying into the rubble. She rolled onto her side, dazed, and tried to catch her breath as she felt her lungs empty of air. Her helmet slid back so she had a better chance. Steve was the last one standing and Cady watched as he too wielded the hammer.</p><p>“Rogers, you son of a bitch.” Cady wheezed in awe as Steve relentlessly attacked Thanos. If she had not loved him before she certainly did now as he handled Thanos alone. But even Steve began to be beaten down by Thanos.</p><p>All four of them lay scattered around the battlefield as Thanos stood triumphantly in the middle. Cady met Steve’s eye as they tried to silently come up with a plan but both felt weak with pain.</p><p>“Sometimes I think you like getting punched.” Cady breathed with a small smile to Steve. It was enough for him to find the courage to get back to his feet and Cady found herself marvelling at his strength. It was enough to encourage her to find her own feet. She rolled onto her knees and pushed herself up, her hair falling in her face as she used her thrusters to push herself up. She took her place by Steve’s side and gave him a look of union.</p><p>“It seems it’s you and me again.” Steve panted.</p><p>“So it would seem.” Cady nodded as they both turned to Thanos.</p><p>Cady went first, launching herself at Thanos with unmatched ferocity, only for him to knock her down again. She had not replaced her helmet and stars erupted before her eyes as she hit her head on a rock.</p><p>And that was when a familiar pair of boots stepped into her line of vision. She blinked at them, wondering if she was indeed unconscious, when a metal hand appeared.</p><p>“A wise man once said ‘you came into my life at a time when I didn’t know I needed saving’.” A familiar voice sounded from above Cady as she wrapped her fingers around the metal hand and let it haul her to her feet, holding her metal-clad body against his familiar one as she stared, shocked, into his face. He smiled the smile she had waited five years to see as his eyes met hers. “Good to know I’m returning the favour, huh?”</p><p>“Bucky!” Cady breathed, kissing him before she could stop herself. They were in the middle of a battle, the enemy literally metres away, but all that mattered in that moment was him. He kissed her back and held her tight with his free arm, both of them stifling sobs.</p><p>“Hey baby.” Bucky said as she pulled back from him. “It’s been a while, huh?”</p><p>She simply nodded, letting out an incredulous laugh. “I’ve missed you.”</p><p>“Clearly.” His eyes sparkled. “Shall we catch up after we save the world?”</p><p>“Sounds good.” She grinned, still held in his arm. She stepped back and looked around her at where everyone who had been snapped away was gathering. She took Bucky’s hand and led him to stand beside Steve on the frontline. They watched as portals opened everywhere and everyone they had lost gathered. Cady shook her head at Steve in disbelief.</p><p>“Seems it’s not just you and me.” Cady breathed.</p><p>“So it would seem.” Steve grinned.</p><p>T’Challa began chanting ‘Yibambe’ and Cady joined in. Happiness and relief washed over her as she stood between Steve and Bucky. Bucky cocked his gun and gave her a wide grin as Steve shouted above the noise.</p><p>“Avengers!”</p><p>The chanting stopped as Steve met Cady’s eye.</p><p>“Assemble.” They said in unison. The hammer flew to Steve’s hand and the army ran to meet that of Thanos.</p><p>War raged around them as everyone fought furiously. Word had reached Pepper and she too was here in the suit Tony had been making her. Everyone gave their all against the alien invaders. Bucky found out Cady could wield Thor’s hammer with a great deal of awe as they fought back to back on the field.</p><p>“Has that always been the case?” Bucky asked over the noise as Cady launched it back to Steve.</p><p>“Pretty much.” Cady shot her repulsor and then caught the hammer as Steve launched it back.</p><p>“Isn’t it to do with worthiness?” Bucky asked.</p><p>“Are you saying I’m not worthy?” Cady returned it to Steve through an alien being.</p><p>“Baby,” Bucky turned to face her and she met his eye. “You’ve always been worthy to me.”</p><p>Cady smiled and kissed him right there on the field. There was the sound of thrusters as Tony landed beside them.</p><p>“Time and a place, kids.” Tony’s helmet slid back so that he could look at Bucky. Bucky lowered his gun and blinked like a rabbit in headlights. “Hello... Bucky, we meet at last.”</p><p>“We’ve met before.” Bucky reminded him.</p><p>“Yes, but this time we’re not trying to kill each other.” Tony replied.</p><p>Bucky smirked and held out his hand. “Mr Stark...”</p><p>“Dad, remember.” Tony pulled Bucky into an embrace that warmed Cady’s heart, meeting her eye as he did. Bucky, for a moment, was unsure until he hugged his father-in-law back. Tony held him at arms length. “Welcome to the family.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Bucky grinned. He had been there for all the heartache and still felt weary, but he knew time had passed and clearly this was what was best for Cady. “Dad.”</p><p>Tony smiled. “Just look after my daughter. That’s all I ask.”</p><p>“Of course, sir.” Bucky nodded. “She’s been my priority since... well... I can remember.” He chuckled.</p><p>“You know, you have the same ‘not sure what to say’ look as your boy.” Tony clapped Bucky on the arm. “Glad to have you back, son.” Tony winked at Cady before taking to the air again.</p><p>Cady and Bucky resumed the battle.</p><p>“I really have missed a lot.” Bucky remarked.</p><p>“You have no idea.” Cady laughed as they focused on the fight.</p><p>An unknown amount of time later and Bucky had taken off to fight beside Steve as Cady took to the air.</p><p>“Hey gorgeous!” A familiar voice came from beside Cady and she turned to see Sam gliding to where she was hovering. She beamed and hugged him mid-air in a moment of reunion.</p><p>“Sam!”</p><p>“I hear I have a godson?” Sam asked with a glint in his eye.</p><p>Cady laughed. “You do.” She blinked back the tears of happiness as she took in Sam really being there. “I’m so glad you’re here. I’ve missed you.”</p><p>“I’ll bet. I’m not the type of guy one forgets.” Sam winked and flew off again.</p><p>Cady barrel-rolled out of the way of a missile and landed in a clearing to take out a handful of aliens in one sweep of her repulsor beams.</p><p>“Dude, you got an upgrade!” Came a very excited voice from behind Cady. She span around to see Peter standing from where he had ducked out of the way of the beam.</p><p>“Hey, kid.” Cady breathed. There was a beat and then they both ran towards each other and hugged in the middle of the battle. “I can’t believe you’re really here.”  </p><p>“Hey.” Peter said into her shoulder. “It’s been so crazy. Like for me it’s only been a few hours but for you it’s like... five years. Crazy!” He grinned at her. “You haven’t changed though!” He gently touched her hair. “Hairs a bit shorter maybe.”</p><p>“I had a baby.” Cady explained.</p><p>“Whoa, what?!” Peter cried, his hands on his head, “Cady that’s insa... wait... it’s Bucky’s right?”</p><p>“Yeah, of course he is.” Cady shook her head and laughed.</p><p>“Congratulations!” Peter hugged her again. “I know we’re in the middle of a battle and everything and I should be focused but man, this is amazing! What’s he called?”</p><p>“James Tony, JT.” Cady grinned, pushing him out of the way to shoot down an advancing alien and then pulled him back. “He’s excited to meet his Uncle Peter.”</p><p>“I’m an Uncle?” Peter’s eyes lit up.</p><p>“Of course you are, you’re my little brother, aren’t you?” Cady reminded him.</p><p>“I won’t let you down!” Peter hugged her for a third time.</p><p>“You better not.” Cady held him close again and then gently pushed him away. “Go on, go be the friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man and take out all these sorry sons-of-bitches.” She winked at him and took to the air again as he shouted after her.</p><p>“I’m on it!”</p><p>Battle continued as play progressed. Comms. exploded with the updated plan to get the stones to the time-machine, Cady landed beside Captain Marvel in order to help get the gauntlet to where it needed to be and to cover Peter’s ass. It was warming to see so many badass women on the field, though Cady’s heart panged for Natasha. She didn’t have time to mourn however as Thanos made himself vulnerable.</p><p>This was her chance to avenge Natasha, and nothing would be the same again once she made the decision.</p><p>Cady cried out in anger as she thrust towards Thanos, taking him by surprise from the air in her fury. Thanos swung his fist and knocked her down to the ground, her armour shattering as she hit. She rolled, pieces of armour scattered across the rubble. She felt herself become winded again as she gasped for air. Her ears rang uncomfortably, drowning out the rest of the battle as she turned to look at Thanos. He was smirking.</p><p>“Just like the rest of your race. Typical. You punch above your station and strive for goals you cannot achieve. You are weak.” Thanos taunted as Cady spat blood onto the ground.</p><p>She took a moment to think about what Nat would have done. Stand. Fight. That’s what. She scanned the battleground and took in everyone she knew and loved fighting for the greater good. She felt her resolve stiffen.</p><p>“You underestimate the human race like you underestimate you daughters. We are not the disease, Thanos, you are. I am not now, nor have I ever been, weak.”</p><p>“I’ve been watching you, daughter of Stark. You are nothing without that wretched armour you use for defence.” Thanos shook his head.</p><p>“Wanna bet? I’ll bet the stones.” Cady pushed herself to her feet and tore off what remained of her armour by hand. Thanos looked on and Cady could have sworn she saw fear in his eyes by her action. Only when she stood before him in nothing but her torn vest and jeans did he react.</p><p>“You have no weapon.” He smirked.</p><p>“Clearly you’ve never met a Stark. Especially not a Stark woman.” She held out her hand and Mjolnir flew into it. Without hesitation she hurled it at his head and ran at him with a cry of fury that echoed around their corner of the battlefield. He was not prepared as she ran up his body and hooked herself around her neck, using the handle of Mjolnir as it flew back into her hand to restrict his throat. For an unbelievable amount of moments her fury overpowered him before he succeeded in tearing her from him like a ragdoll and throwing her down. She skidded along the stones, tearing up her arms and legs and feeling herself erupt in blood. When she stopped every inch of her ached but she was still breathing, and therefore still fighting. She held out her hand and hurled Mjolnir at him again.</p><p>“Stay down little one if you know what’s good for you.” He deflected Mjolnir with a punch of his mighty fist. For a moment Cady laid there, winded, blood trickling from her mouth. Her mind filled with images of her son, the time she had taught him to ride a bike. <em>Never give up </em>she had told him. <em>Great things come to those who persevere. </em></p><p>Cady pushed herself to a kneeling position. If Steve wouldn’t give up, if everyone she loved was still fighting, then so was she. Every inch of her ached and shook as she caught her breath. Her head was spinning. She vaguely heard someone call her name... her dad? Bucky? Steve? She didn’t know. Stars shone in front of her eyes as she heard Thanos step closer to her. She looked to him, her breath ragged, and held to her hand. Once more she hurled Mjolnir at him, this time hitting him in the chest and knocking him back. Cady collapsed backwards in the dirt, trying to find the strength to stand.</p><p>Everything happened at once.</p><p>She heard someone shout her name again, something landed metres away from her... a beeping, a flash, and then somebody threw the weight of their body on top of her. She knew that form very well and looked up into the eyes of Bucky. He was using his own body to shield her from the explosion that had sent Thanos flying, though hostile or friendly she did not know. What she did know is Bucky had used his Vibranium arm to deflect most of it but, as she felt pain in her chest and smelled the blood, not all. The blast died down and Bucky stepped back from her but it was too late. The shrapnel had found its way into her unprotected chest and she felt the life begin to drain from her body. She saw Bucky shake his head, felt him cradle her body as she fought for breath, heard Steve shout her name followed by her dad’s.</p><p>“Hey.” Bucky’s voice sound so far away. “Hey, Cay... it’s alright, I’ve got you, I’m here.”</p><p>Cady couldn’t speak as Bucky tried desperately to stem the flow of blood. There was nothing he could do, the damage was done. Just like her dad had suffered all those years ago, the shrapnel would find its way to her heart any moment.</p><p>“No.” Bucky began to sob, “I just got you back, you can’t leave me. You have to introduce me to my son... we have to be a family. Cady.” Bucky cried out in anguish and anger as Cady’s eyes dipped.</p><p>Steve threw himself down beside them, using what was left of his shield to deflect any more damage that came their way.</p><p>“What can I do?” Steve asked as Cady’s vision began to dip.</p><p>“Tony.” Bucky breathed .</p><p>Steve nodded and turned to find Tony on the battlefield...</p><p>Which was when a second explosion erupted, only this time it came from Tony himself as he snapped his fingers.</p><p>The battlefield fell almost silent as the enemies began to fade away. Metres away from where Cady lay dying, Tony fell backwards. Steve hurried to catch him and prop him up. If Cady stretched out her fingers she could touch her father’s. Bucky could hear Steve explaining what had happened. Cady looked up at Bucky’s face as it swam in and out of focus. She had no idea what her father had done, what was happening, all she knew was pain and imposing darkness.</p><p>“Don’t leave me.” Bucky begged, his bloodied hand stroking her face. “Please.”</p><p>From his dying position beside Cady, unbeknownst to her, he reached for his chest and tore out what was left of his arc-reactor, the one that was stopping him dying there and then. He handed it to Steve with a small telling nod and a glance to where his daughter also lay dying. Steve turned to Bucky and shouldered him slightly to move him out of the way.</p><p>“Forgive me.” Steve breathed as he rammed the arc-reactor into Cady’s chest.</p><p>For a moment nothing happened.</p><p>Then, with a gasp, Cady sat up, suddenly feeling herself able to breathe once again. It would by no means keep her alive forever, not until it was fitted properly, but it would buy her time. And right now that was what she needed.</p><p>“Mr Stark?” Cady heard Peter’s voice and looked over to where Tony lay. With a panicked look to Bucky and Steve, Cady edged her way over the dirt to where her father was.</p><p>“Dad?”</p><p>Peter moved a little so Cady could clutch her dads hand.</p><p>“Daddy?” She was breathing heavily, still not recovered. His eyes met hers as a tear rolled from her cheek.</p><p>“Did it work?” He breathed in a rasp.</p><p>“Yeah.” Cady nodded. “Thanos lost.”</p><p>“No.” Tony shook his head and tapped the arc-reactor wedged into Cady’s chest, showing her what he had meant by his question. His hand fell limp as soon as he touched it. Cady clutched his hand and nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, dad, I’m alive. It’s keeping me alive.” She put a hand on his chest where the arc-reactor had been. “But you...”</p><p>Tony shook his head again. “No.” He breathed. “I’m not important. You come first. That’s a lesson I should have learnt a really long time ago.”</p><p>“Dad...” Cady sobbed, scrabbling at his fingers for a grip, willing him to stay with her. She felt Bucky kneel beside her and hold her arms as grief racked her aching body.</p><p>“Look after her.” Tony looked to Bucky. “Look after your family. Tell your boy that his grandpa... his grandpa loves him. So very, very much. Tell him... tell him Iron Man was the coolest superhero.”</p><p>Bucky nodded, tears in his own eyes.</p><p> “Daddy.” Cady sobbed, but his eyes moved to Pepper’s face as she landed beside them and took Tony’s other hand. Cady watched as he made his last goodbye to her and his glassy eyes slid back to Cady. </p><p>“It’s not about me or you or us, it’s about legacy, leaving behind a better future.” He swallowed and took a rasping breath as he put a hand on her blood and tear stained cheek. “You are my legacy. What is and always will be my greatest creation is you.”</p><p>His eyes glazed over and his hand slumped, lifeless, in hers.</p><p>“Dad.” Cady rasped, shaking her head. “Daddy.” She let grief rack her body and gave into the tears that filled her up. Bucky held her as she leant against him, cradling her as her body shook and her hand refused to let go of her fathers. He knew she had to get help, to get the shrapnel removed, but right now that was not her priority. He simply held her as she broke down.</p><p>Steve looked on, tears in his eyes, and remembered the conversation Cady had held with him, the one where she had voiced her fear of never being allowed everything. It seemed there had been truth in it as she said goodbye to her dad. Steve met Bucky’s eye and he swallowed hard, grateful Cady was not alone in this moment. Not that she ever had been, or ever would be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It was actually as I was watching this scene in the cinema that I decided to write this fic way back when. I wanted to explore Tony Stark as a character and do the various layers of his personality justice, and the best way to do that was to give him a daughter who was old enough to be his equal. The fic being about Bucky was always a second story to Cady and Tony, and her friendship with Steve was almost collateral damage. It's going to be interesting to see how Cady copes without her dad. I'm just glad they had those last five years together. </p><p>This is not the end of Cady's story, but it is the end of a very important chapter of her life. <br/>Much like Peter she must learn to live without Tony in her life, and it's going to be hard. At least she has Bucky now, and seeing him learn to be a dad will give her something to focus on. And, with the cyclical element of her heart injury, it means Tony's legacy will forever be fulfilled. The transfer of the heart was a last minute decision I had whilst writing that to me symbolised once and for all how much he was willing to give Cady to make up for those lost years. </p><p>As someone who suffers from grief and loss PTSD (especially of a parent) it's been so good for me to explore these feelings of grief in a fic, and because of that it may be that it's very dark and emotional at times. Thank you for sticking with it, with Cady and with her little life.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. The Funeral</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cady bids farewell to her father, and to someone else she loves very very much. </p><p>(Canon complaint, contains MAJOR spoilers for Avengers: Endgame)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>April 2023, Wakanda</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>The feeling of Tony’s hand falling limp in hers, the way his eyes had glazed over, her desperate cries to rouse him...</em>
</p><p>“Dad!”</p><p>Cady woke with a start, crying out into the darkness of the bedroom as she sat bolt upright. The pain that surged through her chest wasn’t enough to distract her from the nightmares. She felt Bucky wake beside her and wrap his arms around her, shushing her softly and holding her as she struggled to find breath. This had been the case for the last few nights since she had undergone her surgery and had been ordered to recover before she could fly home for her father’s funeral. Every night she had woke up in the same cold sweat and the same pain crying out for her father.</p><p>“Cay.” Bucky said softly. It felt odd to him that the roles had been reversed so drastically, that he was the one sleeping soundly through the night whilst Cady tossed and turned with PTSD riddled nightmares. He knew she hated herself for being unable to save Tony, felt she should have been able to do more. He knew without her having to say the words. He rocked her gently and stroked her hair as she sobbed into his metal shoulder in the darkness. “It’s just you and me, okay. Just you and me. Come back to me, listen to my voice. It’s Bucky. You’re safe.” How those words had been used over the years.</p><p>The fear was replaced with anguish as her eyes met his and he could see the tears glistening in them from the starlight outside of the window.  </p><p>“I can’t stop reliving it.” She sobbed emptily as he caressed her cheek reassuringly. Her eyes stared past him, still living in her nightmare. “I can’t get his face out of my mind.” She sobbed. “He needed me and I wasn’t there.” She put a hand to the arc-reactor surgically attached to her chest, the one that was keeping her alive in a cruel twist of fate. The damage her heart had suffered over the years, some of it at Bucky’s own hand, had taken a toll and Shuri had been unable to entirely fix everything.</p><p>After Tony had sacrificed his life Cady had lost consciousness. She and Bucky had been transported through one of Dr Strange’s portals to Wakanda so that Cady could undergo the surgery she needed. Steve had stayed behind with Pepper to oversee the removal of Tony’s body and to comfort her. Bucky had remained by Cady’s side as she was operated on and put on bed-rest. Cady would carry the damage forever but really she was okay with that. The heart she possessed had more than just the meaning of life to her. He had barely released her hand in all that time. Cady had told him to leave her, to go and meet his son but he had argued he had gone this long without meeting his child and right now Cady was his priority. She was to remain in Wakanda and in recovery until the day of the funeral. Whilst she slept Bucky had caught up on the last five years. Their old honeymoon hut in Wakanda still stood and they had simply moved back in for this temporary juncture. The ordeal Cady had experienced on the battlefield and in the last few years had begun to take her toll and these nightmares were the tip of the iceberg.</p><p>“You were there.” Bucky reminded her softly, brushing her hair from her face. “He knew what he was doing, Cay. His sacrifice is what saved everyone.” Bucky kissed her fingers gently. “I know it’s hard and if I could take this burden from you I would in a heartbeat.” Bucky’s voice broke as he thought back to when he had been snapped. Cady must have gone through the same thing then and he hadn’t been there to help her. All she had known for five years was grief. Never ending grief. He wanted to take it all from her. “Think about JT.” Bucky said. “Peter. Pepper. Everyone that needs you.” He kissed her fingers again. “You’ll get through this, baby. It’s going to hurt like hell but it’ll get better. You just have to find something to focus on.”</p><p>“Like what?” Cady swallowed. “When I lost you at least I had a pregnancy to deal with. It kept the grief at bay.”</p><p>“You have a son.” Bucky reminded her. “You have a job.”</p><p>Cady scoffed. “A job. What is Stark Industries without Tony Stark.” Her voice broke and she sobbed.</p><p>“Tony was not the only Stark.” Bucky said fiercely. “There’s Pepper...”</p><p>“She’s retired. She won’t want to work there without dad.” Cady sniffed.</p><p>“Then it falls to you, baby. You can do this.” Bucky held her face in his hands.</p><p>“I don’t want it.” Cady said mournfully. “The worlds changed Buck. Stark Industries has no place anymore.”</p><p>“Yes it does.” Bucky said gruffly. “Because it was his. You have to keep it going for him.”</p><p>For a long time there was silence as Cady scanned his features in the dim light. Then, eventually, Cady nodded in the darkness, numbness still filling her up. She sighed and leant against him, wincing in pain as it surged through her stitches. “I want to go home.” She whispered with a shaky voice. “I want our family.”</p><p>Bucky rested his head on the top of hers and nodded. “Okay baby. Tomorrow. Try and get some sleep now, okay?” He kissed the top of her head and gently laid her back down in his arms. She clutched his vest and arm as though letting go was not an option. He held her tight and kept watch until she began to breathe softly, asleep once more.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>April 2023, Somewhere in the Sky</strong>
</p><p>“Alright, thanks buddy.” Bucky hung up the cell and sat back down opposite Cady on the Stark jet that Happy had sent to retrieve them. Saying goodbye and thank you to T’Challa had been difficult but it was nothing to what lay ahead. Cady looked up as Bucky re-buckled his belt.</p><p>“What did Steve say?” Cady asked quietly.</p><p>Bucky took in her tragic expression and the bruises and cuts covering her beautiful face. He took her hand across the table and stroked the bandages on it with his thumb. The battle had taken a toll on them all but Cady had been one of the hardest hit.</p><p>“Funeral’s set for tomorrow.” Bucky confirmed. “He’s, um, he told Jay Tony wasn’t coming back.”</p><p>“But not that he’s dead?” Cady nodded, silently thanking Steve for letting her tell her son.</p><p>“No.” Bucky verified. “He thought it best you tell him. Pepper gets there tomorrow morning. She’s been in New York dealing with...” Bucky swallowed. “Happy and Morgan went with her.”</p><p>“Morgan knows at least.” Cady fought the urge to cry again. She was surprised she had any tears left. “Pepper wants to keep busy.” Cady shook her head and looked out the window.</p><p>“Steve, er,” Bucky cleared his throat and glanced to Cady’s bandages. “He told JT that you were injured, but he’s not sure he fully knows what to expect.”</p><p>“I have sweaters.” Cady sniffed and rubbed her bandages. There was a pause. “Did Steve tell Jay anything about you?”</p><p>“No.” Bucky managed a small smile. “He thought you might want to save that for after.”</p><p>“After I tell him his granddads dead.” Cady nodded. “Smart move, Rogers.” She said to no-one in particular.</p><p>“What’s he like, Cay?” Bucky tried to find a glimmer of light in the darkness.</p><p>Cady smiled to herself. “He’s... perfect. He’s smart, he’s kind, he’s the best parts of everyone he knows and everyone who made him.” She hesitated as she looked to Bucky. “I’m sorry you missed so much.”</p><p>“Why?” Bucky frowned a little at her. “I’d rather miss a few years than his whole life. I’m back now, and it’s gonna take time, I’m not expecting there to be a relationship straight away, it’s weird... I know he’s mine, but I’m not expecting to know him. I’m just grateful that he exists. I’m sorry you had to go it alone.”</p><p>“I wasn’t alone.” Cady shook her head. They fell silent as she looked back out of the window.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>April 2023, New York</strong>
</p><p>Steve said barely anything as he greeted Cady and Bucky on the drive. He had been holding down the fort in Pepper, Morgan and Happy’s absence but the toll of the loss had made lines on his face. He mostly informed Bucky of everything that had happened in the last few days as Cady drifted inside of the house. She hesitated in the living room as she looked to the couch, expecting <em>him</em> to be there watching a movie or yelling at the screen. It was empty and her grief struck her like an axe. She turned to Steve helplessly as he and Bucky entered behind her.</p><p>“Jay’s upstairs in his room.” Steve said, surveying her with a knowing expression. Cady nodded and made for the stairs, each step feeling like quicksand.</p><p>“Thank you.” Bucky turned to Steve. “For being here when I couldn’t.”</p><p>“Your family is my family, pal.” Steve clapped Bucky on the arm.</p><p>“I wouldn’t have blamed you, you know.” Bucky looked at his shoes. “If you had moved in to my shoes.”</p><p>Steve frowned at him as Bucky met his eye.</p><p>“I’m not stupid. I know you love her. I’ve known since the beginning.” Bucky offered him a smile. “I don’t blame you.”</p><p>“Buck,” Steve shrugged awkwardly, not sure what to say, “I could never have done that.”</p><p>“Even if I stayed dead forever?”</p><p>“Not even then.” Steve’s face was serious. “Look, Buck, I love her, you’re right, but not in the way you do, or she loves you.”</p><p>Bucky nodded. “We used to talk about it, you and me. Back in the War. Used to fantasize about what would happen.” He smiled a little in spite of himself. “You’re a good man, Steve.”</p><p>“You would have done the same for me.” Steve swallowed hard.</p><p>“I’m not so sure.” Bucky teased before laughing lightly and then looking sadly at Steve. “I’m sorry it hasn’t happened for you.”</p><p>“There’s always time.” Steve said knowingly. Bucky frowned at him. Something about the way he said it... Steve stopped the conversation as they heard the door open upstairs.</p><p>“Jay.” Cady knocked on the ajar bedroom door. Her voice cracked a little as she pushed it further open and saw her baby sitting on his bed with his knees to his chest, his <em>Iron Man </em>comic books strewn over the bedding. </p><p> “Mom!” JT launched himself off of the bed and threw himself into her arms. She stooped to receive him and buckled a little, wincing in pain, but took the embrace and returned it tightly, grateful to have him in her arms. Tears spurted from her eyes as she held him close.</p><p>“Hi baby.” She said thickly. “My god I missed you.”</p><p>“Are you okay, mommy?” JT looked at her cautiously. “Uncle Steve said you were hurt.”</p><p>“I will be okay,” Cady smiled at him, “Thanks to your grandpa. He, um, he saved my life. He saved everyones, actually. He’s a real hero. The best superhero.” Her voice broke and she sobbed as she saw Tony in JT’s face as he frowned at her, concerned.</p><p>There was a pause as JT tried to find the words.</p><p>When he did they were heavier than any five year old should ever speak.</p><p>“Grandpas dead, isn’t he?” JT looked Cady in the eye with all the seriousness he could muster.</p><p>Cady sniffed, wishing she could deny it, tell him literally anything else, but she knew she couldn’t. She nodded, fighting tears. “Yeah, baby.” She whispered. “Yeah, he is.”</p><p>JT swallowed hard as tears filled his tiny blue eyes and leant against her again, holding her as she rocked him and they both cried.</p><p>“He was the best superhero.” JT whispered in his tiny fragile voice.</p><p>“The best.” Cady agreed. For a moment they simply stood there and then Cady forced herself to smile. “But... I have someone I want you to meet.”</p><p>JT frowned at her but let her take him by the hand and lead him out of the bedroom, across the hall and down the stairs. Steve and Bucky stood in the kitchen and Bucky looked up as they appeared on the stairs.</p><p>It was as if time stood still as his eyes fell on his son for the first time. He had the same black hair, the same blue eyes, but that nose... Cady’s nose, that nose was Tony’s. JT looked back at Bucky with shyness on his face.</p><p>“Jay.” Cady said as they reached the bottom of the stairs. “This is...”</p><p>“My dad.” JT finished as he looked at Bucky. Bucky looked to Steve who returned the look with a reassuring nod and smile, then dropped to a squat.</p><p>“Hi Jay.” Bucky said. “It’s good to finally meet you.”</p><p>“Jay, do you understand what happened?” Steve asked. “You understand why mom and grandpa had to go and fight?”</p><p>“They had to reverse everything the bad guy did and bring back everyone they lost.” JT recited as his eyes still fixed on Bucky’s smile.</p><p>“And in doing that they managed to bring back your dad safe.” Steve explained.</p><p>“Grandpa gave his life to keep everyone safe.” Cady said. She gently pushed JT in the back, prompting him to approach Bucky. “Your dad is back, Jay, and he’s not going anywhere. We’re going to be a family now.”</p><p>“Hi Jay.” Bucky repeated. It was all he could say as he took in his son’s appearance.</p><p>“Hi ... dad.” JT tried out the words and, as soon as he found them to fit, he hurried to Bucky and threw his arms around his neck. “Why did you take so long?”</p><p>“I got stuck, bud,” Bucky wrapped his arms around his son and held him tight as Cady let out a sob of happiness behind him, “But I’m back now. I love you so much, Jay, and I’m not going anywhere.” He reaffirmed. JT squeezed him tighter.</p><p>The funeral was beautiful, if beautiful was the right word. Everyone Tony had ever known and touched and saved showed up. By the end of it Cady was exhausted from the well-wishes. As Steve revealed the party trick he had promised Tony to deliver, a hologram with the last words of Tony Stark, Cady found herself unable to take it. She left JT on the couch with Bucky, Pepper and Morgan and headed outside for some air as tears streamed down her face. But they weren’t the same tears she had cried before, the tears of regret and guilt. These were fresh tears of closure as she looked out over the lake her father had loved so much.</p><p>“Hey.” Steve’s voice came from behind her. She turned to see him saunter out of the door discreetly and wrap his jacket around her shoulders. She smiled gratefully at him. “I would say how you doing but...”</p><p>Cady nodded in agreement that it probably wouldn’t end well. There was a long silence as they stood companionably.</p><p>“JT is so happy to have his dad.” Steve said eventually.</p><p>“Yeah.” Cady agreed.</p><p>“You know, Buck never thought he’d be a good dad.” Steve swallowed hard. “Of course when we were growing up it was ‘the plan’. Army, wife, kids. That was the only option. But Buck always figured it wasn’t for him. The idea of kids didn’t seem right to him.”</p><p>“Because he was one himself?” Cady suggested.</p><p>“I don’t know what it was. He was enough of a dad to me, I guess.” Steve laughed. “I couldn’t have survived without him. He was everything I had.”</p><p>Cady frowned at Steve, feeling there was more that he wasn’t saying, that he had come to say something specific and he didn’t know how to word it.</p><p>“What about wives?” Cady’s eyes sparkled, more of her old self, “He have anyone special?”</p><p>“Several.” Steve chuckled.</p><p>Cady giggled. “Doesn’t surprise me. Didn’t want to settle down?”</p><p>“I think it’s because he hadn’t found the right one.” Steve looked at her. “There was no one like you back then, Cay. There has never been and never will be anyone like you.”</p><p>Cady looked back at him for a long time. Her mind erupted with everything he had ever said to her, all the times they had laughed and cried and every time he had been there for her. She knew what was coming before he said it and yet she still asked.</p><p>“What about you? You find the right one?”</p><p>There was a pause before Steve nodded slowly. “Yes.” He replied. Cady knew what he meant. She nodded and looked back out over the lake.</p><p>“Then what are you waiting for?” She asked quietly.</p><p>“My mission isn’t over.” Steve said.</p><p>“What mission?” Cady frowned.</p><p>“You.” Steve said seriously.</p><p>Cady stared at him. Steve turned to her fully, his hand on her arm.</p><p>“I can’t leave you until I know you’re going to be okay.” He explained. “You are my mission.”</p><p>Cady looked back at him, wanting to beg him to stay, tell him she needed him, but that was selfish. He had given up everything for her already, she couldn’t ask him to. She shook her head.</p><p>“Of course I am.” She promised, her eyes meeting his. She took a deep breath and nodded. “Your mission is over, Rogers.” She forced a smile. “Your next mission is to return the stones to where they came from, and take...” She hesitated before forcing herself to continue, “Take your best gal for that dance.” She pushed him lightly, determinedly. “She’s been waiting a really long time.”</p><p>Steve’s eyes filled with tears as he looked at her. He tried to speak but no words came out, so he simply hugged her tightly instead. For a while they stood there, her tears staining his suit and his rolling down his jaw. Eventually Cady stepped away and wiped her eyes, forcing a smile.</p><p>“Just... if you’re still alive in 2023...” She laughed a little, “You should come round for dinner sometime.”</p><p>“I promise.” Steve nodded.</p><p>Cady wiped her tears from her cheeks. “Will you tell Bucky?”</p><p>“He’s not good at goodbyes.” Steve shook his head. “He’s had enough of them and his priority right now is you and that boy.” Steve sniffed. “No. No more goodbyes. I’ll be round for dinner sometime soon, anyway. It may take me a long time but I always keep my promises.”</p><p>Cady nodded as she smiled at her oldest friend. “I love you, Steve.”</p><p>“I love you too, Cay.” He smiled at her reassuringly.</p><p>Everything was going to be okay, his eyes told her that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. The Next Chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cady and her family learn to live without Tony.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>June 2023, New York</strong>
</p><p>The next months brought much change to life as they knew it. Pepper and Morgan had chosen to remain in the house they had shared with Tony, Pepper wanting to keep him close, whereas the ghost of him haunted Cady to the point of madness.</p><p>Cady and Bucky had decided if they were to have the best chance at turning to the next chapter of their lives as a family they would find their own way. Besides, with Cady now the acting CEO of Stark Industries until the board made their final decision it made sense to move closer to the city. Cady also wanted to be there for Peter, who was taking Tony’s passing very hard. And so the Barnes family moved into a house in Jericho. It had rooms enough for anyone to come and stay whilst also giving Cady and Bucky the space they needed to recover. Losing Tony had put a pause to discovering how their marriage worked now they had been apart for so long, and Steve’s transition had added to that.</p><p>Steve had returned the stones to the past and then stayed in 1970 to make things right with Peggy. It must have worked because when he returned to 2023 he was an old man and spoke fondly of the years he had spent with his love. Peggy had passed away years previously and Steve had avoided crossing his own timeline until the day of the funeral. He had been living alone for so long that it broke Cady’s heart, so when he had kept his promise to come round for dinner they had insisted that he stayed longer. He had agreed, giving Sam his shield to take up the mantle, as Bucky now had a family and should make that his priority. Cady had then been forced to explain the situation to everyone else and it had been decided by Bucky in the very next breath that Steve should move in with them.</p><p>And so he did, packing up the house he had shared with Peggy and moving into the converted annex that they had commissioned for their backyard. JT had taken the situation in his stride and was greatly looking forward to embracing Steve as his new grandpa. It was perhaps even for his own good that he now had Steve to take over the stories Tony had relayed.</p><p>Getting used to old man Steve Rogers at first was difficult, but then life was difficult for them all in some way and slowly it became part of the <em>new </em>new normal. Cady wasn’t sure how many more new normals she could take. It was nice for Cady and Bucky to get to know each other in their marriage without having to be in hiding. Cady was undergoing regular counselling for her grief and, after everything, it seemed their days of being torn apart were behind them. They were happy in this new life.</p><p>“Boys!” Cady shouted from the kitchen window as she watched Steve help JT fly the kite that they had made. “It’s time to wash-up for dinner!”</p><p>“Smells good.” Bucky appeared behind Cady as she shut the window and turned back to the kitchen. He swept her up in his arms and, with a gentle stroke of her cheek, kissed her. He surveyed her expression carefully. “Have you called in today?” He checked with narrowed eyes.</p><p>Cady nodded. “Once at 8.30 and then again at 2.”</p><p>“You tell the doctor about your nightmares?” Bucky pushed.</p><p>“Yes.” Cady confirmed. “She says they’re perfectly normal for this stage of grief and that the rest of the progress should help.”</p><p>“What progress would that be?” Bucky’s eyes shone devilishly.</p><p>“I think you know.” Cady giggled and kissed him again. “Go wash-up for dinner.” She grinned and he lightly tapped her backside as Steve and JT came through the backdoor. Bucky scooped JT up in his metal arm and carried him like an aeroplane to the bathroom, Steve bringing up the rear. Cady laughed as Steve stopped to rub his back. “The great Captain America floored by one-hundred paces.” Cady teased as Steve rolled his eyes at her.</p><p>“Alright, alright.” He said. “When will the old man jokes stop?”</p><p>“Are you saying that you didn’t get used to them before?” Cady grinned. “You’ve always been an old man in this era, Steve.” She reminded him.</p><p>Steve waved his hand dismissively in her direction and continued his shuffle to the bathroom. Cady shook her head and began plating up the meal as the doorbell rang.</p><p>“Who is that?” Bucky called from the bathroom as Cady hurried to the front door.</p><p>“We have a guest for dinner!” Cady shouted back as she opened it.</p><p>“Hey, Cay!” Peter hugged her as soon as he saw her. “Smells great.”</p><p>“Hey Peter.” Cady hugged him back. “You’re just in time. Your hands clean?” She shut the door behind him as he dumped his backpack on the floor at the foot of the stairs and headed down the hall as Steve, Bucky and JT headed out of the downstairs bathroom.</p><p>“Uncle Spider-Man!” JT cried as Peter scooped him up.</p><p>“Hey little soldier!” Peter cried, swinging him onto his back in a piggyback ride. JT whooped with laughter as Peter galloped down the remainder of the hall. Bucky followed to begin serving.</p><p>“Don’t get him too excited!” Cady shouted after them as she shook her head.</p><p>She offered Steve her arm as she passed him and guided him to the dining room for dinner. She sat him down and began cutting up JT’s food as Peter kept him occupied with the coin behind the ear trick. Having JT to centre on had stopped Peter focusing on the loss of Tony. Having Peter back had given Cady something to focus on in turn. Sure, Peter had May, but she was only just learning what this whole superhero gig meant. This way, with Cady, Peter could be himself.</p><p>“How’s school?” Cady asked as they settled into the flow of dinner.</p><p>“Schools good.” Peter nodded, not sounding sure. “It’s weird. Kids who were sophomores in middle school are now juniors at high school and so it’s been... it’s been weird.” He said through a mouthful. “It’s even weirder when I can’t talk about what I know. Sometimes I think it’d be easier if people knew who I was... like you guys. None of you had secret identities.”</p><p>“It’s for your own good.” Steve chimed in. “You don’t want the burden of the gig.” He sighed heavily. Peter frowned at him.</p><p>“Easy for you to say, you were Captain America dude. I had a lunchbox that was my <em>grandpas</em>. You were a big deal.” Peter caught Cady’s eye and swallowed coyly. “This is great, Cay.”</p><p>Cady laughed and shook her head at him.</p><p>“How are things going with MJ?” She asked as Peter got distracted talking to JT.</p><p>“Who’s MJ?” Bucky asked, intrigued.</p><p>“This girl at school.” Peter blushed.</p><p>“Oh?” Bucky leant forward. “Tell us more.”</p><p>Peter shot Cady a look of betrayal before clearing his throat.</p><p>“Okay, well, she’s in my class and she’s super weird but like a good weird and we get on most of the time when she’s not putting me down or going on about conspiracy theories and she’s so cool and pretty and I want to ask her out so bad.” Peter gabbled in one breath.</p><p>The rest of the table, including JT, stared at him before Cady giggled.</p><p>“Just ask her out?” Steve suggested. “You still have dances don’t you.”</p><p>“Thanks grandpa, I’ve got this.” Bucky clapped Steve on the shoulder. “You remember how much luck you had with the ladies, don’t you?” Bucky laughed and turned back to Peter but Cady held up a hand.</p><p>“Sorry, but the last thing Peter needs is dating advice from the 40s boys.” She smiled at them both. “Do you remember out first date, Buck? It was you stitching me up when I get attacked.” Cady shrugged and turned to Peter. “What’s stopping you from asking her out?”</p><p>“She’s so intimidating... I don’t want to say the wrong thing.” Peter slumped.</p><p>“Good.” Cady said approvingly. “She should be intimidating, it means she’s a woman.” There was argument from Bucky and Steve but Cady held up her hand again to stop them. “You’re going to Europe on that school trip, right?”</p><p>“Yeah...” Peter frowned at her.</p><p>“Look. Girl like MJ probably don’t want a big spectacle. She probably just wants to know the real you. So, use that trip to get to know her. Find out her favourite places in Europe and take her to them. And then at the end, just be honest.” She reached out ruffle his hair. “You’re a catch, Peter. She’s not going to say no.”</p><p>Peter nodded. “Alright. Thanks Cay.”</p><p>“No problem.” Cady grinned at him.</p><p>They finished the meal whilst talking about past missions and trying to keep conversation away from Tony as much as possible. It was the giant grieving elephant in the room. After dinner had finished, Steve offered to get JT ready for bed and read him a story whilst Bucky washed the dishes. Cady got a chance to talk to Peter properly.</p><p>“How are you holding up, kiddo?” She managed after they both sat in silence for a good while ignoring the subject at hand.</p><p>“I’ve been better.” Peter said quietly. “I keep...” He swallowed hard and met her eye. “Sorry.”</p><p>“No.” Cady took a deep breath and reached out to take his hand across the table. “We need to talk about it. About him. We can’t just keep it all inside...” Cady blinked tears out of her eyes as Peter squeezed her fingers.</p><p>“I keep seeing him everywhere.” Peter swallowed hard. Cady knew exactly what he meant and she nodded silently. “I can’t imagine what it’s like for you.”</p><p>Cady sniffed and frowned, still holding his hand for courage. “Hard. The hardest thing is seeing something or thinking of something and wanting to call him about it, or go to his office. I saw him every day for five years and... I didn’t realise how much I relied on having him there... how much I would miss him. I miss the small things like... like him yelling at the toaster, or telling the people on TV they were doing it wrong, or the way he would just look at JT just... so proudly.” A tear rolled down her cheek and Peter stood up to hug her. She hugged him back and they just stood there. “It’s just... I know it’ll get better.” She said into his shoulder. “It got better when I lost Buck, and you...” Cady smiled bravely at him, tears in his eyes. “But I don’t know... it’s different this time. I know he’s gone. There’s nothing... nothing we can do about it. It was...” She sobbed. “It was inevitable.”</p><p>Peter hugged her tightly again and for a moment they simply cried.  </p><p>“It’ll get better.” Peter whispered in her ear. “Take it from someone who knows.”</p><p>Cady smiled at him. “I admire you, Peter. You’re an inspiration. And if MJ doesn’t see that then she’s a fool and not worth your time.” Cady kissed him on the cheek. “Come on. Let’s go help Bucky clear up.”  She squeezed his hand and he smiled at her, glad to have her in his life.</p><p>Two hours later saw them sitting around in the living room laughing about one of Bucky’s old Steve stories whilst Steve slowly fell asleep in the armchair. Cady couldn’t help but smile when he did that. There was something companionable about it, welcoming, wholesome.  Bucky flipped over the record and smiled at Steve as he began to snore softly.</p><p>“Ever get the urge to throw things at him?” Bucky asked as he sat beside Cady where she was curled up on the couch.</p><p>“No!” Cady hit out at him in disgust as he and Peter laughed.</p><p>“Oh come on, it’d be so much fun.” Bucky stroked her hair from her face as his face lit up.</p><p>“Absolutely not.” Cady shook her head at him as Peter chuckled to himself.</p><p>“You’re no fun.” Bucky kissed her cheek as they all looked back at Steve. There was a pause. “Every think that you used to sleep with that.” Bucky mused.</p><p>“Whoa, what?” Peter stopped looking at the antique comic books and looked over to where Cady was glaring at Bucky.</p><p>“Thanks, Buck.” Cady scowled at him. Bucky shrugged.</p><p>“You and Steve used to...” Peter looked from Cady to where old man Steve was snoring and back at her. “Ew.”</p><p>“You remember what he used to look like, right?” Cady held up one of the comic books that displayed Captain America.</p><p>“Damn,” Peter raised his eyebrows, impressed, as Bucky growled, regretting his joke. “I mean,” Peter corrected himself, “Bucky’s so much sexier, Cay. You made the right choice.”</p><p>Peter looked at Bucky with an innocent expression and a shrug as Cady got to her feet to tuck Steve up in a blanket.</p><p>“You  brought that on yourself Buck.” Cady teased as she looked at the darkening sky outside. “Come one kid,” She picked up her jacket. “We should get you home.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. The Successor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter asks for Cady's help but she is in no state to help him the way he needs, so she simply gives him the tools to help himself just as her dad would have done. She has other things to think about.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>July 2023, New York</strong>
</p><p>Life post-Tony Stark was finally beginning to feel ‘normal’ at last, or manageable at least. Cady still miss her dad every day, but it wasn’t every second anymore. Having her family around her was really helping the transition, and with Pepper retiring as CEO of Stark Industries, what was left of it, it was left to Cady to take up the mantel. She threw herself into it as a way of coping with her grief. It was the least she could do to keep her dads legacy alive and going strong, making sure he wouldn’t be forgotten or some corporate fat cats moving in and ruining everything he had built. At the same time it was a great outlet for her grief, allowing her to focus and to channel. There were times when it all became overwhelming, when it was all she could not to breakdown in grief, but it was getting easier.</p><p>The nightmares had stopped, at least, and Bucky had even found her tinkering with her suit late at night when she couldn’t sleep like she had before all of this had happened. It had warmed his heart to find her back to doing what she loved to do, and he remembered Pepper reminiscing about all the times she would find Tony doing just that after the battle of New York. However, that was where her succession of Tony stopped. She had voiced no desire to completely step into his shoes, especially since she found out something that would mean her family came first. Who would become Stark’s successor remained to be seen.</p><p>“I’m so proud of you.” Bucky said late one night as he finished clearing up the house. JT had been in bed hours. Steve had been up late talking to Cady in the living room but had now taken himself off to his shed to reminisce, leaving Cady to read through the official documents relating to Stark Industries’ next direction. Cady looked up as Bucky entered and accepted the hot tea he passed her. She lifted her legs and smiled at him as he sat beneath them and pulled them back down on his knee to massage her tired feet.</p><p>“Proud of me?” Cady blinked at him, setting down the papers and sipping the mug.</p><p>“Going through everything you have and still finding the strength and carry on each day.” Bucky reached up to stroke her cheek. “You really are a hero.”</p><p>He tapped the glowing Arc reactor under her shirt and returned to his task. She put a hand on her heart and smiled wanly.</p><p>“I have to tell you,” She said quietly, “Losing my dad and everything that happened... I wouldn’t be able to keep going if I didn’t have you.” Cady put a hand on her arm and gripped it. “Every day you and our boy and our future give me a reason to keep going. If I didn’t have you back, or even if I had never met you all those years ago, I don’t know what would have happened.”</p><p>“We’ve been through a lot, you and I.” Bucky conceded. Cady nodded. “But we came out of it stronger than I ever thought possible.” He kissed her hand. “You know, when I was a kid running around Brooklyn I never used to think I’d ever settle down. I thought I’d be in the army forever, didn’t think I’d ever meet a woman I loved enough to commit everything I had, let alone who would give me a home and a beautiful family.” He surveyed her carefully. “Sometimes I think everything that happened to me, with the train and the serum and the brainwashing, it was all meant to bring me to you.”</p><p>Cady smiled at him warmly. She felt the exact same way.</p><p>“You know, I never thought my mom did anything right in her whole life.” Cady looked down. “I always thought she as the worst mom in the world. And she kinda was in a lot of ways, but not where her work with you was concerned. If we’d never had that connection you probably would have killed me long ago.”</p><p>“That’s something to tell the grandkids.” Bucky chuckled and Cady laughed back at him. She sipped from her mug and her eyes fell on the box on the coffee table, labelled STARK INDUSTRIES. Bucky followed her gaze. “Have you opened it yet?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Cady set down her mug. “And I don’t know what to do about it.”</p><p>“Are they not for you?” Bucky frowned at her.</p><p>“I can’t accept them.” Cady replied. “Not now.”</p><p>Bucky nodded in understanding and stroked her cheek again. “You’ll find the right successor, I know you will.”</p><p>They were both interrupted by the phone on the coffee table ringing. Cady frowned at it.</p><p>“That’s the Stark phone, isn’t it?” Bucky asked. Cady nodded and picked it up. “Who’s ringing this late?”</p><p>“Hello?” Cady said into the receiver.</p><p>“Cady!” Said a very familiar, and slightly frantic, voice.</p><p>“Peter?” Cady sat forward and gave Bucky a look of concern. Bucky gestured at his watch to indicate how late it was. “Kid, it’s so late...?” Cady turned back to the phone.</p><p>“I’m in Italy.” Peter replied. He still sounded frazzled.</p><p>“Oh, of course.” Cady replied. “How is it?”</p><p>“Funny you should ask...” Peter said. Cady was instantly worried.</p><p>“Peter?” She asked all her questions in one word. He paused, and then replied:</p><p>“You should probably come and see for yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>July 2023, Venice, Italy</strong>
</p><p>Several hours and a long flight later Cady’s plane touched down in Venice. As it turned out she had endless messages from Nick Fury on the Stark Network talking about something called ‘Elementals’. Cady frowned. She vaguely recognised the name, but couldn’t place it and so she pushed it from her mind. It was hard to concentrate on very much at all these days.</p><p>She touched down in Venice and asked Peter to meet her outside his hotel. The streets were mostly cordoned off after the water elemental attack and Peter was close to freaking out.</p><p>“Kid.” She said, hugging him and giving him a little shake. “Chill, okay?”</p><p>“Okay,” Peter said, “But you didn’t see it, Cady.”</p><p>“I didn’t need to see it because you were here to save the people.” She clapped him on the shoulder, “That’s what Avengers do, remember.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t have managed it without this guy called Beck.”</p><p>“Beck?” Cady frowned. She knew that name, though it was probably a coincidence.</p><p>“Yeah, he’s this alien from a multiverse.” Peter explained.</p><p>“Multiverse?” Cady cocked her eyebrow. She definitely didn’t know that name. “How hard did you hit your head?” She pulled at his head to check it for lumps, “You jetlagged?”</p><p>“I’m fine, Cady.” Peter brushed her off. “Beck came here to help us defeat the Elementals.”</p><p>Cady frowned. She really recognised that but couldn’t place it. Damn baby brain and post-traumatic stress disorder.</p><p>“I’m sorry I made you come all the way out here.” Peter said. “I wasn’t sure if this was an Avengers level threat.”</p><p>“The Avengers are gone, kid.” Cady said sadly. She looked down at herself and then back at him. “Or at least our generation is.” She smiled at him. “You said Fury was here?”</p><p>“Yeah, and that Agent Hill. And Beck.”</p><p>Cady nodded. “It sounds like you don’t need me.” She ruffled his hair. “But it got me out of the house.”</p><p>“How’s JT?” Peter asked, folding his arms in his sweatshirt.</p><p>“He’s good. Misses you. You’ll have to come round when you’ve finished kicking butt.” Cady grinned at him.</p><p>“Yeah.” Peter chuckled. He frowned at her. “You okay, Cay? You seem... different.”</p><p>“It’s probably jetlag.” Cady shrugged it off and put her hands in her pocket. She felt the package that she had brought with her and pulled it out, looking at it.</p><p>“What’s that? “Peter asked, noticing the STARK packaging. “Something to help?”</p><p>“I think so.” Cady said, making up her mind.</p><p>“So you’re staying?” Peter said hopefully.</p><p>Cady hesitated, wondering if this was the right decision. She wanted to stay, to help the kid fight, but she knew she couldn’t, or shouldn’t. She held the package out to him.</p><p>“Actually, it’s for you.” Her eyes were bright as he took it with a questioning expression. She nodded in encouragement as he opened it.</p><p>“Mr Stark’s glasses.” He said reverently, then read the note. “His successor?” He looked at her in shock, “I’m not his successor... you are.”</p><p>“Nah.” Cady deflected. “I’m done standing vigil.” She smiled softly. “I have more important things to think about. I’ve got Stark Industries and...” She unzipped her hoodie to tap the Arc reactor. “I’ve got this.”</p><p>Peter wasn’t looking at the light in her chest, but instead just below it to the bulge in her stomach.</p><p>“You’re pregnant?!” He said a little louder than he intended. Cady shushed him and laughed.</p><p>“Yeah.” She said.</p><p>“Cay!” Peter hugged her tightly. “I’m so happy for you, and for Bucky.” He stepped backwards again. “Wait, is that why you’re out of action? Why you gave me these?” He gestured at the glasses.</p><p>Cady nodded. “I’m a family woman now. I have a kid and another on the way. I can’t risk throwing it all away and putting my family in danger.” She put her hands protectively on her stomach. “The successor of Tony Stark needs to be someone who isn’t afraid to do what’s right.” She smiled at him. “That’s you, kid.”</p><p>Peter stared at her. He didn’t know what to say, so he instead hugged her again.</p><p>“You’re gonna be a great mom... again.” He said over her shoulder. She smiled.</p><p>“And you’re gonna be a great Tony Stark.” She ruffled his hair again gently, her heart suddenly heavy. She was sure it was the right choice but... she put it down to tiredness and not doubt.</p><p>“I’ll do my best.” Peter said hesitantly.</p><p>“Just... do him proud.” She said as she turned to walk back to her jet.</p><p>Peter nodded reverently, then frowned and called after her. “Does this mean I can’t call you to come save me?”</p><p>“You’re Spider-Man.” Cady shrugged. “You don’t need saving.” She blew him a kiss and climbed into the jet, content.</p><p>Her baby brain and grief had condensed most of her memory of anytime before the snap and so she had no idea that ‘Beck’ was the former Stark employee who had bought her a drink at an after-party once and she had let tell her about his projection work and something he called ‘Elementals’. It was only after Peter royally screwed up that she remembered, but by then he had saved it. She was too pregnant to do anything about it anyway, though she could have sent her suit on autopilot. She would save it for next time. Peter had managed it, proving it had been the right decision to choose him. He had done Tony proud, and her in the process, and he would be a great choice of godfather for the baby growing inside her.</p><p>Cady was never wrong... except on very rare occasions. Thankfully this had not been one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, here we are, the penultimate chapter of Cady's story. It's getting quite emotional and I can't bring myself to say goodbye to her really but until there are more films there is simply nowhere for her to go except into retirement to put her family first. Thanks to everyone who has read this fic and stuck with it for SO MANY chapters, for all your lovely feedback and your comments. I hope to see you all on a new fic in the future - subscribe to my name to stay tuned for the Marvel fics I've got coming up. I'm quite emotional, actually, and that's why there's been such a big gap between chapters! &lt;3 I love you 3000 &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. The Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cady says goodbye. </p><p>The final chapter in this epic journey that has been 'A Stark Winter'. </p><p>Thank you to everyone who has come on this journey with Cady. What started out as a couple of one-shots turned into one of my biggest and most successful fics and that's because of you, my readers. I started writing this in the depths of my own PTSD and needed a way to outlet a lot of my emotions, and you all let me do that, and now I'm coming out the light at the end of the tunnel. I can't thank you enough. I wouldn't have done it all without you. I love you 3000. Millie x</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>April 2033, New York</strong>
</p><p>It had been ten years.</p><p>Ten years since they had said goodbye to Tony Stark.</p><p>Ten years since they had said hello to everyone whom he had given his life for.</p><p>Ten years since everything had changed.</p><p>Life went on, as it always did. It was just a little duller without him.</p><p>It had been ten years.</p><p>Cady approached the tombstone alone. There were some things that she needed to say and she didn’t want the kids or Bucky hearing them. This was between her and Tony.</p><p>Cady looked down at the marble and brushed some of the sun-grown moss off of the top. She didn’t visit as much as she should. Life had caught up with her and sometimes the important little things slipped through the cracks. But she was here now and that was the imperative thing.</p><p>“Hi dad.” She said as she knelt down in the soft dirt above where he had been laid to rest ten years earlier. “I’m sorry I haven’t visited in a while.”</p><p>Her eyes scanned the engraving that stated</p><p>ANTHONY STARK.</p><p>BILLIONAIRE, PHILANTHROPIST,</p><p>HUSBAND, FATHER,</p><p>AVENGER.</p><p>Her chest grew tight as she tried to make sense of everything that she wanted to say. It was so hard just to find the words.</p><p>“It’s been ten years, dad.” Cady settled on. “The world has been without you for ten years. So much has happened, and you should have been there for it all.” She shook her head. “Where do I start? Pepper is doing really well. She hasn’t moved on from you, you’ll be pleased to know. I don’t think she ever could. There’s no replacing Tony Stark. She and Morgan are pretty content in their own little life. Morgan is just turned fourteen now, and don’t worry she’s not started dating yet. She’s a really smart kid, dad. Really smart. I wonder where she gets that from.” Cady managed a small giggle. “She’s planning on going to Yale to study law of all things. She wants to avenge the people without violence. You’d be really proud of her. We all are.”</p><p>Cady sat down in the grass and picked at some of the strands for something to do to stop her crying through everything she had to say.</p><p>“Peter’s really good. He and MJ are getting married next year. I’m not sure if you ever met her but she’s a really great young lady. She’s definitely his intellectual equal in every conceivable way. They were high school sweethearts, and they’ve been off and on for a few years, including one really confusing time where Peter actually dated his friend Ned in college...” Cady raised an eyebrow. “You should have seen Steve and Bucky... they were really really open minded given their birth era, I was so proud. But Peter decided in the end MJ was the one. It’s hard to believe he’s an adult now. I still remember the days he would walk JT to school and they would wrestle in the garden. Steve would always complain about the noise.”</p><p>Cady felt tears sting her eyes as she took a deep breath. “Steve passed away three years ago. When he took the stones back he decided to stay in 1970 and have a life with Peggy, so when he came back he was an old man for real. You would have had a field day teasing him daily.” Cady giggled. “He moved in with us and he had a good last few years until the dementia set in. Turns out super soldiers are pretty dangerous when the violent episodes start.” Cady shook her head. “I wouldn’t send him away though, and neither would Buck. He passed away peacefully in the sleep at home with all of his family around him. He’s with Peggy now, and that’s the only thing that kept Bucky going after he passed.” Cady nodded and took a deep breath to keep herself from crying further. She missed Steve everyday.</p><p>“Happy married Peter’s Aunt May... I know right, who knew he had it in him? They’ve got a beautiful little boy.” Cady smiled at the thought of him running circles around Happy. “We always knew Happy loved kids.” She giggled.</p><p>“Jay is doing really good. He’s getting ready to go into his second year at MIT. Turns out the smarty-pants gene runs in the family and he got in on early admission. Real early. He comes home when he can, we always see him around Christmas and birthdays and when he needs his laundry done. He’s going to be the next big thing in the world of technology, just like his grandpa.” Cady wiped her cheeks. “You would be so proud of him.”</p><p>She smiled to herself. “Then there’s Tash. She’s almost ten and she got every part of you that JT avoided, all the sarcasm and the bad attitude.” Cady laughed, “But I don’t mind. Having a conversation with her is almost like you’re in the room. Sometimes I wonder if your soul decided to enter her body in utero. She kept me going, though. I got really dark just after she was born, questioning everything. They think it was a combination of post-partum and post-traumatic stress. It was really black for a while. Natasha and JT were what brought me back. And Bucky, of course.” She smiled warmly and twisted her ring around her finger.</p><p>“Bucky has found a purpose in being a father. He’s...” She shook her head incredulously. “Dad, you wouldn’t recognise him. He’s happy, he hasn’t had a nightmare in at least five years. It almost like he was never brainwashed to start with. He has a consulting job with the army now in the strategy department. He’s happy. We all are.”</p><p>She ran her fingers over the engraved name and blinked back her tears.</p><p>“Peter’s going to take over from me as CEO of Stark in a few years. I’m taking early retirement with my family. He’s going to do a really good job of everything I’ve built up. Steelheart hasn’t been out in at least four years. I decided to stop hiding behind a mask and to use everything you gave me when you made me. She was never anything compared to Iron Man, anyway. When you left us...” She paused. “I had one remit when I took on Stark Industries... to protect your legacy. Ten years later and I’ve done that. There is not a person in the world who doesn’t know the name Stark and think of it as a positive. Gone are the days of us being known for weapon production. Now we are known for saving, conserving, protecting... and avenging... the planet. That is your legacy, after all.”</p><p>There was a long, long pause as the wind blew around Cady, brushing her hair into her cheek almost as though her dad had reached out to comfort her. She closed her eyes and let him for a moment.</p><p> “Dad...” She sobbed. She reached out to touch the tombstone with one hand and clutched his ARC reactor heart in her chest with the other. “I know why you did what you did, and I just want you to rest easy in the knowledge that ten years later your legacy is going stronger than you ever could have wished.”</p><p>As plain as day she heard her dad’s voice in her ears: <em>“You are my legacy. What is and always will be my greatest creation is you.”</em></p><p>Cady broke down as she sobbed into her hands, wishing she could hold him.</p><p>“Mom.”</p><p>Cady looked up after what felt an age to JT taking her arm and helping her to her feet. He put his strong arm around her and she kissed his forehead. She could just about reach it now that he was taller than she was. On her other side she felt her daughter put her arm around her too and turned to Tash’s smiling face as she nestled into her shoulder.</p><p>“We couldn’t wait any longer.” Tash explained. Cady gently touched her face, the image of her own, and patted her long dark hair in its side plait. Since Tash had learned who she was named after she had become determined to live up to not only the legacy of her own family, but of her namesake too.</p><p>“They wanted to make sure you were okay.” Bucky said from behind, kissing Cady softly as he put his arms around his whole family. “Did you manage to say everything you needed to say?”</p><p>Cady nodded and began to silently sob again. “Yeah.” She breathed. “Yeah, he knows everything.”</p><p>"Tony," Bucky said, then shook his head, "Dad. I just want you to know that your family is safe. I kept my word in that, and will always keep my word in that. They are everything you could ever have wished for. Thank you for everything you gave to make it so." Cady smiled at him in thanks. </p><p>“Wait, I have something to add.” JT said, and they turned to him as he crouched down in front of the tombstone. “Hi grandpa...” He said, touching the name, “I’m not sure what mom said, but I couldn’t leave without reminding you: Iron Man is the greatest superhero to ever live.”</p><p>Bucky and Cady smiled at their son. He had carried those words with him ever since Tony had given his life.</p><p>“And I’m so glad to be part of your legacy. We love you 3000.” JT wiped the tear that rolled down his cheek and stood to stand next to his family again. Bucky ruffled his hair in understanding.</p><p>“Grandpa,” Tash said, and they were surprised to see that she was crying: she never cried. “I never met you but I feel like I know you. My whole life I’ve known you every second, and I really hope we do you proud. We love you 3000.”</p><p>“You do.” Cady replied, pulling them both in close. “You both do.” She kissed them both on their foreheads and felt Bucky kiss the back of her head. “You are his legacy. What is and always will be his greatest creation is you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not usually great at writing one-shots, or fluff, so this has been a challenge. This work is a series of random little scenes that document Cady and Tony's father-daughter relationship as well as Cady's integration into the Avengers, and ultimately how her relationship with her dad will be affected by decisions she - and he -  makes.</p><p>Thanks for giving it a shot, I would love to know what you think! (Be nice? Constructive criticism and not insults please &lt;3)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>